It's Time
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Okuda memang jenius. meski ia tak tau itu bisa membahayakan! "Nagisa!" " Karma-kun?" " Kau tau Karma? bahkan aku, Nakamura Rio, tak perlu menjadi jenius sepertimu untuk mengerti semuanya." Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Minna san ^^/**

 **Salam kenal, Amaya disini. Saya datang dari fandom sebelah. Hohoho*plak**

 **Yoroshiku onegaisimasu!**

 **Amaya untuk pertama kalinya publish FF Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Semoga fic ini wajar dan gak horror ya! Amaya kebiasaan bikin fic horror sih*plak**

 **Nah, sebelum membaca, jangan lupa berdoa, dan inget-inget kalau Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan punya Amaya. Tapi punyanya Yusei Matsui sensei ^^**

 **Ratednya… T sajalah. Genrenya, tergantung saya*plak**

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nagisa Time!**

Siang yang terik. Ruangan tak berpendingin itu nampak lenggang. Siang itu pelajaran Kimia. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E berada disebuah ruangan yang berjarak dua pintu dari ruang kelas masing-masing. Berkutat dengan didihan berbagai macam cairan berwarna. Beberapa wajah nampak masih serius. Namun beberapa malah tersenyum senang mengetahui percobaan mereka telah berhasil. Di depan kelas, seekor (?) gurita ter kawaai yang pernah ada tengah tersenyum dengan kulit yang perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi pink muda.

" Kau curang, Koro-sensei!" Teriak Okajima. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sampul buku yang dipegang Koro- sensei.

" Nurufufufufu~ Okajima-kun, kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, aku akan memberikan majalah edisi terbaru ini padamu." Jawab Koro-Sensei. Okajima langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sinar matanya bagaikan sinar mata seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali melihat gadis yang dipujanya. Seisi kelas hanya menatap prihatin pada sosok Okajima dan Koro sensei. Kemudian adegan selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Seisi kelas mulai ribut dan menyalahkan Koro sensei atas pengajaran anak dibawah umur sengan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Koro sensei mulai kewalahan menanggapi murid-muridnya yang semakin pintar mencari kesalahan untuknya. Kelas yang awalnya hening kini berubah ramai. Masih dengan topic mesum, dan guru yang gagal. Ditengah keramaian itu, seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil terlihat berjalan pelan menjauh dari kerumunan. Perlahan ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir jendela. Bahunya bersandar ke dinding. Matanya terpejam. Sesekali ia membuka mata dan menyipitkannya. Matanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik hari ini. entah kenapa semenjak latihan olahraga tadi, ia merasa pandangannya mengabur. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Kepalanya pening dan nafasnya panas. Nagisa Shiota tersenyum samar melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang asyik memojokkan sensei mereka. Koro Sensei sudah mengambil sapu tangan handalannya dan mulai memainkan peran melankolisnya. Nagisa tersenyum. Tak terlalu kuat lagi untuk tertawa.

" Ne, Nagisa-kun! Bisakah kau bantu aku sebentar?" Seorang gadis berkacamata memanggilnya. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum ramah.

" Tentu." Nagisa menghela nafas samar dan mencoba menopang tubuhnya. Ia bisa! Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Okuda.

" Nah, ini adalah Formula yang kita butuhkan. Mm?" Okuda menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa memegang pelipisnya.

" Nagisa-kun, Daijobu?" Tanya Okuda. Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

" Daijobu. Jangan khawatir. Ah, apa yang kau bahas tadi, Oku..eh?" Nagisa merasa matanya mulai berulah. Okuda yang tengah menatapnya khawatir nampak berputar-putar sekarang.

 _" Are? Kenapa Okuda berputar 360 derajat seperti itu?"_ Pikir Nagisa. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya limbung. Nagisa mempererat pegangannya pada pinggiran meja.

 _" Ini gawat."_ Pikirnya.

" Kau yakin, Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Okuda pelan. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Teman-temannya belum berhenti 'bersenang-senang' dengan Koro-sensei. Meminta bantuan Okuda untuk membantunya kekelas bukan pilihan bagus. Pilihannya hanya bertahan dikelas itu! Nagisa melirik jam didinding. 15 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Yosh! Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Ia bisa menahan kepalanya yang berputar dan perutnya yang mulai berulah. Sayangnya, tubuhnya enggan menuruti keinginan Nagisa. Kakinya melemas.

" Eh?" Okuda hanya bisa melihat tubuh Nagisa yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

 _" Nagisa bodoh!"_ Rutuk Nagisa dalam hati.

" Hup." Nagisa merasa tubuhnya ditahan. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menangkap surai merah sahabatnya.

" Woah.. Nagisa-kun! Kulitmu seperti terbakar! Panas!" Seru Karma. Seruan yang tidak diharapkan oleh Nagisa. Karena seruan keras itu, seisi kelas menoleh kearah mereka bertiga.

1….

2…

3…

" NAGIIISAAA" Seisi kelas mendekatinya. Nagisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang entah mengapa sangat posesif terhadap dirinya.

" Mana yang sakit? Mana?" Nakamura Rio, siswi yang paling posesif jika sudah berurusan dengan Nagisa segera memegang dahi Nagisa. Kemudian bagaikan induk kucing, ia melotot kearah Isogai

" Kau! Cepat bawakan Nagisa penurun panas!" Perintahnya. Isogai dengan sigap dan insting ke _ikemenannya_ segera berlari keluar kelas. Nagisa terbatuk ia mencoba duduk. Tubuhnya bersandar pada telapak tangan Karma yang menahan punggung Nagisa

" Kau tak perlu seperti itu, Nakamura-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa berusaha tersenyum. Nakamura berpaling kearah Kanzaki.

" Etto.. setelah diukur, panasnya 39,5 derajat. Ini harus segera dikompres." Ujar Kanzaki lembut.

 _" KAPAN MEREKA MENGUKUR SUHU BADANKU?"_ Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa datar.

" Nah, Nagisa-kun, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Karma meraih tangan Nagisa dan melingkarkannya di bahunya. Nagisa menurut saja. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening. Perutnya seperti ditusuk.

" Ah~ Atau mau sensei antar pu.."

" TIDAK."Tolak Nagisa bahkan sebelum Sang sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seisi kelas hening menyaksikan respon tak terduga dari Nagisa. Nagisa tidak pernah menjawab dengan bentakan seperti itu. Nagisa yang menyadari suaranya yang keras, menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian setelah menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskannya perlahan, Nagisa tersenyum manis kearah koro sensei.

" Gomen, Sensei. Aku.. tidak perlu kau antar pulang. Aku akan istirahat sejenak di kelas. Aku yakin ini karena tadi kami berjemur di bawah terik matahari. Mungkin sedikit minum dan istirahat cukup." Jawab Nagisa. Seisi kelas masih tak merespon. Detik berikutnya, Nagisa merasakan kelopak bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya. Teman-temannya – terutama bagian wanita- menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh

 _" KAWAAAAIII"_ teriak mereka dalam hati. Koro Sensei hanya mengangguk.

" Karma-kun, antar Nagisa-kun kekelas. Pastikan dia minum setelah sampai dikelas." Ujar Koro sensei.

" Haai." Jawab Karma. Ia menggeser pintu ruang lab dan mulai memapah Nagisa.

" Ah, Koro-sensei! Aku juga izin ke kelas! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Okuda mengangkat tangannya. Koro sensei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Okuda segera keluar menyusul Karma dan Nagisa.

" Nah, Istirahatlah." Karma melepaskan rangkulannya.

" Arigatou, Karma-kun." Nagisa menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

" Etto, Karma-kun.. Nagisa-kun harus minum terlebih dahulu. Pesan dari Koro sensei." Tegur Okuda. Karma melirik sahabatnya yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena demam.

" Ne, Nagisa-kun.. dimana airmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Sudah kuhabiskan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Tak usah khawatir.. aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa.

" Ck..ck.. ck.. jelas-jelas kau kepanasan." Karma menarik pipi Nagisa.

" K..karma-kun! Ittai!" Nagisa mencoba melepaskan tangan Karma.

" Ah, kalau begitu.. kau bisa meminum air yang tadi kubeli. Aku beli terlalu banyak tadi. Sebentar, Karma-kun bisakah kau mengambil air mineral di tasku selagi aku mengompres Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Okuda. Karma hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku Okuda yang memang berada di depan bangkunya. Ia meraih sebotol air mineral dan membawanya.

" Ini." Karma menyodorkan botol ditangannya. Okuda membuka tutup botol dan mengarahkannya pada Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan menerima botol air mineral tersebut. Ia meminum beberapa teguk dan memberikan botol itu pada Okuda.

" Nah, aku letakkan disini ya? Kami kembali ke kelas kimia dulu. Istirahatlah, Nagisa-kun." Okuda meletakkan air mineral disudut meja Nagisa.

" Hee? Pelajaran akan segera selesai, okuda-chan. Kenapa kau masih mau kembali?" Tanya Karma.

" Ah, Etto… ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Koro sensei." Jawab Okuda. Mata Karma entah kenapa berbinar mendengarnya. Okuda ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Koro sensei? Pasti itu racun terbarunya!

" Kalau begitu aku ikut! Kau pasti akan memberikan hasil percobaanmu pada sensei bukan?" Tanya Karma. Okuda mengangguk lalu berjalan ke mejanya. Ia meraih tasnya.

" Kenapa kau membawa tasmu, Okuda?"

" Barang yang kuperlukan ada disini." Jawabnya.

" Jaa Nagisa-kun! Kau tidurlah dulu. Nanti akan kubangunkan jika sudah waktunya pulang." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mulai menutup matanya. Menahan sensasi aneh di kepala dan perutnya.

" Waktu habis, anak-anak! Silahkan bereskan meja kalian. Jangan lupa untuk mencuci tabung yang baru kalian pakai!" Instruksi Koro sensei.

" Ano… Koro-sensei, tolong terimalah!" Okuda menyodorkan sebotol cairan bening. Koro sensei tersenyum (?) bijak.

" Oh, Okuda-san. Ini pasti penemuan terbarumu. Apa kau sudah mencobanya pada makhluk lain?" Tanya Koro Sensei sambil meraih botol dari tangan Okuda. Gadis itu menggeleng.

" Sou.. kalau begitu, fungsinya masih belum ditemukan. Kalau begitu sensei akan meminumnya. Itadakimasu!" Koro sensei mulai menegak cairan bening tersebut. Seluruh mata diruangan itu menatap Koro Sensei yang meminum racun. Mereka sangat menikmati reaksi racun yang diminum oleh sensei mereka yang kebal itu. Perubahan bentuk atau ekspresi wajah Koro sensei setelah meminum racun buatan Okuda benar-benar menjadi bahan tebakan yang menyenangkan. Mereka menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi saat Koro sensei menghabiskan minuman di tentakelnya.

 _Satu detik…._

 _Dua detik…._

 _Tiga detik…_

 _Empat detik.._

 _Lima detik…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.sepuluh detik.._

" Err… Okuda-san. Kau yakin yang kuminum itu racun? Aku tak merasakan apapun." Jawab Koro Sensei. Okuda mengangguk mantap.

" tentu saja!" Jawabnya.

" Tapi rasanya seperi air mineral. Aku tidak merasakan zat apapun didalamnya." Ujar Koro sensei sambil menyodorkan botol plastic tersebut. Okuda menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia yakin ia sudah membawa botol yang… tunggu. Botol plastic? Air mineral? Mata Okuda terbelalak saat melihat tutup botol yang bertengger indah di botol tersebut. Tidak ada! Tanda yang ia beri untuk menandai racun tidak ada!

" Mm? Okuda-san? Daijobu?" Koro sensei menepuk pundak Okuda yang bergetar pelan. Okuda tersentak dan dengan pelan ia menoleh kearah teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya menatapnya heran tanpa sepatah katapun. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Karma yang menaikkan alisnya melihat tatapan Okuda. Okuda menatap Karma dengan begitu horror.

" Sa.. kun." Gumam Okuda.

" Eh?" Koro sensei tak mendengar bisikan Okuda.

" Nagisa.. kun." Kini suara Okuda bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Nagisa.. kun? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Koro sensei. Seketika mata Karma melebar mendengar pertanyaan Koro sensei. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Karma melesat keluar meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi seisi kelas. Okuda yang menatap[ kepergian Karma terentak kemudian ia menoleh kearah Koro sensei.

" Koro sensei! Kumohon… selamatkan Nagisa-kun! Dia… dia meminum racun untuk Koro sensei!" Seru Okuda.

" Nyunyaaa?" Koro sensei segera melesat, disusul oleh derap langkah kelas 3 E yang berlari dengan panic.

Detik yang sama dengan saat Karma meninggalkan kelas Kimia…

" Ugh.." Nagisa meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Kenapa seperti ini? Nagisa yakin ia tidak salah makan. Malah ia ingat ia sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya beberapa hari ini. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Kemudian ia terbatuk.

" Uhuk.. uhuk.. hoek.." Nagisa memuntahkan sesuatu. Tidak… bukan isi perutnya. Karena taka da apapun diperutnya. Jadi ia tak memuntahkan isi perutnya. Lantas? Wajah Nagisa memucat. Tangannya meraih permukaan meja. Kepalanya terangkat dengan cepat. Menjalarkan rasa pening sampai ke tengkuknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang kini berlumuran darahnya. Darah?

" Nagisa-kun!" Pintu bergeser menampilkan sosok Karma yang terengah dan sosok Koro sensei yang tengah memegang pintu kelasnya. Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam.

" Nagisa-kun.." Karma membelalakkan matanya. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Nagisa adalah sekelebat warna Kuning yang menyanggah tubuhnya yang limbung.

Karma menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kemeja putihnya kini sudah berubah warna. Setelah menemukan sahabatnya yang memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah, ia dan Koro sensei segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tak butuh waktu lama dengan kecepatan senseinya yang setara dengan kecepatan 20 mach tersebut. Setelah mereka mendarat dengan aman di bagian belakang rumah sakit yang sepi, Karma menggendong sahabatnya itu dan mengurus semuanya. Koro sensei? Ah, abaikan dia yang sibuk bersitegang dengan Karasuma sensei yang menelpon ' tepat pada waktunya'. Meneriakkan tentang sebaiknya koro sensei tak muncul di depan public.

Karma melirik jam yang bertengger ditangannya. Sudah setengah jam sejak Nagisa memasuki ruangan didepannya. Dan karma belum mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang kondisi sahabatnya. Ia sibuk mengisi kepalanya dengan rutukan. Tentu saja! Ia yang mengambil botol tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Nagisa tanpa mengingat hal penting: Okuda adalah specialist racun yang sangat mungkin menyembunyikan racun untuk sensei mereka tersebut. Jika saja Karma lebih berhati-hati dengan menanyakan apakah botol yang dipilihnya sudah benar atau belum, pasti Nagisa masih selamat. Karma masih termenung saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Bersamaan dengan derap langkah yang bertumpuk. Karma menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura Rio dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya.

" Bagaimana? Apa ada kabar tentang Nagisa?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Sejenak suasana hening. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara isakan pelan.

" Karma-kun.. Gomen ne?" Suara Okuda terdengar lirih. Bergetar menahan isak. Karma menoleh menatap si rambut hitam berkepang dua yang tengah menunduk. Tak berani menatap Karma. Karma menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya.

" Ne, Okuda-san. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun kepadaku. Minta maaflah nanti.. pada Nagisa. Lagipula ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga dengan sembarangan mengambil botol itu dari tas mu." Jawab Karma. Okuda menengadah.

" De.. demo.."

" Hei, diamlah. Nagisa akan baik-baik saja." Potong Karma. Tepat setelah perkataan Karma, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Karma menoleh.

" Keluarga Nagisa-san?" Tanya perawat bermasker tersebut.

" Ah. YA! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Serbu seluruh murid. Perawat itu hanya memasang wajah terkejut diserbu tiba-tiba oleh sekelompok anak muda.

" Etto… apa keluarganya sudah datang?" Tanya perawat tersebut. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mereka saling memandang bingung.

" Ah, Sumimasen. Keluarganya masih dalam perjalanan. Saya gurunya." Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat dikenal membuat seluruh kepala menoleh.

" Karasuma sensei!" Seru seluruh anak.

" Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Karasuma sensei. Perawat itu terpana sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdehem.

" Ah, nona Nagisa mengalami pendarahan di dalam. Dan itu cukup parah." Perawat itu menilik apa yang dicatatnya. Seluruh murid menelan ludah pahit. Nagisa pendarahan? Separah itu kah efeknya?

" Jadi, kami harap kalian tidak membiarkannya makan makanan yang aneh. Nona Nagisa harus makan makanan yang lembut, non alcohol pastinya! Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahukan ini jika keluarganya sudah datang nanti, Sensei?" Tanya perawat itu. Karasuma sensei mengangguk. Kemudian perawat itu menoleh kearah para murid. Seketika perawat itu mengerjapkan matanya mendapati tatapan bingung para remaja tersebut.

" ah.. etto… anu… jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan lebih mudah lagi pada kami? Bagaimana keadaan Nagisa-kun?" Tanya Kayano. Suster itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Nona Nagisa baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup dan makan yang teratur." Jawab Perawat tersebut. Satu detik.. dua detik.. semua berusaha meyakinkan telinga mereka bahwa Nagisa baik-baik saja. Detik berikutnya, euphoria kesenangan itu nampak dari wajah- wajah polos tersebut.

" Yokattaa!" Pekik mereka.

" Yokatta ne, Okuda-chan!" Kayano memuk Okuda. Okuda hanya bisa menangis lirih. Karma kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke dinding. Ia menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia mendengus setengah tersenyum.

" Demo… berarti racunmu kali ini gagal ya, Okuda-chan?" Tanya Yada.

" Ah, itu tak masalah. Tuhan terlalu baik membuat racunku gagal disaat ini." Ujar Okuda. Semua disana tersenyum. Karma ikut tersenyum. Kemudian ia teringat perkataan perawat yang menurutnya aneh. Dia menoleh.

" Ah, Maaf. Tapi, sepertnya kau salah, Onee-san!" Perawat itu menoleh kearah Karma. Menatap Karma tak mengerti. Seluruh temannya pun menatap pria berambut merah itu. Apa lagi yang salah?

" Nagisa memang seperti anak perempuan. Tapi dia laki-laki. Jadi harusnya kau memanggilnya Nagisa-kun." Koreksi Karma. Perawat itu terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa kecil.

" Aku tau kalian sudah merasa lega. Tapi maaf, aku sedang sibuk dan tak berminat bercanda." Jawab Perawat itu.

" Kami tidak bercanda. Dia memang imut. Bahkan dia bisa menjadi lebih manis dibanding semua anak perempuan dikelas kami. Iya kan?" Nakamura menoleh meminta persetujuan para teman wanitanya.

 _" Err… selama ini hanya kau yang selalu histeris dengan Nagisa-kun."_ Batin para gadis. Karma mengangguk. Kemudian ia menunjukkan layar Handphonenya.

" Nakamura-san benar. Lihat, dia kawaii bukan?" Karma menunjukkan foto-foto nista Nagisa yang dipaksa bercosplay ria oleh Karma dan Nakamura pada teman-temannya. Juga pada Karasuma sensei dan perawat tersebut. Selagi teman-temannya mengagumi kecantikan, keimutan dan kemanisan Nagisa, Karasuma dan perawat itu hanya bisa sweetdrop.

" terlepas dari itu, bukankah kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri, Onee-san?" Tanya Maehara yang mulai mengikuti gaya Karma. Memanggil seenaknya. Perawat itu mulai kewalahan dengan kekeras kepalaan para murid smp tersebut.

" Tentu saja aku bisa yakin mengatakan bahwa Nagisa-chan adalah perempuan karena akulah yang menggantikan pakaiannya tadi. Dan aku yakin 100% bahwa Nagisa-chan adalah perempuan. Jadi anak-anak, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan mengurus kamar untuk Nagisa-chan dulu." Perawat itu segera pergi meninggalkan para murid smp yang hanya bisa speechless mendengar penuturan perawat tersebut.

" NANI?" Teriak mereka.

" Pstt… Karma-kun, kau saja!" Nakamura mendorong Karma. Karma menoleh kesal pada si rambut pirang itu. Karma dan Nakamura adalah utusan para siswa kelas 3 E untuk membuktikan gender Nagisa yang menurut kesimpulan berubah karena racun dari Okuda.

" Ne, Nakamura-san. Kau kan wanita. Kenapa tak kau saja yang melihatnya?" Elak Karma.

" Ha? Kau tega melihat temanmu ini mendapat panggilan mesum?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma memijit pelipisnya.

 _" Jadi dia tega jika aku yang menjadi orang mesum disini?"_

" Ayo, Karma-kun… aku sudah penasaran!" Nakamura mendorong-dorong punggung Karma. Karma dan Nakamura berjalan mendekati Nagisa yang belum juga sadar sejak ditangani tadi. Rambut birunya tergerai sebahu. Tidak, lebih panjang lagi. Nafasnya teratur. Tarik.. keluarkan… Tarik.. keluarkan…

" Nakamura, kau saja!" Karma menarik Nakamura dan mendorongnya kearah Nagisa. Nakamura protes.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku melihatnya? Lagipula bagian bawah itu kan privasi!" Protesnya. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

" Ba..baka! kau bisa cek bagian atas kan? kalau memang dia berubah jadi perempuan pasti.. kau tau bukan?" Wajah Karma memerah. Giliran Nakamura yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya.

" Ah, SOU! Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Dan kau!" Nakamura menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Karma.

" Hai' hai'.." Karma membalikkan badannya. Kemudian ia bisa mendengar Nakamura yang memekik. Karma mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

" Hei, apa sudah.."

" Karma-kun!" Nakamura memekik. Karma membalikkan badannya dan mendapati partner in crimenya tengah memasang wajah berbunga.

" Kenapa? Dia tetap laki-laki kan?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura masih tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng.

" Akhirnya.. kostum cosplay kita tidak akan sia-sia. Nagisa perempuan!" Serunya bahagia. Karma terperangah tak percaya dengan pemikiran temannya ini. kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah terbaring tenang itu.

 _" Nagisa.. perempuan?"_ Matanya tak lepas dari wajah tenang itu. Dan entah mengapa, wajah Karma memerah.

Mata Nagisa mengerjap perlahan. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan silaunya sinar lampu yang menyambutnya dari alam mimpi. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi ruangan. Ia yakin ia tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Matanya melirik jem dinding yang berada tepat diatas jendela ruangan itu. Pukul 10.30 dan Nagisa yakin ini sudah malam melihat langit diluar jendela. Ia kemudian berusaha bangkit dengan menahan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua sikunya. Belum juga ia berhasil duduk, ia mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser.

" Ah, Kau sudah sadar!" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati wajah sumringah Nakamura Rio yang tengah membawa tas plastic putih ditangannya. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ano.. Nakamura-san, dimana ini? kenapa.. aku bisa tertidur disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura diam tak bergeming. Ia memang tahu bahwa Nagisa telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Dan ia yakin karena ia sudah mengecek kebenarannya dengan matanya sendiri. Tapi, tetap saja otaknya masih terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan itu. Dimatanya, Nagisa jadi sangat kawai. Dan suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar manis! Nakamura yakin, Nagisa bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Kanzaki-chan. Nagisa yang menunggu jawaban Nakamura, memiringkan kepalanya.

" Hey, Nakamura-san. Daijobu?"

" Eh? Ah.. Gomen…gomen.. kau ada dimana? Kalau kau melihat tanganmu dan sesuatu yang tergantung disebelahmu, mungkin kau akan tau tanpa kuberitahu." Jawab Nakamura sambil berjalan mendekat. NAgisa menoleh dan mendapati sebuah infus tergantung disebelahnya.

" Rumah sakit? Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Kemudian ia mengingat semuanya.

" Hmm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kau tertidur setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Ah, menurutku kedua. Karena yang pertama adalah aksi Karma-kun yang langsung menggendongmu dan melompat kepelukan Koro sensei untuk kemudian membawamu kemari dengan kecepatan supernya itu. Dari tadi siang kau disini." Jawab Nakamura.

" Karma-kun? Sou.. dimana dia?" Tanya Nagisa. Meskipun ia tau mungkin sahabatnya itu sudah pulang mengingat ini sudah larut.

" Hmm? Karma? Dia.."

SREK.

Mata keduanya menoleh dan mendapati surai merah itu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Karma membenarkan lengan kemejanya dan menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

" Nagisa!" Karma tersenyum dan bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya. Nagisa tersenyum. Yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah adegan romantic, adegan persahabatan atau adegan positif lainnya. Karma yang tersenyum karena senang sahabatnya sudah sadar, turut menyertakan kepalan tangan untuk menyambut kesadaran sang sahabat.

PLETTAK

" Ittai! Karma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Nagisa. Karma masih tersenyum.

" Hukuman karena membuat kami khawatir." Jawabnya tenang. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum.

" Ah, sou.. Gomennasai." Jawabnya.

" Mattaku… kau benar-benar malas makan atau apa? Kenapa lambungmu bisa sampai pendarahan separah itu? Kau tak perlu berdiet, Nagisa-chan!" Nakamura mengacak rambut Nagisa.

" Hentikan, itu Nakamura-san. Kau merusak rambutku." Protes Nagisa. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Yang pertama dengan tubuhnya. Yang kedua dengan temannya. Nakamura memanggilnya Nagisa-chan? Bukankah biasanya ia akan memanggil Nagisa-kun? Dan Karma.. sejak kapan ia membuang akhiran kun saat memanggilnya?

" Jadi? Mau mengatakan kenapa kau bisa mengabaikan lambungmu?" Nakamura dengan evil smile dan pisau anti koro sensei yang diarahkan keleher Nagisa menyeringai. Nagisa tersentak. Kenapa? Mengatakannya? Suasana entah kenapa menjadi suram. Nakamura dan Karma hanya berpandangan heran. Kemudian Nakamura menangkap raut wajah Nagisa yang menyimpan banyak hal. Ia tahu Nagisa harus segera mengeluarkan bebannya sebelum ia meledak dan menjadi gila. Atau akan parah jika ia memilih pelampiasan mengikuti jalannya dan jalan Karma. Ia dan Karma bisa kehilangan obyek percobaan kostum cosplay! Kemudian Nakamura menangkapa satu hal lagi. Nagisa melirik Karma, melirik selimutnya. Melirik Nakamura, melirik selimutnya lagi. Nakamura melihat itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

" Nah! Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ya! Aku belum izin ibuku. Pasti beliau akan memarahiku karena tak ikut makan bersama keluarga!" Nakamura meraih tasnya. Ia melambaikan handphonenya kearah Karma sambil berkedip. Karma tersenyum.

" Mm.. Arigatou, Nakamura-san." Jawab Nagisa.

" Dan Karma-kun, Jangan berani macam-macam dengan Nagisa-chan. Mengerti?" Ancam Nakamura. Entah kenapa, Nagisa merasa Nakamura seperti induk serigala yang sedang melindungi anaknya. Karma hanya tersenyum malas. Kemudian pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Karma menoleh kearah Nagisa.

" Jadi? Sudah berapa lama kau mogok makan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menunduk.

" Entahlah.. aku.. tidak menghitungnya." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mendengus.

" Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya. Kenapa kau mogok makan?" Nagisa tersentak. Karma menyadari tubuh Nagisa yang menegang. Tapi ia harus tau apa yang membuat Nagisa seperti ini. meskipun Karma yakin, ia bisa menebak alasannya dengan benar.

" Okaa-san.." Lirih Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas. Tebakannya benar. Nagisa yang sekarang ia kenal adalah Nagisa yang kuat. dan yang bisa meluluhkan kekuatan Nagisa hanya ibunya.

" Sudahlah.. kalau kau tak bisa melanjutkannya, jangan dilanjutkan. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk..-"

" Daijobu." Nagisa mendongak dan tersenyum " Aku.. hanya sedang ada masalah dengan okaa-san. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa pakaian mahal untukku. Dan aku mengelak untuk menggunakannya. Okaa-san menghukumku. Ia tidak akan memberikanku makan dan uang jika aku enggan memakainya." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mendengus tak suka.

" Pasti baju itu.. baju perempuan, bukan?" Tanya Karma. Senyum Nagisa memudar sejenak.

" Mm. maka dari itu aku harus membantahnya kali ini. hehehe.." Jawab Nagisa.

" Dan kau tak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?" Ujar Karma.

" Eh? Bukan.. itu.."

" Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau sampai tak makan karena pikiran konyol ibumu. Dan kau, tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Karma lagi.

" Iie.. Karma-kun, aku.. terkadang bertemu dengan Otou-san. Dan beliau memberiku uang untuk.."

" Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Bentak Karma. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya heran. Karma tak pernah semarah itu hanya karena Nagisa tak bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada karma. Suasana hening sejenak. Karma berusaha meredam emosinya. Entah mengapa memikirkan kemungkinan Nagisa menghadapi orang tuanya sendirian sangat mengganggunya.

" Hh.. sudahlah. Tak ada untungnya membahas itu sekarang." Ujar Karma akhirnya. Nagisa tersenyum lega.

" Oh, kami belum memberitahu orang tuamu tentang keadaanmu. Kami pikir kami akan menunggumu sadar." Nagisa tertegun. Entah mengapa ia merasa Karma yang melarang siapapun untuk menghubungi ayah dan ibunya. Bagaimanapun, sesedikit apapun, Karma lah satu-satunya teman Nagisa yang tau tentang Nagisa dan keluarganya.

" Jadi?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersentak. Kemudian ia berfikir sejenak.

" Jangan beritahu Okaa-san." Pinta Nagisa. Karma menatap manik biru Nagisa menggelap.

" Ok. Otou-san mu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Karma mengambil handphonenya. Tapi tangan Nagisa menghalangi tangannya.

" tidak sekarang, Karma-kun." Ujarnya. Karma mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya Karma tengah gugup setengah mati. Ia tau ia yang kebagian tugas memberitahu Nagisa tentang ramuan Okuda. Tapi ia tak pernah tau bahwa akan sesulit ini!

" Ano.. Nagisa.. sebenarnya.." Nagisa menoleh dan mendengarkan Karma yang mulai bercerita. Beberapa menit, Nagisa mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

" Jadi.. begitulah. Dan, sekarang kau.. perempuan. Gomennasai.. aku dan Okuda-san benar-benar minta maaf." Karma mengakhiri ceritanya. Nagisa masih terdiam. Tercengang lebih tepatnya. Respon yang wajar jika kita diberitahu bahwa gender kita berubah, bukan?

" Karma..kun." Bisik Nagisa lirih. Karma sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Nagisa. Entah ia akan dikutuk, atau ia akan dibunuh oleh gadis didepannya itu. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap karma. Karma menegakkan punggungnya melihat tatapan Nagisa saat itu. Bukan tatapan penuh kemarahan atau jengkel. Tapi tatapan itu membuat Karma geram. Nagisa tengah menatapnya ketakutan.

" Okaa-san.. apa yang akan Okaa-san lakukan kepadaku jika ia tau aku.. perempuan?" Bisik Nagisa. Karma tau apa maksudnya. Ibu Nagisa yang terobsesi dengan anak Perempuan, mendidik Nagisa menjadi feminine, dan selalu berusaha mendandani Nagisa seperti perempuan. Impiannya menjadi nyata berkat ramuan Okuda. Tapi, tentu saja itu mimpi buruk. Karena jika Ibunya tau, Karma yakin Nagisa akan sangat jarang pergi kesekolah. Ia akan lebih sering dijadikan boneka, didandani dan dipamerkan. Bahu Nagisa bergetar. Membayangka wajah ibunya yang hilang kendali. Karma mendecih pelan dan menarik bahu Nagisa. Menyandarkan surai biru di dadanya.

" Jangan. Jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun selain kami. Termasuk orang tuamu." Ujar Karma pelan. Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Entah bagaimana hari esok, Nagisa tak berani membayangkan. Kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang gadis dimulai.

\- **TBC**

 **Bagaimana, Minna? Semoga menghibur yaaaa**

 **Jangan lupa beri kritik dan saran pada author yang belum berpengalaman ini..**

 **Selamat menikmati (?)**

 **Jaa ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna san ^^/**

 **Hari ini Amaya update loh!* udah tau –"**

 **Nah, di chapter dua ini, Nagisa sudah mulai menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang putri yang jelita hohohoho* ketawa bareng Karma.**

 **Yosh, sebelum membaca Amaya ingatkan kembali bahwa Ansatsu Kyoushitsu yang ketje ini milik Om Yusei Matsui. Jadi yang anda baca sudah dipastikan penuh kehororan :3. Mengandung racun dan berbahaya bagi janin*plak**

 **Yosh, Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Girl's Time**

Nagisa menatap kosong kaca jendela di kamar putih tersebut. Makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh perawat belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Pikirannya sedang kusut. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Otou-sannya. Beliau nampak terkejut melihat anak semata wayangnya terbaring dengan infus ditangannya. Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak, - basa-basi tepatnya- sang ayah mulai menanyakan penyebab Nagisa bisa sampai collapse seperti itu. Jika sudah seperti itu, Nagisa tidak akan bisa mengelak. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata itu salahnya. Nagisa berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit tentang sang Ibu. Karena Nagisa tau itu hanya akan merusak situasi. Namun seperti biasanya, Nagisa tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari ayahnya itu.

 _" Otou-san, kau mau kemana?" Nagisa menaikkan alisnya saat melihat ayahnya beranjak dari duduknya._

 _" Ah, Tou-chan mau kebawah dulu. Mau menelpon." Jawab Ayahnya._

 _" Menelpon? Siapa?" Ayahnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian mengacak rambut Nagisa._

 _" Tenang, Ayah belum punya pacar baru. Ayah hanya akan menghubungi ibumu. Sepertinya Karma-kun belum menghubungi ibumu kan?" Jawab Ayahnya. Mata Nagisa melebar. Dengan cepat, ditariknya ujung kemeja ayahnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Nagisa tidak ingin ibunya tau. Dan lagi menurut Karma, Pihak sekolah memberitahu Ibu Nagisa bahwa Nagisa dan teman-temannya tengah mengadakan camping studi sehingga ia dan yang lainnya akan menginap disekolah. Ayah Nagisa sendiri mengernyit heran melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Ia bisa melihat Nagisa memegang ujung kemejanya dengan sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin ayahnya pergi kemanapun meski hanya sekedar menelpon ibu Nagisa. Kemudian sang Ayah menghela nafas dan kembali duduk._

 _" Tou-chan tau. Tou-chan tidak akan memberitahu Kaa-san mu jika kau tidak ingin." Ujar ayahnya. Nagisa mendongak._

 _" Hontou?" Tanya Nagisa. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas surai biru lembut milik Nagisa. Matanya menelusuri raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat cantik untuk ukuran pria. Rambut birunya yang sudah memanjang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mantan istrinya itu memperlakukan anak lelakinya seperti ini. dan yang lebih membuatnya penasaran, seberapa tabahnya anak laki-laki didepannya menghadapi wanita itu. Sampai kapan Nagisa akan menjadi bonekanya?_

 _" Nagisa, katakan dengan jujur.. kau seperti ini karena Kaa-sanmu bukan?" Tuntut ayahnya. Wajah sumringah Nagisa memudar. Berganti dengan wajah pucatnya yang kini lebih memucat. Ia menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata ayahnya._

 _" Ano.. aku hanya melewatkan beberapa jam makanku saja. Ini salahku." Jawab Nagisa._

 _" Ya. Dan Tou-chan yakin kau melewatkan jam makanmu karena kau enggan melakukan permintaan aneh Kaa-sanmu. Benar?" Tanya ayahnya. Tepat sasaran! Nagisa hanya diam mematung. Ayah Nagisa menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak butuh jawaban dari bibir Nagisa. Karena ia bisa mengetahui jawabannya dari tingkah Nagisa._

 _" Dengar, Nagisa. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, katakan saja pada Okaa-sanmu itu. Kau tidak harus menderita hanya untuk memuaskannya." Ujar Ayahnya. Nagisa hanya diam tak bergeming._

 _" Hh… kalau begini.. biar Tou-chan saja yang bilang pada Kaa-sanmu._

 _" Tidak! Kumohon Tou-chan. Jangan katakan apapun pada Kaa-san." Pinta Nagisa. Ayahnya hanya menatap Nagisa ragu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat._

 _" Hhh.. baiklah. Terserah padamu, Nagisa. Lagipula, aku tak bisa seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan. Gomenne?" Sang Ayah tersenyum lembut. Nagisa hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mereka mencari topic ringan untuk dibicarakan sebelum akhirnya ayahnya pamit untuk pulang._

 _" Gomen ne, Nagisa. Tou-chan belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Tapi Tou-chan bangga." Ayahnya tersenyum lembut. Menatap mata Nagisa dalam. Tatapan yang belum pernah Nagisa dapat sebelumnya. " Karena Anak Tou-chan ternyata lebih kuat dari Tou-chan yang menyerah ditengah jalan ini." Lanjutnya. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

 _" mm.. Arigatou, Tou-chan."_

Nagisa kembali menghela nafas.

 _" Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengatakan tentang perubahan bentuk tubuhku pada Tou-chan tadi."_ Pikirnya.

" Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya. Kita sudah sepakat tentang ini tadi malam bukan?" Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar jelas. Nagisa tersentak dan menoleh. Ia mendapati Karma tengah mengupas apel disebelahnya. Tanpa sadar Nagisa sudah menyuarakan pikirannya. Tunggu. Kapan ia masuk ke kamar ini?

" Yo! Kau terlalu asyik melamun tadi. Aku jadi tidak enak mau mengganggu lamunanmu." Karma menjawab keheranan Nagisa. " Dan selagi kau melamun dengan rambut terurai seperti itu, aku sudah mengambil beberapa potretmu. Lihat, efek sinarnya juga tepat." Lanjut karma sambil memamerkan foto Nagisa.

" JANGAN MENGAMBIL FOTO SEMBARANGAN!" Nagisa mengerang putus asa. Sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar usil.

" Ne, kau sudah bertemu dengan Otou-san mu kan? Bagaimana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Bagaimana? Hmm… baik-baik saja. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang seperti yang biasa kami lakukan jika kami bertemu." Jawab Nagisa sambil berusaha meraih potongan apel di piring. Karma merampas piring tersebut dan menjauhkannya dari Nagisa.

" Tidak boleh! Kita harus tanyakan dulu apakah buah apel aman untuk lambungmu yang kau lukai itu! Jadi, apa beliau tidak bertanya kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit seperti ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa yang sudah akan protes karena tak diperbolehkan memakan apel, seketika terdiam. Itu topic yang ingin ia hindari.

" Mm.. Tou-chan bertanya. Dan.. yah, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada beliau." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menggigit potongan apel sambil mengangkat alisnya.

" Lalu? Apa dia menghubungi ibumu?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Tidak. Aku meminta Tou-chan untuk tdak memberitahu kaa-san. Dan tou-chan setuju." Jawab Nagisa lagi.

" Hee.. kau sepertinya bertambah akrab dengan tou-san mu. Bahkan seingatku, kau selalu memanggilnya Tou-san. Dan sekarang kau sudah memanggilnya Tou-chan." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertegun. Karma benar. Tanpa ia sadari mulutnya memanggil ayahnya seperti itu. Nagisa tersenyum. Karma yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

" Hei Nagisa-chaaaan!" sebuah suara riang terdengar dari arah pintu. Nagisa melongok dan mendapati sosok teman-teman wanitanya.

" Kami datang menjengukmu, Nagisa-chan!" Ujar Yada. Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

" Dan kau, Karma-kun… enyah dari kamar ini karena sekarang adalah waktunya para Gadis!" Nakamura menunjuk wajah Karma. Karma mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar yang langsung dipenuhi dengan suara para gadis. Nagisa hendak mengucapkan terimakasih karena mengira Karma akan pulang ketika matanya menangkap tas karma yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Karma belum akan pulang. Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

" KYAAAAAA~~~ KAWAIIII." Seketika Nagisa merasa telinganya bisa tuli mendadak.

" Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa polos.

" Kau tersenyum seperti malaikat, Nagisa-chan!" seru Kayano. Nagisa hanya bisa melongo.

" Hei.. hei… kami membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi karena kami tidak tau berapa ukuranmu, jadi kami membelikanmu yang seukuran dengan Kayano-chan. Riocchi yakin sekali kalau ini akan pas denganmu." Ujar Hara bersemangat. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan. Nagisa menerimanya dengan raut heran. Ia membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati dan detik berikutnya, wajah Nagisa memucat. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan 'apa maksudnya ini?' kepada teman-teman gadisnya itu. Nakamura mengambil isi bungkusan itu.

" Nah, sudah pasti cocok denganmu!" Ujarnya bangga.

" T-Tunggu dulu, Nakamura-san! Kenapa kalian memberiku seragam itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" He? Sudah jelas kan? saat kau sudah masuk sekolah nanti, kau akan memakainya! Ingat Nagisa-chan, kau sekarang seorang gadis!" Jawab Nakamura. " Dan kau boleh memanggilku Riocchi!" Tambahnya. Nagisa Sweatdrop.

" Etto.. Arigatou.. tapi mungkin aku akan tetap bertingkah seperti laki-laki. Jadi, seragam ini sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan." Ucap Nagisa.

" Ee? Tidak! Kau harus memakainya, Nagisa-chan~" Nakamura memohon.

" Ah, tidak hanya itu, kami juga membawakanmu ini!" Yada mengulurkan sebuah tas plastic. Nagisa menerimanya dan membuka tas plastic itu. Kemudian ia tersedak.

" Y..Yada-san! Apa ini?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

" Hmm? Itu? Masa kau tak tau, Nagisa-chan?" Yada balik bertanya. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Aku tau. Maksudku, kenapa kau memberiku..ini?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kau harus memakainya. Kau kan perempuan sekarang!" Kayano menjawab.

" d..demo… "

" Sudah! Untuk yang ini kau tak boleh menolak, Nagisa-chan! Kau harus memakainya! Semua wanita juga memakainya!" Tegas Nakamura.

" Bukan itu!" Nakamura menangkat alisnya. " A..aku tidak tau bagaimana..caranya ini.." Nagisa menunduk. Mukanya semerah rambut Karma. Menatap segumpal pakaian dalam wanita ditangannya. Nakamura dan yang lainnya melongo. Kemudian mereka tertawa. Nagisa semakin menguur wajahnya kelututnya sendiri.

" Ok.. ok.. kami akan mengajarinya tenang saja!" kedip Hara.

" Arigatou." Nagisa tersenyum malu.

" Oh iya, kami juga membawakanmu beberapa pakaian wanita. Lihat!" Kayano mengeluarkan isi tas coklatnya. Nagisa tertawa datar melihat betapa niatnya teman-teman wanitanya itu.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa menghela nafas pelan. Hari yang melelahkan. Teman-temannya bergantian menjenguknya. Setelah para gadis – yang sudah puas membuat Nagisa berdandan habis-habisan- pulang, para teman laki- lakinya yang ganti menjenguknya. Mereka bercanda seperti biasanya. Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang harus mengangkut Okajima yang pingsan karena dipukul tengkuknya oleh Karma ( " Salahkan Okajima yang hentai itu.").

" Ne, Karma-kun.. kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku bosan." Ujarnya. Karma yang tengah membaca majalah mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Nagisa yang matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Kemudian ia kembali menumpukan pandangannya pada deretan kalimat dimajalah yang dipegangnya.

" Akan kutanyakan pada Karasuma sensei. Lagipula memang mencurigakan jika kau tak pulang-pulang juga menemui ibumu. Bisa-bisa ibumu nekat datang kesekolah." Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Hal itulah yang ia takutkan. Nagisa merebahkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang. Matanya memberat. Ia lelah. Ia ingin istirahat.

" Ne, Nagisa kun. Tadi apa yang Nakamura lakukan pada..-" Karma menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya menatap paras cantik itu tertidur. Dengkuran halus menusuk pendengarannya. Karma tersenyum tipis.

" Hh.. Oyasumi, Nagisa-kun!" Ucapnya. Kemudian ia kembali meraih majalah dan membacanya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Nagisa masuk sekolah. Sehari sebelumnya, ia kembali kerumahnya untuk meyakinkan sang ibu bahwa ia benar-benar baru menjalani camp studi bersama teman-temannya. Dan Hari ini, dia berdiri didepan gedung kelas 3-E yang memang terasing dari kelas lainnya. Kelas 3-E SMP Kunigaoka memang kelas yang special. Yang pertama, disaat kelas yang lainnya hanya mendapatkan satu ruang kelas untuk menjadi daerah kekuasaan mereka, Kelas 3-E mendapatkan satu gedung yang setara dengan kurang lebih 3 ruang kelas lengkap dengan halaman seluas gunung itu sendiri. Yang Kedua, Kelas 3-E memang tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ekskul apapun yang diselenggarakan di gedung utama. Namun, ada ekskul khusus yang hanya diketahui oleh penghuni kelas 3-E dan tak bisa diikuti oleh kelas lainnya. Ekskul Ansatsu. Yang ketiga, Kelas 3-E memiliki guru-guru yang tak biasa. Sang gurita jenius berkecepatan 20 mach, Koro Sensei. Sang pelatih ekskul Ansatsu dan juga mampu membuat gadis-gadis gedung utama iri pada gadis kelas 3-E, Karasuma Sensei. Dan Sang 'Bitch' yang mengajarkan bahasa asing. Bitch milik kelas 3-E seorang, Irina Sensei. Yah, Nagisa baru benar-benar mensyukuri keadaannya sebagai murid kelas 3-E beberapa hari terakhir ini. ia sadar banyaknya hal yang diberikan oleh tuhan kepada murid kelas 3-E alih-alih murid gedung utama.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis memikirkan hal itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah melangkah sampai ke depan pintu kelasnya. Nagisa menggeser pintu kelas. Masih belum ada orang. Nagisa memang selalu datang awal. Nagisa melangkah dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir dikejauhan. Nagisa segera meninggalkan kelas. Ia hendak menemui Karasuma sensei.

" Ohayou, Karasuma sensei." Sapa Nagisa.

" Ohayou. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

" Daijobu. Ah, arigatou sensei. Karena sudah mengurus semuanya. Dan, Tou-chan bertanya tentang biaya pengobatannya." Ujar Nagisa.

" Iie. Tak usah dipikirkan. Itu adalah kecelakaan dari usaha pembunuhan. Dan untuk situasi seperti itu, pemerintah sudah menyiapkan dana kecelakaan. Jadi, tak usah kau fikirkan." Jawab Karasuma.

" Demo.. Karasuma sensei. Aku masuk rumah sakit karena sakit. Bukan karena racun itu." Elak Nagisa. Karasuma menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Nagisa.

" Tapi kau juga mengalami kerugian karena racun itu bukan? Jadi anggap saja itu sama." Tolak Karasuma. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk tak enak.

" Kalau begitu, jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai hal ini terulang." Ujar Karasuma yang lebih mirip gumaman. Nagisa tertegun kemudian tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hai', sensei." Jawab Nagisa. Karasuma hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil terus berjalan menuju gedung kelas.

" Nagisa-kun!" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati sang ikemen, Isogai, berlari kearahnya.

" Isogai-kun! Ohayou!" Sapa Nagisa.

" Ohayou! Haaah.. akhirnya kelas akan lengkap kembali." Sang ketua kelas menghela nafas lega. Nagisa tersenyum. Isogai memang ketua kelas yang dapat dihandalkan. Akan panic jika kelasnya tak lengkap. Baginya, kelas itu bagaikan keluarga yang harus dilindungi. Kecuali Karma, Isogai biasanya akan mencari detail kenapa temannya menghilang jika ia tidak menemukan mereka di ruang kelas saat jam pelajaran. Rasa tanggung jawab yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak berumur 15 tahun.

" Yosh! Hari ini, kalau kau merasa belum sehat betul, jangan memaksakan diri untuk ikut kelas ansatsu nanti." Isogai merangkul Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

" Sou.. Nagisa-kun, apa kau sudah menerima catatan dari Karma-kun?" Tanya Isogai.

" Catatan?" Nagisa balik bertanya.

" Um. Catatan pelajaran selama kau tidak masuk." Nagisa menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah menerima catatan pelajaran dari Karma.

" Biar nanti aku tanyakan. Apa kau yang mencatatkannya, Isogai-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Isogai menggeleng.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah akan mencatatnya untukmu. Tapi, Karma melarangku."

" Eh? Nande?" Tanya Nagisa. Isogai tersenyum.

" Dia bilang, dia yangakan mencatatkannya untukmu." Jawab Isogai. Nagisa bagaikan ditimpa batu. Karma mencatat pelajaran? Untuknya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada iblis berambut merah itu? Dan lagi, seingat Nagisa Karma tak pernah benar-benar mencatat. Pernah sekal Nagisa meminjam buku catatan Karma dan mendapati catatan itu tak lebih dari catatan berantakan tentang inti yang dikatakan sang guru. Dan Karma mau mencatat untuk Nagisa? Nagisa bukan orang secerdas Karma yang akan mengerti dengan model catatan seperti milik Karma.

" Err.. sepertinya, aku akan meminjam catatan milik Kanzaki-san saja." Jawab Nagisa lemas.

" Hmm? Kenapa?" giliran Isogai yang heran.

" Kau tau kalau catatan Karma biasanya sangat sedikit. Jadi, mustahil aku bisa mengerti catatannya dengan otak seperti ini." Jawab Nagisa datar.

" hmm.." Isogai menggeser ruang kelas dan mendaratkan tasnya diatas meja. Kemudian ia membuka laci meja guru dan menarik keluar sebuah buku bersampul kuning.

" Ne, Nagisa-kun. Aku akan keruang staff dulu. Aku harus mengambil absen baru." Pamit Isogai. Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dari jendela kelas tersebut, Nagisa bisa melihat beberapa murid mulai berdatangan. Saling menyapa satu sama lain. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Nakamura Rio. Nagisa langsung sweatdrop mencoba menerka bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat Nagisa tetap memakai seragam laki-lakinya. Nagisa menghela nafas. Biarkan saja.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya periode keempat dimulai. Semua anak bergegas berdiri. Hendak mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian khusus kelas Anstasu. Seragam yang dihadiahkan pemerintah kepada mereka. Nagisa berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Maehara. Kemudian ia merasa lengannya ditarik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura dan yang lainnya tengah menariknya.

" Kau mau kemana, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Tentu saja ganti pakaian, Nakamura-san." Jawab Nagisa heran.

" Hoo.. kau berniat ganti pakaian didepan para laki-laki itu? Mau memamerkan pakaian dalam barumu?" Tanya Nakamura tanpa mengecilkan suaranya. Didepan mereka, beberapa anak laki-laki tersedak dan menoleh kearah para gadis. Nagisa terperangah. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Nakamura Rio tersenyum lebar.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan.. mulai sekarang, kau harus berjalan kearah sini kalau kau mau ganti pakaian." Tarik Nakamura. Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah. Dibelakangnya,

" Nagisa-kun curaaaang! Aku juga mau ikut denganmu!" Seru Okajima.

" Jadi, Nagisa-kun sudah benar-benar jadi perempuan?" Gumam Maehara. Itona mengangkat sebuah remote.

" Apa perlu kita meluncurkan yang terbaru? Itona X. " Itona juga mengacungkan sebuah benda seperti lalat.

" Whuaaa hebat Itona! Ini pasti akan menjadi alat mujarab!" Okajima menggenggam tangan Itona. Itona hanya mengangguk dengan datar.

" Kalau begitu, mari kita luncurkan!" Seru Okajima.

" Ou!" Seru yang lain semangat. Namun belum juga mereka menggerakkan jari untuk membuat alat itu bergerak kearah ruang ganti wanita, sebuah tangan mencomot benda itu.

" Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya surai merah tersebut.

" Ah, Karma-kun! Kami ingin melihat bukti apakah Nagisa-kun benar-benar memiliki apa yang dimiliki perempuan." Jawab Okajima tanpa sungkan.

" Mattaku… kalian ini. untuk apa kalian melihatnya?" Tanya Sugaya.

" Tentu saja kami ingin bukti!" Jawab Okajima bersemangat. Karma menghela nafas. Kemudian sebuah tentakel kuning mengambil benda itu dari tangan Karma. Semua mata membulat.

" Okajima-kun, Itona-kun, Maehara-kun. Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" Tanya si gurita kuning yang memerah.

" I..ie.. sensei.. kami hanya ingin mengecek keselamatan para gadis." Jawab Okajima tercicit.

" Apa? Telinga sensei tak bisa mendengarnya!" Ujar Koro sensei.

 _" Kami bahkan tak bisa melihat telingamu dimanapun."_ Pikir para pemuda itu frustasi.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Na..nakamura-san! Ini memalukan!" Ujar Nagisa yang masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

" Hee? Kenapa? Kau sangat cantik, Nagisa-chan." Nakamura mengedipkan matanya. Wajah Nagisa kembali memerah. Warna yang kontras dengan rambut birunya itu.

" Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat!' Teriak Isogai.

" Haaai! Kami akan segera turun!" Kataoka balas berteriak. Kemudian tangannya meraih lengan Nagisa dan menariknya keluar. Semua mata dilapangan terpana. Nagisa memakai pakaian ansatsu versi perempuan. Rambutnya diurai dan berjalan dengan malu.

" Nyehehe.. bagaimana karya baruku?" Nakamura tersenyum bangga. Para lelaki mengangguk-angguk.

" Bagus! Sangat cocok, Nakamura-san! Kerja bagus!" Nakamura mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. Wajah Nagisa semakin memerah.

" Hee.. ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara familiar terdengar. Nagisa menoleh dengan cepat.

" Karma-kun! Bantu aku untuk..-"

" CKREK!"

" Dapat satu!" Seru Karma dengan cengiran khas Koro sensei yang tengah meremehkan murid-muridnya. Nagisa mendengus. Ia merutuki dirinya yang percaya bahwa Karma sebagai sahabatnya akan membelanya dan menyelamatkannya dari ajang crossdressing ini. ia lupa bahwa sahabatnya adalah iblis merah. Partner dari iblis pirang wanita, Nakamura Rio.

" Baiklah, kita mulai dengan lari mengelilingi gunung ini! mulai!" Perintah Karasuma. Mereka semua mulai bergerak dengan lincah. Melewati bebatuan, memanjat tebing, sungai-sungai kecil, meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Mereka melakukan itu seperti tengh berjalan-jalan di hari libur yang cerah di jalan datar tanpa halangan. Bagi para murid, gunung itu adalah halaman sekolah yang amat mereka kenal. Tak heran jika mereka melaluinya dengan mudah. Nagisa bergantung didahan pohon. Disebelahnya, Karma melompat naik kedahan pohon tersebut. Mencoba menjangkau jarak dengan teman-temannya.

" Tidak jauh, Nagisa kita harus lewat jalur kiri." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Kemudian keduanya mendarat diatas bebatuan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

" Mm.. Karma-kun, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" Pinta Nagisa. Karma menoleh kearahnya. Nagisa nampak pucat. Tidak biasanya ia tak mampu menaklukkan gunung ini. kemudian teringat sesuatu, Karma menghela nafas. Ia lupa bahwa Nagisa belum sembuh benar. Nagisa seharusnya dirawat selama dua minggu dirumah sakit. Namun berkat bantuan Karasuma sensei, Nagisa hanya bermalam tiga malam saja. Tentu saja kondisinya belum pulih betul. Karma mengangguk dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. Disebelahnya, Nagisa nampak terengah. Ia meraih botol minumnya dan menegaknya.

" Harusnya kau tidak usah ikut kelas ini kalau belum pulih." Ujar Karma. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan kelas ini." Jawabnya. Ia menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. Karma menengadahkan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam. Sedangkan Nagisa menunduk. Suasana menjadi hening.

" Karma-kun."

" Nagisa."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, keduanya saling memanggil.

" Kau dulu." Kata Karma.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Tidak. Kenapa?" Jawabnya setelah berfikir beberapa saat. Nagisa menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi Karma-kun terlihat lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

" Kau semakin mirip dengan wanita, Nagisa!" Ujar Karma. Nagisa mendengus kesal.

" Mungkin aku hanya.. masih belum terbiasa." Ujar Karma lagi.

" Belum terbiasa? Dari?" Nagisa menoleh heran. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Saa.. lupakan saja. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya jadi wanita?" tanya Karma iseng.

" Kalau kau mau tau, sebaiknya kau minta tolong Okuda-san untuk membuatkan ramuan yang sama dan minumlah!" Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" Hei, kau masih marah?"

" Aku tidak marah, Karma-kun. Tidak padamu, dan tidak pada Okuda-san. Aku sudah memberitahu beberapa kali mengenai hal ini bukan?" Nagisa meraih rambutnya dan mengesampingkannya.

" Yah.. kau tau, Okuda-san sangat sibuk sekarang. Ia tenggelam dengan buku-buku Kimia itu dan terus berusaha mencari formula untuk mengembalikanmu." Celetuk Karma. Nagisa tersenyum tak enak.

" Dia.. tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu." Gumam Nagisa. Karma menoleh.

" Jadi, kau lebih suka jadi wanita sekarang?" Tanyanya. Nagisa membelalak.

" Tentu saja tidak!" Karma terkekeh. Kemudian ia bangkit. Tangannya terulur. Nagisa menatap uluran tangan Karma heran.

" Kita bergerak lagi. Tapi karena kau masih lelah dan aku yakin kau belum makan, kau akan kugendong." Jawab Karma.

" Eh? Karma-kun, tak perlu. Itu.." Karma menarik tangan Nagisa dan menggendongnya di belakang.

" Nah, Nagisa pegangan yang erat. Kalau kau terjatuh, bisa repot." Ujar Karma. Karma mulai berlari dengan Nagisa dipunggungnya. Rona merah menjalar cepat di pipi Nagisa.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. kau mau bertanya apa tadi?" seakan baru ingat, Nagisa menanyakannya pada Karma.

" hmm? Ah, itu? Tidak. Aku hanya bingung aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa. Nagisa-kun, atau Nagisa-chan." Jawab Karma enteng. Nagisa melongo kemudian tertawa.

" Kau bisa memanggilmu seperti sekarang!" Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Nagisa?"

" Um. Itu tak masalah. Kalau kau kebingungan, itu pilihan yang tepat bukan?" Jawab Nagisa. Karma hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia melihat surai biru itu terjuntai melewati bahunya. Nagisa tersenyum menatap si rambut merah yang terus berlari itu. Dan tanpa Nagisa tau, pipi milik sang rambut merah itu menampakkan semburat tipisnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-TBC**

 **Uwaaaaa Minna san… maafkan Amaya… hehehe..**

 **Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian. Meskipun abal-abal dan ga jelas XD**

 **Arigatou untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri singgah dan membaca karya ini.**

 **Little Snowdrop: Apa genre FF ini? apa ya?*plak. Amaya masih.. mempertimbangkannya * padahal kayanya keliatan banget gitu genrenya :D. terimakasih sudah dinanti. Dan, semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne. Arigatou sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Akiyama Yuki: wkwkwk iya ga ngefek. Karena itulah sekalian saya jadikan dia perempuan terimut dikelas nurufufufufu~ Arigatou sudah membaca ^^**

 **Invhayrani: eh? Benarkah? Saya harap saya bisa meningkatkan kemampuan saya*eh*. Yoroshiku! Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D**

 **Amaya masih belajar. Jadi, Amaya mohon bantuannya untuk semua yang membaca fic ini. jika ada salah atau hal-hal yang tak berkenan, tegur saja, ne? boleh direview, boleh di pm. Amaya sangat mengharap saran dan kritik dari kalian ^^/**

 **Jaa mata ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**O-Ha-You!* entah kapanpun kalian baca.**

 **Hiks, amaya terharu fic ini ada yang baca. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, reader-san XD**

 **Kali ini, Amaya akan update chapter 3! Hohohohoho~**

 **Sebelum membaca, Amaya tidak bosan mengingatkan kita betapa Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ini adalah hasil peluh Yusei Matsui sensei. Bukan punya Amaya kawaai * diculik Karma* dibakar readers**

 **Jangan lupa berdoa karena ini fic horror. Semoga yang muncul dimimpi kalian adalah wajah ganteng karma bukan wajah horror author XD*plak**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Punishment time**

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Shiota Nagisa. Gadis itu jelas ingat bahwa cuaca baik-baik saja. Matahari bersinar cerah, awan berarak pelan, angin bertiup lembut, burung berkicau, dan kelas 3-E masih membunuh ( Baca: berusaha). Tapi sungguh, ini hari yang melelahkan. Dimulai dari para gadis di kelas 3-E yang mendadak termotivasi oleh hasutan sang iblis pirang untuk mendandaninya habis-habisan, para teman lelakinya yang berusaha meluncurkan aksi pembuktian gendernya yang berubah, sampai akhirnya ditutup oleh serbuan, sorakan, dan sindiran-sindiran penuh arti dari para teman-temannya. Yang terakhir adalah yang membuat Nagisa paling merutuki dirinya sendiri. Setelah pelajaran Ansatsu berakhir, para penghuni kelas 3-E sadar bahwa mereka kehilangan dua orang penghuni kelas. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka hanya mencemaskan satu orang saja. Tentu saja Karma adalah orang yang bahkan terkadang dilupakan statusnya sebagai penghuni tetap kelas 3-E berkat kebiasaan membolosnya. Tapi Nagisa? Ayolah, pemuda ramah yang selalu terlihat tanpa beban itu adalah mascot berharga bagi kelas 3-E. tanpa Nagisa, Kayano akan kesepian. Tanpa Nagisa, Nakamura tak akan menemukan hiburan. Tanpa Nagisa, Isogai tak akan menemukan teman berdiskusi untuk membunuh. Tanpa Nagisa, Kelas 3-E tidak akan bisa membunuh Koro sensei dengan sempurna! Tanpa Karma? Kelas 3-E akan….. entahlah. Tapi yang pasti kelas 3-E membutuhkan keduanya untuk mendukung kinerja dalam kelas mereka. Setelah heboh selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba mereka melihat dari semak belukar, melompatlah sosok berambut merah yang tengah memikiul beban. Beban itu bersurai biru indah. Ya, Nagisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang muncul dalam keadaan tertidur di punggung Karma. Nagisa langsung kelabakan saat mendapati teman-temannya menatap mereka berdua penuh arti. ( Semacam: " Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!") lupakan betapa malangnya nasib Nagisa, tapi ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Dan ia menoleh. Berharap sang sosok berambut merah akan membelanya karena status mereka sama-sama tersangka. Tapi, Nagisa justru semakin tersudut. Karena Karma dengan senyuman iblisnya malah memamerkan foto Nagisa yang tengah tertidur di punggungnya itu. Koro sensei semakin bersemangat dan membentuk tim reality show bersama para clonenya. Karma yang awalnya berstatus sebagai tersangka, kini malah ikut membantu temannya dan berganti status menjadi wartawan.

" Nah, Jangan lupa kerjakan PR dari sensei. Sampai jumpa besok, Anak-anak." Koro sensei menutup kegiatan belajar mereka hari itu. Para murid segera membereskan meja masing-masing. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menempelkan kepalanya ke meja.

" Are? Nagisa-chan, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kayano.

" Hmm? Kayano-chan duluan saja. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar." Jawab Nagisa.

" Sendirian? Perlu kutemani?" Kayano menawarkan diri. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak akan lama kok. Kayano-chan pulang saja." Jawabnya. Kayano terdiam sejenak. Merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama! Bisa-bisa Nagisa-chan pulang terlalu malam." Kayano mengedipkan matanya. " Jaa mata ne!" Kayano berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Nagisa balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali menghela nafas dan menempelkan kepalanya. Diseberang bangkunya, seorang gadis pirang memperhatikan sosok bersurai biru itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada gadis jadi-jadian itu. Tapi ia cukup cerdas untuk menyimpulkan, ia tak akan mendapatkan apapun darinya. Karena itulah ekor matanya melirik ke satu arah. Mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Kemudian ia terdiam.

 _" ah sou.. dia sudah tidak ada di bangku itu sejak periode ke 6. -_-"._ Nakamura pun segera meninggalkan kelas. Kakinya melangkah menuju satu tempat yang ia yakini sebagai secret base partner in crimenya itu. Setelah sampai, ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Dan.. yup! Surai merah itu masih terbaring disana.

" Karma-kun!" Teriak Nakamura. Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh.

" Mm? Nakamura-san.. doushite?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas. Nakamura memberi isyarat agar Karma segera turun. Karma mengernyit tak senang karena istirahatnya terganggu. Tapi ia tetap bengkit dan melompat turun.

" Ada apa?" Karma mengulang pertanyaannya. Nakamura menatap Karma serius.

" Aku.. ingin bertanya sesuatu." Karma mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan pirang ini?

" Kenapa.. Orang tua Nagisa-chan tidak boleh tau tentang perubahan Gendernya?" Tanya Nakamura.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

KARMA POV

 _" Kenapa.. Orang tua Nagisa-chan tidak boleh tau tentang perubahan Gendernya?"_

Ugh. Itu pertanyaan sulit. Dan lagi, Nakamura-san bukan tipe yang akan melepaskan sesuatu dengan alasan konyol yang tak memuaskan. Saa.. sekarang aku harus menjawab apa?

" Kenapa kau tak tanya langsung pada Nagisa?" Aku memilih melempar pertanyaan. Dan jelas sekali Nakamura terlihat kesal.

" Karma-kun. Jika aku bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Nagisa-chan, aku tidak akan mencarimu!"

" Hee… jadi kau tidak berani bertanya langsung kepadanya?" Ledekku.

" Karma-kun! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tau kan, Nagisa itu selalu terlihat tanpa beban jika sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain. Tapi jika sudah ditinggal sendirian, dia akan nampak murung. Jadi, aku hanya tidak yakin dia adalah type orang yang akan berbagi perasaannya dengan orang lain." Jelas Nakamura.

 _" Tepat!"_ aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar alasan Nakamura-san. Ternyata kemampuan observasinya lumayan juga.

" Karena itulah aku ingin kau menjawabkannya untukku, Karma-kun. Aku yakin Nagisa pasti bercerita banyak tentangmu. Dan aku yakin itu.. masalah keluarga kan?" Tebak Nakamura.

 _" Tepat lagi!"_ Aku menggaruk rambut merahku. Sekarang apa?

" sebelum itu, darimana kau menyimpulkan kalau masalah ini adalah masalah keluarga?" Nakamura tersenyum.

" Menurut pengamatan Fuwa-chan. Menurutnya, Nagisa tampak semangat disekolah. Itu berarti dia tak punya konflik apapun disekolah. Dan saat jam pulang, Nagisa akan lebih lambat dari yang lainnya. Seakan memohon pada waktu agar bisa membiarkannya lebih lama lagi disekolah. Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Jelas Nakamura. Aku tersenyum lagi.

" Nurufufufufu~ mungkin akan lebih menarik jika kita melihat langsung ada apa dirumahnya?"

END KARMA POV

" Nurufufufufu~ mungkin akan lebih menarik jika kita melihat langsung ada apa dirumahnya?" Sebuah suara yang lengkap dengan tentakelnya terdengar di belakang mereka. Nakamura dan Karma serentak menoleh. Mereka menatap datar sensei mereka yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang SPY.

" Sensei.. kau hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu bergosipmu kan?" Tuduh Nakamura dengan wajah dingin.

" Nyunya?! Nakamura-san, sensei tidak sehina itu!" Protes Koro sensei.

" Memata-matai kehidupan muridnya, kemudian mencatatnya untuk dibicarakan. Menganggap apa yang dialami para murid itu adalah hal biasa yang jika diumbar tidak akan menampilkan efek apapun. Sensei, kami salah menilaimu." Lanjut Nakamura dengan gaya yang dramatis.

" Nyaaaa!" Koro sensei berteriak histeris. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan handalannya, dan memulai drama melankolisnya.

" Hiks.. sensei tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu.. sensei.. hiks.. sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian.. hiks.." Koro sensei terus berkicau tak jelas. Sedangkan kedua murid durhakanya tengah tersenyum iblis dibelakangnya.

" Ne, Koro sensei.." Panggil Nakamura. Koro sensei segera menoleh dan menyimpan sapu tangannya. Nakamura menatap senseinya datar.

" Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Nagisa?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Kurasa Karma-kun lebih tau." Jawab Koro sensei.

" Tidak juga." Jawab Karma. Karma benar. Ia tidak pernah tau apa yang benar-benar terjadi dirumah Nagisa. Ia hanya mendapat sedikit cerita dari mulut Nagisa. Ia hanya tau bahwa Nagisa mempunyai ibu yang terobsesi oleh Nagisa yang berpakaian wanita. Dan ibunya selalu membelikan Nagisa pakaian wanita yang akan dicobanya dirumah nanti. Karma tau bahwa Nagisa tak suka itu. Nagisa pernah bercanda bahwa jika ia adalah anak perempuan, pasti ibunya akan memilih mendandaninya sepanjang hari daripada pergi bekerja. Karena cerita itulah Karma dapat menarik kesimpulan tempo hari. Mendengar jawaban ogah-ogahan dari mulut Karma, Nakamura dan Koro sensei menatap sengit pada rambut menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecut.

" Ok..ok.. " Karma mengangkat tangannya menyerah. " Orang tua Nagisa sudah berpisah sejak Nagisa sd. Hanya itu Informasi yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian. Kalau kalian penasaran tentang cerita lainnya, kalian bisa cari tahu sendiri." Lanjutnya.

" Hoo.. kau lebih memilih temanmu ini kesusahan?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Bukan begitu.. aku hanya memberikan informasi yang aku ketahui tanpa Nagisa menceritakannya. Kalau apa yang Nagisa ceritakan padaku, maaf aku tidak berfikir bahwa Nagisa akan senang jika aku menceritakannya pada kalian." Jelas Karma.

" Tapi, kau justru menyuruh kami menyelidiki ini semua sendiri? Ne, Karma-kun. Itu kan sama saja kau menyuruh kami membngkar rahasia Nagisa? Apa itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nakamura lagi. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Setidaknya, Mulutku tetap terbungkam tentang masalahnya. Informasi apapun yang kalian dapat bukan dari mulutku." Ujarnya.

" Nah, sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu mari kita berangkat!" Dalam kedipan mata, Koro sensei memasukkan mereka kedalam sebuah tas super besar.

" Se..sensei! kita mau kemana?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Kerumah Nagisa-kun-chan." Jawab Koro sensei.

" demo.. sensei! Nagisa masih disekolah!" Nakamura mengingatkan. Koro sensei menggeleng.

" Nagisa sudah sensei antar kerumahnya sebelum sensei menemui kalian." Jawab Koro sensei. Dua detik. itu yang dibutuhkan untuk mereka sampai kerumah Nagisa.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sudah lima menit sejak Koro sensei mengantarkannya pulang. Sebenarnya Nagisa enggan untuk pulang secepat itu. Koro sensei hanya membutuhkan waktu dua detik untuk membawanya pulang. Sedangkan perjalanan biasanya akan memakan waktu 20 menit. Ah, jujur Nagisa lebih suka perjalanan normalnya. Tapi demi melihat wajah senseinya yang panic, ( " Kau masih harus banyak istirahat, Nagisa- kun-chan!") Nagisa pun menuruti keinginan senseinya. Dan setelah lima menit itu, Nagisa masih bergeming didepan pint utumahnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan memutar tuas pintu tersebut.

" Tadaima." Ujarnya lesu. Kemudian ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Terdengar suara tapak kaki mendekat.

" Ah, Okaeri! Hari ini ibu sengaja pulang awal, Nagisa! Ibu memasak untuk makan malam kita." Ujar sang ibu. Nagisa tersenyum kepada ibunya.

" Arigatou, Kaa-san. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu." Pamit Nagisa.

" Ah, sou.. kita makan saja dulu. Ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan denganmu." Ajak Ibunya. Nagisa kembali tersenyum sopan.

" Hai'." Nagisa berjalan membuntuti ibunya. Jujur saja, saat ibunya harus memasak banyak dan memaksanya untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum berganti pakaian adalah moment yang paling tidak ia tunggu kedatangannya. Karena Nagisa yakin akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan entah kenapa, ia tak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang terjadi setelah acara makan malam tersebut. Sedangkan diluar ruangan itu, tanpa Nagisa dan ibunya sadari, 3 buah(?) kepala nampak timbul tenggelam mengintai setiap keadaan dan kejadian.

" Hei, aku tak melihat ada yang aneh. Ibu Nagisa sepertinya sangat menyayangi Nagisa." Nakamura bergumam pelan smabil melihat adegan anak ibu yang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja itu.

" Hmm..Hmm.. Sensei setuju. Sepertinya masakan ibu Nagisa memang enak." Koro sensei bergumam. Namun benar-benar out of topic. Nakamura melirik kesal pada senseinya. Sedangkan Karma, hanya menatap Nagisa ambigu. Matanya datar seperti biasanya. Namun penuh dengan maksud yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Ibu Nagisa mulai berbicara. Dan Nagisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

" Ah, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan!" Nakamura berdesis kesal. Kemudian sebuah tentakel menelusup ke telinganya.

" Sensei sudah meletakkan alat penyadap yang sensei buat. Dan itu terhubung dengan tentakel sensei. Nurufufufufufu~" Nakamura dan Karma melirik kearah Koro sensei.

 _" Dia benar-benar niat bergosip!"_ Pikir keduanya. Kemudian sayup-sayup mereka mendengar percakapan kedua insan yang tengah menikmati makan malam itu.

" Jadi, apa Nagisa-chan masih bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Ibunya. Nagisa tampak tertegun lantas tersenyum.

" Um. Kami bertemu beberapa kali." Jawab Nagisa. Sang ibu nampak menghela nafas.

" Kaa-chan sudah bilang kan? tak baik kau terus menemuinya. Ayahmu itu yang memilih meninggalkan kita, Nagisa-chan." Ujar sang ibu. Nagisa hanya tersenyum gugup. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan malam dalam hening. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap makan malamnya, barula ibu Nagisa mulai membuka mulut kembali.

" Ah, Nagisa.. mulai besok kau tidak perlu datang kesekolahmu lagi." Ujar ibunya. Hal itu sontak membuat Nagisa beserta Koro sensei dan Nakamura terbelalak. Karma? Tetap datar.

" Maksud Kaa-san? Kenapa aku tak perlu kembali kesekolah?" Tanya Nagisa. Sang ibu tersenyum penuh arti. Nagisa merasakan wajah ibunya menggelap meski tersenyum. Kemudian sang ibu bangkitnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Nagisa mengikutinya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya.

" Mereka pindah lokasi! Dan apa maksudnya itu? Karma-kun! Kenapa kau sesantai itu?" Nakamura mulai mengeluarkan protesnya. Karma hanya meliriknya sekilas.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita memutar!" ajak Koro sensei. Mereka segera mencari lokasi pengupingan berikutnya. Dan ternyata lokasi berikutnya adalah kamar Nagisa sendiri. Disana, sang ibu nampak tengah mengeluarkan beberapa buntelan kain.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan.. ibu sudah membeli beberapa baju yang pasti cocok untuk Nagisa-chan. Dan coba tebak? Teman ibu bilang, kau bisa menjadi model desain baju yang ia rancang mulai besok! Karena itu, ibu akan mendatangkan guru private agar kau tidak perlu pergi kesekolah." Ujar ibunya bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Nagisa yang memucat. Di luar jendela, Nakamura melebarkan matanya. Ia tahu baju itu! Desainernya memang sedang naik daun saat ini. dan Nagisa akan menjadi model untuk baju desainnya? Itu memang hebat menurut Nakamura. Tapi, Nakamura ingat sesuatu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ibu Nagisa tidak tau tentang perubahan gender Nagisa. Dan Nakamura sangat yakin bahwa, Hayasaka Yukine, adalah desainer produk wanita.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan, ayo kita coba baju-baju ini!" sang ibu mulai membuka buntelan-buntelan itu. Menampakkan beberapa mode baju wanita terbaru. Nagisa hanya bisa diam. Hatinya berteriak memberontak. Tapi mulutnya enggan terbuka. Sang ibu mulai melepaskan ikatan rambut Nagisa. Kemudian Nagisa tersentak. Ia baru ingat bahwa sekarang ia adalah perempuan. Dan ibunya tak tau tentang itu. Sontak Nagisa segera menangkap pergelangan tangan ibunya saat sang ibu akan membuka kemeja Nagisa. Sang Ibu hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" Ada apa, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya ibunya. Nagisa menelan ludah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan?

" Ah.. ibu.. mungkin, aku.. ingin agar aku tetap berangkat kesekolah saja." Jawab Nagisa. Sang ibu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian tangannya dengan dingin menampar pipi Nagisa. Nagisa terjengkang dan terduduk diatas kasurnya sendiri. Tangannya meraba pipinya yang memerah. Telinganya berdenging. Sedangkan ketiga pengintip melebarkan matanya. Nagisa menunduk. Mustahil. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa melawan sang ibu.

" Ah, coba lihat.. aku memukulmu, Nagisa-chan.. wajahmu merona karena pukulanku. Lihat.. kalau kau memakai baju ini, pasti akan nampak sempurna." Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

" Psst.. Karma-kun! Kalau kau tahu ini yang biasanya terjadi pada Nagisa, harusnya kau memberitahu kami lebih awal!" Nakamura menatap Karma tajam. Karma masih terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa sang ibu selalu memaksa Nagisa memakai pakaian wanita. Namun ia tak pernah tau bahwa ibu Nagisa segila itu.

" Aku.. aku baru tahu.." Jawab Karma. Nakamura terdiam mendengar pengakuan Karma.

" Nah, lihat? Kau cocok sekali.. meskipun kemeja ini terlihat mengganggu." Suara Ibu Nagisa mengalihkan perhatian Nakamura. Ia kembali menoleh dan melihat sang ibu tengah mencoba pakaiannya kepada Nagisa yang sudah kembali berdiri didepan cermin.

" Nah, kalau begitu.. yang lain bisa kau coba juga. Kaa-san akan membereskan meja makan. Nagisa-chan, kau bisa menjadi model terkenal dalam waktu singkat. Kau juga bisa pintar tanpa harus pergi kesekolah. Guru private yang akan Kaa-san datangkan, sudah terbukti kualitasnya. Jadi, turuti apa kata Kaa-san. Dan saat kau sudah terkenal nanti, Kaa-san harap kau tidak lagi menemui ayahmu. Dia hanya akan meraup keuntungan darimu, Nagisa-chan." Sang ibu meraih rambut lembut Nagisa dan merabanya. Tangan Nagisa terkepal. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka.

" Kaa-san salah.. kaa-san tidak akan bisa membuatku cerdas hanya karena guru private itu. Dan Kaa-san salah besar tentang Tou-chan! Tou-chan bukan orang seperti itu!" Gumam Nagisa. Suaranya bergetar. Sang ibu terdiam sejenak, kemudian matanya mulai menggelap. Tangannya meraih rambut Nagisa dan menariknya keras. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Nagisa keras.

" KAU PIKIR KAA-SAN SALAH? HAH? GURU ITU AKAN MEMBANTUMU KELUAR DARI KELAS TERKUTUK ITU! KAU PIKIR, KAA-SAN BISA SALAH? KENAPA KAU MULAI BRANI MEMBANTAH KAA-SAN, HMM?" Sang Ibu mulai lepas kendali. Ia menggenggam erat rambut Nagisa. Membuat Nagisa meringis kesakitan. Nagisa sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

" Go..gomenn.. okaa-san.. gomen.. ugh.." Nagisa merintih. Diluar, ketiga orang itu masih tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

" Gomen?" Sang ibu melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut Nagisa. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah sebuah lemari kecil. Kemudian dari kantong bajunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan menyeringai kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menatap ngeri pada ibunya dan lemari kecil itu.

" Nagisa-chan… wajahmu sangat manis.. wajah ketakutan itu.. tapi maafkan kaa-san.. kau tetap harus dihukum karena sudah berani mengatakan bahwa kaa-san salah. Kaa-san tak pernah salah dalam mendidikmu." Sang ibu nampak memilih-milih sesuatu. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sesuatu. Ia menarik kelua sebuah tongkat kayu tipis. Nagisa menunduk.

" Saa~.. mana tanganmu?" Nagisa diam. Kemudian dengan tak sabaran, sang ibu mengayunkan tongkat tersebut kedada Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Menahan sakit.

" Kau masih membantah ibu? Ah, ibu tahu.. pasti ayahmu yang menyuruhmu bukan? Kau bahkan memanggilnya tou-chan? Hahahaha… kalian bersekongkol untuk mengalahkanku? Tidak akan pernah, Nagisa chan ku sayang.. anakku yang cantik.." Nagisa merasa tangannya terangkat dan mendapatkan pukulan menyakitkan disana. Sang ibu kemudian memulai siksaannya. Tongkat itu mulai mengayun tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Nakamura merasa nafasnya sesak. Kemudian ekor matanya melirik pemuda bersuari merah itu. Wajahnya tak lagi datar. Alisnya bertaut.. matanya menyipit.. kepalanya menunduk.. Akabane Karma marah! Karma menepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah akan melompat masuk saat terdengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan berkali-kali. Ibu Nagisa menghentikan ayunan tongkatnya.

" Ck.. siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku dengan anakku tersayang?" Sang ibu meletakkan tongkat diatas meja dan menoleh kearah Nagisa. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Nagisa-chan, Ibu akan kedepan sebentar.. dan hukumanmu belum selesai. Sampai kau menyetujui perkataan ibu tadi. Ne?" Sang ibu menutup pintu kamar Nagisa. Nagisa terduduk. Rasanya masih sangat sakit. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya. Kemudian ia merasakan bahwa ia tengah tertiup angina yang kencang. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah berada ditempat lain. Bukan kamarnya yang penuh bencana itu. Mata biru Nagisa mengerjap bingung. Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Nagisa melihat kedua pasangan iblis dan senseinya.

" Nagisa-kun-chan, kau hanya perlu meminta padaku. Pasti sensei akan menolongmu." Ujar Koro sensei. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan manik biru Nakamura. Nakamura tengah menatapnya khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir jika melihat keadaan temanmu yang penuh dengan bekas pukulan.

" Nagisa-chan.. " Nakamura tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Kamudian Nagisa menatap Karma yang menundukkan keplanya. Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum lemah..

" Gomenne, aku merepotkan kalian." Ucapnya.

" Iie.. justru sensei senang kau.. baik-baik saja." Sang Gurita berkata ragu. Melihat keadaan Nagisa, ia tak tau apa itu pantas disebut baik-baik saja. Nagisa tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"um. Jadi, apa yang membunyikan bel rumahku adalah Koro sensei?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Tentu saja.. sensei rasa, itu cukup untuk membawamu kemari." Jawab Koro sensei. Nagisa tertawa renyah. Nakamura masih menatapnya khawatir. Dalam hati ia bertanya.. apakah ini yang harusnya ia nampakkan? Berwajah cerah seperti biasanya padahal ia baru saja mengalami hal mengerikan macam itu. Kemudian matanya kembali melirik Karma. Entah apa yang dirasakan karma saat ini, Nakamura Rio hanya mengerti satu hal. Karma sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri!

" Nah, Sensei rasa, kau harus mengobati luka itu. Tentu saja tidak dirumahmu. Mau sensei antar ke rumah ayahmu?" Nagisa dengan cepat menggeleng.

" Tidak sensei.. itu bukan pilihan bagus.

" ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku malam ini?" Tawar Nakamura.

" Rumahku." Gumaman Karma terdengar sebelum Nagisa sempat merespon tawaran Nakamura.

" Kau.. bisa bermalam dirumahku. Selain itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Lanjut Karma. Nada suaranya dingin.

" Hei..hei.. Nagisa butuh istirahat. Lagipula Nagisa kan perempuan! Apa kau lupa?" Nakamura mengingatkan. Kemudian ia meras atepukan hangat dipundaknya. Nagisa menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa, Nakamura-san. Sensei, aku akan menginap dirumah Karma-kun malam ini." Ujar Nagisa.

" demo.."

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu sekarang sensei akan mengantar kalian pulang." Koro sensei langsung membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-TBC**

 **Kyaaaa amaya tau ini ooc sangat XD**

 **Tapi entah kenapa Amaya ingin sang ibu Nagisa jadi psikopat*plak**

 **Amaya tetap berharap fic ini bisa menghibur minna sekalian.. Karena itulah amaya disini (?)**

 **Qiessa-san: Halo ^^/ wah bertemu anda disini sangat menyenangkan XD. Hehehe… Amaya sedang syndrome AnK XD. Arigatou sudah mampir.. terus beri saya kritik dan saran ya, senpai! ^.~**

 **Ranachi: arigatou sudah mau membaca fic ini ^^/ Yoroshiku ne…**

 **Hehehe… ga perlu muluk-muluk kalau bayangin. Karena Nagisa ga berubah pun udah nampak wanita :D. doakan saya selalu penuh ide horror XD**

 **Kurohasi Yoga-kun:Arigatou hehehe… syukurlah jika fic ini bisa menghibur. Genrenya? Masih absurd. Wkwkwk..**

 **Little Snowdrop-san: nyehehehe… Karma mulai lapar*plak* Ah, catatan itu? Belom.. belom.. Karma sama Nagisa saking sibuknya bikin Gosip sampai Karma belum ngasih itu catatan. Amaya akan berusaha agar fic ini bisa terus menghibur ^^. Arigatou .**

 **Wako: hehehe… entahlah.. author dilanda kegalauan XD*plak* Arigatou sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Dan untuk Kalian yang sudah membaca karya absurd ini, Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^.**

 **Dan semoga chapter ini juga bisa mendapatkan masukan dari reders sekalian. Baik melalui review atau PM langsung. Saya terima dengan senang hati ^^/**

 **Jaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Minna, Kunudon desu!*plak**

 **Amaya disini ^^/**

 **Setelah sampai tiga chapter yang menegangkan * tidak sama sekaliiii*, kini kita sudah menginjak chapter 4. Hiks.. hiks.. terharu. Saya bisa sejauh ini karena kalian * lambaikan tangan**

 **Nah, mempersingkat waktu, Amaya ingatkan, ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Yuusei Matsui seorang. Jangan diambil ambil yaaa… kalau Karma dan Nagisa milik saya*plak.**

 **Mengandung banyak kehororan, ketidak jelasan dan ketegangan (?)**

 **Selamat membaca ^^/**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Free time ?**

Nagisa memasuki rumah Karma. Kemudian berjalan membuntuti Karma. Rumah Karma tegolong mewah. Namun Kurapika tidak merasakan adanya orang lain dirumah semewah itu.

" Ng.. Karma-kun, kemana paman dan bibi?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hmm? Mereka sedang pergi ke New York untuk menghadiri acara pelelangan barang antic." Jawab Karma sambil melepas cardigan hitamnya.

" Hmm…" Nagisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian matanya kembali asyik melihat-lihat interior rumah Karma. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Karma bicarakan dengannya? Sikap Karma sudah tidak sedingin tadi. Nagisa bisa melihat garis detak jantungnya yang stabil. Tidak ada masalah sejauh ini. Karma bersikap sangat biasa. Seakan-akan Nagisa memang sengaja datang untuk menginap dirumahnya malam itu.

" Ne, Nagisa.. aku akan mandi dulu. Kau tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu sebentar bukan? Kau bisa menunggu dikamarku kalau kau mau." Tawar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti karma. Karma membuka pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah lemari dan mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam lemari.

" Ini. mungkin sedikit longgar untukmu. Tapi, itu lebih baik dari pakaianmu sekarang." Karma melemparkan baju itu kepada Nagisa. Nagisa menangkap baju itu dan menatap Karma bimbang.

" Ano.. Karma-kun,-"

" Nanti." Jawab Karma tanpa menoleh kearahnya. " Kita bicarakan nanti." Lanjutnya. Nagisa terdiam mendengar kedinginan dalam suara itu. Ia memilih mengangguk dan membiarkan Karma melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Sahabatnya memang berubah sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Nagisa harus menyebutkannya sebagai, sedikit protektif? Biasanya ia tidak akan memaksa meskipun Karma pada dasarnya memang secara tidak langsung akan mengkhawatirkan Nagisa jika ia terlibat bahaya. Tapi ia tak pernah memaksa. Baru kali ini ia melihat Karma yang memaksanya tidak menghadapi 'bahaya'.

 _" Mungkin karena sekarang aku adalah wanita?"_ Pikirnya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur milik Karma. Ia tak tau. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Nagisa sedikit bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu saja. Ia yakin Karma akan memberitahunya jika ia menanyakannya. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk mandi setelah Karma mengatakan bahwa air hangat untuk Nagisa sudah siap.

Skip time..

" Ugh.. Karma-kun,pelan pelan!" Nagisa merintih menahan sakit. Karma menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

" Hmm.. Kau harus menahannya, Nagisa~" Karma tersenyum jahil dan malah bersemangat mengoleskan obat kesetiap lebam di lengan Nagisa.

" Ittai! Karma-kun!" Nagisa menoleh dan menatap kesal kearah sahabatnya yang justru sudah tersenyum ala Koro sensei.

" Hee.. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya ya, Nagisaa.. kau bahkan merengek seperti yang biasa dilakukan para gadis." Goda Karma.

" Aku tidak merengek. Dan aku laki-laki!" Protes Nagisa.

" Hmm… aku ragu.." Karma menarik tangan Nagisa dan menangkupkan wajah mungil Nagisa diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap tepat ke manik biru cemerlang milik Nagisa. Wajahnya Innocent dan senyumnya masih sama. Senyum santai. Nagisa membeku ditempat mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Karma. Sahabatnya memang sudah aneh. Ia dan Karma memang terbiasa mengobrol berdua. Tapi Nagisa ingat betul bahwa wajah mereka tak pernah sedekat itu. Nagisa mulai kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dan wajahnya bereaksi tanpa peringatan.

" BLUSH" semburat merah berjalan cepat diwajah Nagisa. Karma yang melihat itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Itu.. Karma segera membalikkan badan Nagisa dan menyibak rambut biru Nagisa. Kemudian dengan hati-hati tangannya mengoleskan obat ke tengkuk Nagisa. Nagisa hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

" Ka..karma-kun?" Panggil Nagisa ragu. Karma tidak menjawab. Nagisa sudah akan menoleh saat tangan Karma menahan kepala Nagisa.

" Jangan menoleh. Kau akan membuatku kesusahan mengoleskan obat ini." ujar Karma. Nagisa bisa mendengar nada santai seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Ia lega ternyata sahabatnya hanya sedang jahil seperti biasanya. Kemudian wajah Nagisa berubah saat memutar kembali kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _" Hahaha.. jadi apa ini jenis candaannya kepada sahabatnya yang berubah jenis menjadi perempuan? Ugh.. aku harus lebih hati-hati dengannya."_ Sumpah Nagisa dalam hati. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, Karma mengoles obat ke lebam Nagisa dengan usaha konsentrasi yang tinggi. Wajahnya masih memerah.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Makan malam yang hening keduanya duduk didepan televisi sambil menikmati pizza yang dipesan oleh Karma setengah jam yang lalu. Karma nampak asyik menonton acara didepannya. Sedangkan Nagisa berkali-kali melirik gelisah kearah Karma. Sungguh, Nagisa sudah penasaran setengah mati dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan oleh Karma. Tapi nampaknya Karma masih tak berminat membicarakannya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan berdiri. Membuat Karma harus mendongak menatap teman birunya itu heran.

" Aku.. aku rasa aku akan tidur lebih dulu, Karma-kun." Pamit Nagisa. Karma terdiam kemudian meraih remote tv dan mematikannya. Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Kemudian Karma menepuk nepuk permukaan sofa yang tengah didudukinya. Mengisyaratkan agar Nagisa duduk disebelahnya. Nagisa mengerti. Mungkin Karma akan membicarakannya sekarang. Nagisa segera menempatkan diri disebelah Karma.

" Ne, Nagisa." Panggil Karma.

" Hm?" Nagisa melihat Karma menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

" Aku ingin tau." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengernyit bingung.

" Apa.. yang ingin kau tau, Karma-kun?" Tanyanya. Karma menoleh.

" Semuanya. Semua yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dan ibumu." Ujar Karma dengan wajah santai. Nagisa menelan ludah. Ia tau meskipun ekspresi Karma yang kelewat santai seperti itu, Karma sedang menuntut jawaban yang jelas. Bukan sekedar tidak ada yang terjadi atau semisalnya.

" Apa hal seperti tadi terjadi setiap hari?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa terdiam kemudian menggeleng.

" Tidak.. terkadang, aku pulang lebih dulu dari beliau. Dan biasanya aku sudah tidur saat beliau lembur." Jawab Nagisa.

" Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa itu tidak terjadi jika ibumu tak sempat bertemu denganmu. Dengan kata lain, setiap kali kau harus pulang lebih lambat dari ibumu, hal itu akan terjadi..begitu?" Jelas Karma. Nagisa tertegun. Kemudian menggeleng.

" Tidak juga.. " Jawabnya ragu. Karma melirik sahabatnya itu.

" Hmm.. apa lagi yang kau tanggung sendiri seperti itu, Nagisa?" Gumam Karma. Nagisa bisa menangkap nada kesal dalam suaranya. Meskipun itu benar-benar samar. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

" Ne, apa.. kau tak pernah berfikir untuk tinggal bersama ayahmu saja?" Tanya Karma.

" Aku.. entahlah.. yang jelas, aku tau bahwa Kaa-san membutuhkanku."

" Dan membiarkanmu menjadi bonekanya?" Balas Karma cepat. Nagisa terdiam.

" Ne, Nagisa.. kau tidak harus menahan diri selama itu. Kau bisa katakan apa yang kau mau bukan? Apa ibumu terlalu tak berperasaan sampai tak mau mendengarmu sekali saja?" Tanya Karma. Sebenarnya ia ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Setelah melihat perlakuan ibu Nagisa tadi, tanpa ditanyapun, Karma mengerti bahwa ibunya tak berperasaan. Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia tak ingin ibunya menganggap Nagisa sebagai anak perempuan. Baiklah, ia perempuan sekarang. Tapi setidaknya dulu ia laki-laki.

" Ng, Gomen kalau kalimatku terlalu kasar. Tapi.. kau harus melawannya, Nagisa. Mungkin kau menyayanginya dan tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Tapi.." Karma menghadapkan dirinya kearah Nagisa. Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Nagisa.

" Bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri untuk membuat orang lain bahagia." Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut Nagisa dengan berlebihan. Lalu dengan wajah tak berdosa ia beranjak meninggalkan Nagisa.

" Karma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Nagisa. Sedangkan Karma kini tengah berjalan dengan ekor dan tanduk iblisnya. Nagisa dengan langkah kesal menyusul Karma. Namun kemudian bibirnya tersenyum.

 _" Bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri untuk membuat orang lain bahagia."_ Entah kenapa perkataan Karma barusan membuat hatinya hangat.

" Ne, Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa. Karma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

" Arigatou." Kata Nagisa. Karma hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Nyunyanyunyanyunyanyunya.." Koro sensei berjalan dengan gelisah. Sedangkan para murid hanya menatap sensei mereka bingung.

" Ano.. Nagisa-chan, kenapa kau mengurai rambutmu?" Tanya Kayano.

" Eh? Aku hanya terlambat bangun dan tak sempat menguncirnya." Jawab Nagisa. Kayano mengangguk-angguk.

" Lalu, tidak biasanya kau membiarkan lengan kemejamu panjang. Biasanya kau melipatnya sampai siku bukan?" Tanya Kayano lagi.

" I..ie.. tidak apa kan kalau aku tidak melipatnya?" Nagisa berusaha mengelak. Disebelah kanan Nagisa, Nakamura menatap Nagisa dan tersenyum kecil. Hanya dia dan Karma lah yang tahu alasan Nagisa membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Untuk menutupi luka dan lebam di tubuhnya.

 _" Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus menyelamatkannya."_ Ujar Nakamura dalam hati.

" demo..-"

" Kayano-chan, kau bisa membantuku pulang sekolah nanti?" Bisik Nakamura. Kayano menoleh

" eh? Ada apa, Nakamura-chan?" Tanya Kayano.

" Aku ingin membelikan pudding yang enak untuk ibuku. Tapi aku tidak tau toko yang menjual pudding dengan kualitas yang bagus, ne? onegai.." Pinta Nakamura. Mata Kayano langsung berbinar. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Pertanyaannya pun terlupakan jika sudah dialihkan dengan kata pudding. Nagisa menoleh kearah Nakamur dan tersenyum. Nakamura mengedipkan matanya.

" Arigatou." Nagisa menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

" Na.. Nagisa-kun, chotto, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Suara Bitch sensei terdengar dari pintu. Koro- sensei ikut menoleh dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

" Etto.. irina sensei, siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Nagisa-kun?" Tanyanya.

" Hmm? itu.. dia bilang dia i.."

" Mohon anda bersabar, Shiota-san." Terdengar suara Karasuma sensei dari arah ruang staff. Bitch sensei melebarkan matanya dan segera melotot kearah Koro-sensei.

" Sembunyikan dirimu!" Perintahnya. Koro sensei segera melesat entah kemana. Sedangkan Nagisa membeku di tempat duduknya. Shiota..san?

GREEK

Dan benar saja. Sosok ibu Nagisa kini berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan berhenti tepat disurai biru sang anak satu-satunya. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat, ia berjalan lalu

"PLAK"

Nagisa memegang pipinya yang memanas. Semua anak terhenyak. Seorang Nagisa Shiota mendapat pukulan dari ibunya sendiri? bukankah Nagisa adalah anak penurut?

" Nagisa shiota." Panggil ibunya geram. Kemudian seakan tak ada yang melihat, sang ibu menarik surai biru Nagisa kasar.

" Ugh." Nagisa memegang kepalanya.

" Berdiri!" Bentaknya. Teman-teman Nagisa yang duduk di bangku belakang Nagisa terhenyak melihat leher yang biasanya putih tanpa bercak apapun, kini dipenuhi lebam. Kayano menatap ngeri. Karena itu Nagisa mengurai rambutnya?

" Ikut Kaa-san keluar, sekarang!" Nagisa berjalan terseok-seok. Rambutnya masih berada dalam genggaman kasar sang Ibu. Kemudian kelas hening saat Nagisa dan ibunya sudah menghilang dari kelas. Lalu mulailah suara-suara bermunculan.

" a..apa-apaan itu?" Suara Maehara yang pertama kali terdengar. Nakamura menoleh kearah Karma. Tunggu, kemana makhluk merah itu?

" Masaka.." Nakamura bergumam khawatir kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Nagisa. Tak menghiraukan teriakan Karasuma sensei. Semua Murid saling menoleh dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka mulai berhamburan keluar tanpa satupun yang mau mendengar perintah Karasuma sensei untuk tetap dikelas. Bahkan Kataoka dan Isogai ikut berlari dibelakang teman-temannya. Bukan untuk mengingatkan seperti biasanya. Namun lebih karena mereka berdua tak kalah khawatir akan nasib Nagisa. Karasuma hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menyusul para muridnya.

Ditempat Nagisa..

" Katakan, kenapa kau berani meninggalkan ruanganmu tadi malam? Hm?" Tanya Ibu Nagisa masih menjambak rambut Nagisa. Nagisa yakin rambut birunya sudah rontok banyak di tangan ibunya.

" Go..gomennasai.." Ujar Nagisa lirih. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada ibunya. Memberitahu fakta bahwa ia diculik oleh gurita berkecepatan 20 mach jelas bukan pilihan bagus.

" Gomennasai? Kau meminta maaf pada Kaa-san, sayang? Kau tau Kaa-sanmu ini pemaaf, ne?" Nagisa melirik sekilas kearah ibunya.. gelap.. ibunya akan memulai aksi penyiksaan sebentar lagi. Terkadang Nagisa harus bersyukur dengan skill yang dia dapat saat melawan hitman dengan code name shinigami itu. Berkat tepukan Nekodamashi dari hitman itulah, Nagisa bisa merasakan emosi seseorang. ( lihat chapter…* lupa XD)

" Saa.. Nagisa-chanku yang berharga.. kau tau cara yang tepat agar Kaa-sanmu ini mau memaafkanmu.." Ibu Nagisa mengayunkan Kepala Nagisa dan membenturkannya ke tanah dengan Keras. Nagisa merasa Kepalanya sakit.

" Atau perlu Kaa-san lanjutkan hukumanmu tadi malam? Kau tau, Kaa san sangat mengkhawatirkan Nagisa-chan." Sang Ibu mengangkat wajah Nagisa. Kemudian mengusap cairan merah dari dahi Nagisa.

" Hmm? Kau berdarah.. lihat.. warna merah yang cantik.." sang ibu tersenyum senang. Nagisa menunduk. Ia pasrah.. ia bingung.. tentu saja ia tak mungkin menyalahkan takdir karena dilahirkan dari seorang wanita yang mungkin jika diperiksakan sudah mengidap psikopat itu.

" Apa Nagisa-chan tidur nyyak tadi malam? Kaa-san sama sekali belum tidur. Kaa-san mengkhawatirkan Nagisa-chan.. apalagi Nagisa-chan anak yang manis dan cantik.. Kaa-san khawatir kau akan digoda oleh laki-laki jahat." Sang ibu memeluk Nagisa. Kemudian ia menarik kepala Nagisa dengan kasar.

" Tapi tenang, Nagisa-chan.. hanya Kaa-san yang boleh menghukum Nagisa-chan.. bukan orang lain. Ne?" Nagisa masih menunduk. Ia akhirnya tau.. untuk inilah ia hidup. Menjadi pelampiasan jiwa sang ibu yang menurutnya mengalami gangguan. Menjadi mainan untuk ibunya dan membahagiakan sang ibu dengan semua luka dan rasa sakit. Ya, dia hidup untuk itu.

 _" Bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri untuk membuat orang lain bahagia."_ Nagisa tersentak. Perkataan Karma entah kenapa kembali melintas dipikirannya. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengarkan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

" Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa. Ibu Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Karma yang tengah berdiri mematung.

" Ah, Karma-kun.. lama tak bertemu." Sapa Ibu Nagisa dengan nada yang benar-benar wajar. Karma menatap anak dan ibu itu bergantian. Kemudian menggaruk kepalanya melihat tingkah ibu Nagisa.

 _" Wanita ini benar-benar sudah terganggu pikirannya."_ Pikir Karma. Ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja.

" Apa yang anda lakukan pada Nagisa?" Tanya Karma sopan.

" ah, ini.. aku hanya menghukumnya. Semalam ia sangat nakal. Kemudian ia kabur. Jadi aku tak sempat menghukumnya semalam." Jawab Ibu Nagisa dengan senyum. Tepat saat itu para siswa kelas 3-E mulai berdatangan. Mereka mendengar cara Ibu Nagisa menjawab pertanyaan Karma. Benar-benar terlampau normal untuk seseorang yang tengah melakukan kekerasan.

" Ah, mereka teman-temanmu, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya ibunya. Nagisa hanya mengangguk.

" Nagisa-chan." Pekik Kayano saat melihat darah yang megalir dari dahi Nagisa.

" Oh, kau mempunyai banyak teman ne, Nagisa-chan." Ujar ibunya lagi. seluruh murid mulai memasang ekspresi ' apa-apaan ini? dia tidak normal.'

" Ano sa~ bibi bilang, akan belum sempat menghukumnya? Tapi tadi malam aku mengobati banyak luka. Apa, itu belum termasuk hukuman?" Tanya Karma. Kali ini entah bisa dibilang sopan atau tidak. senyum menyebalkan miliknya sudah terpasang disana. Nagisa hanya bisa berdoa semoga Karma tak berbuat bodoh. Meskipun Nagisa tau temannya itu akan tetap berbuat bodoh. Ibu Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nagisa.

" He.. Nagisa-chan menginap ditempat Karma-kun? Ternyata selera Nagisa-chan bagus ya? Kenapa tak pernah mengatakan kepada Okaa-san?" Sang ibu menarik rambut Nagisa. Nagisa meringis. Tapi dalam hati ia berteriak.

 _" KAMI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAA-SAAN DUGAA!"_ Karma hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Ibu Nagisa. Sedang para murid kelas 3-E nampak sweatdrop. Mereka ingat betul bahwa ibu Nagisa tak tau bahwa Nagisa sudah berubah menjadi perempuan tulen.

 _" Sabar, Nagisa.. Maafkan kami, tapi ibumu tidak normal."_ Pikir mereka.

" Ah, Nagisa-chan.. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu dirumah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, ne?" Tanya sang ibu. Nagisa tau tidak ada jawban yang harus dia pilih. Dia hanya harus menjawab iya.

" Sumimasen, Shiota-san.. tapi Nagisa masih harus mengikuti kelas. Jadi..-"

" Tak apa.. aku akan mengurus semuanya. Nagisa tidak akan datang kesekolah lagi setelah ini. ne, Nagisa?" Sang ibu meminta persetujuan. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Nagisa, ia menarik tangan Nagisa. Tepat saat itulah tangan Karma meraih pergelangan tangan Nagisa yang bebas. Ibu Nagisa berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Ia mendapati tatapan marah dari para murid kelas 3-E, dan tatapan datar dari seorang Akabane Karma.

" Maaf mengganggu perjalanan anda, tapi.. apa kau tau bahwa akulah yang datang menculik PUTRAMU tadi malam?" Tanya Karma. Ia menekankan kata Putera untuk melihat ekspresi sang ibu. Nagisa menatap Karma panic.

" Kau bilang.. apa?" Tanya Ibu Nagisa.

" He… harusnya yang daya pendengarannya menurun itu Nagisa-kun! Seingatku, kau yang sering memukulinya bukan? Jadi kenapa kau yang tanpa cedera justru berubah tuli seperti ini?" Tanya Karma santai sambil tersenyum. Di depannya, Nagisa mulai brekspresi aneh.

 _" Ugh.. Karma-kun.. kau sangat hobi menyelam dalam masalah.-_-"_ Pikir Nagisa. Ibu Nagisa menggertakkan giginya. Namun bukan pada Karma, ia justru menoleh pada Nagisa. Menatap marah sang anak. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba sang ibu melepas pegangannya pada Nagisa dengan kesar dan membuka tasnya dengan cepat. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat kayu tipis yang Karma ingat digunakan untuk memukul Nagisa malam sebelumnya.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau kuhukum disini saja, ne.. Nagisa-chan.." Sang ibu mengayunkan tongkatnya. Namun bersamaan dengan pekikan para gadis kelas 3-E, tangan itu berhenti ditengah jalan. Sebuah tangan lain menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Nagisa yang memejamkan matanya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Kemudian matanya melebar.

" Otou..chan?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hiromi?" Suara rendah ayah Nagisa terdengar. Melihat hal itu, Karasuma segera mengusir para murid kekelas. Karena menurutnya, ini adalah masalah keluarga. Namun baru setengah jalan mereka hendak kembali, mereka melihat gundukan kuning yang tengah asyik mengintai. Seakan ia tengah menonton dorama yang menayangkan puncak konflik. Jadilah para murid mengikuti jejak Koro sensei dengan mengintip dibalik tubuh kuningnya itu. Kecuali Karma yang saat itu masih berada di TKP. Ia membantu Nagisa berdiri. Sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu Nagisa nampak melakukan perang tatapan.

" Hiromi, kita perlu bicara." Ujar sang Ayah. Ibu Nagisa menyentak tangannya.

" Kau pikir siapa kau?" Jawabnya ketus.

" Hiromi, kau baru saja melukai Nagisa!" Ayah Nagisa berusaha mengingatkan.

" Melukai? Aku sangat menyayanginya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku melukainya. Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Iya kan, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya Ibunya. Nagisa hanya diam.

" Berhenti memanggilnya seperti ia adalah anak perempuan. Dia laki-laki, Hiromi!" Nagisa membelalak ngeri pada ayahnya. Nagisa tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya diingatkan dengan cara seperti itu.

" Kau.." suara Ibu Nagisa bergetar. " Enyah dari hadapanku!" Ibu Nagisa mengayunkan tongkatnya bukan kearah ayahnya. Tapi kearah Nagisa. Dengan sigap, sang ayah menarik tangan Sang Ibu.

" Nagisa-chan.. katakana pada laki-laki ini.. katakana bahwa kau senang bersama Kaa-san. Ne?" sang ibu tersenyum aneh. Nagisa menunduk. Disebelahnya, Karma menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Nagisa. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Nagisa. Nagisa merasakan tangan hangat Karma di bahunya.

 _" Bukan berarti kau harus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri untuk membuat orang lain bahagia."_

Perkataan itu lagi. Perkataan bijak yang langka. Karena Karma tak setiap hari akan berkata sebijak itu.

" Okaa-san.." Bibir Nagisa mulai membuka. Kemudian ia menatap manik hitam sang ibu. Tatapan yang menyiratkan ketegasan namun menyimpan kelembutan dibaliknya.

" Kaa-san.. aku menyayangimu." Ucap Nagisa. Sang ibu menyeringai.

" Tapi, aku ingin Kaa-san mencintaiku.. sebagai anak.." Lanjut Nagisa. Sang ibu mengernyit tak mengerti. " Bukan sebagai boneka." Tambah Nagisa. Sang ibu terhenyak..

" Kaa-san, aku ingin menjadi anakmu.. bukan menjadi bonekamu. Rambut ini.. aku memanjangkannya untukmu. Tapi aku tak bisa selamanya memilikinya.. akan ada waktu dimana aku harus memotongnya. Sama seperti waktu ini.. saat ini.. aku ingin berhenti, menjadi bonekamu." Ujar Nagisa. Sang ibu hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya.

" Kaa-san, maafkan aku.. tapi, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Memutuskan apa yang aku mau sebagai diriku. Bukan sebagai mainanmu. Kaa-san kumohon, berhentilah bermain denganku." Pinta Nagisa. Ia membungkuk. Karma tersenyum mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Nagisa. Kemudian ia ikut membungkuk. Ikut memohon. Disebelahnya, Nagisa melirik surai merah yang ikut membungkuk itu. Karma tersenyum kearahnya.

" Hiromi, sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam imajinasimu.. kau harus bangun sekarang, Hiromi. Nagisa sudah harus kita lepas untuk mulai belajar memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Sang Ibu tak bergeming. Kemudian sang ayah tersenyum kearah Nagisa. Nagisa yang sudah menegakkan badannya balas tersenyum.

" Tou-chan akan mengantar ibumu kesalah satu kenalan Tou-chan. Tou-chan harap ibumu bisa.. sembuh." Nagisa mengangguk.

" Arigatou, Tou-chan." Ucap Nagisa. Ayah Nagisa menggeleng.

" Kau harus berterimakasih pada mereka." Ayah Nagisa menunjuk belakang Nagisa. Disana ia melihat seluruh siswa kelas 3-E tengah membungkuk kearah Ibu Nagisa. Nagisa terperangah. Ayah Nagisa balas membungkuk.

" Terimakasih karena sudah berteman dengan anakku." Ujar ayah Nagisa lembut. Para siswa itu bangkit dari bungkukannya. Dan menatap penuh terimakasih pada ayah Nagisa yang sudah menyelamatkan teman mereka.

" Jadi, Nagisa.. mungkin Kaa-san tidak akan tinggal dirumah untuk sementara. Tapi tempat Tou-chan juga tidak bisa kalau harus ditambah orang lagi.."

" Mm.." Nagisa menggeleng pelan " Aku akan baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian di..-"

" Nagisa-kun, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara." Tawar Karma. Nagisa terbelalak. Ayah Nagisa menoleh.

" Oh.. benarkah? Kalau begitu, kutitipkan anakku padamu." Ucap Ayah Nagisa. Nagisa masih speechless.

" Kalau begitu.." Ayah Nagisa menarik Nagisa kepelukannya. " Gomen.. Kau pasti selalu kesakitan seperti ini ya?" Tanya ayahnya lirih. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Kemudian mereka melepas pelukannya.

" Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada guru guritamu itu." Bisik ayahnya. Sou.. Nagisa tau sekarang. Koro sensei pasti langsung menuju rumah ayahnya saat tau ibu Nagisa datang kesekolah. Ayah Nagisa membawa ibu Nagisa yang masih terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang dibawakan Nagisa. Setelah mobil sang ayah tak terlihat lagi, Nagisa tersenyum lega. Entah mengapa bebannya benar-benar terangkat. Ia melirik Karma sekilas. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Karma menoleh kearahnya.

" Ada apa, Nagisa? Apa sekarang kau mulai suka padaku?' Tanya Karma jahil. Wajah Nagisa memerah.

" Baka! Aku hanya…" Nagisa tersenyum sejenak. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Arigatou, Karma-kun." Gumam Nagisa. Karma hanya tersenyum.

" NAGISAAAAA." Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya berlari kearahnya. Bahkan beberapa orang seperti Sugaya, Maehara dan Okajima melompat hendak memeluk Nagisa. Kemudian mereka bertiga mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Kataoka yang dengan tegas mengingatkan gender Nagisa. Sedangkan Okajima mendapatkan pukulan khusus dari para wanita karena mereka sudah terlanjur curiga dengan niat Okajima. Nagisa menatap langit biru diatasnya. Kemudian tersenyum. Hari-harinya, mungkin akan terasa ringan sekarang. Nagisa menoleh mendapati guru guritanya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Nagisa menghampiri Koro sensei.

" sensei.." Panggilnya.

" Nyunya?"

" Arigatou." Ucap Nagisa dengan senyum. Koro sensei hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya. Hari itu, satu masalah terselesaikan.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

- **TBC**

 **Nah.. nah.. gimana? Sinetron sangat ya? Wkwkwk.. saya bingung gimana sih orang psycho itu? Jadilah ibu Nagisa bersikap tak wajar macam itu XD**

 **Kurohashi Yoga-kun: Karma ga ngapa-ngapain.. dia masih.. ehm.. masih.. kecil XD. Arigatou sudah membaca.. ini amaya lanjutkan sudah :D**

 **Little Snowdrop: Yokatta kalau begitu ^^. Hahaha bisa dibilang curhat gak ya? * lirik tulisan diatas. Entahlah.. Arigatou untuk mampirnya :D**

 **Chintya Rosita: hiks iya.. Nagisa Kasihan.. hiks * Nangis bareng koro sensei XD. Sip.. semoga menghibur ^^/**

 **Wako: hehehe… author ga berani kasih genre. Soalnya author suka berbelok kejalan yang salah*plak. Tapi arigatou usulannya. Mungkinbisa jadi bahan pertimbangan. Hahaha.. saya udah baca manganya dan.. fic ini nyerempet dikitlah*banyak woi* tapi ya..* bingung takut kasih spoiler* fic ini pastinya lebih parah dari yang aseli XD. Arigatou, Wako-san ^^**

 **Untuk Minna yang sudah membaca, Arigatou.. semoga diberi kesehatan dan jodoh*plak**

 **At last, semoga menghibur dan.. review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Minna, Genki desuka?**

 **Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama tak bersua (?)**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu buat semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. saya terharu.. hiks..**

 **Thanks for Matsui Yusei sensei yang sudah memberikan cerita ini kepada kita semua. Dan saya sampai sekarang takut mau baca manganya.. gam au semua ini berakhir XD*plak**

 **Yosh, Minna! Hajimari Hajimari! ^0^9**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Confuse time**

Insiden Nagisa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu merupakan insiden yang membuat seisi kelas 3-E mengalami shock ringan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa penampilan feminine – saat masih berwujud laki-laki- Nagisa memiliki factor yang sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimanapun, paksaan dari seorang ibu yang menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan cara hukuman fisik macam itu benar-benar menyeramkan bukan? Karena itulah, para murid kelas 3-E, langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada Nagisa karena pernah meragukan gendernya dengan cara menjadikan hal itu lelucon. Yah, meskipun Nagisa sama sekali tidak sakit hati sedikitpun, seluruh murid – coret Karma yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak merasa bersalah karena Nagisa tak tersinggung- meminta maaf kepada Nagisa. Dan karena insiden itu pula, Nagisa harus bingung antara menyesal atau bersyukur dengan sikap teman-temannya yang semakin protektif. Terlepas dari itu semua, kelegaan nampak nyata pada wajah yang berbingkai surai sebiru langit itu. Siang itu, para murid kelas 3-E tengah asyik berbincang sembari menyantap bekal makan siang mereka. Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino tampak asyik bercanda saat tanpa peringatan, sebungkus tas plastic terlempar kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menangkapnya dan menatap tas plastic itu bingung. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan siapa pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

" Karma-kun, ini untuk apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma berjalan santai dan menarik bangku kemudian bergabung dengan kelompok Nagisa.

" Hmm? makan siangmu. Aku membelinya saat bolos jam pelajaran bahasa jepang tadi." Ujar Karma. Kemudian ia menyedot kotak susu strawberrynya. Nagisa membuka tas plastic tersebut. Sebuah roti coklat, sebotol air mineral, dan susu strawberry yang sama dengan milik Karma.

" Aku tidak tau kau suka minuman apa. Jadi kubelikan yang sama denganku. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" Arigatou. Tapi kenapa kau membelikanku dua macam minuman? Kurasa satu saja cukup, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa sambil melihat isi plastic tersebut.

" Hmm.. karena aku yakin Nagisa tidak akan kuat untuk mengikuti kelas assassin nanti kalau tidak kubelikan minuman extra." Jawab Karma tanpa sungkan.

" Ergh.. Arigatou atas perhatiannya -_-." Ujar Nagisa. Kemudian ia mengambil bungkusan rotinya dan membukanya.

" Ne, Nagisa. Kau sekarang tinggal dirumah Karma. Beritahu kami seperti apa ayah dan ibunya!" Pinta Sugino bersemangat. Karma melirik sekilas.

" He~ kau mulai tertarik denganku sekarang, Sugino?" Tanya Karma.

" Eh? Tentu saja tidak! aku masih normal!" Protes Sugino sambil melirik kearah Kanzaki yang tengah berbincang dengan Kurahashi tepat disamping mereka. Karma tersenyum jahil. Mungkin ia sudah akan melanjutkan aksinya kalau saja Nagisa tidak mengambil alih percakapan dalam kelompok itu. Merekapun mulai membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Sesekali mereka membahas anak-anak dari gedung utama. Dan percakapan itu terhenti tepat saat bel masuk terdengar. Seluruh murid segera membereskan bekal mereka.

" Ne, Nagisa. Hari ini sebelum pulang, kita mampir ke suatu tempat." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mendongak.

" Hm? Kemana?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Aku ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Tadi pagi ibuku menelpon dan mengomeliku karena aku bilang selama ibu pergi aku hanya memesan makanan cepat saji." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil kemudian menatap Karma bersalah.

" Gomen. Aku pasti membuatmu repot." Ucap Nagisa sambil tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun, tinggal dirumah Karma bukan gagasannya. Itu ide dari Karma sendiri yang langsung disetujui oleh ayahnya yang belum tahu menahu tentang perubahan gender Nagisa.

" Hm? Tak masalah. Ibu senang sekali saat tau kau mau tinggal dirumah untuk sementara. Bibi itu justru bercerita habis-habisan tentang rasa penyesalannya karena tak bisa segera kembali saat kau harus tinggal dirumah. Sepertinya dia khawatir aku tak bisa merawatmu dengan baik." Ucap Karma dengan nada tak peduli seperti biasanya. Nagisa hanya tertawa datar mendengar kata 'merawat'.

" Hmm.. sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau tinggal dengan mama, nak." Suara Nakamura menyela percakapan mereka. Nagisa swetdrop mendengarnya. Karma hanya tersenyum santai.

" Jadi, kau mau belanja untuk makan malam?" Tanya Nakamura kemudian.

" um. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak memasak." Ujar Karma. Seisi kelas mendadak hening mendengar pernyataan Karma.

" KAU BISA MEMASAK?!" Teriak mereka tak percaya.

" Tentu saja~ aku bukan Terasaka yang akan meledakkan dapur karena mencoba menggoreng telur." Jawab Karma. Semua menoleh kearah Terasaka.

" URUSEI! Kenapa pula kau bisa tahu apa yang kulakukan dirumah?" Teriak Terasaka. Karma hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli. Sedangkan seluruh kelas hanya menatap Terasaka dengan tatapan prihatin.

 _" Jadi dia benar-benar meledakkan dapur karena menggoreng telur?" pikir mereka._

" Nah. Kau mau apa untuk makan malam, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma.

" Er.. terserah kau saja, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hm? Ok!" Jawab Karma. Kemudian matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang aneh. Dibalik jendela belakang Nagisa, sebuah surai biru lainnya nampak menyembul.

" Naruhodo..naruhodo… Mereka akan pergi belanja berdua, kemudian akan memasak bersama, makan malam berdua dan oh tuhan.. mereka tinggal berdua.. Nurufufufufu~." Koro sensei – yang mencoba menyamar menjadi Nagisa lengkap dengan wig berwarna birunya- mencatat hasil observasinya. Layaknya Nagisa yang tengah mencatat kelemahan Koro sensei. Seluruh kelas menatap horror sosok Nagisa jadi-jadian tersebut. Detik kemudian, pisau anti sensei – dan wasabi milik Karma- sukses menghujani Koro sensei.

" JANGAN BERGAYA SEPERTI NAGISA, KAU GURITA TOLOL MESUM!" Teriak mereka.

" Nyunya! Kalian mengenali sensei! Padahal sensei yakin penyamaran ini sudah sangat sempurna. Lihat, bahkan sensei sengaja menculik pembuat wig terhebat untuk membuatkan yang mirip dengan milik Nagisa." Koro sensei menunjukkan surat kabar berisi headline news tentang tindakan kriminalnya barusan.

" DIA BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA!" Teriak Maehara Frustasi dengan tingkah senseinya. Sedangkan Nagisa hanya menatap keributan itu dengan tatapan anehnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian untuk kelas Ansatsu.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Eh? Wisata PE?" Tanya para murid. Karasuma sensei mengangguk.

" Tidak benar-benar wisata. Karena dalam wisata itu, akan diadakan ujian PE." Jelas Karasuma sensei.

" Demo… setiap pelajaran PE kita hanya melatih tehnik membunuh saja bukan. Jadi, apa yang akan diujikan dari kami?" Tanya Kimura. Serentak para murid membayangkan mereka akan diuji dengan tehnik-tehnik membunuh didepan para murid kelas 3 gedung utama.

" Mereka memberikan 2 pilihan tempat. Masing-masing tempat memiliki dua kategori untuk diuji." Karasuma sensei menyodorkan selebaran kearah Isogai. Isogai segera bangkit dan mengambilnya. Ia membaca selebaran itu sebelum akhirnya menatap teman-temannya.

" Minna, coba dengar. Ada dua tempat. Yang pertama pantai pulau Okinawa.."

" Itu sudah pernah!" Maehara mengingatkan.

" Dengarkan dulu, Maehara. Kita memilih jenis ujiannya. Bukan tempatnya!" Tegur Kataoka. Maehara hanya meringis mendapatkan teguran dari wakil ketua kelas yang tegas itu. Kemudian Kataoka mengerling kearah Isogai.

" Lanjutkan, Isogai-kun." Ujarnya. Isogai hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap teman-temannya.

" Nah, di pantai Okinawa, jenis ujiannya berupa berenang dan voli. Kemudian pilihan kedua, adalah daerah Kitanosawa di distrik Niigata. Jenis ujiannya adalah ski dan ice skating." Lanjut Isogai. Para murid saling berpandangan.

" Ice skating? Kenapa harus kesana kalau hanya ice skating? Kurasa didekat sini juga ada." Celetuk Takebayashi.

" argh! Ayo kita pergi ke Okinawa lagi! Aku belum sempat bertemu dengan para gadis yang menggunakan bikininya!" Teriak Okajima semangat. Yang lain langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Memilih mengacuhkan pikiran si mesum kelas 3-e itu.

" Ne, Sensei.. apa kelas 3 di gedung utama sudah memilih tujuan mereka?" Tanya Karma. Semua menoleh. Tidak biasanya si merah itu peduli dengan hal-hal macam ini. Karasuma sensei mengangguk.

" Kelas 3 B dan D memilih ke Okinawa. Sedangkan kelas 3 A memilih menuju Niigata." Jawabnya.

" Ha? Kukira mereka akan memilih tempat yang sama." Gumam Kayano. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

" Nah, jadi apa keputusannya? Kita akan pergi mengikuti tes yang mana?" Tanya Isogai. Kelas 3 E mulai berdengung. Membicarakan pendapat masing-masing dengan teman disebelahnya.

" Ne, Nagisa. Kau pilih yang mana?" Tanya sugaya.

" Ergh… entahlah.. aku tidak begitu bagus di ski dan ice skating. Tapi Okinawa terlalu banyak peserta kalau aku memilih kesana." Ucap Nagisa bingung. Kemudian ia melihat Karma yang hanya menatap datar teman-temannya yang sibuk berdiskusi.

" Kalau Karma-kun? Kau memilih yang mana?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hm? Aku memilih ski dan ice skating." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

" Wah, pilihan yang tegas. Aku penasaran seberapa ahli kau di dua permainan itu." Kata Terasaka. Karma melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

" Yang jelas tak seburuk dirimu." Jawabnya santai. Terasaka langsung mendapat pertolongan teman-temannya karena mendadak meledak ditempat karena ucapan Karma yang menyebalkan.

" Jadi, kenapa kau memilih kesana, Karma-kun?" Tanya Isogai. Semua menoleh dan melihat kearah Karma.

" Hmm? sudah jelas bukan? Disana ada sekelompok orang yang lebih menjanjikan untuk diajak bermain." Jawab Karma. Semua menatap Karma horror

 _" Bilang saja ini masalah pribadimu dengan Asano!"_ Pikir mereka.

" Demo.. Karma benar. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bermain dengan kelas 3 A dibanding dua kelas lainnya." Ucap Nakamura.

" Sou..sou… selama ini juga kita selalu bersaing dengan mereka! Mereka punya Asano si peringkat pertama, dan kita punya Karma yang peringkat kedua. Dan lagi, kita sempat mengalahkan mereka dalam beberapa kesempatan. Pasti wisata kita akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita harus bersaing dengan mereka!" Kali ini suara Kurahashi. Isogai tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang mulai dibakar semangat.

" Yosh! Diputuskan, kita akan pergi bersama dengan kelas 3 A ke niigita." Isogai mengetuk palu. Seluruh murid berseru setuju atas keputusan yang sudah disetujui tersebut.

" Baiklah, sensei akan melaporkannya nanti. TAPI.." seluruh murid hening. " Kalian sudah hafal betul apa yang akan terjadi dalam setiap perjalanan kelas bukan? Kalian tetap memiliki tugas tambahan." Karasuma sensei mengingatkan.

" Hai' hai'.. kita harus tetap memburu Koro sensei kan?" Karasuma sensei mengangguk.

" Baiklah, pengumuman hari ini hanya itu, silahkan kalian sendiri yang menentukan kelompoknya. Dan tentukan strategi yang cocok didaerah bersalju untuk membunuhnya. Kalau ada yang diperlukan, diharapkan untuk melaporkan paling tidak dua hari sebelum keberangkatan. Sekarang, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas." Karasuma sensei menutup pertemuan mereka. Seluruh murid mengangguk dan membubarkan diri sendiri.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Surai Oranye itu berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan. Langkahnya tidak terburu- buru namun tegas. Kemudian ia berbelok kearah sebuah café. Ia memilih kursi yang jauh dari jendela. Sebuah posisi yang pas untuk mendukung apa yang akan dilakukannya sore itu. Setelah mengatakan pesanannya kepada pelayan café, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dan sebuah kotak pensil dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas. Sesekali gerakan tanganya terhenti. Menandakan sang pemilik tengah berfikir. Pesanannya datang. Sebuah earl ginger tea dan sebuah cake hazelnut. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyeruput teh panasnya. Telinganya menangkap hiruk pikuk jalanan sore itu. Beberapa percakapan dari meja-meja disekitarnyapun tak luput dari telinganya.

" Um! Aku setuju! Muffin ini sangat enak!"

" Ah, pasti pertandingan berikutnya akan dimenangkan klub Osaka!"

" Ugh… guru matematika itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

" Berhenti mengambil gambar sembarangan, Karma-kun!"

Tunggu. Siapa tadi? Asano Gakushuu menoleh kearah suara yang ia dengar. Kemudian matanya menemukan sosok berambut merah dan biru yang ia kenal, terlihat baru saja memasuki café itu. Tangan mereka memegang beberapa tas plastic. Mereka memilih meja yang berjarak 5 meja dari meja Asano. Dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Asano. Karma duduk membelakangi Asano. Sedangkan didepannya, Nagisa nampak tengah mengajukan protes terhadap entah apa yang dilakukan Karma kepadanya. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan Karma menyebutkan pesanannya dengan cepat. Kemudian Asano bisa melihatnya tertawa.

" Demo, Nagisa.. lihat, kau cantik dengan makeup itu! Harusnya make up itu tak kau hapus!"Karma terlihat menyodorkan handphonenya. Membuat sang surai biru melebarkan matanya.

" JANGAN MENJADIKANNYA WALLPAPER!" Protes Nagisa. Ia terlihat frustasi dengan sikap Karma yang justru tersenyum santai menghadapi Nagisa yang berusaha merebut handphone Karma. Asano memperhatikan keduanya. Kemudian matanya berhenti pada sosok Nagisa. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sosok Nagisa kali ini. Asano ingin sekali mencekik lehernya sendiri karena sudah berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, Nagisa entah mengapa terlihat lebih cantik – well, pada dasarnya ia memang cantik meskipun ia laki-laki- dari pada biasanya. Kemudian ia melihat Karma dengan tangan jahilnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa. Nagisa mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir tangan Karma. Karma tertawa sedangkan Nagisa menunduk malu. Tunggu, apa-apaan ekspresi Nagisa barusan? Kenapa pula ia harus blushing karena sikap Karma? Asano mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Dan ia bersumpah pada dirinya untuk menjauhi keduanya jika benar mereka sudah tidak normal lagi. Tapi entah mengapa otaknya terus-terusan mengajak matanya untuk menatap Nagisa.

" Ne, Karma… apa kau… bisa bermain ski dan ice skating?" Tanya Nagisa sambil menyuap sepotong blue cake kemulutnya.

" Hmm~ saat umurku 11 tahun, aku pernah hilang karena terlalu asyik meluncur diatas salju." Jawabnya.

" erghh… itu bukan jawaban yang menjelaskan semuanya." Jawab Nagisa.

" Sou.. kudengar ujian nanti akan diadakan berpasangan." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengerutkan dahinya.

" Berpasangan? Maksudmu?"

" Kau ingat dengan ujian keberanian di Okinawa? Yah, semacam itulah." Jawab Karma sambil mengambil potongan strawberry di cake milik Nagisa.

" Ugh.. pasti itu kerjaan Koro-sensei." Karma mengangguk setuju.

" Hhh..gurita itu tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan gurita itu sudah meberikan nama gadis yang harus kami ajak berpasangan tadi." Jawab Karma.

" Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat Koro sensei memberikannya padaku." Nagisa mengusap dagunya. Mencoba mengingat.

" He? Apa yang kau maksud, Nagisa? Tentu saja kau tak mendapatkannya. Kau gadis sekarang!" Karma mengingatkan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Nagisa melihat amplop itu dengan heran. Karma mengulurkannya kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menerimanya dan membuka amplop itu. Kemudian ia menatap kertas didepannya dengan tatapan aneh.

" Lihat? Dia sungguh berniat menjodohkan seisi kelas. Sampai dia rela menuliskan surat cinta untuk ajakan berpasangan dalam ujian nanti." Ucap Karma. Nagisa tertawa dan melipat kertas ditangannya. Setelah memasukkannya kedalam amplop, ia menyodorkannya kepada Karma.

" Ja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatapnya bingung.

" Apa?" Tanyanya. Karma menunjuk amplop dimeja dengan dagunya.

" Kau mau berpasangan denganku?" Tanya Karma.

" Eh?" Nagisa memandang amplop pink itu dan Karma bergantian.

" Mmaksudmu?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Koro sensei bilang, surat itu harus kuserahkan untukmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam sesaat.

" Etto.. Karma-kun tak perlu memaksakan diri. Karma-kun bisa pergi dengan yang lain kalau mau." Ujar Nagisa sambil mengibas- kibaskan tangannya. Karma meminum cappucinonya kemudian menatap Nagisa tajam. Nagisa balas menatap Karma bingung. Kemudian Karma menghela nafas.

" Hh… kau pikir aku harus pergi dengan siapa lagi, Nagisa.." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Okuda-san?" Usul Nagisa.

" Kupikir awalnya juga aku akan dipasangkan dengan Okuda. Tapi.. Koro sensei menyuruhku berpasangan denganmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa merasa Karma masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Jadi ia diam saja menunggu kalimat dari bibir Karma. Karma tersenyum seperti biasanya kemudian ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap langsung kedalam manik biru Nagisa.

" Tapi, Kurasa aku lebih suka dipasangkan denganmu, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa memerah untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia sudah akan meneriaki Karma jika saja matanya tak menangkap sosok yang ia kenal tengah berdiri dibelakang Karma. Karma mengangkat alisnya melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

" Asano-kun?" mendengar itu, Karma menoleh dan mendapati asano tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Karma tersenyum santai dan berdiri.

" Hee~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak sedang berniat menusukku dari belakang bukan, Asano-kun~.." Itulah sapaan Karma untuk Asano. Asano meliriknya tak suka. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Tak kusangka kalian berkencan disini." Ujar Asano. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Tidak.. kau salah, Asano-kun. Kami tidak.-"

" Apa hal itu terlalu mengganggumu?" Nagisa menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapati Karma merangkulnya.

" Jangan dengarkan Karma-kun. Lagipula, kami laki-laki. Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum tipis.

" Oh, kukira salah satu guru kalian menyuruh kalian menjadi pasangan dalam ujian nanti. Dan kipikir Nagisa-kun – atau harus kupanggil Nagisa-chan sekarang- tidak mendapatkan amplop berisi surat karena entah mengapa ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis?" Ucap Asano. Nagisa terhenyak. Asano mendengar percakapan mereka! Karma memperhatikan wajah gadis biru disebelahnya memucat. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap tajam Asano.

" Jadi, kau datang kemari setelah mendengar pernyataan itu pasti kau punya rencana bukan? Karena jika tidak, aku yakin kau sudah berlari keluar café dan bergosip dengan para temanmu itu." Asano mendengus setengah tertawa.

" aku bukan type orang yang suka bergosip, Karma. Dan kau benar.. data Nagisa pasti masih menunjukkan dia laki-laki. Tapi jika terbukti dia adalah wanita, maka Nagisa bisa dituduh melakukan penipuan terhadap pihak sekolah. Dengan begitu, orang tua Nagisa akan dipanggil dan.. entahlah apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Asano.

" Jadi, apa maumu,hm?" Karma masih tersenyum sambil mengangkat dagunya.

" Tentu saja Kompetisi. Kudengar kalian juga memilih tempat yang sama dengan kami, bukan? Kita akan lihat antara aku dan kau, Nagisa.. siapa yang mendapat point paling tinggi dalam kedua ujian. Kalau kau menang, aku tidak akan membocorkannya." Ujar Asano. Karma mengernyit.

" Hei, tapi bagaimana caranya? Semua orang akan bingung jika tau Nagisa berpasangan denganku. Dan lagi, sepertinya kelasmu tak melakukannya dengan berpasangan." Tanya Karma. Asano tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau melakukan kompetisi dengan orang yang terlalu banyak. Akan kuatur waktu khusus agar kita bisa bertanding dengan nyaman. Dan aku tidak akan mengajak satu orangpun dari kelas A. Kau boleh mengajak seluruh kelas E karena kupikir mereka semua tau tentang perubahanmu bukan? Dan untuk pasangan, aku akan mengusulkannya. Bagaimana?" Tantang Asano. Nagisa hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Karma kembali merangkul pundak Nagisa.

" Ok~ kami tunggu." Jawab Karma santai. Asano tersenyum sinis dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Karma dan Nagisa masih berdiri sampai punggung Asano lenyap saat keluar dari café tersebut. Kemudian Nagisa terduduk.

" Sekarang bagaimana?" Gumam Nagisa. Karma menoleh.

" Hm? Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Karma.

" Aku tak terlalu bagus di kedua bidang itu, Karma-kun!" Ucap Nagisa khawatir. Karma tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Nagisa.

" Karena itu akulah pasanganmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mendongak.

" Tapi, kau harus berlatih keras, Nagisa~" Kali ini senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Nagisa menelan ludah melihat aura Karma yang tiba-tiba berubah keunguan.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Naru hodo.. jadi, Asano akan membocorkan rahasia itu pada seluruh sekolah kalau kalian kalah?" Gurita kuning itu tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, kau harus menang, Nagisa!" Sugaya menepuk pundak Nagisa yang sedang duduk dikelilingi teman-temannya.

" Masalahnya, aku tidak pandai bermain ski dan ice skating." Gumam Nagisa khawatir.

" Dan, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan… apa kira-kira rencana asano-kun dengan perlombaan itu? Di pertandingan boutasi sebelumnya, ia bahkan mendatangkan murid-murid dari Negara asing." Isogai mengusap dagunya. Nakamura mengangguk setuju.

" Mungkin kali ini ia akan mendatangkan bule cantik dengan kemampuan luar biasa." Ujarnya.

" Kenapa harus bule cantik?" Tanya Kurahashi.

" Eh? Karena menurutku, anak kelas 3-A tidak ada yang rupanya bisa dibanggakan. Bahkan mereka semua kalah cantik dengan Nagisa." Jawab Nakamura.

" Hahaha… terimakasih atas pujianmu, Nakamura-san." Nagisa menjawab datar.

" Hmm.. itu kemungkinan yang bagus, Nakamura-san. Kalau begitu, kita harus melatih mereka berdua. Dan sensei yakin tidak akan terlalu sulit mengingat latihan kalian dengan Karasuma sensei. Nah, kalau begitu.." seketika anak-kelas E diterpa oleh angin kencang. Kemudian mereka menyipitkan mata untuk melihat Koro sensei sudah membawa tas super besarnya yang digunakan untuk menculik (?) orang.

" Nah, Nagisa-kun-chan, Karma-kun, Hinata-chan dan Maehara-kun.. bisa ikut sensei sebentar?" Koro sensei bertanya sambil mengangkat mereka kedalam tas.

" Eh? Nande?" tanya Hinata.

" Sensei ingin kau mengajarkan gerakan-gerakan dasar dalam kegiatan atletik untuk Nagisa. Dan Maehara, kau bisa membantu Hinata untuk demonya bukan?" Ujar Koro-sensei. Meskipun nampak jelas bahwa ia sedang ingin menjodohkan murid-muridnya, para penghuni 3-E tau bahwa sensei mereka itu memiliki tujuan utama agar Nagisa dan Karma bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu.

" ahh Naru hodo! Yosh! Serahkan pada kami!" Ujar Maehara.

" Ano.. sensei.. tapi untuk apa tas besar itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei menatap tas besar itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat keempat muridnya dan meletakkannya kedalam tas.

" Kita akan berangkat! Nah, Minna.. Ittekimasu!" Kemudian angin kembali membentur para murid kelas 3-E. dan saat mereka membuka mata, Koro sensei dan keempat remaja itu telah lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Hari ini aneh. Ya, hari ini jelas aneh bagi Asano Gakushuu. Ia merasa moodnya memburuk saat lagi-lagi memergoki Nagisa dan Karma berjalan berdua menuju sekolah mereka. Dan adegannya juga sama. Entah apa yang dilakukan si iblis merah itu, Nagisa kembali memprotes sesuatu kepada temannya. Kemudian Karma mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat si biru langit mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu tanpa peringatan wajahnya memerah. Dan si biru langit kembali protes. Asano merasa.. ia tidak suka melihat kedua 'saingannya' itu terlihat dimatanya. Ya. Itulah yang asano rasakan.

Awalnya.

Kemudian peristiwa itu masih berputar bahkan saat didalam kelas. Mengalahkan konsentrasinya pada pelajaran yang sebelumnya tak pernah teralihkan oleh peristiwa apapun. Namun yang mengganggunya bukan seluruh kejadian tersebut. Yang mengganggunya adalah bayangan wajah Nagisa yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka! Ia tidak suka dengan kenyataan, wajah Nagisa memerah karena Karma. Ya.. ia tidak suka. Tunggu. Apa itu berarti ia sedang.. cemburu? Asano menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menetralkan otaknya dari pikiran konyol yang menyerangnya. Namun kemudian hatinya kembali mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Kau cemburu, Asano._

Asano terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Kemudian ia mengingat fakta bahwa Nagisa sebenarnya laki-laki. Dan tak mungkin ia menyukainya bukan? Ya. Jadi sudah pasti itu bukan alasannya. Kemudian hati dan otaknya kembali berperang.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Koro sensei tidak bercanda saat ia bilang akan mengajak mereka ke daerah pegunungan alpen untuk latihan. Namun Koro sensei melupakan sesuatu. Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan untuk pergi ke daerah bersalju. Jadilah mereka – kecuali Karma- pulang dalam keadaan nyaris membeku karena baru saja berlatih didaerah bersalju tanpa menggunakan baju hangat.

" Hatchi! Hatchi!" Nagisa kembali bersin. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia sudah bersin berkali-kali. Disebelahnya, Karma melirik Nagisa yang sibuk menutup hidungnya.

" Kau tidak tahan dingin, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali menutup hidungnya, menahan bersin.

" Kau saja yang terlalu kuat, Karma-kun. Kami bertiga bahkan hampir membeku dengan suhu seperti itu." Ujar Nagisa.

" he~ kufikir, itu tidak ada apa-apanya loh. Sama seperti suhu ruang bioskop saat kita pergi menonton sonic ninja di hawai. Kau ingat?" Nagisa memasang poker face. Kenapa Karma bisa menyamakan suhu pegunungan dengan ruang bioskop? Itu jelas-jelas berbeda!

" Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membeli kare untuk makan malam kita? Aku bisa menambahkan cabai bubuk extra pedas milikku agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi. Lihat!" Karma mengeluarkan sebotol cabai bubuk dari tas ' penyelamat' miliknya.

" Ugh.. tidak terimakasih untuk cabai bubuknya. Hatchi!" Jawab Nagisa disertai bersin. Siapa pula yang rela memakan cabai bubuk buatan Karma? Selain berbahaya bagi kesehatan tubuh, Nagisa yakin cabai bubuk buatan Karma bisa membuat pencicipnya menderita gangguan jiwa. Bahkan Nagisa berani bertaruh akan hal itu.

" Hmm.. tapi aku rasa aku akan tetap membelinya. Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu dulu disini dan aku akan membeli kare instan di minimarket itu? Aku bisa membeli beberapa obat untukmu." Ujar Karma.

" Beberapa obat?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

" Um. Seperti obat flu, obat peninggi badan, obat hmm.. menurut Nakamura, aku harus menyediakan pembalut." Ujar Karma santai. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" KALIAN MEMBICARAKAN ITU?" Tanya Nagisa histeris. Bagaimana mungkin Karma mengatakan hal itu dengan santai? Dan untuk apa pembalut itu?

" Jadi, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membelikanmu pembalut." Karma melambaikan tangannya. Ingin rasanya Nagisa melemparkan tas kekepala Karma saat itu juga. Akhirnya Nagisa hanya pasrah dan memposisikan dirinya disalah satu bangku di pinggir toko. Ia menggosokkan tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan saat pintu toko dibelakangnya terbuka. Nagisa menoleh dan matanya melebar. Orang yang berdiri diambang pintu pun tak kalah kaget melihat kehadiran si rambut biru yang mengacaukan pikirannya seharian ini.

" Asano-kun?" Nagisa bergumam pelan. Namun Asano bisa menangkap nada horror didalam suara itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, otak dan hatinya setuju bahwa ia tak menyukai nada bicara dan ekspresi Nagisa sore itu.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-tbc**

 **Huwaaaa saya khilaf XD.**

 **Saya sempat bingung apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk kelanjutan fic ini. tapi, karena saya menyuruh otak saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini, jadilah ada lanjutan yang entah ini. daaan… untuk kalian semua yang masih membaca fic ini, I love yuuu so much! :')**

 **Kitsune 857: yah drama kehidupan yang pilu.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^ ditunggu mampirnya lagi yaaaa**

 **Kurohashi Yoga-kun: wkwkwkwk… nggak..nggaak… mereka masih kecil XD nah, mana? Mana pika-chan? Arigatou ^^**

 **Aqizakura: iyaa… dia kawaiii…. Yosh! Arigatou reviewnya.. semoga kerasan dengan fic ini XD**

 **Mel: udah muncul! Yeee udah muncul!**

 **Akiyama yuki: Hisashiburi ^^/ hahaha… entah focus kea pa XD tapi mungkin iya(?) Arigatou sudah mampir**

 **Fallynne DJ: Yoroshiku! Ito Nagi? Wah… pair yang jarang yaaa Amaya ga bias janji tapi akan amaya usahakan selipin nanti ^^/ Arigtaou.**

 **Dan untuk semua… arigatou sudah mampir.. semoga fic ini berkenan dihati kalian ^^**

 **At, last.. saya masih nunggu review hahahaha**

 **Jaa mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo~ saya datang lagi setelah sekian lama bertapa dibalik kerikil (?)**

 **Ah, gomen gomen kalau tambahan chapternya bikin gimanaaa gitu XD**

 **Tapi, seperti yang Amaya bilang, saya khilaf pak.. bu… karena udah terlanjur, ya saya lanjutin aja khilafnya*plak**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah manga keren punya Matsui Yuusei ( saya berharap manganya ga cepet selesai biar bisa liat kelakuan kelas 3-E lebih lama T.T) dan fic ini jelas punya Amaya.. hehehe.**

 **Fem Nagi, horror dan entahlah… selamat menikmati ^^/**

 **Chapter 6**

"Asano-kun?" Suara lirih Nagisa terdengar kaget. Tanpa Asano sadari, matanya menyipit sedikit. Tak suka dengan cara Nagisa memanggilnya. Terkesan bahwa gadis biru itu baru saja bertemu dengan hantu atau monster kelabang.

" Kau.. sedang apa?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Cara Asano bertanya benar-benar berbeda. Entahlah, cara bertanyanya terdengar.. normal. Tidak mengintimidasi seperti biasanya.

"Nagisa-kun?" Asano mencoba menarik gadis biru itu kealam sadar.

" Eh? Ah.. Gomen. Aku.. sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Nagisa. Asano bisa menebak siapa orang yang ditunggu Nagisa. Asano berjalan dan memposisikan dirinya disebelah Nagisa. Nagisa semakin heran dengan sikap Asano yang seperti itu. Ada apa dengan Asano sore itu? Apakah ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan atau ia baru saja diberi asupan ide yang memaksanya bersikap baik pada Nagisa?

" Hei.. bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya asano. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Kenapa gendermu bisa berubah?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa terdiam. Sekarang jawaban macam apa yang harus ia katakan?

" Ah.. hanya terjadi kecelakaan kecil yang menyebabkan aku berubah." Akhirnya jawaban itulah yang Nagisa gunakan. Asano merasa Nagisa tak ingin membahas itu lebih lama lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak menanyakannya lagi.

" Fisik atau keseluruhan?" Tanya Asano lagi.

" Eh?" Nagisa menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

" Yang berubah. Hanya fisikmu, atau seluruhnya? Apa kau juga berfikiran layakanya fikiran para wanita?" Jelas Asano. Nagisa menunduk. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Pertanyaan Asano secara otomatis juga membuatnya berfikir. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Asano melirik gadis disampingnya.

" Kau juga tidak tau." Asano menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Ya.. aku fikir aku tak banyak berubah selain fisikku. Teman-temanku tak ada yang mengeluhkan sikapku. Menurut mereka, aku yang sekarang dan aku yang dulu sama saja. Tak ada yang berbeda." Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya menatap kumpulan awan putih yang berarak dihiasi cahaya senja. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Lagipula.. aku tetap saja aku.. aku tak akan bisa menjadi orang lain. Karena kehidupanku adalah permainanku. Bahkan orang lain tak akan bisa memainkan permainanku." Ucap Nagisa. Saat itulah Asano yakin pipinya memanas. Wajah Nagisa saat itu bagaikan lukisan. Dengan terpaan sinar senja yang membuatnya terlihat nampak luar biasa. Asano masih tak berkedip beberapa saat ketika ia mendengar suara pintu bergeser.

" Nagisa, aku sudah sele…. hee~ apa kau mau memata-matai kami, Asano-kun?" Tatapan Karma langsung berubah saat melihat Asano. Asano langsung tersadar dan menatap Karma dengan tatapan normalnya.

" huh, aku tak perlu memata-matai kalian." Jawabnya.

" Jadi? Kalau begitu kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Karma santai. Asano terdiam. Kenapa ia disana? Ia hanya kebetulan melihat Nagisa dan entahlah. Kemudian matanya beralih ke gadis biru yang juga menatapnya penasaran. Lalu tanpa izinnya, otak Asano menampilkan kembali gambar Nagisa yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tersimpan dengan baik di memorinya. Gambar Nagisa saat tersenyum dengan bermandikan cahaya senja tadi. Seketika ia merasa pipinya memanas. Kemudian ia berbalik.

" aku hanya tak sengaja lewat dan melihat teman birumu itu. Jadi jangan salah sangka." Jawabnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa dan Karma. Karma menaikkan alisnya heran melihat tingkah Asano yang tidak seperti biasanya.

" Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap punggung Asano yang menjauh kemudian menggeleng.

" Tidak ada yang penting. Dia tak mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh." Aku Nagisa. Meskipun harus Nagisa akui sikap Asano sore itulah yang aneh.

" Hmm… Ah sou.. lihat Nagisa, Aku membelikannya untukmu. Apa ini cukup?" Karma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas plastic bawaannya. Sebuah pembalut.

" KARMA-KUN! JANGAN MENGELUARKAN BENDA SEPERTI ITU SEMBARANGAN!" Nagisa dengan panic merampas tas plastic Karma dan segera memasukkan benda laknat itu kedalam tas. Karma hanya tersenyum ala Koro sensei melihat tingkah Nagisa. Saat ia tengah menikmati omelan Nagisa, ia merasakan getaran disaku bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ibu jarinya menggeser-geser layar handphonenya. Setelah membaca pesan masuk itu, ia tersenyum misterius.

" Ok." Gumamnya sambil mengetikkan kata itu di layar handphonenya.

 _Message send._

" dan itu bisa membongkar kedokku. Kau mendengar, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Hm? Ya. Aku mendengarmu." Jawab Karma lengkap dengan senyumnya. Nagisa menatap Karma curiga.

" Haaah… melelahkan. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Nagisa. Kau bisa memasak kare ini kan?" Karma berjalan mendahului Nagisa. Nagisa yang masih heran, cepat-cepat menyusul langkah Karma.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa menatap dua piring kare dimeja makan. Keduanya belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Kemudian Nagisa mendengus mengingat Karma. Setelah menyuruh Nagisa memasak kare malam itu, ia justru pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Nagisa.

 _" setidaknya kalau memang ada janji makan diluar, dia bisa bilang kan? jadi aku tak perlu memasak untuk dua orang."_ Rutuk Nagisa. Rumah itu jadi sangat sepi sekarang. Nagisa memutuskan untuk tak memakan karenya lebih dulu. Ia mengambil plastic pembungkus makanan dan melapisi piring itu dengan plastic. Kemudian ia berjalan kedepan televise dan menyalakannya. Dipencetnya remote untuk mendapatkan channel yang menarik. Namun Nagisa tak menemukan satu acarapun yang menarik perhatiannya malam itu. Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan televisi dan kembali duduk di meja makan. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menggeser-geser layarnya tanpa tujuan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa agar teman merahnya itu bisa cepat pulang.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma tersenyum 'penuh arti' kepada sosok oranye didepannya. 'penuh arti' milik Karma benar-benar penuh dengan arti. Bahkan asano bisa merasakan bahaya dari senyuman milik Karma. Namun ia adalah seorang Asano Gakushu. Dan menjadi lemah hanya karena senyuman sadis milik Karma bukanlah gayanya.

" Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" Tanya Karma.

" Kenapa Nagisa bisa berubah menjadi perempuan?" Tanya Asano to the point.

" Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Karma balik bertanya. Asano menatap Karma tajam. Karma tersenyum santai.

" Hanya kecelakaan kecil.." Jawab Karma. Asano mendecak pelan.. jawaban yang sama dengan Nagisa.

" Kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Karma. Asano terdiam. Ya.. ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin dilontarkannya.

 _Apa kau menyukai Nagisa?_ Itulah yang Asano pikirkan sekarang. Tapi Asano tidak tau apakah menanyakanannya pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. ia menatap Karma yang tanpa ia sadari kini tengah menatap Asano heran.

" Kenapa kau.. menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Karma. Asano balik menatap Karma heran. Bertanya? Dirinya?

" Tentang perubahan gender Nagisa?" Asano mencoba menebak. Ia sudah kehilangan arah pembicaraan karena otak errornya. Karma menggeleng.

" Tentang apakah aku menyukai Nagisa atau tidak." Jawab Karma. Asano melebarkan matanya. Ia sudah menyuarakan pikirannya! Terkutuklah otaknya hari ini. ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi karena gadis itu. Kemudian setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat, Asano memutuskan untuk menjawab.

" Apakah ada kemungkinan ia bisa kembali kewjud semula?" Tanyanya. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah.. aku juga tak tau. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Asano-kun." Ujar Karma.

" Baiklah.. aku menyukainya." Jawab Asano.

" Hm?" Karma mengernyit.

" Nagisa.. aku menyukainya."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Butuh tiga detik untuk Karma bereaksi karena pengakuan Asano.

" Hee~ jadi?" Tanya Karma. Asano menghela nafas.

" tentu saja, aku tak suka melihatnya tersenyum atau tersipu karena ucapanmu." Jawab Asano lagi. Kali ini Karma mengangkat alisnya. Nagisa? Tersipu karenanya?

" Lantas?" Karma sengaja menanyakannya dengan intonasi yang membuat Asano naik darah.

" Aku ingin mengganti tujuan persaingan ini." Tawar Asano. Karma menegakkan punggungnya.

" Katakan." Asano tersenyum sinis.

" Tujuan utama bukan lagi untuk melindungi identitasnya." Asano menatap tajam pemuda merah didepannya. Karma sendiri sudah bisa menebak tujuan utama yang dimaksud.

" Tujuan utamanya, siapapun yang kalah.. menjauh dari Nagisa." Karma tersenyum. Tebakannya benar.

" Hee~ menarik.. jadi kalau aku benar, kau akan menghilang dari kehidupan kami. Iya kan?" Asano mengangguk. Kemudian ia menatap Karma.

" Kau.. apa kau juga menyukainya?" giliran Karma yang terdiam. Namun ia segera tersenyum tenang. Kemudian tanpa menjawab ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Asano santai.

" Aku tidak membencinya. Jaa.. " Karma berjalan meninggalkan Asano sedangkan Asano menatap punggung Karma.

 _" Tak akan kubiarkan kau memilikinya, akabane!"_ Sumpah Asano dalam hati. Meskipun ia tak bisa menebak apa maksud jawaban Karma, ia merasa harus bersumpah demikian. Karena jawaban itu masih tak jelas baginya. Sedangkan Karma? Ia berjalan sambil menatap lalu lalang didepannya. Bibirnya tersenyum.

" Baakaa~ dia membocorkan kelemahannya pada lawan. Kau berubah polos hanya karena cinta, Asano. Mungkin aku harus memberi Nagisa hadiah karena telah membuat Asano jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi tenang saja, Nagisa.. dia tak akan semudah itu mendapatkanmu." Gumam Karma. Kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian. Membuat beberapa anak kecil yang tengah mengantri membeli es krim berlari menghindarkan mata mereka dari wajah yang bisa merusak mimpi indah mereka malam nanti.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Tadaima!" Karma melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal kain berwarna putih. Telinganya menunggu jawaban dari Nagisa. Namun ia tak juga mendengarnya. Kemudian hidungnya mencium aroma Kare. Ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Kemudian ia terdiam dan tersenyum. Di meja makan, Nagisa menempelkan kepalanya ke meja. Matanya terpejam, rambutnya terurai. Karma mendekati gadis biru itu.

" Kau bisa masuk angina kalau tidur di tempat seperti ini, Nagisa." Karma menepuk pundak Nagisa. Tak ada respon. Gadis itu tetap terlelap. Karma membungkuk sedikit untuk memastikan gadis itu benar-benar tertidur pulas. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan dengan pelan dirangkulkan tangan nagisa kebahunya kemudian sehalus mungkin Karma menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Karma menatap wajah Nagisa sambil berjalan. Nagisa nampak tak terganggu sedikitpun. Ia nampak nyaman tidur dalam gendongan Karma.

" Kau ringan sekali. Pantas saja dulu banyak yang menyangkamu perempuan. Kau sangat kecil, Nagisa." Karma terkekeh. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar Nagisa dengan kakinya lalu berjalan kea rah tempat tidur. Dengan pelan Karma membungkuk dan membaringkan Nagisa.

" Hh.. padahal aku belum makan malam. Kau juga sepertinya belum memakan bagianmu." Karma berkacak pinggang melihat sahabatnya. Kemudian pikirannya kembali pada pengakuan Asano. Ia sedikit heran dengan perubahan perasaan Asano yang tiba-tiba itu. Karma yakin wajah Nagisa masih tetap sama dengan sebelumnya. Lantas kenapa Asano baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang? Nagisa memang harus diberi penghargaan karena berhasil membuat Asano bertekuk lutut untuknya. Tunggu.. penghargaan? Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran nista melintas diotak Karma. Karma tersenyum kearah Nagisa. Rencana brilliant itu akan menguntungkan Karma. Selain ia bisa memberi penghargaan pada Nagisa, Karma juga secara tidak langsung telah membuat senjata untuk berperang. Sambil tersenyum, Karma meraih pipi Nagisa.

" Arigatou, Nagisa." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari kamar Nagisa setelah sebelumnya menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu kamar Nagisa.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Suasana pagi yang sibuk dijalanan kota. Kendaraan lalu lalang mengejar waktu agar tak terlambat. Karma dan Nagisa melangkah beriringan. Sesekali Karma menguap. Sejak Nagisa tinggal dirumahnya, Karma memang selalu bangun – dibangunkan dan dipaksa oleh Nagisa- pagi. Sedangkan disebelahnya, Nagisa berjalan sambil menunduk. Dipandangi sepatu hitamnya dalam diam. Sampai secara tiba-tiba ia merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Karma tengah memegangi kerah bajunya sambil menatapnya . Nagisa menatap Karma. Seakan ia bertanya 'apa?' pada Karma.

" Kau bisa melanjutkan acara tak memperhatikan sekelilingmu di bukit sekolah nanti. Kau mau diprotes karena menyebrang sebelum waktunya?" Nagisa menoleh dan melihat sekeliling. Kendaraan masih lalu lalang tanpa henti. Sedangkan para pejalan kaki yang akan menyebrang jalan masih berdiri ditepian menunggu giliran untuk berjalan. Nagisa meraih tangan Karma dan melepaskannya dari kerah bajunya.

" Gomen. Hehehe.." Nagisa mengusap kepalanya. Kemudian lampu penyebrangan memberi tanda untuk pejalan kaki menyebrang. Mereka bergegas menyebrangi jalanan besar tersebut. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, sampailah mereka dikompleks sekolahan. Bisa dilihat dari banyaknya remaja yang berseragam sama dengan mereka. Tentu saja yang membedakan hanya kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah murid gedung utama. Masih dalam diam, mereka berjalan. Karma melirik Nagisa sekilas. Memperhatikan gadis yang melanjutkan lamunannya itu.

" Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

" Betsuni.. aku hanya memikirkan Asano." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Nagisa menoleh.

" Asano? Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku, apa dia benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu kemarin sore?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng.

" Kami memang berbicara. Tapi tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja.." Nagisa melanjutkan langkahnya. Karma bergegas mengejar.

" Hanya saja?" Nagisa menoleh kearah Karma.

" Cara bicaranya aneh. Tidak terdengar mengintimidasi seperti biasanya. Bahkan aku tidak merasa perlu waspada seperti biasanya jika ia mulai berbicara." Jawab Nagisa.

 _" Heh.. tentu saja, dia sedang jatuh cinta Nagisaaa~"_ Pikir Karma.

" Menakutkan." Gumam Nagisa.

" Hm?"

" Menakutkan. Berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti itu benar-benar menakutkan. Aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir kalau sesungguhnya ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku bajunya.

" Jadi, apa menurutmu aku harus mencegahnya bertindak bodoh dengan ini?" Nagisa menoleh dan swetdrop melihat tanduk milik Karma keluar lengkap dengan senyuman iblisnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah benda yang diduga keras sebagai wasabi dan cabai.

" Tidak..tidak perlu, Karma-kun -_-" Nagisa menggeleng.

" Hee? Nande? Bukankah ini akan menyenangkan, Nagisa-chan~? Kita bisa menyusup ke gedung utama sekarang." Usul Karma.

" Karma-kun, kau hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk mengajakku bolos. Lupakan saja percakapan ini." Nagisa meraih tangan Karma yang tengah menatap gedung utama penuh minat, dan bergegas menariknya untuk menjauh. Tepat saat itu Karma melihat Asano yang tengah berjalan bersama para buntutnya menoleh kearahnya dan Nagisa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Karma dan Nagisa pasti lebih mencolok dibanding siswa gedung utama. Karma tersenyum samar dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Kali ini ia menahan dirinya untuk berbuat lebih. Kemudian ia menatap surai biru didepannya dan tersenyum

" Nice timing, Nagisa!" Ujarnya kemudian menepuk kepala Nagisa. Nagisa otomatis berhenti dan menoleh heran. Karma tangan Karma masih diatas surai lembut Nagisa.

" Ah, kita bisa terlambat kalau terlalu lama mengulur waktu seperti ini. ayo!" Kali ini ganti Karma yang menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Eh? Karma-kun, apanya yang nice timing?" Tanya Nagisa sambil ikut melangkah. Karma hanya tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan yang membuat Nagisa heran bercampur curiga. Tapi Nagisa memilih diam dan terus berjalan disamping sahabat merahnya yang masih menarik tangannya. Meninggalkan Asano yang memang berwajah datar namun tangannya jelas mengepal erat.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kelas berjalan normal hari itu. Koro sensei saat ini tengah menerangkan tentang system pernafasan saat Karma membuka handphonennya dan mengetik diastasnya. Dalam satu tekanan, pesan itu terkirim. Dibangku lainnya, Nakamura merasakan handphonenya bergetar disaku sweaternya. Ia meraih handphonenya dan mengangkat alis saat melihat nama yang tertera. Ia membuka pesan tanpa menoleh kearah Karma. Kemudian mengetik beberapa kata dan tersenyum penuh minat.

" Karma-kun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tany Koro-sensei dari depan kelas. Karma mendongak dan mengangkat handphonennya sambil tersenyum santai.

" Menjawab pesan, sensei." Jawabnya.

" tidak menjawab pesan selama pelajaran berlangsung!" Wajah Koro sensei langsung berubah ungu dengan tanda silang berwarna gelap di wajahnya.

" Sebagai hukumannya, kau maju dan jelaskan tentang system pernafasan kepada semua temanmu sampai mereka mengerti!"

" hmm? Ok~" Karma bengkit dari bangkunya dan maju. Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan apa yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Koro sensei.

" Nah, apa kalian mengerti? Are, Terasaka-kun, kau boleh bertanya kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengerti." Karma tersenyum Ikemen.

" AKU MENGERTI!" Terasaka membela dirinya. Koro sensei sudah akan menyuruh Karma duduk saat sebuah tangan terangkat.

" Ano, Karma-kun.. sebetulnya ada yang tidak kumengerti. Bukankah bernafas itu membutuhkan oksigen? Tapi kenapa jika ada yang pingsan kita justru memberi nafas buatan sedangkan kita sendiri tak menghasilkan oksigen? Justru kita menghasilkan karbon dioksida. Bukankah itu akan membahayakan korban?" Tanya Nakamura. Semua mata menoleh. Tidak mungkin si jenius itu tak mengerti. Karma tersenyum.

" Hmm.. secara logika sepertinya memang membahayakan dan tidak menolong.. tapi secara tehnis terbukti menolong. Kau mau buktinya?" Tawar Karma. Koro sensei terlihat sedikit panic.

" Ettoo.. biar aku yang menjelaskan, Karma-kun. Kau bisa duduk." Potong Koro sensei. Ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Karma.

" Hee? Tapi kau bilang sampai mereka semua mengerti, sensei. Dan Nakamura juga belum mengerti." Jawab Karma.

" Nyunya~" Keringat Koro sensei menderas. Siapa yang akan jadi korban?

" Iya sensei.. biarkan saja. Aku juga tak mengerti." Kali ini suara Okajima. Nakamura langsung melirik Okajima.

 _Kalau kau semua tau alasannya, pervert!_

Karma berjalan kearah bangku Nagisa. Kemudian ia menarik tengkuk Nagisa sehingga kepalanya mendongak. mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Karma semakin mendekat. Semua murid menahan nafas melihat adegan itu. Detik berikutnya, Karma sudah menghilang dari wajah Nagisa dan Nagisa bisa mendengar suara tawa Karma dibangkunya sendiri.

" Kau terlalu panic, Koro sensei.." Ujar Karma disela tawanya.

" Tentu saja! Tidak ditengah kelas, Karma-kun!" Jawab guru guritanya.

" Hee~ jadi diluar kelas boleh?" tantang Karma. Nakamura menahan tawa sedangkan semua orang bertekad untuk melindungi Nagisa dari keiblisan Karma. Kecuali Nakamura dan Okajima, mungkin.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyedot susu kotaknya. Saat itu adalah jam makan siang.

" kalau kau bertanya tentang rencana, tentu saja aku punya segudang rencana. Tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya agar rencanaku ini bisa berjalan dengan sukses." Ujar Karma.

" Hm? Kau pesimis dengan idemu? Tak seperti biasanya." Ledek Nakamura.

" Saa… aku sudah berencana membuat asano cemburu di berbagai kesempatan."

" Ugh.. yang tadi dikelas tidak termasuk rencanamu bukan?" Tanya Nakamura. Lagipula bagaimana asano bisa melihat adegan saat jam pelajaran?

" Hmm… sepertinya aku harus mengajak Nagisa untuk sering-sering kencan." Jawab Karma.

" Ugh.. percuma saja kalau kalian bertindak seperti sepasang kekasih tapi tidak didepan Asano." Jawab Nakamura.

" Atau aku harus membuat Nagisa selalu tersipu jika bersamaku? Asano bilang dia tak suka itu." Usul Karma.

" Tidak, Karma-kun. Hentikan ide konyolmu itu." Keduanya kini terdiam.

" Demoo… aku tak menyangka Asano bisa sepolos itu untuk mengatakan kelemahannya dihadapan musuh." Nakamura meminum jus apelnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Karma.

" Jadi, rencana awalmu?" Tanya Nakamura lagi.

" membuat Nagisa menjadi primadona kelas?" Karma mengusulkan ide bejatnya. Nakamura terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

" Aku ada ide." Karma menoleh menatap partner in timenya dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah, aku ikut." Jawab Karma. Nakamura tersenyum kemudian ia menoleh dan wajahnya berubah serius.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. apa kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuk membuat Asano cemburu?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma sukses terdiam.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Karma. " Aku tak akan membiarkan Asano mendekati Nagisa semudah itu. Lagipula, Nagisa adalah sahabat yang harus dilindungi." Jawab Karma.

" Hahaha.. kau membuat Nagisa terdengar seperti hewan peliharaan, Karma-kun. Tapi, kau yakin tak lebih dari itu? Mungkin kau melakukan ini karena…. Dirimu sendiri yang memaksa?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _" Mungkin kau melakukan ini karena … dirimu sendiri yang memaksa?"_ Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tertawa.

" Ayolah Nakamura-san. Apa pula maksudmu dengan perkataan dramatis itu?" Tanya Karma tak mengerti. Nakamua mendecak kesal.

" Maksudku, kau melakukan itu karena hatimu benar-benar tidak rela kalau Nagisa harus berjalan dijalan yang sama dengan Asano. Kau tau, seperti mungkin kau membenci kemungkinan Nagisa akan bisa ditaklukkan hatiny oleh asano?" Karma memikirkan kata-kata Rio.

" Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura tersenyum.

" Ne, Karma-kun… bahkan aku, Nakamura Rio tidak harus menjadi jenius sepertimu untuk bisa mengerti semua ini." Jawab Nakamura.

" Hahaha… lupakan saja pertanyaan konyolmu itu. Aku bingung mendengarnya. Nagisa sahabatku dan sudah tugasku untuk melindunginya sementara ini." Jawab Karma sembari bangkit dan meninggalkan Nakamura Rio yang tengah tersenyum.

" Baiklah… rencanaku akan membuatmu berfikir dua kali dengan tujuanmu, akabane Karma."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Hmm… hhmmm…." Sugino memegangujung dagunya. Nampak berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

" Ayolah, Sugino-kun… kau tak perlu seserius itu!" Kurahashi menepuk punggung Sugino keras.

" Ittai, Kurahashi-san… bukan begitu, maksudku.. apa Nagisa mau diperlakukan seperti itu? Selama ini identitasnya kan masih dirahasiakan." Jawab Sugino. Semua diruangan itu mengangguk setuju.

" Karena itulah kami butuh bantuan kalian!" Jawab Nakamura. Yang lain menatap gadis pirang itu tertarik.

" Kalau kalian setuju dengan rencana ini, kita akan bicarakan rencana selanjutnya." Tawar Nakamura. Semua terdiam beberapa saat.

" Hhh.. kalau ini memang bisa membuat Nagisa selamat dari ancaman Asano, baiklah. Aku ikut." Isogai sang ketua kelas mengacungkan tangannya. Kemudian para murid. coret Nagisa. Dia sudah diungsikan oleh Koro sensei setelah mendapatkan laporan dari Nakamura –yang tentu saja bohong- bahwa Nagisa terlihat kurang sehat sepulang sekolah itu.

" Yosh! Pertama, akan kuberitahu kabar yang mengejutkan. Dan kuharap kalian semua bisa menjaga mulut kalian agar Nagisa tak tahu tentang hal ini." Nakamura mengedipkan matanya. Semua menatap gadis pirang itu penasaran.

" Ano ne… Asano, dia mengatakan dengan sangat jelas didepan Karma –kun bahwa dia menyukai Nagisa-chan!" Pekik Nakamura.

1….

" NANI?" Respon para lelaki.

" KYAAAAAAAA." Respon para wanita.

" Khuhuhu… bagaimana?" Nakamura kini terlihat bagaikan ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip.

" Tidak.. tidak… itu salah!" Isogai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Disebelahnya, Maehara mengangguk.

" Ya. Sangat berbahaya kalau Nagisa harus menjalin hubungan dengannya. Lebih baik Nagisa menjalin hubungan denganku daripada dengannya." Timpal Maehara.

" ITU YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" Teriak Mimura.

" Hmm… Asano dan Nagisa? Tidak.. tentu saja tidak… kita tak bisa membiarkan Nagisa jatuh ketangan yang salah!" Sugino berapi-api.

" A..ano.. apa diantara kalian ada yang berfikir bahwa harusnya hubungan itu tak normal?" Isogai mengeluarkan suaranya. Kemudian ia terdorong kebelakang saat Fuwa dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya. Bahkan omongan Isogai dianggap angina lalu oleh para murid.

" Tidak bisa! Kita harus membuat Nagisa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang sebelum hatinya diambil oleh Asano dengan jurus hasutan dari ayahnya!" Usul Fuwa. Seluruh murid – kecuali Isogai yang masih shock dengan pola pikir teman-temannya yang mulai lupa gender asli Nagisa- mengangguk setuju.

" fufufu…. Baiklah, kita akan buat rencananya. Hari minggu nanti, kita akan pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka didaerah beika. Semuanya! Kita akan mengawasi Nagisa untuk kencan! Hohoho~" Nakamura mulai aneh.

" demo… kau bilang ini kencan.. bagaimana caranya kita memaksa Nagisa untuk berkencan? Maksudku, apa dia mau pergi berkencan dengan laki-laki?" Tanya Okuda bingung.

" Um.. Okuda benar." Isogai setuju. Nakamura menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

" Ck..ck..ck.. kita akan membuat Nagisa mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari semua anak laki-laki. Jadi tugas kalian para lelaki adalah tunjukkan pada Asano seberapa protektifnya kalian sehingga ia berfikir bahwa mendekati Nagisa bukanlah hal yang mudah! Kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Nagisa dalam setiap wahana yang memungkinkan untuk dilihat. Beberapa mungkin saat Nagisa tengah istirahat atau makan siang. Bagaimana?"

" Aku setuju! Kecuali okajima dan terasaka!" Kayano mengajukan masukannya yang langsung mendapat tanggapan ' kenapa aku tak boleh?' dari Okajima dan ' apa maksudmu dengan syarat itu?' dari Terasaka.

" Hmm..hmm.. baiklah." Nakamura kini mencatat semua usulan.

" ano.. tugas kita apa?" Tanya Kanzaki. Nakamura menoleh kearah Kanzaki dan tersenyum.

" Tugas kita? Tentu saja membuat Nagisa tampil menarik sampai taka da yang sadar bahwa itu Nagisa!" Jawab Nakamura. Para wanita mengangguk.

" Nah, Hazama-san.. mungkin kau bisa membuat plot dramanya?" Tunjuk Yada.

" Err.. maksudmu jadwal kencan Nagisa, bukan?" Hayami mengoreksi.

" Tapi, tetap saja harus ada diantara para pria yang memainkan peran lebih dominan untuk membuat Asano cemburu, Nakamura-san. Kalau semua bertingkah sama, Asano akan berfikir bahwa Nagisa hanyalah manusia yang dilindungi oleh teman-temannya yang overprotective, namun tak mempunyai kekasih." Hara berkomentar.

" Kalau begitu, kurasa itu tugas Karma-kun!" Tunjuk Megu.

" Hm?" Karma yang sedari tadi diam mendongak saat namanya disebut.

" Tidak. kali ini tugas itu tak jatuh pada Karma." Nakamura menatap teman-temannya dan tersenyum. Sekilas matanya melirik kearah Karma yang menatap Nakamura penasaran. ' siapa yang akan maju untuk peran itu?' begitulah arti tatapannya. Kemudian Nakamura menghamparkan selembar kertas hvs didepan teman-temannya. Mereka membaca kertas berisi struktur panitia yang dibuat Nakamura untuk mensukseskan rencana mereka. Kemudian mata mereka melebar saat melihat nama peran 'kekasih' Nagisa. Mereka menoleh kearah sang tersangka yang menatap mereka datar. Nakamura tersenyum puas dan melirik Karma yang juga tengah menatap sang tersangka dengan tatapan aneh.

 _" Hmm… Setelah acara ini, akan kubuat kau menyadarinya.. Akabane Karma!"_

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Kyaaaaa entahlah apa ini XD**

 **Tapi amaya tetap menikmati tulisan ini * padahal tulisan sendiri XD**

 **CrazywithKaruNagi-san: Yup! Nagisa is so kawaaai :3. The fight will begin :D I hope you like it.**

 **Kurohashi y-kun: ayo kepo terus kepo terus biar baca lagi XD*plak**

 **Zee cielova: ya saya juga menciumnya. Baunya tajem banget*plak. Karma selalu nekat mah.. dia muka tembok kalo begituan XD Arigatou.. stay tune ya ^^/**

 **Minna Arigatou sudah membaca mengikuti dan mereview. Kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu.**

 **Jaa mata ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone ^^/**

 **Ah, Amaya bersyukur karena fic ini bisa sampai chapter 7 ^^**

 **Gomen ne, kalau ceritanya tambah aneh. yah, tingkat keanehan saya juga lagi naik sih*plak**

 **Well, Gak bosen saya ingatkan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui yang akan selalu menghibur meskipun entahlah… sudah… ( spoiler ini XD)**

 **Nah, minna.. hajimari!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Girl?**

" Eh? Kita akan mengunjungi taman bermain yang baru itu?" Tanya Nagisa sambil melipat baju miliknya dan milik Karma. Karma mengangguk.

" Nakamura bilang disana ada tempat untuk ice skating yang bagus. Jadi kita sepakat untuk berlatih disana." Jawab Karma.

" Hmm… ok." Jawab Nagisa singkat. Karma memperhatikan surai biru yang kini membawa tumpukan baju dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari.

" Hey Nagisa.." Panggil Karma. Nagisa menoleh. Karma menatap Nagisa beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Nagisa menaikkan alisnya bingung. Karma melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa. Ia menuju ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisinya.

" Karma-kun, aku membeli popcorn tadi. Kau mau aku membuatnya?" Suara Nagisa terdengar dari arah dapur. Karma tersenyum.

" Boleh." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia kembali asyik menonton televisinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Nagisa datang dengan membawa semangkuk popcorn dan dua gelas susu hangat.

" Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau harus membawa sebanyak ini." Karma membantu Nagisa meletakkan gelas susunya. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

" Taka pa.. aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian ia duduk disebelah Karma. Matanya menatap lurus ke layar televisi. Mereka kemudian asyik menonton acara yang ditayangkan. Sesekali Karma melirik Nagisa.

" Ne, Nagisa.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucapnya. Nagisa mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

" Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanya Karma. Kali ini Nagisa menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya heran.

" Yang kurasakan? Karma-kun, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Dan apa maksudnya?" Nagisa balik bertanya. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Kau tau, secara fisik kau berubah menjadi perempuan. Aku jadi ingin tau apakah perubahan itu hanya terdapat pada fisikmu saja? Apa tidak berpengaruh dengan kepribadianmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa termangu. Karma mengatakan pendapatnya yang sama dengan pertanyaan Asano.

" Menurutmu?" Karma menoleh. " Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalaupun kepribadianku berubah, kau pasti menyadarinya bukan, Karma-kun?" Karma menggeleng.

" Bukan itu maksudku.. kalau tentang kepribadian yang itu, kau jelas masih sama dengan yang dulu. Maksudku, tentang perasaan." Karma kini duduk menghadap Nagisa. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya.

" Perasaan?" Ulangnya. Karma kembali mengangguk.

" Ne, saat kau masih laki-laki, apa kau pernah tertarik dengan anak perempuan dikelas kita? Atau gadis manapun?" Tanya Karma sambil tersenyum. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Tak menyangka bahwa Karma akan menanyakan hal itu.

" P..pertanyaan apa itu?!" Seru Nagisa. Wajahnya memerah.

" Sudahlah.. jawab saja!" Tuntut Karma tak sabar. Nagisa mendengus namun memilih untuk memikirkannya.

" Kalau kuingat sejauh ini.. aku tidak memiliki hal yang terlalu special… demo, kalau itu tentang kagum yang dimiliki hampir setiap pria, mungkin aku pernah. Seperti kalau kau mendapat sapaan dari gadis cantik popular. Kau tau kan, setiap pria akan merasa bangga karena hal itu." Jawab Nagisa.

" Aku tidak." Ujar Karma cepat.

" Urgh.. kau memang tidak normal, karma-kun." Gumamnya.

" Jadi, kau tidak memiiki perasaan istimewa? Seperti merasa nyaman jika kau dekat dengannya? Ayolah.. kau pasti punya orang terdekat bukan?" Karma tersenyum menggoda. Nagisa mengusap dagunya. Mencoba mencari orang dengan kriteria yang dikatakan Karma. Kemudian ia menoeh dan menatap Karma.

" Apa?" Tanya Karma tak mengerti.

" Demo Karma-kun, selama ini orang terdekatku adaah Karma-kun, deshou?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 _" Demo Karma-kun, selama ini orang terdekatku adaah Karma-kun, deshou?"_ Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kai sebeum akhirnya tertawa.

" Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, hm?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa memerah.

" Bu..bukan seperti itu! Maksudku, kau bertanya apakah aku memiliki orang terdekat.. jadi kujawab saja. Aku tidak salah kan?" Nagisa membela diri.

" Heee~ bukankah kau lebih sering bersama Sugino?" Entah kenapa Karma ingin mengatakannya.

" Um.. aku memang sering berbincang dengan Sugino. Tapi kalau menurutmu definisi orang terdekat adalah orang yang bisa membuat kita nyaman, berarti kau orangnya Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Te..tentu saja aku tak bermaksud apapun dengan mengatakan hal ini." Imbuh Nagisa cepat-cepat. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Karma tercengang melihat ekspresi Nagisa. Tersipu? Karma tertawa. Kemudian menepuk kepala Nagisa.

" Jadi, kau merasa nyaman denganku,hm? Bagaimana kalau kau kuajak kencan sekarang?" Goda Karma.

" Ka..Karma-kun! Aku laki-laki!" Elak Nagisa.

" Oh ya? Kau selalu lupa kalau kau wanita sekarang, Nagisa-chan~" Karma bangkit dari duduknya.

" Ayo cepat siap-siap!" Ujar Karma. Nagisa menoleh bingung.

" Untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum jahil.

" Kencan." Jawabnya sambil meninggakan Nagisa yang melongo.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma tidak bercanda saat ia bilang akan mengajak Nagisa 'kencan' malam itu. Mereka tengah duduk dia bangku taman sambil menyaksikan pertunjukan para pemusik jalanan.

" Eng.. Karma-kun, seharusnya kau tak peru membelikanku sepatu ice skating ini.. aku bisa mengambilnya dirumahku." Nagisa memperhatikan tas sepatunya. Karma menegak sodanya dan menoleh.

" Rumahmu jauh. Lagipula besok kita akan latihan. Jadi tidak akan sempat kalau kita mengambinya dirumahmu." Jawab Karma. Para pemusik jalanan itu selesai memainkan satu lagunya. Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Nagisa dan Karma terjebak dalam keheningan. Kemudian telinga mereka menangkap suara dentingan piano. Rupanya salah seorang dari kelompok pemusik itu akan bermain solo. Karma menaikkan alisnya. Kepalanya seketika dipenuhi ide saat mendengar kunci-kunci yang dimainkan sang pemusik.

" Nagisa, ikut aku sebentar." Karma menarik Nagisa tanpa peringatan.

" Eh? Matte.. " Nagisa tertarik dengan mudahnya. Kemudian mereka sudah berdiri di bagian taman yang sepi. Disebelah sebuah air mancur. Hari itu bukanlah weekend. Jadi tak banyak orang yang datang ke taman. Dan saat ini hampir seluruh pengunjung taman memfokuskan diri pada pertunjukan pemusik jalanan. Nagisa berdiri didepan Karma sambil menatap Karma heran.

" Karma-kun, mau apa kita di.." KAlimatnya berhenti saat Karma meraih tangan kanan Nagisa dan menempatkannya di bahu Karma. Kemudian ia merasakan tangan kiri Karma menyelinap kepinggangnya. Tubuh Nagisa menegang.

" K..Karma-kun!"

" Sssttt.." Karma memberi isyarat agar Nagisa merendahkan suaranya.

" demo… kalau ada yang melihat…" Nagisa menunduk sedikit. Wajahnya memerah. Kemudian Karma meraih tangan kiri Nagisa dan menggenggamnya.

"Taka da yang melihat." Karma mulai melangkah. Membuat Nagisa harus mengikuti gerakannya.

" Karma-kun.. kenapa kita.. melakukan ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Latihan." Jawabnya singkat.

" Nagisa, kepalamu harus diangkat. Kau harus melihatku. Itu tehnik dasar agar kau bisa berdansa dengan baik." Karma menasihatinya. Nagisa dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Karma. Karma menatap Nagisa tepat dimanik birunya. Membuat Nagisa tak bisa bereaksi. Mata Karma terasa dalam. Menarik Nagisa untuk terus menelusurinya. Tunggu… kenapa dengan otaknya? Bukankah sebelumnya otaknya tak sepuitis itu saat ia harus menumpuk pandangannya dengan Karma? Kemudian Karma melepaskan pegangannya. Saat itulah Nagisa sadar bahwa music telah selesai dimainkan.

" Hmm… lumayan! Sudah kubilang bukan, kau hanya perlu menatap pasanganmu untuk membuatmu bisa berdansa dengan baik." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah lain.

" Um… sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Karma-kun." Ajak Nagisa.

" tentu." Jawab Karma. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan air mancur taman itu. Namun belum juga mereka keluar dari taman, Nagisa meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Karma menyadari nafas Nagisa memberat. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah pucat Nagisa.

" Oi, Nagisa.. daijobu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

" Daijobu." Jawabnya. Karma menatapnya tajam. Jelas ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Ditatap seperti itu, Nagisa tersenyum canggung.

" Perutku.. sakit." Jawab Nagisa sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma ingat bahwa taman itu berada tak jauh dari rumah Nakamura Rio. Setelah meihat Nagisa yang terduduk lemas sambil memegang perutnya, ia langsung menggendong sahabat birunya dan berlari menuju rumah Rio. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di ruang tamu Rio. Sedangkan Nagisa tengah mendapat perawatan dari teman pirangnya itu. Beberapa menit berlalu ketika akhirnya Nakamura Rio membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Karma.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura tersenyum.

" Tidak usah khawatir, Nagisa baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

" Benar dia baik-baik saja? Keihatannya tidak begitu tadi." Karma memastikan.

" Um! Dia hanya… sedang mengalami masanya." Jawab Nakamura. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Ah sudahlah.. yang penting, nanti sampai dirumah tanyakan padanya apa perutnya masih sakit atau tidak. kalau iya, kompres dengan air hangat dan berikan the manis hangat padanya." Intruksi Nakamura. Tepat setelah Nakamura menutup mulutnya, Nagisa muncul dengan wajah pucatnya.

" Nagisa. Daijobu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Karma-kun.. sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Sudah selarut ini." Ujar Nagisa lirih.

" Kau yakin? Kau masih terlihat pucat." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Nakamura-san, Arigatou." Nagisa membungkuk kearah Nakamura.

" Tentu. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang hal itu, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, Nagisa-chan." Jawab Nakamura. Karma semakin menatap kedua orang didepannya bingung. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berpamitan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Nakamura, mereka kembali berjalan menuju stasiun.

" Nagisa, kalau masih sakit kita bisa pulang dengan taxi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia tak menyangkal kalau perutnya masih terasa sakit. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Karma melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan taxi. Karma menyebutkan alamatnya dan menyendenkan punggungnya. Ia melirik Nagisa yang sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Nagisa nampak tak nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah. Melihat itu, Karma menarik tangan Nagisa sampai kepala Nagisa membentur bahu Karma. Dengan cepat Karma menahan kepala Nagisa di bahunya.

" Karma-kun!"

" Ssshhh… diam dan tidurlah!" Perintah Karma. Nagisa terdiam kemudian memilih untuk mencoba tidur. Karma tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis biru itu tak protes sedikitpun. Jalanan kota Tokyo masih terlihat ramai di tengah malam seperti itu. Beberapa masih terlihat lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah perjalanan selama 20 menit, mereka sampai didepan rumah Karma. Karma menyodorkan uang kepada sang supir kemudian melirik gadis yang masih terpejam itu. Ia sudah akan memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saat Nagisa membuka matanya.

" Mm? sudah sampai ya, Karma-kun?" Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya.

" Um. Kau bisa turun?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk dan perlahan turun dari mobil. Kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki rumah Karma.

" Apa perutmu masih sakit?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku.."

" apa masih sakit?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa terdiam kemudian mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan kearah kamar Nagisa. Setelah memastikan Nagisa memasuki kamarnya tanpa cacat sedikitpun, Karma menyuruhnya untuk istirahat.

" aku akan membawakan air hangat untuk mengompres perutmu. Dan teh hangat, atau coklat hangat?" Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Kau tak perlu serepot itu, Karma-kun.. sungguh! Tapi terimakasih." Jawab Nagisa.

" Ck.. aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti itu. Aku bertanya teh atau coklat hangat?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Teh saja." Jawabnya. Karma tersenyum.

" Ok, kau bisa berbaring selagi aku membuatkanmu te.."

" Karma-kun." Karma yang sudah akan membalikkan badannya, mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar panggilan lirih Nagisa. Ia melempar tatapan 'apa?' pada Nagisa. Didepannya, Nagisa nampak berdebat dengan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Bahkan wajah Nagisa sedikit memerah.

" Etto… dimana.. kau meletakkan pembalut yang kau beli waktu itu?" Tanyanya pelan. Karma tercengang. Apa katanya tadi? Nagisa menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya. Ia sudah terlanjur menebak ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan temannya itu. Karma tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Nagisa yang memerah.

" Hee~ kau tanya apa tadi? Suaramu sangat pelan.. aku tak bisa mendengarnya, Nagisa~" Jawab Karma.

 _" USO! Dengan intonasi mengejekmu, sudah pasti kau mendengarnya bukan?"_ Rutuk Nagisa dalam hati. Namun ia tau bahwa Karma tak akan menjawabnya jika ia tak mengulanginya.

" Dimana.. pembalutnya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Hmm~ Kupikir kau tak membutuhkannya… jadi sudah kubuang!" Jawab Karma. Nagisa mendongak dan wajahnya memucat. Bagaimanapun, Nagisa membutuhkan benda itu sekarang! Melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Nagisa, Karma tertawa.

" Hahaha…. Bercanda.. Gotcha! Aku letakkan dilaci bawah lemari pakaianmu, Nagisa. Nah, aku akan membuat tehmu dulu. Jaa~" Karma melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih memerah. Karma berjalan menuju dapur sambil tersenyum.

 _" dia mengalami masanya? Ternyata dia juga harus mengalaminya. Mengalami apa yang biasa dialami para wanita. Jadi, dia benar-benar wanita sekarang, hm?"_ Karma bersenandung kecil. Entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuatnya terus tersenyum.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma duduk santai didepan meja belajar milik- setidaknya sekarang- Nagisa. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku dengan tulisan berbahasa inggris didalamnya. Telinganya tertutup sebuah earphone berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat ia membalik halaman-halaman berbahasa inggris itu. Setengah jam kemudian, buku itu sudah selesai dibacanya. Bosan, ia mencoba memilah-milah buku diatas meja belajar milik Nagisa. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah buku bertuliskan matematika. Karma membukanya dan melihat-lihat hasil pekerjaan Nagisa yang dipenuhi gambar gurita atau tentakel. Dihalaman terakhir, ia melihat bahwa Nagisa sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Koro sensei. Karma meraih pensil di tempat pensil kemudian mencoret- coret buku Nagisa. Membenarkan beberapa jawaban yang salah dengan beberapa catatan khusus untuk Nagisa. Semacam rumus agar ia bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah. Kemudian matanya terarah pada gadis biru yang tengah terlelap di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia bangkit dan menatap Nagisa yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengingat telpon Nakamura satu jam yang lalu.

 _" Ingat Karma, kendala wanita saat mengalami hal itu bukan hanya sakit perut. Dia bisa juga mengalami sakit kepala karena tekanannya mungkin turun. Nah, kalau sudah begitu.. beri dia susu hangat dan makanan yang bisa menaikkan tekanan darahnya. Atau mungkin disekitar punggung dan pinggangnya sakit. Ah, kau harus lebih menahan diri untuk menjahilinya. Kau tau, saat mendapat masanya, perempuan akan lebih sensitive. Terkadang mereka suka marah seenaknya atau justru menangis tiba-tiba. Jadi, tahanlah dirimu dan perbuatan nistamu itu. Apalagi ini yang pertama kali bagi Nagisa-chan. Pasti dia akan merasa sangat tersiksa karena belum terbiasa."_ Karma menyentuh hidung Nagisa dengan telunjuknya.

" Nagisa?" Ia mencoba memanggil. Tak ada respon. Nagisa sudah tertidur. Karma tersenyum kemudian melepas earphonenya.

" Oyasumi, Nagisa." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Nagisa.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa duduk termenung menatap lapangan sekolahnya yang dipenuhi anak-anak kelas 3-E. Nagisa sendiri sekarang tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil memegang botol airnya. Ia juga tak mengenakan pakaian P.E nya. Setelah mengalami perdebatan, Nagisa terpaksa harus menuruti keinginan teman-temannya untuk tidak mengikuti kelas P.E hari itu.

" Membosankan ne, Nagisa kun-chan?" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Koro sensei tengah menyodorkan sebuah es krim kearah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum dan meraih es krim dari koro sensei.

" Es krim khas sanghai yang kubeli saat jam makan siang tadi. Aku tidak tau kau suka rasa apa. Jadi sensei belikan kau rasa strawberry. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Sensei sengaja membelikannya untukku? Arigatou." Nagisa tersenyum dan mulai menjilat eskrimnya. Mereka lantas terdiam. Mengamati para muri kelas 3 E yang tengah berlatih dengan pisau anti koro sensei.

" Ne, Nagisa.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menoleh.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menannyakan hal itu, sensei?"

" iie.. sensei hanya ingin tau mungkin kau merasa terbebani karena gender yang kau sandang sekarang." Ucap Koro sensei. Nagisa terdiam. Gendernya? Ah, Nagisa bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa gendernya tengah mengalami perubahan? Tapi Nagisa sendiri memang tak merasakan adanya perubahan selain gendernya. Sifatnya, dan sikap teman-temannya terhadapnya masih sama saja. Ia masih bisa berbicara santai bahkan hang out dengan teman-teman prianya seperti biasa. Mereka juga sepertinya melupakan kenyataan bahwa Nagisa sekarang adalah perempuan.

" Nagisa?" Koro sensei memanggilnya dari lamunan.

" Eh? Ah, aku baik-baik saja sensei." Kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok Okuda.

" Ano, apa Okuda-san masih sering pulang terlambat untuk membuat formula racunnya?" Tanya Nagisa. Ia merasa tidak enak pada teman kacamatanya itu.

" Hmm… tidak lagi setelah sensei melarangnya untuk pulang terlambat. Sensei juga meyakinkannya bahwa sensei akan membantunya membuat formula itu disaat dia pulang. Jadi dia bisa sedikit santai." Koro sensei melemparkan potongan biscuit daam eskrim itu kemulutnya. Nagisa menatap senseinya kemudian tersenyum.

" Arigatou, sensei." Nagisa kembali memakan eskrimnya.

" Hm? Daijobu.. sensei juga tak akan membiarkan murid sensei terbebani seperti ini." Ujar Koro sensei sambil menepuk kepala Nagisa.

" Demo…" Koro sensei tiba-tiba berubah warna. Nagisa kembali menoleh. Pink?

" Sensei sebenarnya ragu apa kau terbebani dengan status wanita atau kau justru menikmatinya.." Nagisa menatap senseinya tidak mengerti. Kemudian Koro sensei mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dan menekan-nekan layarnya beberapa kali sebelum menunjukkan tampilan layar handphonenya pada Nagisa.

" Karena kau sepertinya menikmati waktumu, Nagisa-chan.. Nurufufufufu…" Nagisa terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

" Nurufufufufu… sensei rasa sensei akan membuat formula itu dengan tidak terburu-buru.. tidak sebelum kau memastikan perasaanmu sendiri. Apakah kau terbebani, atau kau menikmatinya." Ujar Koro sensei sambil menarik handphonenya dan menyimpannya. Nagisa tertegun. Ucapan senseinya.. entah kenapa mengganggunya.

" Jaa~ sensei akan melanjutkan pekerjaan sensei. Kalian aka nada kuis diperiode keenam nanti. Dan sensei akan membuat soal untuk kalian sekarang. Dan jangan lupa pastikan tugas dariku ini selesai, Nagisa-kun chan!" Koro sensei tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Nagisa kembali teringat dengan gambar di handphone senseinya.

" Se..sensei! kau harus berjanji untuk menghapus foto itu!" Wajah Nagisa memerah. Koro sensei hanya tertawa dan melesat dengan kecepatan mach 20nya. Nagisa tertunduk lesu. Ia tentu saja tak ingin fotonya yang tengah berdansa dengan karma ditaman malam itu menjadi trending topic diantara teman-temannya.

" Nagisa!" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati bahwa teman-temannya tengah istirahat.

" Ah, Kayano-chan. Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano menggeleng.

" Kau ikut kan? latihan ice skating bersama minggu nanti!" Kayano bersemangat.

" Um. Karma juga sudah mengajakku. Dan dia sudah bilang bahwa aku pasti ikut pada kalian kan?" Tebak Nagisa. Kayano mengangguk. Para murid kini berkumpul dibawah pohon yang sama dengan Nagisa.

" demo, Nagisa-chan.. kau akan kami jemput lebih awal. Kita akan berumpul diapartemenku dulu!" nagisa mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Hm? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersamaan saja dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Mm.." Kayano menggeleng. " Karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu dulu." Jawabnya.

" Sesuatu?"

" Urusan wanita." Kali ini Yada angkat bicara.

" Eh? Ah, aku.."

" Kau tak boeh menolak, Nagisa-chan.." Nagisa merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nakamura yang tengah menatapnya dengan Nafsu menjahili Nagisa.

" Hahaha.." Nagisa hanya tertawa datar.

" Hm? Nagisa, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kayano.

" Ah, ini.."

HAP

Semua terdiam. Semua mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Strawberry… kau mendapatkannya darimana, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma sambil menjilat es krim –rampasan- ditangannya. Nagisa ternganga. Bukan.. bukan karena es krimnya kini diambil oleh Karma. Tapi sungguh, kenapa Karma harus menjilat bekas jilatannya?

" K-Karma-kun.. ituu.." Nagisa merasa tangannya ditarik hingga ia harus membalikkan badannhya.

" Jawab dengan jujur! Apa kau sudah menjilatnya sebelum Karma mengambilnya darimu?" Desak Fuwa.

" Sou..sou! katakan, Nagisa-chan!" desak yang lainnya. Nagisa meringis melihat keberingasan teman-temannya. Kemudian ia melirik Karma yang tengah tersenyum 'penuh arti kearahnya dan – Nagisa yakin ia sengaja!- kembali menikmati es krimnya.

" NAGISA!" Teman-temannya kini kian mirip dengan wartawan acara gossip.

" Err… yy..ya." Jawab Nagisa lirih. Detik berikutnya, Isogai memilih untuk mengamankan Nagisa dari buruan para wanita itu. Sedangkan Karma? Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memakan es krimnya.

 _" Es krim disaat terik dan setelah olahraga memang yang terbaik."_

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Mood Nagisa benar-benar buruk. Setelah kejadian es krim tadi, Koro sensei mengadakan tes sembari memeriksa tugas rumah. Sampai di catatan Nagisa, gurita itu tiba-tiba berubah warna. Pink cerah. Semua menatap heran. Bagaimana mungkin catatan matematika yang sudah pasti tak akan mengandung kesan ero bisa membuat sensei mereka berubah warna menjadi pink? Apalagi itu catatan –yang setelah diselidiki- adalah milik Nagisa. Setelah mendapat paksaan dan cacaian, ( Kau pasti membayangkan yang tiak-tidak tentang Nagisa-chan!- teriakan milik murid kelas 3-E) Koro sensei akhirnya menyerah dan menunjukkan buku milik Nagisa pada Isogai. Isogai membaca catatan itu kemudian terdiam. Ia menatap Nagisa dan Karma bergantian kemudian menghela Nafas. Sikap aneh Isogai membuat Nagisa maju dan meraih buku catatannya. Matanya terbelalak dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang seingatnya taka da disana terakhir kali ia mengerjaka tugasnya. Dengan muka merah padam, Nagisa kembali kebangkunya dan dengan segera meraih tas dan kertas ujiannya. Ia hampir melemparkan kertas ujiannya kemuka Koro sensei kalau ia tak ingat siapa gurita kuning itu. Kemudian ia segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh murid terdiam melihat tingkah Nagisa yang tidak biasa itu. Bahkan Koro sensei berkeringat dingin. Nagisa shiota meninggalkan kelas bahkan dengan kertas ujian yang baru terisi setengahnya. Dan Nakamura Rio yang sudah tau siapa dalangnya, langsung mengirimkan pesan dan menekan layar handphonenya keras-keras – meskipun tidak menimbulkan efek dramatis apapun- saat mengirim pesannya. Karma –dengan senyumannya- meraih handphonennya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Nakamura dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

 _" Kau sudah kuperingatkan tentang mood swing wanita pada periodenya, Karma-kun!"_ Itulah isi pesannya. Dan Karma dengan santai segera menyusul Nagisa.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong gedung utama saat ia lagi-lagi harus melihat Asano. Asano bersama beberapa buntutnya nampak tengah berjalan bersama dari arah yang berlawanan. Nagisa memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikan mereka dan jika ia beruntung, ia bisa melewati mereka seperti tak kenal satu sama lain. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. ia ingin segera pulang. Kali ini ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dirumahnya sendiri.

" Nagisa-kun." Suara asano terdengar saat Nagisa mengira ia sudah aman dari gangguan. Dengan enggan Nagisa menoleh.

" sedang apa kau disini?" Kali ini Sakakibara Ren yang bertanya.

" Aku? Pulang." Jawab Nagisa singkat. Berusaha bersabar menjawabnya.

" Hmm.. anak kelas E memang santai sekali ya… bahkan mereka akan langsung pulang sementara kita harus sibuk dengan berbagai bimbel." Si kacamata yang menyedihkan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah Nagisa lupa siapa namanya. Melihat tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Nagisa membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah.

" Nagisa- **kun.** " Mendengar cara Asano memanggil, Nagisa kembali menoleh. Asano memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk menyingkir. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Nagisa.

" Kau mau pulang? Kemana pengawal merahmu itu? Wanita tak baik pulang sendirian, Nagisa." Senyuman Asano yang membuat Nagisa sungguh ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Nagisa menghela nafas kemudian menatap asano.

" Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Karma, kau bisa menunggunya disini. Nanti juga dia lewat. Maaf tapi aku harus pergi." Jawab Nagisa. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali sekarang. Dan ia bersumpah dia sudah akan meneriakkan frustasinya pada Asano saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan erat. Nagisa meringis.

" Ittai. Asano-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang!" protes Nagisa. Asano terdiam.

" Nagisa, Aku..-"

" Ah, kau disini rupanya!" Karma dengan cepat menarik tangan Nagisa dang anti menjabat tangan Asano.

" Arigatou ne, Asano-kun.. sekarang aku bisa menjaganya kembali." Ujar Karma dengan senyuman koro senseinya. Merasakan sesuatu, asano segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Karma.

" Ugh, akabane!" Teriak Asano sedangkan Karma sudah berjalan cepat menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang entah mengapa dibalut sarung tangan karet berwarna putih.

" Salam Wasabi?" Karma melepas sarung tangannya yang dilumuri wasabi dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Untuk pertama kali setelah badmoodnya menyerang Nagisa tertawa.

" Jadi, kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan tesmu sampai selesai?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kembali ditarik ke kenyataan lainnya. Kemudian ia menatap Karma.

" Ne, Karma-kun… apa semuanya marah padaku sekarang?" Tanyanya. Karma menoleh tak mengerti.

" Kenapa harus? Justru harusnya kau marah karena aku menjahilimu tadi!"

" Demo… aku merasa sikapku aneh hari ini… aku merasa.. bersalah..hiks.." Sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Nagisa yang menunduk. Nagisa reflek menutupi mulutnya. Karma tersenyum.

 _Kau tau, saat mendapat masanya, perempuan akan lebih sensitive. Terkadang mereka suka marah seenaknya atau justru menangis tiba-tiba._

Nasihat Nakamura terngiang seketika. Ya, hari itu Karma sangat ingin melihat mood Nagisa. Karena ia sendiri penasaran bagaimana jika Nagisa marah?

" Kau tak perlu menahannya." Karma menarik Nagisa kedalam lorong sepi. Dan Nagisa terisak disana. Karma? Dia tersenyum. Dia gagal membuat Nagisa benar-benar marah.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Ugh.. Kayano-chan, aku tidak butuh itu.. sungguh!" Nagisa berusaha menghindar dari sapuan bedak ditangan Kayano. Sedangkan disampingnya, Kataoka dan Nakamura tengah mencoba menenangkan Nagisa.

" Tidak. kau akan memakainya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada anak dari gedung utama yang menemukanmu dengan pakaian wanita? Makanya kau harus setidaknya harus ada beberapa yang diubah!" Ujar Kayano.

 _" Karena itulah aku bilang aku tak perlu menjadi perempuan!_ " protes Nagisa dalam hati.

" Oi, Hinata-chan… bisa gantikan aku sebentar? Aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku. Kau juga, Hara-san.." Pinta Nakamura. Ia memberi Isyarat agar kataoka ikut dengannya.

" Kau sudah memastikan Asano aka nada ditaman bermain itu di barisan yang sama dengan kita nanti?" Tanya Nakamura. Kataoka mengangguk.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang anak kelas dua itu lakukan sampai mereka berhasil menyeret Asano ketaman bermain itu. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan mau mendapat tugas seperti ini lagi! Aku masih normal, Nakamura –san!" Protes Kataoka. Nakamura memang menyuruh Kataoka untuk membalas surat penggemarnya dan bilang bahwa ia akan menemani mereka jalan-jalan ditaman bermain yang sama jika mereka –entah bagaimana caranya- bisa membuat Asano Gakushu berada disana juga. Dan dua hari yang lalu dengan girang mereka mengatakan bahwa Asano akan datang.

" Yosh! Kalau begitu rencana kita kemungkinan besar akan sukses! Sekarang tinggal menghubungi yang lain untuk stand by ditempat masing-masing. Dan…" Nakamura meraih handphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Send.

 _" Ne, jangan lupa.. kau harus memerankan dengan sempurna, Nagisa's Boyfriend ;)"_ 8 detik kemudian handphone Nakamura bergetar.

" _Ok. Asal kau tidak lupa dengan syaratku."_ Nakamura tersenyum semangat. Ia sudah memastikan agar pemeran kekasih Nagisa bisa berakting dengan baik untuk membuat Asano cemburu namun tidak membuat Nagisa menyadari tingkah anehnya.

 _" Ok~ Aku sudah membeli semua majalahnya. Akan kuberikan saat pulang nanti."_ Nakamura tersenyum menap layar handphonenya.

" Nakamura-chan… sudah siap!" Terdengar suara Kurahashi. Nakamura menoleh dan menatap sosok Nagisa. Ia tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati ia tertawa bagaikan penyihir.

" Sempurna. Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" Pimpinnya. Para gadis itupun segera berangkat bersama-sama. Dan Nakamura masih tersenyum.

 _" membuat Asano cemburu dan menyadarkan seseorang diwaktu yang bersamaan.. Nagisa, I'm counting on you!"_

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Tbc**

 **Huwaaaaa terimakasih pada pemirsa (?) sekalian… terimakasih untuk ansatsunya, Yusei matsui sensei…**

 **CrazywithKaruNagi: hohoho… there it is!I try to update this ASAP hehehe.**

 **Kurohashi Y-kun: hahahaha panggil saya dengan panggilan apapun asal yang ga bikin saya disangka aneh-aneh XD. Hohoho siapa? Siapa ya? Siapa? Saya keasyikan nulis ide lain jadi ga bisa nyebutin disini. Wkwkwk. Arigatou.**

 **Bluesky shin: wkwkwk iya asano sudah muncul dan sudah mendeklarasikan perangnya. Ekspresi para murid itu tak bisa ditebak. Bisa jadi Hazama*plak yo, ditunggu lagi mampirnya ^^**

 **Natsuki No : Yup saya sudah lanjut ^^/**

 **Last, enjoy it and review or PM XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai hai ^^/**

 **Lama tak berjumpa… maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini. saya sedikit tersandung beberapa hal. Hohoho…**

 **Well, mari kita berterimakasih kepada yusei matsui sensei yang telah membawa koro sensei dan kelas 3-E kedalam dunia kita. Hohohoho**

 **Fem nagi dan penuh kehororan :D**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Date!**

Asano berjalan dengan tatapan bosan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari ini ia bisa berada di taman bermain aneh ini dibandingkan berkutat dengan soal matematika dikamarnya. Ia melirik teman-temannya yang tengah mencoba keberuntungan bermain senapan. Ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan para murid kelas 2 digedung utama 3 hari yang lalu.

 _" Kalian yakin mereka akan datang kesana?" Tanya Asano. Si rambut cokelat mengangguk._

 _" Um! Aku ingat sekali senpai tachi dari kelas 3-E membicarakan rencana mereka ditempat Isogai senpai." Jawabnya._

 _" Kalau tidak salah… operasi untuk sukses ujian P.E?" Disebelahnya, si rambut ponytail seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _" Um! Um! Kau benar! Dan semua murid kelas 3-E akan hadir. Bahkan kabarnya murid yang paling malas sekolah juga akan hadir."_

 _" ah, akabane senpai?"_

 _" Um! Kufikir dia keren juga." Si ponytail tersenyum dan melirik Asano._

 _" Tapi.. kenapa senpai sangat penasaran?" Tanya rambut coklat. Mereka memang tengah membicarakan rencana kelas 3-E tepat di bangku kantin belakang asano. Mendengar hal itu, asano langsung berbalik dan menginterogasi mereka berdua. Asano ingin sekali mengatakan ' urus urusanmu sendiri' pada kedua juniornya. Tapi ia berusaha menahan wibawanya dan menggeleng pelan._

 _" tidak apa. Aku hanya.. kebetulan akan kesana minggu ini." dustanya. Tapi Asano bertekad untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Mengingat bahwa Karma dan Nagisa akan pergi bersama sangat mengganggunya. Kemudian setelah berterimakasih, asano berbalik meninggalkan kedua gadis yang tersenyum penuh arti. Yang asano tidak tahu, si rambut coklat segera mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan mengirimkan pesan:_

 _To: Kataoka senpai_

 _Subject: mission_

 _Sukses, senpai! Dia akan disana ^.~_

" Ah! Entahlah… susah sekali" Ren melempar senapan mainan itu kesal.

" Asano, kita cari tempat lain saja!" Kali ini si kacamata. Asano menghela nafas. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tak mengajak keempat buntutnya itu.

 _" Dor..dor..dor.."_

" waaaah… nona, kau hebat sekali!" sang paman stand menembak memberikan sebuah boneka beruang super besar pada Gadis oranye itu.

" Um.. arigatou." Balasnya pelan. Asano mengangkat alisnya. Ia ingatb gadis itu adalah murid dari kelas E.

" Ne, Rinka-chan… ayo.. mereka sudah menunggu!" Kali ini suara Kayano Kaede terdengar.

"Um! Ayo!" Jawab Hayami. Kemudian mata Asano menangkap surai biru yang amat dikenalnya diantara para wanita. Ia juga.. tunggu, apa itu benar dia? Asano bersumpah pipinya memanas. Nagisa dengan rambut birunya yang terurai melewati bahu, berjalan menunduk di sebelah gadis berambut hijau.

" Asano, kita kemana selanjutnya?" Tanya Ren. Asano masih menatap gerombolan gadis yang tengah berjalan bersama itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya.

" He—hei!" Panggil Ren. Asano menoleh.

" aku ada urusan. Kalian bisa pulang duluan!" Teriaknya. Ren dan yang lainnya mengerjapkan matanya mendengar perintah sang 'bos'. Asano berjalan dengan jarak sekitar 3 meter dibelakang gerombolan Nagisa. Asano bisa melihat gadis itu nampak tak terlalu bersemangat. Ia bisa menebak bahwa dress yang digunakannya adalah hasil paksaan teman-teman wanitanya. Ia tak tau ia harus berterimakasih atau harus mengutuk teman-temannya. Mengingat kenyataan Nagisa harus dipaksa untuk mengenakan pakaian itu membuatnya terganggu. Tapi… penampilan Nagisa hari itu benar-benar membuatnya lebih manis. Bahkan tak sedikit pria yang – Asano yakini- melirik Nagisa. Didepannya, Nagisa masih menghela nafas berat.

" Nagisa-chan, kau harus bersemangat dihari secerah ini!" Tegur Kayano. Nagisa kembali menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya.

" Kau menyuruhku bersemangat dengan dandanan seperti ini, Kayano?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano tersenyum.

" Tentu saja! Kau sempurna!" Kayano mengedipkan matanya.

" Ugh.." Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Ia tak tau apa salahnya sehingga ia harus berdandan dengan dandanan anak perempuan. Padahal masalah gendernya tidak tersebar ke muka umum. Jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau ia mengenakan pakaian pria seperti biasanya?

" Nagisa-chan, sepertinya kau itu magnet ya?" Celetuk Fuwa. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Magnet?" Tanya Nagisa tak mengerti.

" um. Kau tak memperhatikan kalau selama perjalanan, sudah ada 15 pria yang menyempatkan diri untuk melirikmu." Jelas Fuwa. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Kau pasti salah melihat, Fuwa-san. Itu tidak mungkin!" Nagisa mengelak. Fuwa menggeleng.

" Tidak, aku yakin. Karena aku menghitungnya. Dan dalam kelompok ini yang dari tadi berjalan dibarisan paling akhir adalah dirimu, Nagisa. Jadi sudah pasti arah pandang mereka yang selalu kebelakang menunjukkan siapa target mereka sebenarnya!" Ujar Fuwa semangat.

" Hoho~ kau popular juga ya, Nagisa chan~" Terdengar suara Nakamura. Nagisa hanya menunduk malu. Kemudian Nakamura menoleh kearah Hayami. Disaat para wanita sibuk menggoda Nagisa, Nakamura menarik Hayami.

" Kau sudah memastikan kalau dia melihatmu bukan, Hayami?" Tanya Nakamura. Hayami mengangguk.

" Dia juga mengikuti kita. Jaraknya sekitar 3 meter dibelakang kita." Ucap Hayami. Nakamura tersenyum puas.

 _" Ayo, Asano-kun… terus makan umpan yang kami beri.._ " Nakamura menyempatkan berpura-pura menoleh untuk menggoda Nagisa. Ia bisa melihat surai oranye yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

" Haaah… dimana yang lainnya menunggu?" Kurahashi mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Oh, itu dia!" Tunjuk Hinata. Kemudian mereka bergegas menghampiri para pria yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

" Oh, itu mereka!" Maehara yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan mereka segera berjalan kearah para gadis.

" Mattaku… kalian membuat kami menunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian laku.." Maehara mengerjapkan matanya saat menangkap surai biru yang tengah menunduk lengkap dengan semburat merahnya.

" Na.. Nagisa-kun?"

" Hehehe… bagaimana?" Nakamura berlagaka sedang memamerkan hasil karyanya. Para Pria yang juga sudah melihat penampilan Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian disaat yang bersamaan, Nakamura berani bertaruh mereka semua memiliki semburat merah dipipi masing-masing.

" Ano… etto.. mungkin aku harus ganti baju saja!" Ujar Nagisa. Kemudian ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh.

" Kenapa? Kau harusnya sering-sering seperti ini Nagisa." Tahan Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Kalau kau begini, akan sangat mudah memancing para pelajar bodoh itu untuk mendapatkan uang mereka." Karma tersenyum iblis. Nagisa sweatdrop.

" Lagipula kau akan membuat kami menunggu lagi, Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai. Nagisa menatap para teman prianya.

" Hh… baiklah." Nagisa pasrah. Kemudian ia merasa pundak mungilnya ditepuk.

" Tenang saja, kami akan menyelamatkanmu dari para wanita itu. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk membawamu ketempat accessories." Bisik Sugino. Nagisa menoleh dan mengangguk cepat. Tidak.. sudah cukup ia menderita hari ini. ia bersyukur Sugino masih mau berjalan dengannya meskipun penampilan Nagisa seperti itu. Setidaknya, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan para teman lelakinya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sugino mengangkat jempolnya dan memberi isyarat kepada Nakamura.

 _MISSION START!_

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 ** _First action_**

Nagisa berjalan disamping Sugino. Sementara teman-teman yang lain asyik mengobrol didepan mereka.

" Ng.. Nagisa, kau ingin mencoba salah satu wahana disini?" Tawar Sugino. Nagisa menoleh dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

" hmm… aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu ada yang menarik?" Tanya Nagisa. Sugino memperhatikan petataman bermain itu dan nampak berfikir. Nagisa otomatis berhenti melangkah untuk menunggu sugino yang tengah membaca peta.

" Ja.. bagaimana dengan ini?" Sugino menunjuk sebuah titik di peta. Nagisa membacanya kemudian menoleh heran.

" Racing?"

" Um. Ayo!" Sugino menarik tangan Nagisa.

 _" Good job, Sugino! Target kini berjalan cepat dibelakangmu. Jangan terlalu cepat!"_ Terdengar suara Nakamura dari headset yang digunakan Sugino. Kemudian Sugino membayar tiket untuk masuk ke area racing.

" Etto.. Sugino-kun, ini untuk ba-"

" Tidak usah. Hari ini traktiranku!" Jawab Sugino.

" Hm? Hahaha… baiklah, arigatou." Nagisa tersenyum manis. Sugino tertegun kemudian berdehem. Wajahnya memerah.

" Tak perlu berterimakasih. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membantuku mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Kanzaki-san!" Sugino menggenggam tangan Nagisa dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat Nagisa tertawa kecil.

 _" Sugino! Simpan modusmu!"_ Teriak Nakamura.

" Hai'!" Jawab Nagisa. Keduanyapun segera memasuki arena bermainnya.

Oooooo

 ** _Second action_**

Nagisa duduk dibangku kecil yang menghadap kearah kolam renang. Sugino sedang pergi ke toilet dan meminta Nagisa menunggu disana. Sebenarnya Nagisa merasa tidak nyaman karena harus menunggu sendirian. Kalau saja penampilannya tak seperti sekarang, mungkin Nagisa akan biasa saja. Sudah beberapa kali Nagisa menangkap basah tatapan-tatapan para pria yang menatapnya penuh minat.

" Nagisa!" Nagisa menoleh dan melihat sosok Isogai.

" Kau sendirian?" Tanya Isogai. Nagisa menggeleng.

" Tidak. aku bersama Sugino. Tapi entahlah dia belum kembali juga dari toilet." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Isogai memilih duduk didebelah Nagisa.

" Hhh.. mungkin aku harus mencarinya." Nagisa sudah akan beranjak saat Tangan Isogai meraih jari-jari Nagisa.

" Kau yakin ingin mencarinya kedalam toilet? Dengan dandanan seperti itu?" Tanya Isogai. Nagisa menatap Isogai kemudian melihat bajunya.

" Tidak bukan? Nah, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja dia disini." Jawab Isogai sambil tersenyum. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menuruti perkataan Isogai. Kemudian Nagisa bisa mendengar suara handphone yang berbunyi.

" Moshi-moshi?Hm? aku? Di dekat kolam renang. Nagisa?" Isogai melirik Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyit.

" Hmm.. hmm.. wakatta. Jaa!" Kemudian Isogai menutup handphonenya.

" siapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Isogai menoleh.

" Ah, Sugino. Dia menanyakanmu. Dan menitipkanmu padaku." Jawab Isogai sambil tertawa.

" ugh… aku merasa seperti barang saja." Jawab Nagisa pelan.

" Jadi, kemana dia?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Katanya ia bertemu dengan Kanzaki-san. Kemudian Kanzaki mengajaknya bermain bersama. Jadi.. yah, kau sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan bukan?" Isogai memasukkan handphonenya. Nagisa mengangguk.

" Jadi, karena kita sudah disini dan Sugino meninggalkanmu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" Tanya Isogai. Ia berdiri dan menoleh kearah Nagisa.

" Hm? Baiklah… kemana kita sekarang?" Nagisa berdiri dan menatap Isogai yang nampak berfikir.

" Aku tau. Kita akan.. Nagisa awas." Isogai dengan segera menarik Nagisa hingga Nagisa harus berdiri dekat sekali dengan Isogai.

" gezz.. mereka tidak akan pernah meminta maaf. Daijobu ka, Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai. Nagisa hanya diam.

" a..ano, Isogai-kun.. itu.. tanganmu." Gumam Nagisa. Isogai tertawa dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

" Gomen..gomen. tapi kau bisa terjatuh ke kolam kalau kau tak kutarik, Nagisa." Ujar Isogai sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian ia mendorong bahu Nagisa.

" ayo! Sepertinya aku tau permainan yang menarik!"

" Hhh… dasar ikemen." Gumam Nagisa.

Ooooo

 ** _Third Action_**

Asano menatap tajam sekelompok remaja yang nampak asyik bercanda di seberangnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Nagisa nampak bahagia. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Buruk. Satu kata yang menjelaskan keadaannya. Bagaimana tidak setelah ia membuntuti Nagisa selama 2 jam, ia menemukan kenyataan yang tak membuatnya senang. Dimulai dari penggila baseball, Sugino. Asano tau Sugino adalah orang yang dekat dengan Nagisa. Tapi kenapa ia harus bermain dengan Nagisa dan bukan dengan yang lainnya. Dan apa artinya genggaman tangan yang ia berikan pada Nagisa sebelum memasuki arena Race? Asano tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namun Nagisa tertawa setelahnya. Kenapa Nagisa harus sebahagia itu karena tangannya digenggam Sugino? Tidak sampai disitu. Asano sudah berniat menghampiri Nagisa saat ia melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian ditepi kolam. Sampai akhirnya sang ketua kelas 3 E datang dan menemaninya. Asano bersumpah ia ingin sekali melempar Isogai ke kolam saat ia menarik dan merangkul Nagisa. Dan kenapa Nagisa harus tersipu saat Isogai merangkulnya? Asano bisa melihat berpasang-pasang mata menatap kagum pada Isogai dan Nagisa. Bahkan ia mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis dibelakangnya.

 _" ne, ne.. lihat! Mereka pasangan yang manis bukan?"_

 _" Um! Pemuda itu tampan.. dan sepertinya sangat perhatian dengan gadisnya. "_

 _" Oh lihat! Mereka berpelukan! Kawaaiii… gadis itu beruntung sekali. Tapi ia cocok dengan pemuda itu. Mereka tampan dan cantik!"_

Dan sederet perkataan yang rasanya membuat telinga Asano ingin tuli saja. Tapi ada satu kenyataan yang membuat Asano berfikir kalau dirinya tidak dalam bahaya. Melihat tingkah teman-teman Nagisa, ia bisa menduga kalau mereka hanyalah teman yang protektif terhadap Nagisa. Setidaknya tidak ada yang merasa cemburu saat Nagisa harus pergi dengan salah satu dari mereka. Asano tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama saat…

" ah, arigatou sudah menjaga Nagisa- **ku.** " Asano reflek menoleh. Ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan dengan handphonenya.

"Um. Kalian boleh pergi saat aku sampai. Gomen sudah mengganggu kencan kalian. Setelah ini aku sampai. Jadi tinggalkan kami berdua." Itona memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan menuju gerombolan itu. Asano tertegun. Ia tak ingin mempercayai telinganya.

" Oi, Itona! Kau lama sekali!" teriak Maehara.

" Gomen. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Itona. Kemudian ia duduk tepat disamping Nagisa.

" Hmm.. kalau begitu, aku akan mulai mencoba wahana lainnya lagi!" Teriak Kimura bersemangat.

" Matte, Kimura! Kami ikut!" Kejar Yoshida. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya heran saat melihat teman-temannya bersemangat mengikuti Kimura.

" Hei.. tungg-" Perkataan Nagisa terhenti saat ia merasakan pipinya dipegang dan dibuat menoleh.

" Eh? Itona..-kun?" Itona menatap Nagisa dalam.

" Kau… aku tidak tau banyak tentang arena bermain. Mau menemaniku?" Tanya Itona. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa Itona selama ini sibuk dengan benda-benda elektronik dan mungkin ia bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan tempat macam ini.

" Baiklah!" Nagisa tersenyum. " Tapi… bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu, Itona? Ini bisa membuat orang salah faham." Nagisa menurunkan tangan itona dengan wajah memerah. Disisi lain, Asano hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

 _" good job Itona! Sekarang kau harus sedikit berekspresi!"_ Perintah Nakamura. Itona menatap Nagisa kemudian perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Nagisa lihat sebelumnya.

" Arigatou, Nagisa!" Ujar Itona. Nagisa tertegun. Wajah Itona yang tersenyum seperti itu benar-benar imut. Membuat Nagisa teringat dengan anak anjing. Itona dimata Nagisa sangat.. manis! Nagisa kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Itona. Nagisa tak bisa berhenti membayangkan Itona sebagai anak anjing yang lucu. Namun aksi Nagisa jelas membuat asano semakin naik darah.

 _" Anak pindahan itu pasti akan merasakan akibatnya nanti!"_ Dendam Asano. Ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa sesadis ini. tapi kali ini ia tak bisa menahannya.

" Nah, ayo naik itu!" pinta Itona sambil menunjuk sebuah komidi putar raksasa. Nagisa mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Itona. Asano melihat kemana arah Itona dan Nagisa pergi. Kemudian setelah melihat sekeliling, Asano menemukannya. Menemukan tempat paling strategis untuk mengintai mereka.

 _Ditempat lain…_

Nakamura tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Disampingnya, Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti.

" Kita akan pergi ke gedung itu tentu saja." Ucap Nakamura.

" Ha? Untuk apa? Kau saja." Jawab Karma malas. Nakamura mendecak kesal.

" Aku menyusun rencana ini untuk menolongmu. Setidaknya bantu aku untuk menjalankannya!" Nakamura menarik tangan karma. Karma menghela nafas dan berdiri dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak merasa membuntuti Nagisa dan segudang kekonyolan teman-temannya yang berlagak melindungi Nagisa bukan ide yang bagus menurutnya. Karma sendiri merasa aneh dan entahlah. Nakamura sama sekali tak memasukkan dirinya dalam drama ini. padahal Karma yakin Asano akan lebih marah jika ia yang dipasangkan dengan Nagisa. Ya, itu yang Karma pikirkan.

" Nah, setelah Itona selasai.. orang selanjutnya.. hmm.." Nakamura berjalan sambil membuka-buka buku kecil. Karma menatap Nakamura heran.

" Kukira Itona yang terakhir. Bukankah akan mencurigakan jika setelah Itona dengan jelas mengklaim Nagisa tiba-tiba harus muncul orang lagi?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura tersenyum mengejek kemudian mengusap kepala Karma.

" Fufufufu.. ternyata dalam hal ini kau kurang jenius ya, Karma-kun." Kemudian Nakamura berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Karma hanya bisa omengusap bekas usapan Nakamura kesal. Apanya yang ia tidak mengerti? Didepannya, Nakamura tersenyum.

 _" Ah~ menyenangkan! Karma-kun.. aku masih menyimpan satu senjata. Dan orang teakhirlah yang akan membuat semuanya menjadi menyenangkan!"_ Nakamura tersenyum. Karma melewatkan satu hal. Bahwa itona belum menyebutkan status Nagisa dengan jelas didepan Asano.

Oooooo

 ** _Final Action_**

Asano berjalan dengan cepat kearah teropong yang berjejer rapi. Ia mengambil tempat di belakang salah satu teropong dan mulai mencar-cari lewat lensa teropong. Sampai disatu titik, ia menghentikan gerakan terpongnya. Tepat pada satu bilik komidi putar itu, asano menankap mereka. Nagisa dan Itona yang nampak asyik berbincang. Disisi lain, Karma dan Nakamura juga tengah mengintai Nagisa dan Itona.

" Ne, Itona.. kau seius kau belum pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Itona menggeleng.

" dibanding tempat seperti ini, aku lebih suka pergi ke pameran elektronik." Jawab itona. Nagisa tertaw datar.

" Ya, itu terdengar seperti dirimu, Itona." Ujar Nagisa. Kemudian hening sejenak.

" Kalau kau?" Tanya Itona.

" Hmm… aku tidak bisa dibilang sering… terakhir kali aku ketaman bermain adalah saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat itu orang tuaku belum berpisah." Jawab Nagisa.

" dan.. aku ingat saat itu aku juga memakai pakaian perempuan.. uhgh…" Lanjut Nagisa frustasi. Itona menatap nagisa sejenak kemudian ia berdiri dan duduk samping Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Itona, Doushite?" Tanya Nagisa. Kemudian Nakamura tersenyum sembari menatap melalui teropongnya.

 _" Posisinya pas. Kalian brada di puncaknya!"_ bisik Nakamura. Itona mengangguk kecil dan menangkap kedua pipi Nagisa dengan tangannya.

" Eh?" Nagisa tertegun. Kemudian.. Nakamura tersenyum puas. Asano menggertakkan giginya. Dan Karma? Nakamura menoleh kesamping kirinya. Tempat pemuda merah itu berdiri tadi. Dan kini tempat itu kosong.

" well, sepertinya aku berhasil. Mission Complete!" Nakamura berbicara dengan headsetnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa membeku saat tagan Itona merakum wajah mungilnya.

" I..itona.. apa yang.." Itona memiringkan wajahnya kemudian ia menolehkan wajah Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Masih belum menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Lihat, pemandangannya bagus.n" Ujar Itona datar. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan komidi putar itu kembali bergerak. Nagisa matap pemandangan didepannya. Benar. Indah sekali. Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu,Nagisa menoleh.

" Kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja?" Tanya Nagisa. Itona –dengan wajah datarnya- menggeleng.

" aku tulus ingin memberitahumu bahwa pemandangannya bagus." Jawabnya. Nagis menatap Itona tidak percaya. Posisinya barusan akan membuatorang salah faham jika dilihat dari sudut pandang tertentu. Nagisa khawatir Karma atau Nakamura sempat memotret mereka berdua dan mulai menyebarkan gossip aneh. kemudian menyadari taka da untungnya terus curiga pada itona, Nagisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kemudian mereka melewati detik berikutnya dalam diam.

" Ne, Itona… ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

" Nani?" Tanya Itona.

" Apa.. menurutmu, selain fisik ada sesuatu dariku yang berubah?" Tanya Nagisa. Itona memasang pose berfikir alanya.

" Kau… lebih sering mengalami penyiksaan seperti crossdressing, penjodohan oleh seisi kelas, dan pengintimidasian social daripad sebelumnya." Jawab Itona.

" Ugh.. aku tau kalau itu yang kau maksud." Jawab Nagisa sweat drop.

" Tapi.. hmm.. kurasa tak masalah perubahan apa yang terjadi selama kau masih dirimu sendiri, Nagisa." Ujar Itona. Nagisa tertegun kemudian sedikit menunduk.

" Arigatou." Nagisa berucap sembari tersenyum.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Asano mengepalkan tangannya erat. Apa ia sudah salah target selama ini? apa sebenarnya hubungan Itona dan Nagisa? Dan kenapa itona harus mengatakan 'NagisaKU' saat berjalan dibelakang Asano tadi? Apa itu artinya mereka berdua memang..? lalu apa bedanya jika nanti ia menang dalam ujian PE? Karma mungkin akan menjauh tapi bagaimana dengan Itona? Dan lagi, Asano bisa melihat bahwa tak sedikit teman-teman Nagisa yang sebenarnya tertarik dengan gadis biru itu. Asano bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seperti Maehara yang selalu tersenyum penuh arti jika Nagisa berbicara. Atau Isogai yang sangat perhatian dengan Nagisa. Isogai memang Ikemen. Tapi asano tau bahwa bentuk perhatian itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Belum lagi jika ia melihat terasaka dan kedua anak buahnya yang seakan tak mengizinkan siapapun mendekati Nagisa. Asano menyeringai.

" Tak kusangka akan sesulit ini mendapatkanmu. Cih, sainganku ternyata sebanyak itu." Gumam Asano. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok merah yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu tiang didekat pintu masuk wahana Komidi putar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Matanya terpejam. Asano lupa. Ia masih tidak tau bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Karma terhadap Nagisa. Dan yang ia tahu, Akabane Karma akan menjadi lawan tersulit jika ia memang ingin Nagisa menjadi miliknya. Asano sudah akan menghampiri Karma saat handphonenya bordering. Asano mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

" Moshi-moshi? Hmm? Tapi.. baiklah." Asano mematikan handphonenya dan menoleh sekali lagi. Karma belum mengubah posisinya. Asano menatap sosok itu tajam sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Diseberang sana, Karma tak henti-hentinya memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia berdiri ditempat itu sekarang. Ia hanya merasa ia harus segera menemui Nagisa saat melihat adegan itu. Ia.. marah? Tidak.. entahlah! Karma tidak tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Telinganya mendengar tanda bahwa wahana komidi putar telah menyelesaikan jatah putarannya. Yang itu berarti Nagisa dan Itona akan segera turun. Kemudian ia melihat pintu terbuka dan Itona keluar dari dalam bilik kecil itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nagisa keluar. Dan Karma bisa melihat Nagisa menjawab uluran tangan Itona. Apa artinya itu? Kepala Karma serasa memanas. Ia bergegas menghampiri kedua insan itu. Nagisa masih tertawa dengan celetukan itona saat matanya menatap rambut merah yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Mata tajamnya menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

" Karma-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma hanya berdiri dalam diam. Kemudian tanpa peringatan ia maju lalu menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Eh? Ma-matte, Karma-kun!" Ucap Nagisa. Karma tak menghiraukannya ia terus berjalan tanpa melepas genggamannya sedikitpun. Di belakang, itona menatap kepergian kedua orang itu datar. Kemudian ia mengangkat mic kecil di jaketnya.

" Nakamura, orang terakhir sudah memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik." Ujarnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Karma-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma membawanya keluar dari taman bermain itu. Kemudian langkahnya melambat saat ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong dan duduk. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya heran.

" Karma-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Karma. Karma menatap Nagisa kemudian ia menunduk.

" Ne, Nagisa. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itona tadi?" Pertanyaan itu keluar sebelum Karma sempat mencegahnya. Nagisa menegang.

" Jadi itu rencanamu?" Tanya Nagisa. Dari nadanya terdengar bahwa Nagisa merasa tidak suka. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Hmm? maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Nagisa menatap sahabatnya.

" Kau menyuruh Itona melakukannya untuk mengambil gambar yang memalukan lagi bukan? Aku sudah hampir membunuhnya kalau ia tidak dengan cepat menolehkan kepalaku untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan dari atas komidi putar itu." tuduh Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

" Hhh.. Karma-kun.. kalau kau memang ingin mencari foto orang yang tengah berkencan, lebih baik kau mengikuti Maehara saja." Usul Nagisa. Nampak jelas ia lelah dengan tingkah sahabat merahnya. Karma menunduk dan tersenyum. Itona dan Nagisa tak melakukan apapun. Ya, kenyataan itu sudah cukup membuang perasaan berat dari hatinya. Setidaknya sahabat birunya masih polos.

" Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan memutuskan untuk menggodanya.

" Jadi kau ingin melakukannya dengan Maehara?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar.

" Tidak. terimakasih. Carilah pasangan yang sesungguhnya, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa melihat wajah sengsara Nagisa.

" Jaa… kita pulang." Karma bangkit dari kursinya.

" eh? Bukankah kita kesini untuk latihan?" Nagisa mengingatkan. Karma berbalik dan tersenyum.

" Kita bisa latihan sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku ingin pulang saja." Jawab Karma. Kemudian Karma berjaan meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa tercengang. Jadi untuk apa ia datang ketempat ini? untuk apa juga segala pengorbanannya dengan dress dan make up ini?

" Karma-kun! Tunggu!" Nagisa bergegas menyusul Karma. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan.

" Nah, karena ini hari libur dan masih siang, bagaimana kalau kau kuajak kencan saja, Nagisa?" Goda Karma.

" ugh… kalau yang kau maksud kencan adalah menjadikanku umpan untuk mendapatkan uang makan siang, aku menolak." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" Tidak.. aku serius. Ayo!" Karma meraih tangan Nagisa dan menggenggamnya erat.

" ano.. Karma-kun.. tanganmu." Nagisa mengingatkan. Karma menoleh.

" Kenapa? Kalau tidak kupegang, aku khawatir kau menghilang. Kau kecil, Nagisa~" Nagisa tertawa sumbang.

" Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." Gumam Nagisa.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Hhhh… akhirnya.. bagaimana? Apa rencana sukses?" tanya Isogai. Nakamura menyeringai.

" Tentu saja. Kalian harus melihat wajah Asano yang kurasa sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu setiap ia melihat adegan mesra kalian dengan Nagisa. Isogai sweatdrop.

" Uh! Harusnya aku juga dapat peran dengan Nagisa!" Protes Maehara.

" Nurufufufufu~ tidak, Maehara-kun. Sensei khawatir kau akan merusak semua rencananya." Ujar Koro sensei.

" etto… sejak kapan dia ada disini?" Tanya Maehara sambil menunjuk Koro sensei.

" demo.. Nakamura-san.. kau benar-benar menyiapkan pisau keduamu kali ini. perfect!" WajahKoro sensei berubah jingga dengan garis melingkar berwarna oranye. Nakamura tersenyum.

" Tentu saja. Hhh.. menyadarkan seseorang itu memang melelahkan." Gumam Nakamura. Yang lain menatap Nakamura dan Koro sensei bergantian. Gagal memahami percakapan mereka.

" Ne..ne, jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Nagisa, Itona-kun~? Tanya Hazama. Itona menoleh datar.

" aku? Nyaris menciumnya? Ternyata dia manis sekali." Jawabnya datar.

1…

" NANI?"

" Gezz kau benar-benar berniat mengencaninya." Gumam Nakamura. Itona mengangguk datar.

" Tapi… aku menyerah." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Yang lain menoleh.

" Nande?" Tanya Yoshida.

" Hmm… orang terakhir tidak akan suka jika aku mengajak Nagisa kencan." Jawab Itona. Yang lain- kecuali Nakamura dan Koro sensei- hanya menatap Itona tak mengerti.

" Hei Nakamura! Kalau ada rencana seperti ini lagi, aku harus kau masukkan kedalam tim pemain inti!" Protes Maehara. Isogai mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang merasa mendapat perlakuan tidak adil karena ia tak mendapat kesempatan seperti Isogai atau Sugino atau Itona.

" Hehehe… kurasa aku tidak akan membuat rencana semacam ini lagi." Jawab Nakamura sambil meminum jusnya.

" Hee?" Maehara kecewa. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling.

" Oh iya, Nagisa dan Karma kemana?" Tanya Maehara. Nakamura tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

" Kencan, mungkin?" Jawabnya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Ah, maafkan saya.. saya tidak terlalu romantic dan mengerti tentang date dan sebagainya XD**

 **Ampuni author yang polos ini… btw akhirnya sama si Itona. Sempat bingung antara Itona dan Chiba. Tapi… Chiba dilain waktu aja ya XD. Lagian author sudah terlanjur bayangin si Itona tampilannya udah kaya Killua dari fandom sebelah XD*plak**

 **CrazywithKaruNagi: Ah, Iove that scene tooooo :3* well, of course I am XD. Here Itona becomes Nagisa's Boyfriend :D**

 **BlueSky Shin: wkwkwk ide bagus ide bagus.. mungkin akan kubuat cerita macam itu*plak. Tapi kalau Nagisa sepolos itu juga Karma bakal penuh perjuangan kayanya XD**

 **Guest: ah, saya sempat terpikir dia pelakunya(?) tapi… entahlah.. saya mencoba yang paling minim reaksi XD**

 **Dan untuk para readers, I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL! Tanpa kalian dan segala permintaan kritik dan saran, saya tidak aka nada disini(?) yang jelas, saya masih ingin mendapat asupan kritik dan saran. Apa yang kalian suka atau tidak suka dari fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^/**

 **Jaa Mata ne!**

 **99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo ^^/**

 **Ah, another chapter yang penuh kegajean. Hohohoho.. maafkan daku maafkan daku..**

 **Ini adalah karya Amaya dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu yang keren jelas punya Yusei Matsui sensei.**

 **Happy reading ^^/**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Feeling**

Karma menatap malas papan tulis berwarna hitam didepan sana. Senseinya sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika yang sudah ia baca satu minggu yang lalu. Dan tentu saja sudah sangat ia hafal. Kemudian matanya menelusuri seisi kelas. Teman-temannya nampak serius memperhatikan. Sejak peristiwa ujian akhir semester satu, mereka memang semakin semangat belajar. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa beberapa dari mereka berhasil mengalahkan Asano dalam masing-masing mata pelajaran. Terutama Karma tentunya. Yah meskipun di ujian tengah semester kedua kemarin Karma kembali menjadi satu-satunya murid yang melejit dan berada tepat dibawah Asano, Karma merasa belum puas. Tentu saja kalau ia tak di kelas 3 E mungkin ia tak akan peduli dengan gradenya. Karena hal seperti itu hanya mengganggu saja. Dan ia sadar diri bahwa ia adalah jenius. Jadi grade itu tidak penting untuknya. Kemudian matanya bertumpuk pada satu titik tertentu. Pada surai biru yang nampak mencatat beberapa point penting dari perkataan gurunya. Temannya yang satu ini memang kelewat rajin.

" Nah.. hasilnya, kalau kalian menggunakan metode yang sensei ajarkan, kalian akan menyelesaikan soal itu lebih cepat dari cara biasa. Oh, bel makan siang! Kalau begitu.. sensei akan melanjutkannya nanti. Jaa!" Kemudian seperti biasa, Koro sensei melesat melewati jendela. Kelas dipenuhi helaan nafas karena harus menelan semua penjelasan koro sensei barusan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan memakannya. Karma mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari tasnya.

" Are? Kau membawa bekal?" Terasaka nampak tersenyum mengejek. Karma tersenyum santai.

" Kalau kau kelaparan, aku akan membagikannya untukmu, Terasaka~" Karma membuka kotak bekalnya sedangkan Terasaka mendecih pelan. Bekal milik Karma tertata rapi. Dan berwarna-warni. Kemudian Karma tersenyum dan menatap sang pelaku utama. Nagisa nampak mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya dan membukanya. Karma bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri si biru.

" Pluk." Nagisa merasakan kepalanya ditepuk. Ia menoleh.

" Karma-kun.. kau tidak memakal bekalmu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan meraih sebuah kursi yang kosong karena ditinggal pemiliknya entah kemana.

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak terbiasa, Nagisa-kun. Tapi saat membuka bekalku tadi, aku jadi penasaran.. kau bisa membuat bekal serapi itu." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Kau tidak memakan bekalmu karena kau penasaran? Aku terbiasa melakukan itu sejak kelas 1 smp, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa kemudian ia menyumpit sebuah telur dadar dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

" Hee~ darimana kau belajar?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menelan telurnya.

" Okaa-san selalu mengajariku untuk menata bekalku sendiri saat aku sd. Dan saat aku sudah bisa menata bekalku, Okaa-san mengajariku memasak." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap teman birunya beberapa saat.

" Kau.. tertekan atau..?"

" Tidak. aku tidak tertekan. Lagipula itu kemampuan bagus- mungkin satu-satunya- yang diajarkan beliau padaku." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari arah jendela. Itu hanya mengartikan satu hal. Sensei mereka kembali.

" Hmm? Doushite, sensei? Tumben kau kembali jauh sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Tanya Kataoka. Koro sensei menggerak-gerakkan tentakelnya.

" Sensei sudah menyelesaikan urusan sensei." Jawab Koro sensei sambil membuka sebuah coklat.

" Urusan?" Tanya Sugino sambil melemparkan bola baseballnya. Koro sensei menghindar sambil mengangguk.

" Hai'. Sensei baru saja membuat arena berlatih yang nyaman untuk kalian. Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa mengunjunginya setelah makan siang nanti." Jawab Koro sensei. Maehara dan Hinata mendadak bersin mengingat latihan terakhir mereka. Pegunungan Alpen tanpa pelindung di saat salju turun benar-benar bencana bukan?

" Etto.. Sensei tidak berencana membawa kami ke tempat yang sama dengan yang pernah sensei tunjukkan pada Nagisa dan yang lain bukan?" Tanya Sugino.

" Tidak.. tentu saja bukan.. kali ini sensei membuat tempat yang nyaman." Koro sensei menggosok-gosok tentakelnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengernyit heran. Membuat?

" sebaiknya kalian selesaikan makan siang kalian. Setelah itu sensei akan membawa kalian ketempat tujuan."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa menatap hamparan kolam es didepannya datar. Baiklah, Nagisa baru tau bahwa senseinya juga bisa membuat kolam es untuk latihannya. Dan… disini dia sekarang. Berdiri menatap teman-temannya yang mulai berlatih berpasangan. Ia tersenyum melihat Sugino yang masih harus dituntun oleh Kanzaki. Juga Hinata yang terus mengomel kepada Maehara ( Jangan mencari kesempatan, kono hentai!). teman-temannya nampak asyik berlatih. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang harus berdiri dan meluncur kecil dipinggiran kolam es itu. Nagisa tidak bisa menemukan Karma dimanapun. Entah kemana sosok merah itu pergi.

" Nagisa-kun-chan, kau mau meluncur bersama sensei?' tanya Koro sensei. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Mungkin kau bisa mengajariku, sensei." Nagisa menyentuh tentakel senseinya. Kemudian keduanya meluncur bersama.

" sebenarnya, Nagisa.. kalau kau ingin berhasil meluncur berpasangan dengan tampilan yang memukau, hanya ada satu cara." Ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa menoleh.

" Caranya adalah, kau harus menjadi satu dengan pasanganmu." Lanjut Koro sensei. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Menjadi satu?

" Maksud sensei adalah, meluncurlah seperti kau sedang mengobrol dengan pasanganmu. Kau akan bisa mengikuti dan memahami apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika ia sedang bahagia, maka responlah dengan kebahagiaan juga. Jika dia sedang sedih, maka berikan perasaan hangat agar ia bisa menenangkan diri." Ujar Koro sensei.

" Tapi sensei.. meluncur jelas bukan berbicara." Jawab Nagisa

" Sensei tau. Tapi tubuhmu juga bisa berbicara." Ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa tertawa.

" tubuh tidak berbicara kecuali melalui bibir, sensei." Ucap Nagisa.

" iie.. lihat.. sensei bisa membuktikan kalau tubuhpun bisa berbicara." Koro sensei mengangkat tentakel-tentakelnya yang kini sudah mempunyai wajah ( bayangkan tentakelnya kaya headset yang dipakai Nagisa sama Karma di episode.. lupa XD) sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain.

" TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK BISA!" Teriak Nagisa frustasi. Senseinya jelas makhluk hidup yang memiliki tubuh. Namun senseinya juga jelas bukan manusia normal.

" Hmm.. atau sensei perjelas saja.. kalau kau melihat temanmu sedang mengalami guncangan hebat sehingga mulutmu tak mampu mengucapkan apapun, apa yang kau lakukan untuk memberitahunya bahwa kau ada bersamanya?" Tanya Koro sensei sembari berhenti meluncur. Nagisa ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Nagisa terdiam namun ia mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Nagisa mengerti. Koro sensei mengangguk dan tersenyum bijak.

" sou.. kau hanya perlu menggunakan tubuhmu. Kau bisa memeluknya. Kau sendiri jika menerima pelukan disaat sedih tentu mengerti arti pelukan itu bukan? Bahkan sekarangpun, tanpa perlu menjawab, sensei tau jawabanmu apa." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Hmm. Aku mengerti." Jawab Nagisa. Koro sensei menepuk kepala Nagisa sebelum akhirnya ia harus terpeleset karena menghindari sebuah peluru yang melesat kearahnya.

" Ne, sensei.. jangan merebut pasangan orang sembarangan." Ucap Karma.

" Karma-kun, kau kemana saja?" Tanya Nagisa mengabaikan sang sensei. Karma meluncur mendekati Nagisa.

" Hmm? merindukanku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar. " Aku hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Ne, bagaimana kalau kau memakai ini, Nagisa?" Karma mengeluarkan sebuah kostum balet. Nagisa menatap kostum itu horror.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999l

" feeling kalian kurang! Ulangi lagi!" Bitch sensei meneriaki dari pinggir arena. Nagisa mengusap peluhnya. Meskipun ia tengah meluncur di tengah kolam es, kalau harus mengulang untuk yang ke 15 kalinya tentu itu sulit bukan? Nagisa meminta waktu istirahat dan meluncur kearah Kayano. Sedangkan Karma nampak masih berniat untuk bermain-main diatas kolam es.

" Kau terlalu kaku, Nagisa-chan.." Kayano mengulurkan sebotol air mineral kearahnya. Nagisa menerima air mineralnya.

" Arigatou." Ucapnya kemudian menegak isinya.

" Mungkin kau harus lebih serius lagi, Nagisa-chan." Fuwa ikut berbicara. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Aku sudah sangat serius, Fuwa-san.." Ucap Nagisa. Fuwa menggeleng.

" Kau serius meluncur tapi kau tidak serius meluncur berpasangan." Jawab Fuwa.

" Sou..sou! kau meluncur tanpa perasaan, Nagisa!" Timpal Kayano. Nagisa menghela nafas. Kalau bicaratentang perasaan, jelas itu sesuatu yang membingungkan. Perasaan semacam apa yang harus ia pakai untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna?

" Tehnik dalam meluncur bukan satu-satunya penilaian dalam meluncur berpasangan. Kalau yang dibicaran itu adalah penilaian individual, tidak jadi masalah. Tapi kalau yang dibicarakan adalah penilaian berpasangan, jelas lebih dari sekedar kekompakan dan kecekatan, Nagisa." Bitch sensei berkacak pinggang didepan Nagisa. Kemudian ia duduk didepannya. Nagisa menatap senseinya bingung.

" Hh.. sepertinya kau belum faham. Baiklah.." Bitch sensei mengeluarkan tabnya dan mulai menggeser-geser layarnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, beliau menyodorkan tab itu Keara Nagisa.

" Coba kau tonton dua video itu." Perintahnya. Nagisa menerima tab itu dan memutar videonya. Video itu menampilkan dua orang yang tengah meluncur dengan tehnik yang amat luar biasa. Mungkin butuh waktu berlatih 10 tahun untuk Nagisa bisa menirukannya. Setelah pertunjukan itu selesai, Nagisa menggeser layarnya dan memutar video kedua. Masih tentang dua orang yang meluncur bersama. Namun kali ini tanpa tehnik yang luar biasa. Nagisa tertegun melihat video itu. Music yang mengiringi benar-benar pas dengan gerakan mereka. Bukan. Gerakan mereka lah yang seakan menyatu dengan music pengiringnya. Dan yang membuat Nagisa terpukau adalah cara mereka bergerak. Seakan seluruh bagian tubuh mereka tengah berdansa dengan music. Dan lagi, gerakan mereka sangat pas. Mengalir bagaikan air. Tidak seperti video sebelumnya, suasananya sangat hening. Hanya ada suara music pengiring dan gesekan sepatu skating mereka dengan lantai es. Benar-benar menghipnotis. Setelah penampilan mereka selesai, barulah suara tepukan bergemuruh. Bitch sensei mencomot tabnya dari tangan Nagisa. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Bich sensei yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

" Kau sudah mengerti perbedaannya, Nagisa?" Tanya Bitch sensei. Nagisa mengangguk. Bitch sensei tersenyum.

" Kalau aku perkirakan, Bocah Asano itu mungkin akan menyewa peseluncur professional untuk event ini. dan mungkin sangat mudah baginya untuk belajar menguasai tehnik-tehnik yang hebat seperti yang kau lihat di video pertama tadi." Bitch sensei bangkit dan berjalan memutar hingga ia berada dibelakang Nagisa. Kemudian ia menunuk sampai bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Nagisa.

" Jaa.. apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu?" Ucapnya. Nagisa terdiam.

" Untuk menyaingi tehnik terhebat, hanya ada satu cara. Kau harus bisa memahami pasanganmu. Kau harus bisa menyatu dengannya." Nasihat Bitch sensei. Lagi. Nasehat yang sama dengan Koro sensei. Nagisa menunduk.

" Itu.. entahlah.." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hei ayolah.. Asano tidak akan bisa meluncur sememukau video kedua tadi. Aku tidak ragu jika ia akan bisa menguasai tehnik seperti di video pertama. Tapi untuk bisa mencapai ke level seperti video kedua tadi, aku yakin dia tak akan bisa." Nakamura memberi semangat. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Nakamura heran.

" Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

 _" Tentu saja! Dia menyukaimu. Dan dia harus meluncur dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Belum lagi dia akan melihat orang yang disukai berpasangan dengan orang lain. Jelas itu tak akan terjadi!"_ Nakamura tersenyum memikirkannya. Kemudian menepuk pundak Nagisa.

" Karena kau dan Karma yang akan memainkan peran seperti video kedua." Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa menatap Nakamura dengan tatapan ' apa maksudnya itu?'

" Nah, kalau kau sudah cukup istirahat, kita akan mulai lagi!" Ujar Bitch sensei semangat.

" Kejam!" Gumam Nagisa horror.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma menatap makanan dipiringnya tak bernafsu. Dimainkannya garpu itu diatas steak yang ia buat bersama Nagisa. Disebelahnya, Nagisa nampak asyik menikmati steak itu sambil menonton televisi. Karma menghela nafas. Mendengar helaan nafas dari mulut Karma, Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Karma.

" Karma-kun." Panggil Nagisa. Karma menoleh.

" Hm?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

" Daijobu?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" aku baik-baik saja, Nagisa. Apa aku terlihat sakit sampai kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Karma.

" Tapi kau sepertinya tidak bernafsu memakan makananmu." Nagisa melirik piring Karma yang masih ditenggeri oleh daging steak yang belum terpotong sedikitpun.

" Oh, ini? aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Jawab Karma dan mulai memotong dagingnya. Nagisa ingin bertanya apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu namun urung. Ia tak ingin memaksa Karma untuk bercerita.

" Hmm.. Yokatta. Kau harus makan meskipun kau tidak suka, Karma-kun." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menyeringai.

" Berkata orang yang pernah masuk rumah sakit karena mogok makan." Ejek Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar. Kemudian keduanya kembali menikmati makan malam sembari menonton acara televisi. Mereka melewati semua dalam hening. Karma kembali asyik dengan pikirannya.

 _" Mengulang lagi?" Karma menoleh dan mendapati Maehara tengah meluncur disampingnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap Nagisa yang sedang berbincang dengan Bitch sensei._

 _" Yah.. kurasa." Jawab Karma singkat. Maehara tertawa kecil._

 _" Mungkin kau harus melatih hal lain selain kekompakan kalian, Karma." Usul Maehara. Karma mengangkat alisnya._

 _" Seperti.. ketika kau berdansa. Itu bukan hanya tentang gerakan yang beriringan bukan? Kalau kau menambah sedikit perasaan saja, maka tarian itu akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa." Maehara mengedipkan matanya. Karma menatap datar temannya itu._

 _" Perasaan ya?" Entah kenapa Karma jadi mengingat kejadian kencan minggu kemarin. Perasaan seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan?_

 _" Um. Kau tau, seperti membiarkan jiwa kalian menyatu. Yah.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik kalau masalah ini. tapi.. kata banyak orang jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan rasa suka, kau akan mendapatkan hasil terbaikmu. Jadi jelas keahlian tanpa diiringi perasaan bukan opsi yang bagus." Jelas Maehara. Karma menghela nafas dan menatap surai biru yang kini nampak serius memperhatikan tab putih yang diduga keras milik Koro sensei. Maehara menepuk pundak Karma._

 _" Yang jelas, pertunjukan yang menunjukkan tehnik terhebat sekalipun akan kalah dengan pertunjukan dengan penjiwaan." Ujarnya kemudian segera meninggalkan Karma untuk bergabung dengan Hinata yang sudah meneriakinya. Karma tertegun. Penjiwaan ya?_

" Ma-kun.. Karma-kun!" Nagisa berteriak membuat Karma harus tersentak Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa kesal.

" Nani?" Tanyanya. Nagisa menatap temannya.

" Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku akan mencucinya." Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta piring Karma yang tanpa Karma sadari sudah kosong. Karma meletakkan piring ditangannya dan menatap Nagisa. Nagisa balas menatap bingung. Kemudian dengan seringai kecil Karma menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa dan menariknya.

" Tu-tunggu! Karma-kun!" Nagisa dengan cepat meletakkan piring ditangannya dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Karma. Ia menatap surai merah itu bingung. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya ini? mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan luas penuh buku. Nagisa mengernyit.

" Karma-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Ia tau ini adalah ruang baca milik ayah Karma. Ruang baca ini sangat luas. Dengan rak buku yang terisi penuh dan menjulang tinggi. Nagisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Karma sudah pernah membaca semua buku diruangan itu. Nagisa melihat Karma melangkah kearah sebuah video player dan memilih-milih cd di rak sebelahnya.

" Dapat." Ujar Karma. Kemudian ia menyalakan player dan memasukkan cd itu. Tak lama suara music Klasik mengalun indah. Karma berjalan kearah Nagisa dan dengan seenaknya kembali menarik tangan Nagisa. Sampai ditengah ruangan, Karma memasang posisi waltznya.

" Karma-kun.. sebenarnya kita mau a..-"

" Latihan." Potong Karma kemudian mulai bergerak. Nagisa mau tidak mau harus mengikuti gerakan Karma. Mereka berdansa dalam hening.

 _" Kalau memang perasaan harus terlibat, mungkin ini latihan tambahan yang bagus."_ Pikir Karma. Karma bersyukur Ibunya pernah memaksa Karma berlatih dansa saat ia kelas 1 smp. Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi selama namanya masih Akabane Karma, ia bisa menguasai tehniknya hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan. Keseluruhan. Karena itulah kini Nagisa merasa takjub saat Karma harus memutar-mutar tubuh Nagisa dan kembali menangkapnya tanpa gagal. Atau bahkan tanpa membuat kakinya terinjak kaki Nagisa. Karma menatap surai biru yang menunduk didepan dadanya. Ia masih belum bisa mengerti dengan penjiwaan yang dikatakan Maehara. Atau mungkin ia mengerti. _Hanya saja ia tak yakin._

" Ne, Nagisa~" Panggil Karma. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya hingga Karma bisa melihat kegugupan diwajah sahabatnya itu. Karma tersenyum.

" Na-nani?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kurasa kita harus latihan diluar waktunya." Ucap Karma.

" Ha? Maksudmu?" Nagisa bertanya.

" Yah.. dikolam buatan sensei. Diluar jam latihan." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

" Dan.. sudah ku bilang bahwa kau harus menatapku kalau kau berdansa denganku~" Karma mengingatkan. Entah kenapa memberi kesan bahwa jika Nagisa berdansa dengan orang lain maka tak masalah jika Nagisa membuang muka.

" Tapi.. ini memalukan, Karma-kun.." Nagisa berpaling. Ujung rambutnya bersentuhan dengan pipinya yang memerah. Karma memperhatikan warna itu. Kemudian ia melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Nagisa.

" ck kalau seperti ini, kita tidak bisa menang, Nagisa." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh. Jadi ini tentang persaingannya dengan Asano atau tentang Keselamatan Nagisa? Karma berjalan menuju sebuah sofa dan duduk disana. Nagisa mengikuti.

" Kau tak perlu seputus asa itu, Karma-kun. Kita masih punya waktu 2 minggu. Dan kita hanya perlu memperbaiki beberapa hal saja bukan?" Nagisa berusaha menghibur. Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Alunan music yang menenangkan membuat mereka merasa tenang. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan.

" Ne, kalau kau..-" ucapan Karma terpotong saat kepala biru itu terjatuh dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tumpuan. Helaan nafas yang halus dan teratur memenuhi pendengarannya. Karma tersenyum dan mengusap surai biru itu. Lembut.

" Hh.. bagaimana caranya aku bisa memiliki penjiwaan yang dalam bersamamu?" Gumam Karma.

Diluar jendela..

" Baaaakaaaa! Bakaarmaaa! Kau belum sadar juga? Sensei! Biarkan aku masuk dan akan kuberi kejelasan tentang apa yang ia rasakan!" Nakamura merangsek maju namun tertahan oleh tentakel Koro sensei.

" Nyunyaaaa! Nakamura-san.. sabarlah..!" Koro sensei mencoba menenangkan. Nakamura mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menangkan diri. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Wajahnya nampak menyeramkan. Koro sensei bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi Nakamura.

" fufuufu… Tugas tambahan untuk besok.." Ujarnya sambil mengetuk layar handphonenya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma terbangun ketika bias matahari menyinari wajahnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menyadari lokasinya. Sepertinya ia tertidur diruang baca semalam. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap surai biru yang juga belum terbangun. Dan entah kenapa posisi mereka jadi sangat ambigu sekali. Entah sejak kapan Nagisa bersandar didada karma. Dan mungkin Karma terlalu terbuai dan memeluk Nagisa. Wajah Karma memanas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia melirik jam dinding diruangan itu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah. Dan lagi.. karma merasa bahwa ia masih ingin menikmati moment itu sebebentar lagi. Tunggu. Ada apa dengan otaknya? Karma mengangkat kepala Nagisa perlahan dan dengan hati-hati memindahkannya ke lengan Karma. Beberapa helai surai birunya yang tergerai menutup sebagian sisi wajah. Karma menyingkirkanya dengan lembut dan tertegun. Sahabatnya tertidur dengan sangat tenang. Bahkan bias mentari yang menyinari wajahnya tak mengganggunya. Dan demi apapun, Karma bersumpah bahwa Nagisa nampak sangat menakjubkan. Bagaikan lukisan! Wajahnya yang tertidur sedikit tersenyum – karma ikut tersenyum membayangkan bahwa Nagisa pasti tengah bermimpi indah- itu begitu memikat. Nagisa bahkan bisa menularkan senyuman pada setiap orang yang melihatnya tersenyum bahkan dalam keadaan tidur sekalipun. Karma menyadari betapa manisnya sahabat biru miliknya itu. Ia faham kenapa Asano bisa terpikat dengan Nagisa. Karena menurut Karma, Nagisa tidak hanya sekedar manis. Ia adalah heroin. Membuat orang terpikat dan menderita ketergantungan jika tak melihatnya sebentar saja. Ya. Mungkin otaknya mulai tidak waras. Tidak setelah Karma menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Nagisa.

 _" Tidak apa kan? sedikit saja."_ Pikir Karma. Kemudian tanpa ragu Karma menempelkannya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Nagisa.

1…

2…

3…

Karma menjauh saat ia mendengar Nagisa melenguh.

" Ohayou, Nagisa~" Sapa Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" mm.. Ohayou Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng masih dengan mata mengantuknya.

" Tidak.. aku merasa hangat." Jawabnya.

" Hee~ jadi bagaimana rasanya tidur dalam pelukanku, Nagisa? Apa itu tandanya tidur dipelukanku rasanya sangat mengagumkan?" Tanya Karma dengan nada menggoda. Namun Nagisa yang masih mengantuk hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Um." Jawaban kecil dari Nagisa membuat Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum semburat merah tipis hinggap di pipinya. Nagisa menjawab sambil terkantuk. Tapi itu pasti jawaban yang datang dari hati bukan?

" Ehm.. ja, kalau begitu kurasa aku harus sering-sering menemanimu tidur." Seringai Karma. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa nampak terdiam. Karma tersenyum kemudian ia mulai menghitung mundur.

5..

4..

3..

2..

" KA-KARMA-KUN!" Panggil Nagisa. Karma tertawa lepas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Nagisa. Karma yakin Nagisa sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengakui hal-hal yang memalukan. Karma berjalan menuju dapur dan menyeduh kopinya.

" Hmm.. sepertinya aku mengerti bagaimana cara bermain dengan perasaan.. tinggal.." Karma menoleh saat melihat sahabat birunya sudah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam dari pintu.

" Ne, Nagisa.. kau mau kopi?"

" Jangan.. katakan.. apapun.. pada.. siapapun." Tekan Nagisa dalam setiap ucapannya. Karma menyeringai dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

" Padahal aku sudah merekam semua jawabanmu tadi. Mau mendengarkan? Bahkan kujadikan ringtone alarmku. Dengar!" Karma memutar rekamannya

" JANGAN MENJADIKANNYA NADA DERING!" Nagisa frustasi. Karma tertawa.

 _" Nah.. sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkanmu dan membuatmu bermain dengan perasaan, Nagisaku?_ Pikir Karma.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-tbc**

 **Nurufufufufufu~**

 **Akhirnya.. akhirnya… scene ini.. scene apa ini? XD**

 **Padahal setelah kencan kemarin para readers seperti berpaling untuk ItoNagi XD**

 **Author sedang sakit malas *plak jadilah senista ini tulisan saya. Maafkan author maafkan author..**

 **CrazywithKaruNagi: Thanks a lot ^^/ Ah, I think I'll make another fic with Itona and Nagisa as a couple next time XD. Thanks for review ;)**

 **Aqizakura:Ah tentu! Tentu! Karma sangat.. sangat… entahlah XD Aku bersyukur wajah Nagisa masih unyu unyu meskipun udah 8 tahun. Dan dia masih unyu kalo mau dipasangin ama Karma*plak. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^**

 **Shizu Yummy: Oh ya? Hehehe… itu pair langka nian ya XD si Chiba biasanya ama mbak hayami sih. Wkwkwkwk… iya typo! Typo bertebaran. Saya lagi kelebihan stok typo jadi saya bagikan kepada para reders sekalian*plak* Terimakasih reviewnya ^^**

 **Fallyn: Ah sou… hehehe… maafkan daku ya.. mungkin Fallyn-san akan patah hati di chapter ini. bohohohoho~.. mungkin author akan membuat fic tentang ItoNagi? Terimakasih reviewnya ^^/**

 **Dan untuk para readers sekalian, I love you so much! Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini ^^ semoga bisa update secepatnya. Seperti biasa saya menerima kritik dan saran baik di PM atau di review. Boleh juga kirim surat cinta atau surat ancaman*plak**

 **Jangan lupa mampir yaaaa :D**

 **Jaa mata!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jang jang! Kembali lagi dengan author kece kita XD**

 **Hohohoo udah segini pula chapternya.. Banzai!*plak**

 **Yosh, minna! Langsung saja diserbu ^^/**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui ( Arigatou, sensei untuk Karyanya)**

 **It's Time by: me :D**

 **OOC, FEM NAGI, HOROR XD**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Nakamura's time!**

" AKABANE KARMAAAA!" Pintu kelas itu dibuka dan diiringi oleh suara teriakan Nakamura Rio yang masih lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya. Di bangku belakang, Karma mengangkat lengannya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup matanya, meliriknya sekilas kemudian menutupnya lagi. Nakamura Rio segera melempar tasnya serampangan ( Yang sangat tidak tepat sasaran sehingga Nagisa harus memungutnya) kemudian berjalan menghampiri sirambut merah. Seisi kelas yang sudah hadir pegi itu menatap Nakamura dengan tatapan heran. Nakamura mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari makhluk berambut merah itu.

" Karma-kun!" Panggil Nakamura. Karma tak bergeming. Kemudian tanpa perhitungan, Nakamura menembakkan pistol anti sensei kearah Karma. Karma menggeser kepalanya sehingga peluru itu gagal mendarat di dahi Karma.

" Apa?" Tanya Karma kesal.

" Bicara, Private, sekarang!" Tuntut Nakamura sambil memberikan Karma tatapan membunuhnya. Karma menghela nafas dan bernajak dari kursinya diikuti oleh Nakamura. Dikelas, Fuwa mengusap dagunya.

" Hmm.. kenapa Riocchi terlihat sangat jengkel? Ne, Nagisa.. apa kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Fuwa. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Mereka seperti akan memulai perang saudara." Celetuk Kayano.

" Perang sesama iblis!" Koreksi Sugino. Tanpa disadari Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Fuwa tersenyum penuh arti.

" Tapi ini lebih seperti sesuatu yang biasa terjadi diantara anak SMP." Ucapnya. Semua mata menoleh kearah Fuwa.

" Dan apa itu, Fuwa-san?" Tanya Kayano.

" Fufufufufu.. pasti…" Fuwa menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan.

" Nakamura dan Karma pasti sedang berperang.."

" Itu yang kami katakan.."

" antar kekasih." Semua mata mengedip beberapa kali. Semua mulut terkunci beberapa saat.

" NANI?

" Tapi.. kalau memang mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, Hal apa yang bisa membuat Nakamura marah?" Sugino nampak berfikir.

" Oh ayolah… kita masih anak sekolah. Dan memiliki kekasih adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, jika kita tidak hati-hati.. kita bisa mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa merusak masa depan bagi siswi SMP." Fuwa mencoba memberi clue. Semua orang memikirkan ucapan Fuwa. Kemudian seperti disadarkan, para murid menatap Fuwa Horor.

" Ma-masaka.."

" Karma.. dan Nakamura.."

" .." Fuwa menganggukkan kepalanya puas.

" Sou! Sou!" Jawabnya. Nagisa dan Kayano menatap teman-temannya heran.

" Err.. jadi mereka berdua kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Fuwa tersenyum dan mendekati Nagisa.

" Nagisa.. Kau tau.. sepasang kekasih tidak akan menjalani kehidupan yang monoton.. mereka pasti akan terus meningkatkan level mereka. Awalnya mungkin akan berpegangan tangan.. kemudian kebutuhan biologis mereka akan terus meningkat. Sampai akhirnya.." Fuwa melemparkan sebuah kertas Kearah Nagisa. Nagisa menatap kertas itu heran dan mulai membacanya. Kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah.

" Fu-Fuwa-san.. kau yakin?" Tanya Nagisa. Fuwa mengangguk semangat.

" Nah, untuk lebih memastikan lagi, kau harus membantu penyelidikan, Nagisa" Tunjuk Fuwa.

" Eh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

" Karena kau paling mudah mendekati mereka." Nagisa tertawa datar.

" Tapi.. kurasa plot yang kau buat alurnya terlalu berlebihan, Fuwa-san. Maksudku, aku tidak yakin mereka sudah.. eng.. kau tau.." Nagisa berkata ragu diakhirnya.

" Nah, karena itu kita akan pergi menyelidikinya." Kata Fuwa.

" A-aku ikut! Aku penasaran!" Seru Okajima dan Maehara. Semua mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ' kalian ikut karena pikiran kotor kalian bukan?'

" Yosh! Dengan ini, kita buka waktunya pengintaian!" Seru Fuwa

" Ou!" Seru para murid. Nagisa hanya sweatdrop melihat semangat teman-temannya. Entahlah, menurut Nagisa, mereka hanya terlalu bahagia dengan gossip ini. karena jika perkiraan Fuwa benar, mereka ( mungkin) memiliki kesempatan untuk balas dendam kepada kedua iblis 3 E yang pernah menyengsarakan hidup mereka.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma melangkah malas mengikuti sosok Nakamura.

" Oi, Nakamura.. kita tak akan menunggu sampai kita masuk kedalam hutan untuk membicarakan apapun itu yang menurutmu penting bukan?" Nakamura menoleh.

" Oh, Tentu Karma-kun. Aku hanya tak ingin kita membicarakan hal ini didepan teman-teman lainnya." Jawab Nakamura sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

" Nah, kalau begitu katakana saja sekarang." Ucap Karma malas.

" Baiklah, yang pertama.. aku ingin tau bagaimana kemajuan hubunganmu dan Nagisa-chan." Ucap Nakamura dengan nada menuntut. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Dan kenapa pula aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura memutar bola matanya.

" Kau masih menanyakan hal itu kepada malaikat penolongmu? Tentu saja untuk melihat seberapa besar presentase kemenangan kalian dalam kompetisi nanti!" Jelas Nakamura. Karma menatap Nakamura sekilas sebelum akhirnya bergumam.

" 90%" Nakamura mengernyitkan matanya.

" Apa?" Tanyanya.

" 90%, Nakamura. Aku menyukainya sebanyak itu." Jawab Karma. Nakamura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Karma bisa melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran disekitar Rio.

" Ehm.. baiklah, sekarng setelah **akhirnya** kau menyadari perasaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tunggu. Kenapa hanya 90%?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma menatap Nakamura datar kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ditatapnya hamparan langit biru diatas sana.

" Sa… Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyempurnakannya menjadi 100%. Bagaimanapun, aku takut jika Nagisa tidak menerima perasaanku seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau tau kan, dia masih sering mengingatkanku tentang betapa laki-lakinya dia. Meskipun bagiku, dia sama saja menjadi laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku sendiri tidak tau efek dari racun yang diminum Nagisa. Apakah itu bisa menjadikan Nagisa wanita permanent atau akan hilang efeknya dalam waktu tertentu. Juga.. dengan perasaannya. Kau tau kan, bisa saja dia masih menyukai seorang gadis." Jelas Karma panjang lebar. Nakamura tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga karena ia berhasil membuat seorang Akabane Karma membuka diri.

" Nah, sebenarnya ada jalan keluarnya, Karma-kun." Karma menoleh dan menatap Nakamura tertarik.

" Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang harus dipenuhi agar itu menjadi sempurna. Yang pertama, Nagisa harus meyakinkan perasaannya dulu. Maksudku, apa Nagisa benar-benar hanya berubah secara fisik namun tidak berpengaruh terhadap hormonnya atau Nagisa benar-benar 100% wanita. Sebenarnya akan mudah jika kalian tidak dirumah berdua. Maksudku.."

" Sudah kufikirkan. Setidaknya itu juga salah satu rencanaku. Dan untuk itu, aku rasa kau tidak perlu cemas." Jawab Karma. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai kecil. Nakamura mengangkat alisnya.

" Aku rasa bala bantuan akan segera datang." Ujar Karma. Nakamura menatap Karma heran. Dari ekspresinya, Nakamura bisa menangkap berbagai macam perasaan antara lega, senang, cemas dan malas. Tapi karena ia mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulut Karma, Nakamura memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya dan berbalik meninggalkan Karma.

" Sebaiknya kau ikut kembali kekelas sebelum aku harus menghadapi teman-teman sendirian." Saran Nakamura. Karma tersenyum

" Ok~" ia berjalan membuntuti Nakamura sampai akhirnya muncul ide nista dikepalanya.

" Ne, Nakamura~" Nakmura menoleh.

" Saat ditaman bermain kemarin, kau sengaja mengajakku untuk mengintai Nagisa dan Itona bukan? Kau sengaja tidak memasangkanku dengan Nagisa kan?" Tanya Karma. Nakamura tersenyum.

" Oh, bagus kau sadar. Dan ya, sekarang kau tau betapa sulitnya tugasku saat itu. membuat Asano cemburu dan menyadarkanmu secara bersamaan." Karma tertawa.

" Salahmu. Aku tak pernah meminta bantuan yang kedua. Tapi kita bahas itu nanti. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita.." Karma membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya ditelinga Nakamura. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua insan itu sudah tertawa nista dengan tanduk dan ekor imajiner. Jangan bayangkan background bunga-bunga yang tadi bertebaran dibelakang Nakamura. Mungkin kini background itu sudah terbakar habis digantikan dengan background tengkorak dan berbagai macam hal berbahaya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nakamura menggeser pintu kelas dan langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari para teman-temannya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat beberapa orang menyikut Nagisa yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum tidak enak kearahnya. Nakamura tersenyum kecil. pasti teman-temannya menyuruh Nagisa membongkar kebenaran tentang kejadian pagi tadi. Nakamura menghela nafas melihat Nagisa yang nampak ragu untuk menghampirinya. Padahal rencananya mungkin akan lebih mudah jika Nagisa yang mendekatinya. Baiklah, apa boleh buat..

" Ne, Nagisa-chan, chotto matte." Nakamura melambaikan tangannya memanggil Nagisa. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

" Ah.. baik." Nagisa berjalan mengikuti Nakamura. Sampai di halaman sekolah, Nakamura mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga. Nagisa ikut duduk disebelahnya.

" Doushite, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura tidak menatap Nagisa. Ia memilin rambutnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Ne, Nagisa-chan.. apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa terdiam. Terkejut dengan jenis pertanyaan yang diajukan Nakamura. Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah.. aku tidak tau bagaimana rasa suka itu sendiri. Kalau suka berarti dekat, aku dekat dengan banyak orang dan aku menyukainya. Aku dekat dengan Sugino dan Karma-kun dan aku menyukai kenyataan itu. Aku bisa dekat dengan Kayano-chan dan Nakamura san. Dan aku juga menyukainya." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura hampir saja memijit pelipisnya dengan kepolosan temannya itu. tapi ia menahan dirinya dan memilih untuk menoleh. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Kalau mencintai seseorang seperti hal wajar yang terjadi sebagai reaksi antara lawan jenis dan dirimu?" Tanya Nakamura lagi. Kali ini Nagisa memerah.

" A-apa Nakamura-san sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura tertawa.

" Nagisa-chan~ aku dulu yang bertanya. Bisakah kau menjawab saja pertanyaanku?" Tanya Nakamura.

" Entahlah Nakamura-san. Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang. Maksudku, aku tidak tau.." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura mengangguk mengerti.

 _" Baiklah, masalahnya sudah ditemukan.. kau terlalu polos, Nagisa! Masalahnya bukan kau pernah jatuh cinta atau belum. Maslaahnya adalah kau bahkan tidak akan sadar kau tengah jatuh cinta atau tidak!"_ Oceh Nakamura dalam hati.

" Biasanya.. saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan merasa duniamu penuh dengan warna. Kau juga akan merasakan jantungmu berdebar setiap kau melihat orang itu. atau kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikapnya kepadamu. Kau akan menjadi orang paling bahagia saat kau mendapat perlakuan baik darinya. Tapi kau akan merasa kecewa saat kau tau ternyata dia juga memperlakukan orang lain dengan cara yang sama. Bagaimana?" Nakamura mencoba menjelaskan. Terimakasih kepada Hazama Kirara yang sempat meminjamkannya salah satu koleksi novel romancenya. Nagisa terdiam. Nampak berfikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Kurasa.. aku belum pernah merasakannya, Nakamura-san." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura tersenyum lembut. Namun jiwanya berteriak. Sekan baru saja ia terjun bebas di air terjun Niagara.

" Sou.. ah gomen kalau aku membahas hal yang aneh." Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Tak masalah kalau itu bisa membantumu." Jawab Nagisa.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan.. bisa membantuku?" Kali ini Nakamura memasang wajah malu.

" Nani?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menatap manik azure itu dan tersenyum disana.

" Bisakah kau.. mengenal Karma lebih jauh untukku?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pipinya memerah.

" A.. itu.. Nakamura.. apa kau.." Nakamura tersenyum malu. Kemudian Nagisa terdiam. Ia adalah sahabat Karma. Dan Nakamura adalah orang yang sangat banyak membantunya terutama setelah insiden racun itu.

" Baiklah." Nagisa tersenyum. Suaranya serak. Kenapa ia sulit sekali menjawab?

" Hontou? Kau harus berjanji!" Tuntut Nakamura. Nagisa tertawa.

" Hai'..hai'.. nah, sebaiknya kita masuk karena sepertinya Koro sensei sudah datang." Nagisa menatap langit seberang dan melihat sebuah cahaya memanjang berwarna putih. Dan seperti dugaannya, Koro sensei mendarat beberapa saat kemudian.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Bagaimana, Nagisa?" Tanya Fuwa sepulang sekolah. Nagisa yang tengah membereskan bukunya mendongak kemudian tersenyum.

" sepertinya dugaanmu meleset kali ini, Fuwa-san." Jawab Nagisa. Fuwa mendecak kecewa. Ia gagal menciptakan OTP baru dikelas.

" Kau yakin?" Fuwa mencoba memastikan. Nagisa mengingat bagaimana Nakamura memintanya mengenal Karma lebih jauh. Itu maksudnya, agar Nagisa bisa memberi Nakamura informasi tentang sahabatnya itu kan? itu berarti, menurut Nagisa, Nakamura menyukai Karma dan belum melakukan apapun dengan Karma.

" Um. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri, Fuwa-san." Jawab Nagisa. Fuwa lagi-lagi menghela Nafas. Kayano tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Fuwa. Mencoba menghibur teman detektifnya.

" Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Nagisa!" Pamit Kayano. Nagisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk.

" Ayo pulang." Ajak Karma. NAgisa menatap Karma sesaat. Nagisa mengingat percakapannya dengan Nakamura siang tadi.

" Hm? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? apa aku setampan itu?" Tanya Karma sambil menyeringai. Nagisa mendengus.

" Ayo pulang, Karma-kun." Nagisa berdiri dari duduknya.

" Hee~ sudah tak sabar ingin berdua denganku, Nagisa~?" Tanya Karma jahil.

" Karma-kun!"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nakamura melangkah santai. Matanya menatap sepatu hitamnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. Percakapan tadi membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

 _" Biasanya.. saat kau jatuh cinta, kau akan merasa duniamu penuh dengan warna. Kau juga akan merasakan jantungmu berdebar setiap kau melihat orang itu. atau kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikapnya kepadamu. Kau akan menjadi orang paling bahagia saat kau mendapat perlakuan baik darinya. Tapi kau akan merasa kecewa saat kau tau ternyata dia juga memperlakukan orang lain dengan cara yang sama. Bagaimana?"_ Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu dengan lancar. Kemudian Nakamura tertawa kecil. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya.

" Aku sudah melepaskan perasaanku padanya, Karma-kun. Jadi, kalau kau tidak berhasil mendapatkannya, akan kurebut kembali dari tanganmu! Akan kukembalikan Nagisa kewujud semula!" Tekad Nakamura. Kemudian ia menghela nafas berat dan menepuk pipinya.

" Agh! Semangat, Nakamura Rio! Nagisa masih bisa menjadi adik kecil yang menyenangkan!" Ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Dalam hati Ia bertekad untuk merubah perasaan cintanya pada Nagisa menjadi perasaan yang lebih sederhana.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Satu.. kemudian berputar! Whoa!" Karma menangkap tubuh Nagisa yang hampir tergelincir. Kemudian ia membenarkan posisi tubunya.

" Kau kenapa, Nagisa? Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak focus sama sekali." Karma tersenyum. Nagisa memerah.

" Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa. Karma memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Kemudian ia meluncur kepinggir kolam buatan itu dan melepas sepatu skatenya.

" Sebaiknya hari ini kita pulang awal saja. Tidak baik kalau kita memaksakan diri." Karma menjawab tatapan bingung Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan menyusul Karma.

" Gomen ne, Karma-kun. Lain kali aku akan berusaha." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menguasainya, Nagisa~. Karena lain kali untuk kita tidak sepanjang yang kita kira." Jawab Karma.

" Ugh.." Nagisa menampakkan ekspresi bersalahnya.

" Nah, berhentilah menyesal. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Menurutmu, kita akan makan apa malam ini?" tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia bersyukur Karma mau mengerti kelemahannya. Yah, bagaimanapun Nagisa bukanlah Karma atau Asano atau Hinata yang ahli dalam menghafalkan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang mereka gunakan. Aneh? Menurut Nagisa aneh. karena gerakan itu terlalu.. dekat. Ya, Nagisa tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia terlalu dekat dengan Karma. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat Nakamura dan yang lainnya datang untuk menyemangati. Dan ia harus berdiri sedekat itu dengan Karma didepan Nakamura. Beda ceritanya kalau ia laki-laki. Dia juga pasti tak akan berpasangan dengan Karma.

" Nagisa, doushite?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja melamun.

" Iie.. tidak ada apa-apa, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hmm~ kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja. Aku tidak ingin ayahmu memarahiku jika 'puterinya' mengalami depresi dan harus menyiksa lambungnya lagi." Nagisa merengut.

" Aku tidak akan melakukannnya, Karma-kun." Protes Nagisa. Kemudian keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Sampai setengah perjalanan, keduanya disibukkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

" Mm.. Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa.

" Hm?" Karma menjawab tanpa menoleh.

" Kau tau, kemarin Bitch sensei mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dia memberikan beberapa tips tentang bagaimana caranya agar.. kita bisa mmeluncur dengan baik dan memukau." Nagisa berhenti sejenak. Karma menoleh.

" Dan apa yang bisa membuat kita mengalahkan Asano? Aku bertaruh dia pasti sekarang sedang berlatih dengan pelatih professional. Bahkan dia mungkin saja akan meluncur dengan seseorang yang sudah memenangkan kompetisi Ice skating dan ski Internasional." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa geli. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Karma. Kemudian ia menatap teman merahnya itu dan masih tersenyum disana.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Menurut beliau – dan teman-teman lainnya- kita harus memainkannya dengan perasaan. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tau perasaan seperti apa yang mereka maksud." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menghela nafas.

" Ah~ topik yang sama ternyata." Gumam Karma. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Eh? Kalian juga membahas hal ini?" Tanya Nagisa tidak percaya.

" Tidak semua anak. Hanya aku dan Maehara. Kau bisa bilang ini adalah saran dari Maehara." Jelas Karma. Nagisa mengangguk kemudian menatap Karma.

" Jadi?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa bingung.

" Jadi?" Karma bertanya balik. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Jadi apa kau mengerti?" Kali iniKara hanya menepuk tangannya. Faham dengan maksud Nagisa. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Bisa dibilang begitu~" Jawabnya. Nagisa menatap Karma tidak pecaya.

" Hontou? Beritahu aku!" Pinta Nagisa.

" Hee~ sayangnya ini bukan hal yang bisa kau fahami hanya karena aku memberitahumu jawabannya, Nagisa." Nagisa menghela nafas lelah.

" Jadi tetap saja aku harus menemukan caranya sendiri ya?" Gumamnya kecewa. Karma melirik surai biru yang menunduk itu dan tersenyum.

" Aku bisa membantumu memahaminya kalau kau mau." Tawa Karma. Nagisa dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap Karma curiga.

" Apa? Aku tidak akan meminta imbalan darimu, Nagisa.." Karma tertawa geli.

" Jadi.. bagaimana kau akan membantuku?" Tanya Nagisa.

" akan kulakukan denga caraku. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku dan.. jangan protes dengan apa yang kan kulakukan untuk.. menyadarkanmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia jarang sekali melihat Karma serius. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Baiklah.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum puas. Keduanya meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Karma dan Nagisa sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Karma. Karma merogoh kantong cardigan hitamnya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu itu dan detik berikutnya ia berdiri mematung ditempat. Dibelakangnya, Nagisa melebarkan matanya melihat Karma kini sudah basah kuyup.

" Ka-Karma-kun, daijo-"

" OKAERI, KARMA-CHAAAN!" Nagisa melonjak kaget. Sedangkan Karma menatap sosok didepannya jengkel.

" KAA-SAN! APA KAU TIDAK TAU SEKARANG CUACA DINGIN?" Teriak Karma. Sosok wanita berambut coklat panjang didepannya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Ara? Kukira kau anak yang tahan dengan cuaca dingin, deshou?" Manik yang serupa dengan milik Karma itu berkilat-kilat jenaka. Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan Karma yang basah kuyup, wanita itu melompat maju dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. erat.

" Karmaa-chaaaan, kau tidak merindukanku, hm? Padahal Kaa-chan sudah membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu! Kau tau, perjalanan tanpamu itu membosankan!" sang ibu mulai memainkan wajah anaknya. Karma menatap ibunya jengkel dan menahan tangan ibunya untuk mempermainkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi! Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya melihat pemandangan didepannya. kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

" Ah, kau pasti…" Sang wanita menoleh kearah Nagisa. Kemudian ia berjalan dan ganti memeluk Nagisa.

" Nagisa-chan, deshou? Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu! Bagaimana Karma-kun? Dia tampan bukan?" Nagisa sweatdrop. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

" Kaa-san, jangan menanyakan hal aneh pada Nagisa." Karma mengingatkan. Sang ibu menoleh kemudian mengembungkan pipinya.

" Aku hanya menanyakan pendapatnya saja. Lagipula, aku harus tau pendapat calon menantuku!" Bela wanita itu.

" Uhuk.." Nagisa tersedak. Karma memijit pelipisnya kemudian menarik Nagisa.

" Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan bibi tua itu." Ucap Karma didepan ibunya.

" whatever… Karma-kun, jangan berbuat hal aneh dengan Nagisa-chan yaaa… kalian masih dibawah umur!" Sang ibu mengingatkan. Membuat Karma menghela nafas berat. Ia lupa ibunya bisa menjadi sangat jujur dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Entahlah, yang pasti Karma bersyukur ia tak menjadi anak yang bawel seperti ibunya.

" Gomen ne, Nagisa.. okaa-san memang suka bercan..-" Karma menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah Nagisa sudah sangat merah. Kemudian ia tertawa geli.

" Ka-Karma-kun, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menggeleng.

" Wajahmu terlihat.. menggemaskan." Jawab Karma sambil tersenyum. Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Kemudian keduanya mendengar suara orang yang –sepertinya- tengah menelpon. Keduanya menoleh saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan iris biru gelap keluar dari ruang baca rumah itu. laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap keduanya datar.

" Kau hanya perlu menjalankan apa yang kukatakan. Selebihnya, aku yang urus. Jaa." Dan ia memencet tombol untuk mengakhiri panggilannya. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap kedua orang didepannya yang masih diam ditempat.

" Hai, nak. Bagaimana harimu, hm?" Laki-laki itu mengangkat alisnya melihat anak lelakinya yang bertambah tinggi dari yang diingatnya. Karma menatap laki-laki itu kemudian tanpa peringatan ia melompat dan berusaha menendangnya. Namun laki-laki itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan dadakan Karma.

 _" Sugoi.. seperti Karasuma sensei.."_ Batin Nagisa.

" Tch.. hariku membosaaankan." Jawab Karma. Kemudian laki-laki itu tertawa dan menepuk kepala Karma.

" Baiklah.. sepertinya hari kita sama-sama membosankan. Hm, jadi biar kutebak kau pasti Nagisa." Laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum. Laki-laki didepannya benar-benar cerminan dari Akabane Karma. Bukan.. tapi Karma yang menjadi cerminannya. Tinggi dengan rambut merah cemerlang. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di mata biru gelapnya itu. senyumannya terkesan ramah, namun berbahaya. Seperti senyuman pak kepala sekolah.

" Hhh.. baiklah, persiapkan dirimu untuk serangan tiba-tibaku, pak tua." Ucap Karma. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

" Kau bisa bermimpi untuk itu, nak.. ah sou, bagaimana dengan ujianmu?" Karma melirik tidak berminat.

" aku sudah meletakkannya di lacimu, tou-chan. Lihat saja sendiri."

" Hmm.. seperti biasa kurasa. baiklah, kalau kau berhasil memberikan satu pukulan, akan kubelikan motor yang kau bilang waktu itu." Nagisa membelalakkan matanya. Motor? Karma tertawa meremehkan.

" Hahaha.. aku tidak sabar untuk itu." Karma menyeringai. Sang Ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Begitu pula diriku, Karma-kun. Tapi kalau kuingat kau belum pernah menang melawanku satu kalipun. Kurasa dirumah ini tidak ada yang bisa..-"

" BRUAK"

" Paman!" Teriak Nagisa saat melihat Ayah Karma harus tertimpa tumpukan kertas bekas. Disebelahnya, Karma menyeringai puas. Nagisa melirik sahabatnya dan berbisik.

" Kau pelakunya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya. Sayangnya bukan, Nagisa~" Karma melewati ayahnya tanpa menolong sedikitpun. Nagisa menatap punggung temannya heran. Siapa lagi yang suka memasang perangkap aneh dirumah itu kalau bukan Karma? Tunggu. Tapi tadi Karma juga terkena perangkap entah apa. Jangan-jangan..

" Anata, oh astaga.. aku menang! Kalau begitu malam ini kau harus memakan semua brokolinya." Ibu Karma muncul dibelakang Nagisa sambil tersenyum manis. Ayah Karma menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas itu dan menatap istrinya kesal. Nagisa yang merasa itu bukan tempatnya bergegas menyusul Karma.

" Ka-karma-kun, apa ayahmu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" Tentu saja." Karma berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Begitupula Nagisa.

" Dirumah ini, hanya Kaa-san yang bisa membuat Tou-chan kewalahan. Aku berharap aku juga bisa sih." Kemudian Karma tertawa kecil. Nagisa memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Nagisa bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Karma. Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Ia tau, Karma sedang bahagia.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **-tbc**

 **Hiyaaaa akhrnya saya bisa update juga.. teharu.. terharu..**

 **Di chapter ini saya membuat… hmm.. ga bener-bener OC mungkin. Soalnya saya yakin si Karma masih punya orang tua lengkap. Dan saya ingin keluarga yang sebenernya rame. Hahaha..**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya out of idea mikir orang tua Karma itu kaya gimana ya kok anaknya bisa kaya gitu XD.**

 **NamikhraKyra-san: Terimakasih sudah mampir! Hehehe sebenarnya saya juga penasaran Akut gimana kalau Nagisa dipair-in sama anak kelas 3-E satu-satu XD*plak. Hm..hm.. saya akan berusaha agar cerita ini bisa menarik dan berkenan. Terimakasih ^^**

 **Aqizakura-san: Nyahaha.. Nagisa kan diam-diam mematikan*eh*. Karma yang akhirnya sadar hahaha.. ok..ok.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Dan untuk semua yang membaca, follow, fav, PM, Terimakasih banyaaak * salamin satu-satu*. Semoga author bisa bikin chapter yang menghibur kalian sekalian. Kalau ada hal yang tidak berkenan, monggo di laporkan. Hehehe.. karena pembaca adalah guru bagi penulis. Ok, terimakasih sekali lagi.**

 **Jaa mata!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salam salam…**

 **Hohohoho akhirnya saya update juga fic ini. semoga masih lulus sensor XD**

 **It's time adalah kepunyaan saya. Yang dimodifikasi dari cerita kerennya Yusei Matsui sensei ( Ansatsu Kyoushitsunya punya beliau XD). Horor, Fem! Nagi, OOC, OC*eh**

 **Happy Reading ! ^^/**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Lihat aku!**

Nagisa memasukkan potongan telur kedalam mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan Karma dan ibunya yang sedang ribut memperdebatkan seragam sekolah Karma. Di sudut seberang, ia bisa melihat ayah Karma yang juga memperhatikan istri dan anaknya sambil menyesap kopinya. Kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Sejauh ini ada beberapa point yang ia tangkap dari sosok teman merahnya itu. jika ditanya darimana Karma mendapatkan rambut merah, sifat malas, kemampuan fisik yang baik, dan wajah yang.. menarik, maka bisa dilihat dari ayahnya. Dan iris tembaga milik Karma serta keahlian untuk memasang perangkap dan berbuat jahilnya, Ibunyalah yang mewariskannya. Kalau ditanya tentang tinggi badan – ugh, Nagisa mengeluh dalam hati- kedua orang tua Karma bisa dibilang memilikinya. Dan bicara tentang kejeniusan, Nagisa tak perlu mencari tau siapa yang mewariskannya kepada Karma. Nagisa bisa menebak bahwa keduanya adalah orang yang cerdas.

" Nah, Nagisa-chan.. menurutmu Karma lebih tampan dengan seragam atau dengan cardigan hitam ini?" Tanya sang ibu.

" Eh? Aku tidak terbiasa melihatnya dengan seragam. Jadi menurutku itu agak sedikit aneh." Jawab Nagisa sambil tertawa sopan.

" Kaa-san, berhenti menanyakan hal aneh kepada Nagisa."

" Karma benar, Kanade. Kau bisa membuat Nagisa kabur dari sini." Jawab laki-laki beriris biru gelap itu sambil memotong pancakenya.

" Hoo~ aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Akabane Kazuto-kun~" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kalau yang barusan berbicara adalah Karma, maka sudah dipastikan akanada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah itu. nada mengintimidasi dan meremehkan itu biasanya diucapkan Karma sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

" Hmm.. masalahnya kalau kau..-" Kazuto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah wastafel dan Nagisa bisa mendengar suara air disana. Apa yang terjadi?

" Kanade! Aku masih harus bekerja setelah ini! berhentilah bermain-main denganku!" Protes Kazuto dari arah dapur. Nagisa kemudian bisa melihat satu kesamaan lagi antara Karma dan ibunya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah tertawa ala Koro sensei dengan tanduk imajiner dikepala mereka.

" Jadi, berapa banyak wasabi yang dimasukkan?" Tanya Karma.

" Hohohoho~ kau tidak akan bisa menghitungnya, Karma-chan~" Jawab sang ibu. Nagisa tertawa datar. Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Ne, Karma-kun." Nagisa memanggil. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju sekolah.

" Hm?"

" Apa.. tidak apa-apa aku masih menginap dirumahmu? Maksudku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan paman dan bibi." Ucap Nagisa.

" Kau berlebihan, Nagisa~. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana Kaa-san sangat senang karena kau tinggal dirumah." Jawab Karma.

" Aku hanya.. tidak ingin mengganggu acara keluargamu, Karma-kun." Tegas Nagisa. Karma menoleh. Menatap manik azure itu dan tersenyum disana.

" Sayangnya menurut ibuku, kau adalah anggota keluarganya." Gumam Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma heran.

" Apa yang kau maksud, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Tadi pagi ibuku bilang..-"

Kalimat Karma terpotong oleh suara Handphone yang bordering. Karma mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

" Karma-chan, kau meninggalkan bentomu!"

" Kaa-san, aku tidak terbiasa membawa bento. Aku akan membeli roti saja nanti." Jawab Karma.

" Gezz.. Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Ah, apa kalian belum sampai disekolah?" Tanya Kanade. Karma menggeleng. Meskipun ia tahu ibunya tak akan melihatnya. Kemudian ia merasa lengannya ditarik. Karma menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa tengah memegang lengannya.

" Kau hampir menabrak anak itu." Ujar Nagisa. Ternyata tarikan dari Nagisa membuat Karma tak sengaja mengaktifkan speaker handphonenya.

" hmm~ baiklah.. kalau begitu hati-hati! Jaga Nagisa-chan baik-baik, ne? Ibu ingin menantu seperti Nagisa-chan, Karmaa~" Goda ibu Karma. Tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya sudah didengar oleh yang bersangkutan. Karma menatap ponselnya sweatdrop. Sedangkan Nagisa terdiam. Karma melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum jahil.

" Um. Tentu saja, Kaa-san! Jaa!" Karma menjauhkan ponselnya. Nagisa menatap Karma dengan wajah memerah. Apa maksud jawabannya tadi?

" Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan? itu maksudku. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, calon istri!" Ucap Karma sambil merangkul Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh protes dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Namun akhirnya memilih diam karena Karma sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi wajah protes yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu. bagi Karma, wajah itu sungguh imut. Mereka melangkah diiringi suara tawa Karma dan percakapan tentang calon Istri dan menantu itu ternyata telah menghentikan langkah sang surai Oranye. Asano Gakushu menatap keduanya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Pelajaran PE siang itu digunakan untuk persiapan ujian satu minggu lagi. Beberapa murid bahkan sudah sangat menguasai tehnik meluncur diatas es dengan baik.

" Hiyaaa… sensei sangat senang kalian bisa meluncur sebaik itu. sensei yakin nilai kalian bisa lebih baik dari kelas A. Nurufufufufu~" Koro sensei menyemangati dari pinggir kolam. Dengan Bitch sensei sebagai juri gadungan mereka ( " Karasuma tak akan bisa mengatasi ini karena ini masalah perasaan!") para murid bisa meluncur dengan sangat baik. Sambil menunggu gilirannya, Nagisa mengenakan sepatu skatenya dan terdiam sejenak. Sepatu itu adalah sepatu pemberian Karma. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Nagisa, chotto.." Karma melambaikan tangannya. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya heran. Giliran mereka sebentar lagi! Apa yang anak itu rencanakan?

" ada apa, Karma-kun? Sebentar lagi adalah giliran kita." Nagisa mengingatkan.

" Aku ingat, Nagisa~. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih memukau." Karma membuka semak-semak didepan mereka. Nagisa mengikutinya dengan heran. Kemudian apa yang dilihatnya sukses membuat Nagisa terbatuk.

" Bi-bibi?" Nagisa melihat Akabane Kanade melambaikan tangannya.

" Nagisa-chan~ aku kesini untuk melihat kau meluncur dengan Karma. Nah, nah, karena giliran kalian sebentar lagi, kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat bukan?" Ujar Kanade sambil membalik tubuh Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya bingung. Itu yang dikatakannya tadi pada Karma. Jadi point ' membuatmu lebih memukau' yang dikatakan Karma itu ada disebelah mana? Nagisa masih memikirkan itu saat melihat helaian biru miliknya terjuntai dibahu mungilnya.

" Eh.. EH?" Nagisa menoleh dan melihat akabane Kanade tersenyum manis dengan karet gelang ditangannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Disebelahnya Karma tertawa kecil. Nagisa menoleh dan memberikan tatapan protesnya.

" Kau sudah nampak memukau sekarang!" Karma menjawab tatapan protes dari Nagisa.

" Hmm.. tapi kurasa ada yang kurang.. Nakamura!" Panggil Karma. Kemudian –entah darimana, Nakamura Rio muncul dengan senyum iblisnya.

" Lakukan dengan cepat, Nakamura~ sebentar lagi kami akan tampil." Ucap Karma santai.

" fufufufu.. tenang.. aku bisa secepat Koro sensei kalau aku sudah sangat berniat seperti ini. Mimpi indaaah!" Nakamura menarik Nagisa kearah semak lainnya. Karma tersenyum mendengar protesan dari Nagisa. Sementara menunggu Nagisa, Karma pergi menemui ibunya.

" Arigatou, Kaa-san." Ujar Karma. Kanade mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

" Bukan masalah besar. Selama itu anakku, aku akan segera datang bahkan kalau aku ada dibelahan dunia manapun!" Jawaban Kanade membuat Karma tertawa.

" Yang pasti.. Kaa-san senang kau memilih gadis lugu seperti Nagisa." Kanade mengangkat bahunya. Karma tertawa.

" Kaa-san pikir siapa lagi yang akan kupilih?" Tanya Karma.

" Entahlah.. siapa yang tau kalau kau memilih.. siapa kau menyebutkannya.. hmm.. Asano?" Karma sweatdrop. Alisnya berkedut menatap jengkel kearah ibunya.

" Kaa-san, Asano masih laki-laki tulen." Ucap Karma.

" oh? Kau tak pernah menyebutkan gendernya. Tapi kukira Nagisa juga laki-laki, bukan?" Tanya Kanade. Karma terdiam.

" Um. Dulunya." Jawab Karma. Kanade menatap anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu datar. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" yah, dia perempuan sekarang. Jadi kalau kau menginginkannya, buat dia menyukaimu sehingga dia tak akan mengubah gendernya lagi!" Ucap Kanade sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Karma yang tertegun. Karma menatap punggung ibunya dan tersenyum.

" Ok~" Jawab Karma. Kanade tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan melemparkannya kebelakang. Karma menangkap benda itu dan menatap punggung ibunya heran.

" Berikan padanya." Karma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

" Karma-kuun!" suara Nakamura membuat Karma berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. ditatapnya Kalung yang diberikan ibunya.

" Karma-kun, coba kau lihat!" seru Nakamura. Karma melihat Nagisa yang ada didepannya. berdiri malu-malu dengan drees sederhana nan manis yang entah darimana Nakamura mendapatkannya.

" aku meminjamnya pada Kanzaki-san. Ternyata sangat cocok denganmu, Nagisa!" Nakamura memeluk Nagisa senang.

" Ugh.. Nakamura.. chotto.. apa ini tak apa-apa?" Bisik Nagisa lirih. Nakamura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Tidak akanada yang memarahimu karena pakaianmu yang berbeda, Nagisa-chan." Jawab Nakamura bingung.

" Bukan itu.. maaf Karma-kun.. aku ingin berbicara dengan Nakamura sebentar." Ucap Nagisa sambil menarik Nakamura kembali ke 'ruang ganti'. Karma menatap Nagisa dan Nakamura heran.

" Ok~" Jawabnya.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Jadi?" Nakamura menatap gadis didepannya bingung.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kenapa aku melakukan ini? tentu saja aku harus membantu kalian agar kalian bisa mengalahkan si Asano itu." Jawab Nakamura bingung.

" Bukan itu! maksudku, kau menyukai Karma-kun. Aku.." Nagisa kehilangan kata-katanya. Sedangkan didepannya Nakamura nampak speechless sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kenapa kau tertawa, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Kali ini dia yang merasa kebingungan.

" Hahaha.. kau bilang.. hahaha.. aku menyukai.. hahaha.. Karma?" Tanya Nakamura ditengah tawanya. Nagisa menatap Nakamura heran. Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya? Bukankah Nakamura meminta tolong pada Nagisa untuk mencari tahu tentang Karma karena dia menyukai Karma?

" Kau berkata seperti itu padaku tempo hari." Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

" Koreksi, Nagisa~. Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Karma. Aku hanya memintamu mengenalnya lebih dekat." Koreksi Nakamura.

" Kau meintaku melakukan itu agar kau bisa tau tentang Karma-kun bukan?" Nagisa balik bertanya.

" Astaga Nagisa-chan! Aku tidak perlu memintamu melakukannya kalau aku memang menyukai Karma atau laki-laki manapun! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa menatapnya ragu.

" Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan itu?" Tanya Nagisa tak mengerti. Nakamura nampak berfikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

" Kalau kau melakukannya, kau bisa memenangkan perlombaannya!" Jawab Nakamura.

" Eh? Hanya dengan melakukan itu?" Nakamura mengangguk.

" Nah, sebaiknya kau segera pergi ketempat Karma sekarang. Aku akan menunggu dipinggir kolam. Jaa!" Ujar Nakamura sambil mengedipkan matanya dan melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sampai akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara semak terbuka.

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi giliran kita, Nagisa." Ucap Karma. Nagisa menoleh. Namun langkah yang diambil gadis biru itu membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Hingga punggungnya harus menabrak dada Karma.

" Gezz.. kau harus berhati-hati. Kalau kau sampai terkilir, semua akan tamat disini." Karma mengingatkan. Suara Karma terdengar sangat dekat. Membuat semburat merah menyebar di kedua sisi wajah Nagisa.

" Um. Maafkan aku." Jawab Nagisa. Ia sudah akan menjauh saat kedua tangan Karma melingkar di lehernya.

" Karma-kun.." Karma mengubur wajahnya di bahu Nagisa. Nagisa bisa melihat surai merah Karma berbaur dengan surai birunya.

" Nagisa.. bisakah kau melihatku?" Gumam Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia memegang pergelangan tangan Karma.

" Karma-kun, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu kalau kau menahanku seperti ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Nagisa bisa merasakan senyuman Karma disamping kepalanya.

" Ne, Nagisa~ apa kau tak tau apa yang kumaksud?" Tanya Karma.

" a-apa yang kau maksud?" Nagisa bertanya bingung. Kamisama! Nagisa merasa jantungnya berulah.

" Aku yakin kau bisa mengerti, Nagisa." Karma menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu, akan kulakukan sekarang." Ucap Karma.

" Eh? Apa?" Karma menarik tangan Nagisa.

" Cara agar kau bisa bermain dengan perasaan, Nagisa~" Kemudian Nagisa merasa tangannya ditarik dengan kencang. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Ia sudah mulai meluncur diatas kolam es buatan senseinya. Dan tarikan Karma membuat Nagisa harus memegang tangan Karma dengan erat. Karma tersenyum dan memulai latihannya dengan Nagisa.

" Nagisa, lihat aku." Gumam Karma. Nagisa menoleh dan menemukan tatapan Karma yang berbeda dari yang pernah diingatnya. Tatapan itu hangat. Membuat Nagisa nyaman. Nagisa bahkan tak ingin berpindah dari mata milik Karma. Kemudian Karma tersenyum. Menularkan senyumannya pada Nagisa. Nagisa ikut tersenyum dan mulai menguasai permainannya. Para murid menatap keduanya dalam hening. Pertunjukan kali ini berbeda dengan latihan-latihan lainnya. Keduanya meluncur dengan lembut namun tegas. Seakan tak ada siapapun disana kecuali Karma dan Nagisa. Keduanya masih menikmati permainannya sampai akhirnya lagu pengiringnya mulai mencapai bagian akhir. Karma memegang tangan Nagisa dan memutarnya. Nagisa memutar dan dengan sukses ditangkap oleh Karma. Gerakan yang terlampau indah. Tidak, gerakan itu bukan gerakan yang professional. Bagi para pro, gerakan itu sederhana dan semudah berjalan. Keduanya terengah. Tangan Karma melingkar sempurna di pinggang Nagisa dan tangan Nagisa terpaut dibelakang leher Karma. Keduanya masih saling menatap. Keduanya masih tersenyum. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk mendapatkan sorakan dari para murid. Bitch sensei mengangkat papan nilainya dengan angka sepuluh tertulis diatasnya. Nagisa dan Karma menoleh. Karma tersenyum santai sementara Nagisa memerah.

" Apa kau sudah mulai mengerti?" Bisik Karma tepat ditelinga Nagisa. Kemudian Karma meluncur meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih terdiam dan berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang berulah.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Nice show, Nagisa!" Kayano memberikan sebotol air mineral. Nagisa tersenyum dan menerimanya. Nagisa menegak isi botol itu hingga tersisa setengah dari isinya. Setelah itu Nagisa terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hari itu latihannya bisa sesukses itu. yang ia tahu hanya Karma dengan tiba-tiba menariknya memasuki arena luncur dan mulai mengikuti setiap gerakan Karma. Tidak juga.. karena itu hanya terasa seperti berjalan diwaktu santai. Nagisa tak berbohong.. dia menikmati setiap gerakannya. Tapi, kenapa itu baru terjadi sekarang? Apa karena ia sudah berhasil memainkannya dengan perasaan? Apa ia memang sudah berhasil? Nagisa bisa melihat ucapan Karma yang terdengar menggelitik ditelinganya dan tatapan lembut itu.. Nagisa merasakan satu hal saat itu. Nagisa merasa aman. Tatapan mata Karma yang baru pertama dilihatnya membuat Nagisa merasa nyaman. Seakan memberitahu Nagisa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa sejatuh apapun ia, masih ada orang yang akan bersama Nagisa.

" Fufufufu.. lihat siapa yang sedang duduk termenung dengan wajah memerah disini.." Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh. Mendapati Nakamura Rio dan Maehara tengah tersenyum misterius kearahnya. Tunggu, apa katanya?

" Nagisa-chaan~ apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" desak Nakamura.

" Bukan apa-apa, Nakamura-san." Jawab Nagisa sekenanya.

" Hee.. kukira kau memikirkan laki-laki ini." Nakamura memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan adegan gerakan terakhir Nagisa dan Karma. Disana mereka nampak serasi. Gerakan itu semakin diperindah dengan keduanya yang saling menatap. Nagisa berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak meledak disana.

" Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, Nakamura-san? Dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi berbahaya atau apapun yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Elak Nagisa.

" Hmm.. kau kurang sensitive, Nagisa-kun.." Maehara mengusap dagunya. Nagisa menatap keduanya tak mengerti.

" Tidak.. dia hanya terlalu polos." Koreksi Nakamura.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Sungguh!" Ujar Nagisa. Kemudian ketiganya mendengar Karma memanggil Nagisa untuk pulang. Akhirnya nagisa hanya tersenyum dan berpamitan. Maehara melirik Nakamura yang nampak tengah berfikir.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Maehara.

" Kurasa kita hanya bisa mendoakan agar Nagisa tidak terlalu polos menghadapi Karma." Nakamura menghela nafas lelah. Maehara menatap punggung Nagisa dan Karma kemudian setengah mendengus setengah tertawa.

" Aku tak menyangka Karma bisa ditaklukkan." Ujar Maehara. Nakamura terdiam dan tertawa kecil.

" So do I." Jawabnya singkat. Nakamura menatap surai biru dan merah itu kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

 _Kuserahkan padamu, Nyonya akabane!_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Hm? Kenapa harus mendadak sekali?" Karma bertanya setelah menelan makanannya. Kemudian ia meraih sepotong daging. Akabane Kanade tersenyum.

" Kau tau, kami harus pergi lagi setelah ini, Karma.." Ujarnya dengan nada tak enak. Nagisa melirik Karma. Penasaran dengan reaksi sahabatnya. Karma hanya mengangguk- angguk mengerti kemudian memasukkan potongan dagingnya kedalam mulut.

" Karena itu, kami berencana mengajak kalian untuk pergi ke daerah Niigita. Ibu Karma ini sangat ingin bermain ski." Jawab Kazuto.

" Jadi, maafkan kami kalau ini mendadak dan seenaknya. Tapi, ini kesempatan bagus bukan? Kalian bisa berlatih disana. Ini akan menjadi liburan keluarga yang menarik." Ucap Kanade semangat.

" Ok~. Kurasa aku serahkan masalah perizinan padamu. Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Ujar Karma kemudian segera beranjak pergi dari meja makan. Nagisa menatap surai merah itu cemas. Tidak biasanya Karma meninggalkan ruang makan secepat itu. belum lagi makanan Karma hanya dimakan sedikit.

" Hhh.. selalu seperti ini." Kazuto meraih gelas air ditangannya dan menegaknya.

" Ugh.. kau masih bisa sesantai itu ya? Aku bahkan khawatir anak itu akan membenciku." Gumam Kanade. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

" A-ano.." Kedua insan itu menoleh. Seakan baru ingat bahwa Nagisa masih disana. Kanade menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" Gomen ne, Nagisa-chan. Suasana makan malamnya jadi kacau." Ibu Karma meminta maaf. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

" Anak itu selalu seperti itu. sebenarnya kami bingung apakah kami harus bersyukur atau khawatir dengan setiap responnya. Dia berlagak tak apa-apa. Tapi setiap tindakannya pasti membuat kami berfikir bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja." Kanade meletakkan sumpitnya.

" Mungkin memang lebih baik dia kita ajak saja, Kanade." Suara Kazuto.

" Kau bercanda. Kita sudah pernah mengusulkannya dan dia menolak mentah-mentah. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil pekerjaan didalam negeri? kukira kau pandai mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau mau." Cibir Kanade. Kazuto tersenyum santai.

" Oh tentu saja itu mudah bagiku. Sayangnya setiap aku mendapat pekerjaan didalam negeripun, aku selalu dikirim kesana kemari untuk menghadapi permasalahan mereka dengan negeri lainnya. Jadi taka da bedanya." Jawab Kazuto.

" Kenapa.. bibi tak tinggal saja disini?" tanya Nagisa hati-hati. Kanade menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

" Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Yang terjadi adalah Karma mengusirku bahkan memesankan tiket pesawat untukku. Katanya dia ingin belajar mandiri." Jawab Kanade setengah tertawa.

" Anak itu aneh. dia mengusir ibunya dan ingin hidup sendiri, tapi dia akan merasa jengkel jika kami pergi seperti ini." Kazuto tersenyum kecil. Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian setelah itu makan malam selesai. Nagisa membantu Ibu Karma membereskan meja makan dan berpamitan untuk istirahat. Ia menaiki tangga dan hendak masuk kekamarnya saat dilihatnya pintu kamar Karma. Nagisa memberanikan diri berjalan kesana dan mengetuk pintunya.

" Karma-kun, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Nagisa. Tak ada jawaban. Nagisa mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Nagisa bisa melihat sosok Karma yang tengah memunggunginya sedang berada didepan meja belajarnya.

" Karma-kun?" Nagisa memanggil sekali lagi. Karena taka da respon, Nagisa melangkah masuk dan menyadari bahwa temannya itu sedang menyumbat telinganya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Karma. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa heran. Ia melepas headsetnya.

" Jangan mengendap seperti itu, Nagisa~ " Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" aku tidak mengendap, Karma-kun. Aku sudah mengetuk, memanggil namamu bahkan beberapa kali. Tapi kau tak menjawabku." Jawab Nagisa sambil duduk ditepi kasur milik Karma. Kemudian keduanya terperangkap dalam kesunyian. Nagisa menatap Karma yang asyik membaca komik.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. boleh aku bertanya?" Nagisa mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

" Nani?" Tanya Karma tanpa menoleh.

" sebenarnya.. kau lebih suka jika orang tuamu datang atau jika orang tuamu sedang tak ada dirumah?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia menutup komiknya dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

" Hhh~ pilihan yang sulit ya.. kenapa kau bertanya, Nagisa?" Karma balik bertanya. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Hanya penasaran. Setelah mendengar kebingungan ibumu, aku jadi penasaran.. sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari keduanya." Ujar Nagisa. Karma nampak berfikir.

" Tentu saja tak ada anak yang senang kalau dia harus hidup sendirian, Nagisa~. Tapi setelah melaluinya beberapa tahun, aku jadi merasa itu bukan masalah besar." Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Yah bisa dibilang setidaknya aku tau mereka masih menganggapku anak. Bukan sesuatu yang dijadikan beban. Setidaknya bibi tua itu masih menelponku sambil meneriakkan nasihatnya. Dan laki-laki itu masih memberikanku berbagai tips yang bisa kumanfaatkan." Jawab Karma sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aku senang mereka datang. Tapi aku tak suka jika mereka mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu. aku tidak ingin dikhawatirkan dan dikasihani, Nagisa. Jadi, biasanya aku akan mengusir mereka kalau aku tau mereka datang karena mereka mengkhawatirkanku atau apa. Hahaha.." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Kurasa kau memang harus beryukur, Karma-kun. Orang tuamu masih lengkap dan baik sekali." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa datar.

" Ah, kau tak perlu memikirkanku maksudku itu sama sekali tidak menyinggungku." Nagisa berkata ringan. Karma tesenyum.

" Yah, kurasa kita punya cara sendiri untuk mencintai orang tua kita bukan?" Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

" Nah kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu. Kau harus istirahat, Karma-kun. Kata ibumu kita berangkat pagi besok." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum santai kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Nagisa. Ia menarik tubuh Nagisa dan memeluknya. Nagisa membeku. Kemudian ia merasakannya lagi. Jantungnya kembali berulah. Dan entah kenapa Nagisa menikmatinya. Kemudian sebersit rasa kecewa muncul saat Karma melepaskan pelukannya. Karma memperhatikan raut wajah Nagisa dan tersenyum. Kemudian Karma mengecup puncak kepala Nagisa dan berbisik.

" Nah, aku tau kau kecewa. Tapi kau harus istirahat bukan? Atau kau ingin tidur disini denganku, calon istri?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memerah. Sangat merah.

" KARMA-KUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" dan Nagisa pergi dari kamar itu dengan wajah merah padam diiringi oleh suara gelak tawa dari Akabane Karma.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Terimakasih atas responnya.**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Ada masalah koneksi XD**

 **Aqizakura: Kapan ya? Hanya saya yang tau* digulingkan. Terimakasih sudah mampir!**

 **Azkiya 447: terimakasih terimakasih.. semoga berkenan dihati..**

 **Dan untuk semua fav, review, PM, follow.. terimakasih banyaaak.**

 **Saya terharu..**

 **Jaa!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, sampai juga (?)**

 **Terimakasih kepada para readers sekalian.. nah, saya tidak akan berlama-lama ^^/**

 **Chapter 12**

Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan saat memasuki wilayah penginapan. Nagisa bisa melihat beberapa rumah kayu berdiri dengan jarak.

" Hmm.. nomer berapa penginapan kita tadi?" Tanya Akabane Kazuto. Kanade melihat kunci rumah yang dipegangnya.

" 24. Kurasa ini tak akan jauh lagi." Jawabnya. Kemudian mereka kembali melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah kayu yang mereka cari. Kazuto memarkir mobilnya disamping rumah itu. Kanade membuka pintu mobil dan tesenyum.

" Akhirnyaaa!" Teriaknya puas. " Nah, Nagisa chan, ayo kita lihat isi rumah ini!" Ajak Kanade pada Nagisa yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Um. Tapi aku akan mengambil barang-barang kita dulu, bibi." Jawab Nagisa. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi karena Kanade sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nagisa erat dan menariknya.

" Itu tugas lelaki, Nagisa-chan! Ayo!" Ajak Kanade bersemangat.

" Ugh.." Nagisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah ibu Karma itu. Karma menatap keduanya datar.

" Hh.. kuharap ibumu tak terlalu memaksanya. Dia bisa lari darimu jika ia sampai ketakutan. Hahaha." Ujar Kazuto sambil menepuk kepala merah anaknya. Karma mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil. Keduanya lantas membawa barang-barang itu kedalam penginapan. Mereka memasuki penginapan yang sudah terasa hangat itu.

" Ah, bisa kau letakkan kantong belanja itu didapurnya, Karma?" Tanya Kanade sambil memasukkan kayu bakar kedalam perapian.

" Ok~" Jawab Karma. Ia menyusuri rumah itu dan menemukan dapurnya disamping ruang makan. Ia bisa melihat Nagisa tengah mengaduk sesuatu.

" ah, Karma-kun.. itu pasti kantong belanjanya ya? Letakkan saja diatas meja. Aku akan menatanya nanti. Karma menurutinya dan setelah meletakkan kantong itu, ia berjalan menghampiri Nagisa.

" Kopi?" Nagisa tersenyum.

" Um. Ibumu menyuruhku membuatkan kopi untuk ayahmu. Ugh, bahkan beliau bilang kalau aku harus membuatnya seenak mungkin agar ayahmu bisa mengakuiku sebagai menantunya." Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau nampak tak suka, Nagisa~" Ujar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Karma-kun, aku tau ibumu hanya bercanda. Jadi aku tidak akan memusingkannya." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hee~ jadi.. kau menolakku? Hmm.. aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi agar bisa kau terima dengan baik." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar atau bagaimana? Cara Karma berbicara tadi benar-benar terdengar putus asa dan kecewa. Dan Nagisa tak suka itu. sebersit rasa bersalah menyelip dihatinya.

" Bukan begitu, Karma-kun.-"

" Jadi, Kau masih mau jadi istriku kan?" Kali ini wajah Karma sudah berbeda dengan tadi. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

" Karma-kun, aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu sehingga kau sangat suka bercanda semacam itu akhir-akhir ini denganku. Tapi kurasa kau harus menghentikannya." Ujar Nagisa.

" Hee~? Kenapa?"

" Kau bisa membuat rahasia ini tersebar, Karma-kun. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang tak sengaja mendengarnya?" Tanya Nagisa khawatir.

" Hmm.. kalau ada yang mendengarnya kita hanya harus mengatakan bahwa kita memang akan menikah entah kapan." Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa terpergah. Tak percaya dengan apa yang bau saja didengarnya.

" Kau tak bisa dipercaya, Karma-kun." Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Karma terbahak melihat Nagisa yang sudah nampak pasrah dengan semua perilaku Karma.

" Karmaa, bisa kau bantu ayah sebentar?" Terdengar suara Kazuto dari ruang tengah.

" Nah, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu. Dan jangan lupa untuk beusaha membuat Kopi yang bisa membuat ayahku menyetujui pernikahan kita nanti." Karma menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa.

" Terserah." Ucap Nagisa ketus. Karma kembali tertawa.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Hmm.. mereka sudah bisa bermain ski dengan baik. Masalahnya, apa yang bisa membuat penampilan mereka memukau?" Kanade mengusap dagunya. Debelahnya, Kazuto menatap malas Karma dan Nagisa yang tengah bermain ski. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sangat Karma sekali!

" Mereka bermain sendiri. Ya, mereka hanya seperti anak kecil yang bermain ski. Itu saja. Karma memiliki kelebihan dalam tehniknya. Tapi ia belum bisa menggunakannya dengan benar jika ingin bermain berpasangan.

" Hmm? Hee~ jadi tuan sempurna, bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya 'menggunakan dengan benar'seperti yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kanade. Kazuto tersenyum.

" Kalau kau memaksaku. Tapi jangan salahkan aku setelahnya." Kazuto meluncur kearah Nagisa dan Karma. Kanade menaikkan alisnyadan mengikuti suaminya.

" Kalian bisa berdiri disana sebentar?" Tanya Kazuto. Nagisa menatap bingung. Berdiri? Karma tak berkomentar. Ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Sambil menunggu ayah dan ibunya yang kini nampak pergi keatas, Nagisa dan Karma bersandar di batang pohon.

" Ne, Karma-kun.. kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini memang sangat sepi.

" Ini bukan pemukiman, Nagisa. Dan lagi sekarang bukan waktu libur. Jadi penginapan ini pasti sepi." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya lantas terdiam. Sampai akhirnya mereka melihat kedua orang tua Karma sudah melambai-lambai diatas sana.

" Jadi mereka mengirim kita kesini hanya untuk pamer bagaimana mereka akan meluncur?" Tanya Karma pelan. Nagisa tertawa.

Kemudian kedua Orang tua Karma mulai meluncur. Menciptakan garis-garis diatas salju putih. Harus Nagisa akui, keduanya meluncur dengan sangat indah. Bagaimana cara ayah Karma mendukung ibunya dari belakang, dan bagaimana ibu Karma menjadikan permainan itu berpusat kearahnya. Ibarat piano yang dimainkan oleh dua orang, ayah Karma mengambil bagian bass untuk mendukung partnernya yang mengambil bagian melodinya.

" Ah, awas!" Nagisa terkesiap saat Ibu Karma nampak akan jatuh. Namun detik berikutnya ia menatap keduanya kagum. Ayah Karma menyelipkan tangannya diantara lutut ibunya dan menopang ibu Karma. Dalam sekejap, permainan itu tak lagi dilakukan oleh dua orang. Namun berakhir dengan Akabane Kazuto yang meluncur dengan Akabane Kanade ditangannya.

" Anda hebat sekali, paman!" Seru Nagisa saat keduanya sudah berada didepannya. Kazuto menurunkan Kanade yang memerah.

" Bodoh! Kau sengaja melakukannya!" Maki Kanade. Kazuto tertawa renyah.

" Aku sudah bilang tadi, bukan? Jangan salahkan aku." Jawabnya. Kemudian Kanade melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa dan kedua anak ayah itu kesal. Nagisa hanya menatap bingung. Sedang disebelahnya, Kazuto tertawa.

" Nah, kalian sudah melihat sesuatu yang harus kalian contoh nanti." Ujar Kazuto santai. Karma tersenyum sedangkan Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Ugh.. kau bercanda, Paman. Maksudku, aku jelas tak akan bisa melakukannya!" Ucap Nagisa. Kazuto tersenyum.

" Tentu saja kau tak akan bisa kalau kau bersama anakku ini, kurasa kau akan bisa melakukannya. Itu hanya bisa dilakukan dua orang." Kazuto mengingatkan. Nagisa facepalm. Ok, pernyataan ayah Karma memang benar. Tapi jelas bukan itu yang Nagisa maksud. Kemudian Kazuto menepuk kepala Karma dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Karma mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

" Mau mencobanya?" Tanya Karma.

" eh?"

" Meluncur seperti mereka.. mau mencobanya?"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa menikmatinya. Ia tak mengerti. Hanya saja, ia merasa kali ini Karma melakukannya dengan lebih benar lagi. Karma tidak ada disampingnya memang, tapi Nagisa tau ia ada dibelakangnya dan mengawasinya. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa permainan ayah dan ibu Karma bisa seindah itu. karena keduanya saling melengkapi. Tunggu, apa yanga Nagisa pikirkan? Saling melengkapi? Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian keduanya sampai di ujung.

" Kurasa kita harus istirahat dulu." Usul Karma. Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Saat itulah mereka melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah penginapan yang berjarak 3 rumah kayu dari milik mereka.

" Kukira tak aka nada yang datang selain kita." Gumam Karma.

" Um. Kukira juga begitu." Nagisa mengangguk setuju. Mobil itu terparkir sempurna. Keduanya menunggu sampai mobil itu mengeluarkan penghuninya. Dan surai oranye yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu sukses membuat Nagisa mengernyit. Dan membuat akabane Karma tersenyum. Asano Gakushuu turun dari mobil itu dan menatap keduanya, sengit.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" ah, Akabane, shiota.. kebetulan yang menyenangkan, kurasa?" Suara Asano Gakushuu terdengar ringan.

 _" Hm.. tidak.. jelas bukan kebetulan.."_ Pikir Karma. Namun Karma hanya tersenyum santai.

" Hee~ tak kusangka murid teladan sepertimu akan bolos sekolah dan menyusul kami untuk.. tunggu sebentar.. bagaimana orang-orang itu menyebutnya? Ah, memata-matai kami." Sapa Karma. Asano tersenyum.

" Jangan salah sangka.. aku kemari karena perintah untuk survey tempat dari kepala sekolah." Jawab Asano. Karma menatap Asano datar. Nagisa melihat kearah mobil.

" Ne, asano-kun.. kau tidak mengendarai mobil itu sendiri bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano tersenyum. Karma bisa melihat bahwa Asano merasa senang mendapat sapaan dari Nagisa. Terbukti dari semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

" Tidak.. tentu saja tidak, Shiota. Meskipun aku sudah mahir mengendarainya, tapi tetap saja aku belum cukup umur. Dia hanya supir pribadi. Dan kalau kau penasaran kenapa ia tak juga turun, dia hanya menunggu intruksi dariku." Jelas Asano. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

" Nah, kurasa aku akan pergi dulu. Semoga sukses untuk kalian berdua." Asano memberikan senyuman mengejek diakhir Kalimatnya. Karma menatap Asano datar. Ia tau pasti bahwa Asano sengaja datang ketempat itu.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Asano menatap dari balik jendela. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat bagaimana reaksi Nagisa yang selalu penuh warna jika Karma mulai melakukan sesuatu. Asano akan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Nagisa cemberut karena ejekan Karma. Asano akan menyipit tak suka saat Nagisa memerah karena –entah apa- ucapan Karma. Asano akan memerah saat Nagisa tertawa renyah. Namun didalam hatinya Asano geram. Kenapa bukan dia yang harus membuat Nagisa penuh mimic seperti itu? Karma sendiri tau bahwa mereka tengah diperhatikan. Ia bahkan yakin Nagisa juga merasakannya. Sejak memiliki guru super seperti ketiga sensei mereka, daya perasa mereka meningkat tajam. Yang tidak Nagisa tau adalah, orang yang memperhatikan mereka adalah orang yang menyukai Nagisa dan – Karma sangat yakin- saat ini ia pasti ingin mengutuk Karma dan membawa Nagisa kabur.

" Ne, kemana ibumu, Karma-kun?" Nagisa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

" Entahlah~ mungkin sedang mencoba 'membunuh' ayah?" Ucap Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

" Kau tak mungkin serius." Ucap Nagisa disela tawanya. Karma tersenyum.

" Hei, bagaimana kalau kita turun ke pemukiman?" Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya.

" Entahlah, disini membosankan." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Baiklah, tapi sepertinya kita harus memberitahu ayah dan ibumu lebih dulu." Usul Nagisa. Karma mengangguk. Mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan memasuki penginapan itu. Nagisa melepas sepatunya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Karma muncul dipintu dapur dengan tangan menjepit sebuah kartu. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya kearah Nagisa. Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia meraih kartu itu dan membaca isinya.

 _" Nagisa-chan, Karma, Kami harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu. Akan kembali saat makan malam! Jaa!~_

Kemudian Nagisa menatap Karma.

" Jadi. Kita harus menggagalkan rencana kita untuk turun ke pemukiman, kurasa?" Nagisa tersenyum. Karma menggeleng.

" Aku akan tetap turun. Kurasa ibu lupa tidak membawa makanan ringan. Mungkin aku akan membelinya sementara kau menunggu disini. Bagaimana?" Tawar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk setuju.

" Um. Pergilah, aku akan menunggu disini." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

" Ok~. Jadi, kurasa kau ingin aku membelikanmu coklat?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

" Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya. Karma pun melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih tersenyum disana.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **Tbc**

 **Gyaaah maaf kali ini pendek sekali :'( laptop error dibuat ngetik.. hiks.. maafkan daku..**

 **Do your best: no.. it's KaruNagi, I guess :D. uh, I hope so ^^. Thanks for read it**

 **BlueSky Shin; mereka memang lucu. Terimakasih sudah mampir** ^^

 **Denia: iyaaa terimakasih ^^ semoga bisa berkenan dihati. Thanks for review ^^**

 **Yamashita Takumi: ah saya jadi malu*plak. Terimakasih.. saya senang fic ini bisa jadi fic yang menghibur ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Aqizakura: dia memang polos soal cinta. Wkwkwk.. coba pegangin pisau dapur. Pasti berubah dia*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Natsuki No fuyu Hime: iyaa sudah diusahakan.. terimakasih sudah mampir.**

 **Karen Ackerman: hehehe.. mereka manis memang * tebar gula* terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Fallyn: saya juga penasaran*plak. Hanya Nagisa yang tau jawabannya. fufufufu**

 **Daaaan semua fav follow review pm, terimakasih banyaaak! I Love Youuuu*plak**

 **Semoga laptop saya segera sembuh dari keerroran :'(**

 **Jaa mata!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter 13**

Nagisa duduk didepan televisi sambil menyesap teh yang ia buat. Ia melirik jam yang ada didinding. Sudah 30 menit sejak Karma meninggalkan penginapan itu. Nagisa melirik handphone yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan atau panggilan masuk sejak tadi. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

 _" Kenapa aku merasa.. tidak enak?"_ Pikirnya. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengusir segala hal negative yang berkeliaran dikepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya dengan acara yang ia lihat ditelevisi. Baru saja ia mulai menikmatinya, sebuah ketukan didepan membuat Nagisa menoleh. Menatap pintu depan yang tertutup rapat. Jika itu Karma, ia tak akan mengetuk bukan? Nagisa bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Setelah mengintip dari lubang pengintip dipintu, Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Siapa itu? Nagisa membuka pintu itu dan menmukan seorang bapak tua yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

" ah.. maafkan aku nak. Aku salah satu petugas penjaga penginapan ini. aku hanya memberitahu bahwa setelah ini aku tak aka nada dipos jaga. Dan untuk mengingatkan bahwa sore ini akan ada badai. Jadi kuharap kalian tidak keluar dari penginapan sampai badai itu reda."

" Badai?" Tanya Nagisa. bapak tua itu mengangguk.

" Tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk membuatmu kedinginan. Jadi jangan lupa untuk menyalakan perapian dan penghangat. Apa semua berfungsi dengan baik?" Tanya bapak itu. Nagisa ingat ia sudah memriksa penghangat ruangan bersama ibu Karma. Ia mengangguk.

" Bagaimana dengan airnya? Apa air panasnya menyala?" Tanya bapak itu lagi.

" Um. Kami sudah memriksanya dan semua dalam kondisi yang bagus." Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

" hh.. baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengingatkan pengguna penginapan lainnya." Pamit bapak itu. Nagisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu. Nagisa kembali melangkah.

 _" Hmm… sepertinya aku harus mengirim pesan pada Paman dan Bibi tentang badai ini. mereka bilang mereka akan kembali saat makan malam. Mungkin sebaiknya mereka menunggu sampai badai reda."_ Nagisa meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

Terkirim.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma mengambil tas plastic itu dan beranjak keluar dari minimarket. Ia berjalan santai sambil melihat sekeliling. Kemudian ia menengadah dan melihat langit. Gelap.

 _" Sepertinya aku harus cepat kembali. Mungkin cuaca akan memburuk sebentar lagi."_ Karma mempercepat langkahnya. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk sampai ke pemukiman dari penginapannya. Dan sekarang ia harus mendaki. Itu bisa lebih lama lagi.

" Gezz.. kalau saja pak tua dan bibi itu tak pergi entah kemana. Aku kan bisa memakai mobil agar bisa lebih cepat!" Keluh Karma. Kemudian ia sampai di papan penunjuk arah.

" Hmm.. dimana tadi arah penginapan..ah, kesini." Gumamnya. Karma berbelok dan mempercepat langkahnya.

 _" aku harus segera kembali sebelum cuaca semakin buruk."_ Tekadnya. Karma memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku mantelnya dan melangkah cepat. Karma bahkan tak memperhatikan dua orang tua yang menghampiri papan penujuk jalan yang tadi dibaca Karma.

" Hei, siapa yang bertugas menjaga hari ini?"

" Entahlah. Mungkin ia pulang sebentar. Kau tau bukan, akan ada badai sore ini."

" Aku tau. Tapi harusnya ia membenarkan papan penunjuk jalan ini. lihat. Ini mengarah kearah yang salah."

" papan itu memang sudah lapuk. Lagipula, pasti ia sudah memberitahu penghuni penginapan tentang badai ini. jadi aku yakin tidak akanada yang akan turun ke pemukiman. Sebaiknya kita juga segera kembali." Dan kedua orang itu kembali tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa menghela nafas gelisah. Karma belum juga kembali sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan Nagisa bisa melihat angin kencang mulai bertiup diluar sana.

 _" Karma-kun.."_ Nagisa berulang kali melihat kearah jendela. Berharap menemukan sosok merah itu berjalan menghampiri penginapan mereka. Namun nihil. Dan sepuluh menit lagi terlewati saat akhirnya Nagisa memutuskan meraih mantelnya dan segera memakai sepatu bootnya. Ia membuka pintu penginapannya dengan sedikit susah payah. Angin mulai menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil Nagisa. dingin. Tapi Nagisa tak peduli.

 _" Semoga Karma-kun baik-baik saja."_ Pikir Nagisa. ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya berat. Bapak tua yang tadi memberi kabar tentang badai bilang bahwa badainya tak akan besar. Tapi Nagisa sudah merasa tubuhnya ditusuk rasa dingin. Ia melangkah susah payah sambil mengernyitkan matanya. Salju yang bertiup kencang membuat pandangannya mengabur. Sekelilingnya sepi. Hanya suara gemuruh angin yang terdengar. Nagisa melangkah secepat yang ia bisa.

" GREP." Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa lengannya ditarik. Ia menoleh dan menemukan pemuda bersurai oranye itu menatapnya tajam.

" Asano-kun?"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Asano Gakushu menyesap kopinya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang buku tebal yang penuh dengan tulisan alphabet. Buku bertuliskan bahasa inggris yang dibawanya itu benar-benar menyelamatkan harinya. Entah ada apa, ayahnya menyuruh Asano untuk bolos sekolah hari itu dan pergi survey lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat ujian itu. pintu kamarnya diketuk.

" Masuk." Ujarnya. Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang pria muncul.

" siapa tamunya?" tanya Asano.

" Penjaga penginapan. Dia hanya menyampaikan bahwa sore ini akan ada badai. Dan dia sendiri akan pulang sebentar. Dia juga memastikan bahwa semuanya berfungsi dengan baik dipenginapan ini." Jawab pria itu. Asano menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah jendela.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih. Kau bisa kembali kekamarmu, Kinnosuke." Pria itu membungkuk sedikit dan menutup pintu itu pelan. Asano menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Badai, ya?" Asano mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam yang bertengger didinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak ia melihat Akabane Karma berjalan meninggalkan penginapannya. Ia yakin Nagisa masih ada didalam penginapan itu. mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan Nagisa? bukankah iblis merah itu sedang tidak ada disana? Tapi apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Nagisa? mungkin ia harus memberitahu Nagisa bahwa sore ini akan ada badai? Tidak.. dia pasti sudah tau bukan? Petugas penginapan ini pasti sudah memberitahu semua penginapan yang berpenghuni bukan? Asano menatap[ penginapan Nagisa yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Kemudian matanya beralih kelangit senja yang sedikit menggelap.

 _" Hhh.. mungkin aku harus menunda niatku ini."_ Pikirnya. Ia memilih menyerah dengan ide mengobrol dengan Nagisa. kalau begitu, sekarang apa? Asano hanya berdiri diam di pinggiran jendela. Matanya menatap lurus kearah jendela maupun pintu masuk apartemen didepannya. berharap bisa melihat warna biru yang menyembul disana. Angina mulai bertiup kencang. Dan salju mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Asano masih disana. Dan akhirnya semuanya tak sia-sia. Ia melihatnya! Biru itu muncul dipintu depan penginapannya lengkap dengan baju hangat dan sepatu bootnya. Asano tersenyum kecil. Tapi.. tunggu! Ini gila! Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu tak keluar dalam cuaca seperti ini? Asano memperhatikan Nagisa yang menutup pintu penginapannya. Berharap gadis itu ternyata hanya akan membuang sampah dibelakang. Tapi kalau hanya seperti itu, pintu belakang penginapan bisa dimanfaatkan bukan? Kemudian matanya menyipit saat melihat Nagisa melangkah meninggalkan penginapannya. Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan? Apa yang dilakukan Akabane? Tunggu. Asano terus berdiri disana selama 30 menit dan ia belum melihat kepala merah itu memasuki penginapan miliknya.

 _" Masaka.."_ Tanpa pikir panjang Asano meraih baju hangatnya dan berlari kearah pintu. Ia mengenakan sepatu bootnya dan segera berlari keluar. Tak menghiraukan teriakan pria yang mendampinginya dalam tugas ini. ia hanya melihat biru yang terus mempercepat langkahnya. Asano mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa. biru langit menoleh dan melebarkan matanya.

" Asano-kun?" Panggilnya heran. Asano tak bisa mengubah mimic wajahnya ia merasa marah.

" apa yang kau lakukan, Shiota? Kau gila?!" Sentaknya. Nagisa mengernyit.

" apa maksudmu? Aku tak ingat aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu." Tanya Nagisa tak mengerti.

" Kenapa kau keluar? Kau ingin mati?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengerti sekarang.

" Maafkan aku Asano-kun. Tapi aku harus keluar sekarang. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Nagisa. ia berusaha tersenyum. Asano mendecak kesal. Kemudian dengan paksa ia menarik Nagisa.

" A-Asano-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Shiota!" Jawab Asano. Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tidak Asano-kun. Aku akan mencari Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa tegas. Asano menoleh.

" Shiota Nagisa! kau tidak serius bukan? Sebentar lagi cuaca akan lebih buruk dari ini!" Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Aku tau! Tapi Karma-kun juga belum kembali sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap Nagisa.

" Dia tidak bodoh, shiota. Dia pasti sudah berteduh sekarang." Jawab Asano sambil kembali menarik Nagisa kearah penginapannya. " Dan sampai dia kembali, kau akan berada dipenginapanku." Ujar Asano tegas. Nagisa terdiam. Dia tau Karma tidak bodoh. Tapi Karma bahkan tidak menghubungi Nagisa. setidaknya ia akan menghubungi Nagisa jika ia tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Tidak, Nagisa harus tetap pergi! Lebih baik ia diledek habis-habisan oleh Karma karena sudah mengkhawatirkannya daripada ia terlambat melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Nagisa menaiki tangga penginapan dan mengikuti asano masuk keruangan itu.

" Gezz.. kau harus berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak, Shiota." Keluh Asano sambil menepuk mantelnya yang penuh salju.

" Asano-kun." Panggil Nagisa. Asano menoleh dan..

" CLAP."

1…

2…

3…

" BRUK." Tubuh Asano ambruk sesaat setelah serangan Nagisa. Nagisa memastikan nekodamashinya tidak terlalu keras kali ini. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menatap Asano.

" Gomenne, Asano-kun.. aku harus tetap pergi." Ucap Nagisa. kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Asano yang masih menghadapi shocknya.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma menyipitkan matanya. Salju mulai mengaburkan matanya. Ia sudah berjalan selama hampir 15 menit semenjak ia sadar bahwa arah yang diambilnya tadi salah.

" Sial.. kenapa rasanya sangat jauh?" Gumamnya. Ia merasa wajahnya mulai dingin. Kemudian matanya menangkap papan itu. papan penunjuk arah yang menyesatkannya. Dan entah kenapa ia kembali mengingat insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menghilang dari area meluncur. Ia terlalu asyik bermain ski sampai ia tak sadar dimana ia berhenti. Dia ingat dia mulai kedinginan. Dan dia tak ingat apapun sampai ia terbangun oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Karma tertawa datar saat pandangannya mengabur.

 _" Gawat.. yang benar saja.."_ Pikir Karma. Dan ia ingat ia melihatnya. Siluet biru yang berlari kearahnya dengan susah payah sebelum Karma merasa sangat kedinginan.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa terengah. Ditengah dingin itu uap keluar dari bibirnya. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di pos penjaga. Nagisa bisa melihat papan penunjuk arah itu. ia melambatkan langkahnya dan membaca papn itu. matanya mengernyit samar. Papan itu sama sekali tidak menunjuk kearah yang benar.

 _" Jangan-jangan.."_ Nagisa berbelok arah. Sebagian dirinya protes karena bisa saja langkahnya hanya akan membahayakannya. Tapi kemudian keluhan itu menghilang saat melihat apa yang sejak tadi membuatnya gelisah. Disana, ia bisa melihat Akabane Karma berdiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya. Nagisa menghela nafas lega. Ia berjalan menghampiri Karma.

" Karma-" Nagisa tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat tubuh itu terjatuh dan menyentuh salju yang dingin. Nagisa terkesiap dan dengan susah payah ia berlari menghampiri Karma. Diraihnya tubuh sahabatnya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

 _" Dia kedinginan."_ Pikir Nagisa. ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada. Tidak ada rumah didekat situ. Pos penjaga kosong. Satu-satunya pilihan Nagisa adalah membawa Karma kembali ke penginapannya. Tapi.. bagaimana? Ia tidak cukup yakin ia bisa membawa Karma kembali ke penginapan. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Karma erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan untuk sahabat merahnya itu. Nagisa memejamkan matanya saat ia menangkap bunyi deru kendaraan. Nagisa menoleh dan melihatnya. Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan pos jaga. Bapak tua yang tadi mengingatkan tentang badai itu turun dan dengan sedikit tergesa berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Bapak itu.

" Maafkan kami, paman. Tapi temanku tersesat. Mungkin dia salah melihat tanda pengenal jalan itu." Tunjuk Nagisa. orang itu menoleh dan berdecak.

" Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada atasanku untuk membenarkan papan itu. baiklah, yang penting kalian berdua naiklah dulu. Akan kuntar kalian sampai.. kalian tinggal dipenginapan?" Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian dengan bantuan orang itu, Nagisa membawa tubuh Karma sampai ke mobil. Didalam mobil, Nagisa tidak melepaskan Karma. Ia tau Karma pasti sangat kedinginan.

" Gawat.. maafkan kami. Harusnya kami segera membenarkan papan itu." Nagisa tersenyum.

" tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu hanya kecelakaan." Jawab Nagisa.

" Yang penting saat sampai nanti segeralah hangatkan temanmu." Nagisa hanya mengangguk pasrah.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nagisa meletakkan tubuh Karma perlahan diatas kasur. Masih merangkulnya, ia menahan tubuh Karma dan membuka mantelnya yang basah.

 _" Kaosnya juga basah. Kurasa aku harus mengganti pakaiannya."_ Nagisa membuka kaos Karma dan tertegun merasakan kulit Karma yang dingin.

 _" Tidak.. tidak.. Karma harusnya tidak boleh pingsan dalam keadaan kedinginan seperti ini. aku harus membuatnya merasa hangat."_ Nagisa merebahkan tubuh Karma dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Diambilnya remote penghangat ruangan. Kemudian dihamparkannya selimut tebal diatas tubuh Karma. Nagisa masih bisa melihat tubuh Karma gemetar. Ia mulai gelisah. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Nagisa membuka tas baju Karma dan menggeledah isinya. Mencari pakaian hangat atau apapun yang bisa menghangatkan Karma. Saat itulah matanya menatap sebuah benda yang asing namun Nagisa merasa itu tidak asing secara bersamaan. Nagisa mengambilnya.

" Buku?" Gumamnya heran. Buku itu tebal. Nagisa membalik buku itu dan membuka halamannya.

 **BUKU PANDUAN**

 **BERLIBUR KEDAERAH BERSALJU**

 **Oleh:**

 **Guru ter** ** _ikemen_** **sedunia**

 **KORSENAI SENSEI.**

" Ugh." Nagisa sweatdrop membaca judul buku ditangannya.

" Tapi tunggu! Biasanya dibuku panduan buatan Koro sensei ada…" Nagisa membolak balik halaman itu dan menyusuri daftar isinya. Kemudian jari mungilnya berhenti tepat pada tulisan:

 **Bagaimana menghadapi teman yang hampir mati kedinginan.**

Jujur saja judul subnya membuat Nagisa merinding. Kenapa harus 'teman yang hampir mati kedinginan'? Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tentang memprotes senseinya. Ia akan melakukannya nanti. Sekarang ia harus menolong Karma. Nagisa – dengan agak sedikit tergesa- membuka halaman demi halaman sampai akhirnya halaman yang dicari nampak di pelupuk matanya.

" Yatta! Halaman 676! Etto… etto.." Nagisa mulai membaca tulisan senseinya yang disertai ilustrasi.

 _" Saat menemukan teman yang kedinginan, segera nyalakan pemanas ruangan dan jika pakaiannya basah, segera ganti dengan yang kering. Jangan sisakan satupun pakaian basah!"_

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Nagisa memang mengganti pakaian Karma. Tapi tidak dengan celananya.

 _" Jika ia masih kedinginan, maka segera bawa ke rumah sakit."_

Tidak ada rumah sakit disini, Koro sensei!

 _" Jika dalam keadaan badai yang tak memungkinkanmu untuk meninggalkan tempat, cari tempat yang kering dan hangatkan dengan tubuhmu. Akan lebih bagus jika kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitmu. Karena darah yang mengalir itu akan mudah menghangatkannya."_

Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Kemudian ia beranjak sembari membawa selembar celana pendek milik Karma. Kemudian tangannya menyelinap kedalam selimut dan mengganti celana Karma.

" sekarang… " Nagisa berusaha menutup kepala dan leher Karma tanpa harus menutup wajahnya. Nagisa memegang kulit Karma. Masih terasa dingin. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Tidak ada cara lain.." Nagisa segera membuka pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam selimut bersama Karma. Ia memeluk Karma erat. Mengusap punggung Karma perlahan.

" Semoga ini cukup." Gumam Nagisa.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

" Haaah! Badai salju ini merepotkan!" Keluh Kanade sambil membersihkan salju di mantelnya. Dibelakangnya, Kazuto hanya diam dan tersenyum santai.

" Aku berani bertaruh anak itu akan mencoba membunuh kita berdua karena kita terlambat memberinya makan malam." Ujar Kazuto. Kanade menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia memasuki ruang tivi. Mencoba mencari sosok Karma dan Nagisa. tidak ada. Atau mereka sudah tidur? Kanade melangkah menuju kamar Karma. Perlahan ia membuka ruangan itu dan melihat gundukan diatas kasur.

"Hmm.. sudah benar-benar tidur?" Kanade berjengit dan menoleh.

" Jangan mengagetkanku!" Protesnya. Keduanya menyalakan lampu kamar dan melangkah masuk. Detik berikutnya keduanya terdiam.

" Eh?"

" …"

Keduanya tak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Diatas kasur itu mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas dua kepala berbeda warna yang saling berhadapan. Kedua mata itu tertutup dan terdengar dengkuran halus. Kanade dengan cepat mengintip dibawah selimut.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Kazuto. Kanade tersenyum.

" tidak, kurasa. mereka belum melakukan apapun." Jawab Kanade. Kemudian ia melihat ponsel Karma yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Ia meraih ponsel anaknya dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kazuto. Kanade mengambil gambar keduanya dan mengedipkan matanya kearah Kazuto.

" Mengabadikan moment penting!" Jawabnya. Kazuto hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kanade.

" sepertinya anak kita bersenang-senang. Bagaimana jika kita juga saling menghangatkan, hm~?" Kanade mengerjapkan matanya.

" Eh? Apa.. itu.." Kazuto hanya bersenandung kecil dan segera menarik kanade.

" La-lampunya!" Kanadepun tak sempat mematikan lampu kamar Karma.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Karma mengernyitkan matanya perlahan. Hangat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri sesuatu yang lembut. Lembut? Karma memaksakan matanya terbuka. Biru. Ia melihat biru dimatanya. Kemudian Karma melebarkan matanya.

 _" Nagisa? apa yang?"_ Karma masih terdiam sambil menatap wajah tenang Nagisa. tunggu.. dimana bajunya? Dan apa ini? kenapa Nagisa hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja? Perlahan Karma menyingkap selimutnya dan menghela nafas. Tidak.. bagian bawahnya masih lengkap. Begitupula dengan milik Nagisa. Karma bergeser sedikit. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya kedalam posisi duduk. Kemudian ia memegang pelipisnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Butuh waktu 10 detik sampai Karma mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Nagisa dan tersenyum. Ia mendorong pelan dahi Nagisa dengan telunjuknya.

" Baka. Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu jika kau nekat seperti itu!" Ujarnya lengkap dengan semburat merah tipis. Kemudian Karma meraih rambut Nagisa dan memainkannya perlahan. Nagisa menggerakkan alisnya. Karma segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Nagisa. perlahan karma bisa melihat manik biru terbit dari ufuknya sendiri.

" Ohayou, Nagisa~." sapa Karma. Nagisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

" Karma-kun!" Nagisa segera duduk dan menatap Karma tak percaya. " apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

" Ya, aku sehat. Bagaimana tidak jika kau merawatku seperti itu, Nagisa?" Nagisa mengernyit. Seperti apa? Karma menghela nafasnya dan menyampirkan selimut yang tersingkap ke badan Nagisa.

" Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu, Nagisa. kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" Kali ini nada bicara Karma terdengar serius. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Karma-kun. Kau yang harusnya tak nekat berjalan pulang dengan cuaca buruk seperti itu." Kilah Nagisa. Karma hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Tidak baik bukan meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian ditengah gunung?" Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa.

" Dan Nagisa, jangan pernah melakukan pertolongan semcam ini kepada orang lain." Kalimat Karma membuat Nagisa berhenti tertawa dan menatap Karma heran.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Karma menghela nafas.

" kau boleh melakukan apapun kecuali.." Karma menggantung ucapannya." Kecuali hal terakhir yang kau lakukan untukku setelah sampai ditempat ini." Tegas Karma. Nagisa masih menatapnya heran. Karma kemudian menunjuk pakaian Nagisa yang tersampir diatas kursi. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya kemudian memerah.

" a.. maaf, Karma-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud.. kau tau? Kau kedinginan. Dan kau tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku.. kau mengganti pakaian lalu.."

" Hei.. hei.. tenanglah Nagisa~. aku tak bisa mengerti jika kau bicara secepat itu!" ujar Karma geli. Nagisa terdiam.

" Jadi kau mengganti pakaianku, hm? Kau tidak malu melakukannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh.

" Hmm? kita bahkan pernah satu onsen bersama saat di Kyoto. Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu saja Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa polos. Karma rasanya ingin menerkam Nagisa.

" Hhh~ yang penting, jangan mengulangi tindakanmu kemarin. Kau mengerti?" Karma bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia membuka jendela dan terpana.

" Nagisa, kesini sebentar." Panggil Karma. Nagisa- masih dengan selimutnya berjalan mendekati Karma. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang Karma dan menemukan pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

" Diamond dust." Gumam Karma. Nagisa hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Karma melirik Nagisa dan tersenyum disana.

" Nagisa." Panggilan Karma membuat Nagisa menoleh. Kemudian ia merasa suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat. Karma tersenyum dan mengubur wajahnya di rambut biru Nagisa. Nagisa sendiri bisa mendengar detak jantung Akabane Karma. Kemudian Karma mengangkat wajah Nagisa dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

" Terimakasih karena kau berlari padaku kemarin." Ucap Karma. Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Nagisa yang mematung disana. Entah kenapa Nagisa merasa kalimat Karma membuatnya senang.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Ugh..author sedang demam.. sedang tidakwaras. Apa iniiii? XD**

 **Maafkan author.. tidak ada yang terjadi kok XD**

 **Denia: hiks.. terimakasih atas belasungkawanya XD. Tapi saya tetap mengetik :D. terimakasih sudah mampir.**

 **Aqizakura:Nagisa strong. Dia ga bisa diculik siapapun kecuali Karma dan koro sensei XD**

 **Karen Ackerman: itu bakat alaminya Karma XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Faira: Terimakasih atas dukungannya, Faira-san :D. semoga menghibur ^^**

 **Natsukino Fuyu-hime: saya belum punya rencana XD. Saya sih ga tau bakalan jadi berapa chapter :D. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: saya juga penasaran* dilempar*. Ah begitu.. terimakasih.. semoga tetap menghibur ya :D. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Ryuganatsuki: saya juga :D. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang mencintaiku, terimakasih* plak**

 **Untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, memfavorit, mem PM fic ini,saya haturkan terimakasih banyaak. I love you all ^^**

 **Jaa!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 14**

Jalanan nampak ramai pagi itu. suasana pagi yang sesibuk itu sudah menjadi pemandann sehari-hari. Karma menata malas rombongan anak seumurannya dengan seragam kebangsaan Kunugigaoka yang tengah bercanda. Ia memilih untuk mengganti arah pandangnya pada sosok biru disampingnya yang nampak asyik entah memikirkan apa. Karma tersenyum kecil. Kesempatan yang baus bukan? Saat gadis itu tak memperhatikannya dan memilih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Karma justru mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat Nagisa sebanyak yang ia mau. Hal itu berjalan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat sebelum jalan menuju gunung. Karma menolak tawaran orang tuanya untuk mengantarkan mereka sampai halaman sekolahnya. Sebenarnya yang membuat Karma harus menolak adalah alasan orang tuanya yang ingin bertemu dengan guru-guru mereka hanya untuk berfoto! Ayolah, Karma tak mungkin membiarkan orang tuanya berfoto dengan koro sensei bukan?

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Terdengar suara Akabane Kanade. Karma menatap ibunya malas. Seakan menuduh ibunyalah penyebab ia harus menghentikan aktifitasnya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Apa anda akan langsung ke bandara setelah ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Kanade tersenyum menyesal.

"Um. Pesawat kami akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Jawabnya. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia melirik Karma yang nampak tak peduli. Karma membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas keluar. Nagisa menghela nafas dan berpaling kearah orang tua Karma. Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati.. bibi, paman." Ucap Nagisa. keduanya mengangguk. Nagisa mengangguk kecil dan membuka pintu.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan.." suara ibu Karma menghentikan gerakan Nagisa.

"Kau pasti tau kalau kami sangat menyayanginya bukan?" Tanya Kanade. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jaga dia untuk kami?" pinta Kanade ragu. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Kazuto tertawa.

"Bagus. Setidaknya kau memang harus latihan mulai sekarang, Nagisa. jangan lupa dengan cara membuat kopi untukku." Ujar Kazuto. Nagisa memerah. Ia tau apa yang dimaksud ayah Karma. Kopi pagi untuk mertua. Kira-kira seperti itu artinya. Kemudian Nagisa bergegas keluar saat Karma memanggilnya tak sabar dengan alasan bel akan segera berbunyi. Diam-diam Nagisa mendenggus. Sejak kapan Akabane Karma peduli? Kemudian kedua orang dewasa itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya berhasil menjebak Karma dan memberinya ciuman dikedua pipinya. Kanade dan Kazuto berubah menjadi iblis mode saat melihat anak semata wayang kesayangan mereka memberi mereka salam perpisahan berupa tatapan membunuh dengan wajah memerah. Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa. Kemudian ia menarik Karma untuk segera mendaki gunung mereka.

"Sudahlah, Karma-kun.. mereka hanya tak ingin meninggalkanmu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma hanya diam. Ia tau itu. tapi ia sudah tidak harus mendapatkan salam perpisahan macam itu bukan? Karma menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang hal tadi." Ancamnya. Nagisa memutar bola matanya. Ia tau dan sebelum Karma mengancamnya pun ia sudah memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau berakhir tragis ditangan Karma!

Keduanya berjalan sambil mendiskusikan ujian yang sudah semakin dekat. Menurut kedua orang tua Karma, keduanya sudah sempurna bahkan tanpa meluncur sekalipun. Nagisa tertawa datar saat ibu Karma mengatakan hal itu. sedangkan Karma tanpa ragu melemparkan sepiring pie kearah ibunya. Tapi tentu saja Karma tau, mereka hanya perlu mengulang latihan beberap kali saja. Entah sejak Kapan, Karma merasa bahwa Nagisa sudah mulai bisa bermain dengan hatinya. Karma tak tau apa yang membuat Nagisa seperti itu. dan ia tak berani menarik kesimpulan. Keduanya masih asyik mengobrol saat sampai didepan pintu kelas. Karma menggeser pintu dan nampaklah para murid kelas 3-E yang sibuk dengan handphone dan nampak.. aneh. Isogai terlihat shock dan duduk dibangkunya seperti orang yang baru ditinggal kekasihnya. Sugino menabrakkan dirinya didinding sambil bergumam tidak mungkin. Nakamura nampak bersemangat dan sibuk menyebarkan kabar – entah apa- kesana kemari. Koro sensei dengan tubuh berwarna pink cerah nampak berlarian (?) keliling kelas. Dan yang lainnya? Entahlah.. mereka semua terlihat aneh dimata Karma dan Nagisa. Karma memilih untuk mendekati Sugino.

"Ne, Sugino.. ada apa?" Tanyanya. Nagisa menyusul dan menatap Sugino cemas. Sugino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap keduanya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram bahu Karma.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, sugino?" Tanya Karma heran. Sugino tak bersuara sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kalian.. sebenarnya.. hubungan kalian sudah sejauh apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya saat melihat gambar dilayar itu. Nagisa terperangah. Wajahnya dengan cepat memerah. Karma melirik Nagisa dan menyeringai.

"Hee~ ternyata itu yang membuat kalian seperti cacing kepanasan dipagi yang indah ini?" Tanya Karma. Volume sengaja dibuat sekeras mungkin. Para murid menoleh. Baru menyadari keberadaan sang topic pembicaraan.

1…

2..

3..

"KARMA-KUN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAGISA?" teriak mayoritas murid kelas 3-E.

"NAGISA, KAU TAK APA-APA?"

"KARMA, KAU CURAANG!"

"KARMA, APA KAU TAK MEREKAM KEJADIANNYA?" pertanyaan terakhir jelas dari siswa nomor absen 3. Dan komentar itu jelas membuat kelas hening sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan Okajima yang diduga terlempar dengan sadis keluar jendela oleh pasukan komando Kataoka. Nagisa merasa kepalanya pening. Ia memilih berjalan ketempat duduknya dan membiarkan Karma mengatasinya. Karma sendiri tersenyum melihat Nagisa yang nampak lelah.

 _"Hmm… sepertinya aku harus membuat kaa-san belajar sesuatu nanti."_ Tekad Karma. Kemudian Karma mengeluarkan bola keunguan yang ia dapat dari Okuda tempo hari. Lalu dengan senyuman ala Koro sensei, ia melempar benda itu hingga asap keunguan memenuhi ruangan. Nagisa mengernyit saat asap ungu itu menghalangi pandangannya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat rambut merah yang menariknya dan membawanya keluar dari kelas tersebut.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Karma-kun, aku tau kita akan menghidari pertanyaan aneh dari mereka. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus duduk santai disini sedangkan bel baru saja berbunyi, bukan?" Nagisa mencoba mengingatkan. Sosok merah itu hanya ber hmm ria sambil meneruskan kegiatannya: berbaring dibawah balutan awan putih. Nagisa menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk diam disana. Ia memang tak setuju dengan ide bolos. Tapi ia juga tak setuju jika Karma memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas.

"Hhh.." Nagisa kembali menghela nafas. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap gumpalan awan putih diatasnya. Sesekali mencoba menebak bentuk yang ditampilkan awan putih tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari segalanya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Semuanya. Kemudian ia tertegun. Dia.. dia bahkan mulai lupa bahwa wujudnya yang sekarang bukanlah wujud aslinya. Ia laki-laki! Tidak.. menurut Karma dia wanita. Jadi? Nagisa mengacak rambutnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan penawar sekalipun kepada Koro sensei. Padahal diawal perubahannya dia selalu menanyakannya setiap pulang sekolah. Sekarang? dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan itu. Nagisa merasa ia mulai.. menikmatinya. Menikmati kehidupan barunya. Menikmati bagaimana ia tak perlu khawatir dengan perlakuan lembut Karma. Menikmati bagaimana ia tak perlu merasa ambigu saat Karma menatapnya dalam. Menikmati bagaimana Karma mencium dahinya. Tunggu! Bukan itu! bukan itu yang harusnya ia pikirkan! Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian ia menatap sosok Karma yang nampak sudah tertidur.

 _" Nurufufufufu… sensei rasa sensei akan membuat formula itu dengan tidak terburu-buru.. tidak sebelum kau memastikan perasaanmu sendiri. Apakah kau terbebani, atau kau menikmatinya."_ Entah kenapa perkataan Koro sensei terngiang ditelinga Nagisa. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia harus memastikan perasaannya sendiri? Nagisa masih menatap wajah tenang disampingnya. Perasaan? Perasaan apa? Kepada siapa? Kepada Karma? Perasaannya kepada Karma?

"Karma-kun.."

Dan Nagisa tidak ingat apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah merasakannya. Bibir merah milik Karma entah kenapa terasa manis baginya.

" A-apa yang.." Nagisa melepaskan dirinya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ungh?" Karma melenguh. " Haah.. aku tertidur.. ng? Nagisa, ada apa?" Tanya Karma heran melihat wajah Nagisa yang memerah.

"Eh? Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Aku.. aku akan kembali. Kalau kau mau tetap disini, silahkan, Karma-kun." Dan Nagisa berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan Karma.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

 **TBC**

 **Saya tau saya tau.. ini pendek.. maafkan saya. Tapi saya memang pas lagi bisanya segini dulu XD**

 **Denia: benarkah? Semoga tetap menghibur ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Frwt: komen apa saja boleh ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Faira: iyaa.. terimakasih untuk supportnya. Saya semangat nulis. Tapu publishnya yang penuh rintangan XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Karen Ackerman: nyahaha.. karena Asano kan udah ada yang nungguin XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **BlueSky Shin: karma kan orangnya pelan tapi pasti :3. Jadi dia masih kode kode gitu XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Nikowahyu4869: hanya Nagisa, koro sensei dan tuhan yang tau XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka** **: ga ngapa-ngapain kook.. nagisa ga selicik Karma*eh*. Oke.. terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Minna4869: terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan menunggu XD**

 **Cinta Killua: saya juga penasaran Karma lawan Asano*plak.**

 **Fufufu~ saya aja ngetiknya klepek-klepek XD**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **MnC21: :o… Ah terimakasih atas ilmunyaaa.. saya memang lemah dipenulisan. Selain laptop yang keyboardnya error, saya juga males baca ulang XD*plak**

 **Terimakasih banyaak.. semoga saya bias memperbaiki diri XD**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sempat membaca, mereview, memfav memfollow dan mengirim surat cinta/nggak!, I love youuu…**

 **Jaa!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 15**

Setelah hari yang menggemparkan itu, Nagisa nampak tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Setidaknya didepan Karma. Karma menatap punggung mungil milik sang kuncir dua yang nampak serius memperhatikan penjelasan koro sensei. Karma tau foto semacam itu pasti menjadi sangat memalukan begi mereka yang tak bermental kuat. Tapi Karma yakin bahwa setidaknya Nagisa tak malu saat melakukannya tempo hari.

 _" Jadi kau mengganti pakaianku, hm? Kau tidak malu melakukannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menoleh._

 _" Hmm? kita bahkan pernah satu onsen bersama saat di Kyoto. Aku hanya mengganti pakaianmu saja Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa polos._

Nah kan? jadi kenapa dia baru malu hari ini? kalau malunya didepan teman-temannya, Karma bisa memaklumi. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Nagisa hanya salah tingkah didepannya. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Akabane Karma! Selesaikan soal didepan!" Panggilan Koro sensei membuyarkan lamunannya. Karma menoleh sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum santai.

"Ok~" Jawabnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis hitam tersebut. Dia meraih kapur yang disodorkan Koro sensei dan mulai mengerjakan. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

 _"Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu?"_ Karma mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan akhir-akhir ini kepada Nagisa. Karma tak mendapat petunjuk. Ia ingat ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya, menggodanya dan.. tunggu. itu termasuk melakukan sesuatu! Karma menuliskan hasil akhir dari perhitungan matematikanya dan memberikan kapurnya kearah Koro sensei. Wajah senseinya berubah menjadi jingga dengan lingkaran senada yang agak gelap. Ia tersenyum karena berhasil mengerjakan soal didepannya. kemudian matanya bersibobok dengan Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjap kemudian dengan cepat menunduk. Karma merasa alisnya berkedut tidak suka. Tidak.. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.. atau sebaiknya dibiarkan? Karma berjalan kembali kebangkunya. Tak memperdulikan ocehan Koro sensei yang berkata bahwa Karma akan bisa mengalahkan anak kuliahan sekalipun karena berhasil mengerjakan soal rumit yang dibuatnya sendiri.

 _"Hhh~ aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua!"_ Tekad Karma.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa memasukkan buku tulisnya kedalam tas. Kemudian saling mengucap salam perpisahan dengan kayano. Ia melihat senseinya yang nampak menyapa para murid sebelum pulang.

"Ne, Nagisa~ ayo pulang." Suara Karma terdengar dibelakangnya. Seketika kejadian pagi tadi berputar dikepala Nagisa. ia mengutuk kepalanya yang tak bisa berhenti menampilkan rekaman kejadian tadi pagi setiap ia melihat Karma atau mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, aku masih harus membersihkan kelas, Karma-kun. Sekarang jadwalku piket." Jawab Nagisa berusaha senormal mungkin. Meskipun menurut Karma itu masih jauh dari kata normal. Nagisa selalu menatap wajah orang yang ia ajak bicara jika topiknya berhubungan langsung macam ini. tapi sekarang ia malah pura- pura sibuk mencari entah apa didalam tasnya. Karma berani bertaruh bahwa Nagisa tak benar-benar mencari seuatu. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, Karma tersenyum.

"hee~? Benarkah? Kalau tidak salah ingat, Nagisa satu kelompok piket denganku kan? berarti sekarang juga jadwalku piket ya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena lupa dengan kenyataan itu. tidak, Nagisa tidak berbohong tentang piket. Ia memang piket hari itu. tapi akabane Karma memang tidak pernah muncul disaat piket. Jadi bukan salah Nagisa jika ia lupa bahwa Karma dan dirinya satu kelompok.

"Tapi kalau Karma-kun mau pulang duluan seperti biasanya tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hmm~.. tidak. kurasa aku akan piket untuk hari ini. moodku sedang bagus untuk bersih-bersih, kau tau?" Karma melangkah santai menuju loker penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan dan mengambil sapu. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya kepada Nagisa.

"Ini. untukmu. Aku akan menghapus papan tulis. Mengingat kau tidak terlalu sampai untuk menghapus bagian atasnya, jadi akan kulakukan." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Karma. Ia tertawa datar.

"Terimakasih sudah peduli denganku yang pendek ini, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa.

"Sama-sama~" Jawab Karma. Kemudian ia mulai menghapus papan. Nagisa memperhatikan rambut merah itu dan tersenyum.

 _"Hhh.. kenapa harus segugup ini? bukankah selama ini juga sudah biasa bersama-sama?"_ Nagisa bertanya. Kemudian ia kembali mengingat semua hal yang sudah dilakukan rambut merah itu untuknya. Memikirkan hal itu entah kenapa membuat Nagisa tersenyum. Rasa hangat itu terasa nyata setiap ia mengingat bagaimana Karma menunjukkan sisi lembut didepannya. Nagisa menyukai perlakuan yang hanya ia temukan saat Karma bersamanya itu. Nagisa menyukai bagaimana Karma tersenyum kepadanya. Ya.. Nagisa.. _Nagisa menyukainya._

"Oi, Nagisa? kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersentak dan menyadari bahwa ia belum menyapu sama sekali!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa melangkah pelan sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Angin sore itu membuatnya harus merutuki diri karena tidak mengenakan jaket. Sesekali telinganya menangkap suara anak kecil yang merengek agar dibelikan es krim. Nagisa mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya yang berwarna merah. Merah? Ya. Jam itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Karma tahun lalu.

 _"Aku takut kau merindukanku, Nagisa-chan~ jadi kubelikan yang warna merah saja."_

"Ugh.." wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat perkataan Karma. Sore itu ia berencana menemui senseinya. Ia sudah membuat janji saat pulang sekolah tadi. Karma sendiri nampak tak curiga sedikitpun dengan Nagisa. ia bersyukur. Karena jika tidak begitu, Karma pasti sudah ada disebelahnya sekarang. demi tuhan Nagisa ingin menjauh sejenak dari surai merah yang selalu membuatnya kacau itu. Nagisa melangkah cepat menuju bukit belakang sekolahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Koro sensei menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Shiota?" Nagisa menoleh.

"Asano-kun?"

Asano Gakushuu bersama keempat temannya berdiri didepannya. Nagisa langsung mengingat kejadian di mansion saat hujan salju. Dan ia ingat ia belum meminta maaf pada Asano karena telah membuatnya pingsan dengan nekodamashinya. Tunggu, bagaimana jika ia bertanya darimana Nagisa mempelajari nekodamashi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Tanya Asano.

"A-aku harus kesekolah… ada barang yang tertinggal. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. jaa.-"

"GREP" Nagisa memucat. Ia tau siapa yang menangkap tangannya meski tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Shiota." Titah Asano.

"Ok~ kau hati-hatilah, Asano-kun." Ujar Ren. Asano hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ditatapnya teman-temannya sampai hilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu barulah ia menoleh kearah gadis biru berkuncir dua didepannya.

"Shiota, aku-"

"Aku minta maaf!" seru Nagisa memotong ucapan Asano. " Maafkan aku karena tidak menuruti perkataanmu di penginapan waktu itu. Tapi aku harus pergi. Karena saat itu jika aku tidak pergi, Karma pasti.. dia pasti sudah.." ucapan Nagisa terhenti saat ia merasakan sentuhan didahinya.

"eh?"

'PLETAK'.

"OUCH!" keluh Nagisa sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Asano-kun?" Nagisa menatap Asano tak mengerti. Dia baru saja mendapat serangan di dahinya dari sentikan jari Asano. Untuk apa? Apa Asano ingin membalas nekodamashinya waktu itu? disisi lain, Asano mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menutup hidung dan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sehingga Nagisa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa yang baru ia lakukan?!

"Kau kenapa, Asano-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nagisa bertanya khawatir. Asano berdehem kemudian menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Kau bicara banyak sekali. Jadi.. itu tadi untuk menghentikanmu." Jawabnya datar.

 _"selain itu kau nampak sangat manis."_ Pikir Asano. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau kau ingin menghukumku atau balas dendam denganku, kau bisa melakukannya lain kali, Asano-kun. Sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mengambil barangku." Jawab Nagisa. tatapan memohonnya sungguh seperti menggigit hati Asano. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak terlena dalam situasi macam itu. kemudian ia memikirkan perkataan Nagisa. _Balas dendam? Hmm…_

" Baiklah Shiota.. kalau kau sangat ingin aku balas dendam kepadamu akan kulakukan." Nagisa menatap Asano dengan alis terangkat. Detik kemudian ia tertawa datar dalam imaji. Dia tak pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin Asano balas dendam kepadanya! Dia hanya.. yah.. memberinya tawaran saja. Tapi sungguh itu tidak menjadi keinginan dari Nagisa. Asano didepannya nampak berfikir. Membuat Nagisa berburuk sangka dengan semua dugaan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Nah.. begini saja. Sabtu besok, kau harus menemaniku seharian!" Titah Asano.

"Eh?" Nagisa menatapnya heran. Menemaninya? Hanya itu? apa sebenarnya rencana Asano Gakushuu?

"Diputuskan! Hari sabtu kau harus menemaniku, Nagisa Shiota! Jangan menolaknya!" ujar Asano. Nagisa mengerjap kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu.. bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Pinta Nagisa. Asano melepaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Nagisa.

"Sampai jumpa hari sabtu?" tanya Asano. Nagisa kembali tertawa.

"Tentu!"

"Ditempat ini jam 8. Aku harap kau bisa tepat waktu, Shiota!" Asano mengingatkan dan berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa.

"Ugh.. aku tidak berjanji." Gumam Nagisa. kemudian Nagisa berbalik dan melangkah cepat. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda oranye itu kini tersipu.. dan tersenyum!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Nah, Nagisa kun-chan.. apa yang membuatmu mengunjungi sensei semalam ini?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa hanya tersenyum gugup. Koro sensei menatap muridnya itu dalam diam.

"sensei.." Panggil Nagisa. Koro sensei menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Apa.. kau sudah menyelesaikan penawarnya?" Tanya Nagisa. koro sensei diam. Koro sensei mengira Nagisa sudah lupa dengan hal itu. karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menanyakan antidotenya.

"Hmm.. apa yang harus kujawab.. baiklah.. aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Tapi sensei tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu sebelum kau memutuskannya, Nagisa. kau mau sensei memberi antidotenya sekarang?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa menatap koro sensei. Tentu saja itu antidote yang sudah ia tunggu bukan? Nagisa ingin berteriak dan menegaskan bahwa dia akan meminumnya saat itu juga! Tapi.. mulutnya terkunci rapat. Apa yang salah dengannya? Koro sensei memperhatikan muridnya yang nampak tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian gurita kuning itu mengangkat tentakelnya dan menyentuh titik nadi dilehernya. Perlahan Nagisa merasa dirinya kehilangan ketegangan.

"Kau bahkan belum yakin, Nagisa.. kalau boleh sensei tau, apa yang membuatmu belum yakin,hm?" Tanya koro sensei. Nagisa menunduk.

"Sensei.. aku.." Nagisa menggantung kalimatnya. Detik berikutnya ia tak tau kenapa, tapi ia yakin ia sangat ingin menangis. Koro sensei tersenyum melihat punggung mungil itu bergetar kecil. Kemudian ia mengelus punggung itu sembari mendengarkan perkataan terbata sang murid biru.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma melempar panah kecil ditangannya. Mencoba membidik jitu kearah papan berbentuk lingkaran yang tertempel didinding. Ia bosan. Sudah sejak sore Nagisa meninggalkan rumah dan sekarang ia sendirian dirumah sebesar itu.

"Haah~ apa yang sebenarnya mau ia diskusikan bersama gurita itu?" keluhnya. Kemudian ia melempar panah terakhir dan, berhasil! Karma meninggalkan tempat itu dan meraih jaketnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Ia melangkah keluar rumahnya dan meraih ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengetik beberapa kalimat dan mengirimnya.

 _"setidaknya Nagisa tidak perlu menungguku untuk masuk kerumah."_ Pikirnya sembari meletakkan kunci rumah dibawah pot sebelah pintu. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Entahlah, dia tak ada ide apa yang harus dilakukannya. Juga kemana ia harus pergi. Tapi Karma yakin, jika ia mengikuti kakinya, ia akan tau kemana ia harus pergi untuk mengusir kepenatan dikepalanya. Karma sampai di tengah kota dengan keramaiannya. Ia melihat kedalam swalayan dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Ibunya tidak meninggalkan banyak di lemari dapurnya. Setelah membeli beberapa bahan dan camilan, Karma melangkah meninggalkan swalayan tersebut.

"Hmm~ mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Gumamnya saat melihat jam ditaman dengan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7. Langit sudah menggelap dan bulan sabit permanen itu sudah tersenyum lebih tinggi. Karma yakin Nagisa sudah pulang. ia baru saja berbelok saat seekor kucing menyelinap diantara kakinya. Karma mengernyit heran melihat kucing berbulu hitam itu. Karma berusaha mengabaikan kucing itu. namun kucing hitam itu terus mengeong sambil sesekali menggelayut dikaki Karma. Karma menghela nafas dan membungkuk untuk menggendong kucing itu.

"Hee~ kau tau kalau aku bisa menjamin hidupmu ya?" gumamnya. Kucing didepannya mengeong pelan. Kemudian Karma memperhatikan kaki kucing tersebut. Berdarah. Karma mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ia memeluk kucing itu dan bergegas pulang.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka lebar saat Nagisa sampai di halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Akabane. Nagisa mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya bergegas melangkah memasuki rumah itu. setengah berharap itu hanya ulah Karma yang lupa menutup pintu. Dengan langkah waspada, Nagisa berjalan dilorong rumah itu sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan awas. Kemudian ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah ruang televisi. Nagisa menelan ludahnya. Dengan lebih pelan lagi, Nagisa melangkah kearah suara. Nagisa melongokkan kepalanya kearah ruang televisi. Televisi itu menyala dan ia bisa melihat ruangan itu cukup berantakan. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada surai merah yang nampak di lengan sofa ruangan itu. Nagisa menghela nafas lega.

"Karma-kun." Panggil Nagisa. tidak ada respon dari helai merah itu. Nagisa segera mendekatinya dan menemukan pemandangan yang menurutnya.. menarik. Disana, Karma tengah terlelap dengan sesuatu yang berbulu ditangannya. Kucing hitam dengan kaki diperban itu bergelung lembut didekapan Karma. Dan dari yang Nagisa lihat disekitarnya, Nagisa bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Karma baru saja mengobati kucing hitam itu, dan memberinya makan. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Kucing itu nampak sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Karma. Nagisa-masih tersenyum- memainkan rambut merah Karma.

 _"Ternyata dia bisa semanis ini. kucing itu pasti juga merasakannya. Bahwa Karma-kun akan bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Seperti yang selalu kurasakan. Hhh.. kucing itu beruntung sekali."_ Pikir Nagisa. kemudian ia memanas. Tunggu, apa ia baru saja berfikir bahwa kucing hitam itu beruntung bisa tidur dalam dekapan Karma? Nagisa menepuk pipinya keras. Membuat surai merah itu bergerak.

 _"Gawat! Apa aku membangunkannya?"_ pikir Nagisa. namun Karma hanya merubah sedikit posisinya tanpa melepas kucing hitamnya. Nagisa bernafas lega. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk membereskan kekacauan hasil bermain Karma dan kucing hitam itu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu wajahnya. Ia mengernyit dan perlahan membuka matanya. Manik pucatnya bersibobok dengan manik kuning cemerlang yang asing baginya. Butuh 5 detik bagi Karma untuk menyadari siapa yang tengah menatapnya. Itupun karena suara meong yang hinggap ditelinganya, dan harum masakan yang menelusuk indra penciumannya. Karma bangkit dari tidurnya dan memijit tengkuknya. Kucing hitam itu reflek meloncat dari dada Karma. Kini ia sibuk bermain dengan kaki Karma.

"selamat pagi, Karma-kun." Karma menoleh dan melihat Nagisa tengah menggoreng sesuatu.

"kalau kau tidak segera bangun, kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah, Karma-kun." Ujar Nagisa tanpa menoleh.

"Ugh.. kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat membangunkanmu. Hanya saja.. kucing hitam itu sudah terlanjur mencuci wajahmu. Jadi kurasa dia bisa membangunkanmu." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian ia mengambil piring kosong diatas meja dan memindahkan telurnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Biar aku yang menyiapkan makanannya. Meskipun aku yakin rasanya akan kalah dari masakanmu, Karma-kun. Tapi setidaknya kita tidak akan terlambat kesekolah." Ujar Nagisa. Karma menguap pelan dan tersenyum.

"Kau tau, Nagisa~.. kurasa kita mirip." Ujar karma. Nagisa menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ha?" tanyanya tidak paham. Karma tersenyum jahil.

"Mirip pasangan suami istri dipagi hari!" jawabnya. Nagisa menatap Karma tidak percaya. Sepertinya iblis merah itu masih belum sadar betul.

"Kau setuju kan, Sebastian?" Tanya Karma sembari mengangkat kucing hitam itu. kucing itu hanya mengeong dan kembali menjilat wajah Karma. Karma tertawa. Sedangkan Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Sebastian? Kau menamai kucing itu dengan Sebastian?" Tanya Nagisa tidak percaya. Karma mengangguk.

"Dia sangat hitam. Dan itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu tokoh anime favoritku. Namanya Sebastian. Dia iblis yang dikontrak manusia dan menyamar sebagai butler. Dia suka kucing dan dia..-" Nagisa tidak mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia hanya sibuk berfikir dan tertawa datar diam-diam. Jadi dia memberi nama kucing polos itu dengan nama iblis? Apa memang Karma benar-benar titisan iblis seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya?

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Nah.. menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita menjebak Koro sensei dengan majalah-majalah milikku?" suara okajima terdengar bersemangat. Saat itu, para murid tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Sedangkan koro sensei bilang dia sedang ada urusan sebentar.

"Tidak! kau sudah pernah mencobanya." Jawab Maehara.

"Hee? Tapi kau lihat bagaimana reaksinya terhadap majalah itu bukan? Dia jadi sangat lambat! Iya kan, Nagisa? Sugino?" Okajima menoleh meminta pembelaan. Nagisa dan sugino hanya tertawa sweatdrop. Okajima mengelak dan bersikeras bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara yang tingkat keberhasilannya bisa jadi sangat tinggi. Mereka memang tengah menikmati makan siang sambil mendiskusikan tata cara membunuh yang jitu untuk sensei mereka itu.

"Hmm.. hei..hei.. apa menurut kalian didunia ini ada racun yang bisa membuat pergerakan makhluk hidup melambat?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Eh? Bisa saja sih. Mungkin juga sejenis obat penenang ya.." gumam Isogai.

"Tapi.. apa racun itu memiliki efek untuk gurita kuning itu? maksudku, sejak dulu racun buatan Okuda tidak berlaku wajar untuk Koro sensei kan? misalnya, jika kita yang minum akan menyebabkan sesak nafas, untuk sensei malah akan membuatnya menjadi gelembung yang aneh." ujar Kataoka.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau tak membuat bersama sensei saja, okuda?" usul Hinata.

"ugh.. bisa-bisa koro sensei menyalahgunakan bakat Okuda lagi!" Sugaya menjawab usul Hinata.

"Ne..ne.. bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kekuatan ultimate kita!" Kali ini Fuwa mengatakan kalimatnya dengan berapi-api.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kurahashi bingung.

"Misalnya, Hara bisa membuat makanan enak yang sudah ditaburi berbagai macam racun. Kemudian Hazama bisa membuat Koro sensei menjadi korban kutukan-kutukan yang ia pelajari. Dan juga..-"

"Koro sensei suka manis! Akan kubuatkan puu-"

"TIDAK!" tawaran Kayano tertolak dengan mengenaskan. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana Kayano berakhir membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali hanya karena pudingnya akan diledakkan. Bagaimana jika pudding diberi racun? Bisa-bisa ia malah memaksa ikut makan pudding!

"Hmm.. jadi semacam serangan beruntun dengan apa yang kita punya ya?" Isogai nampak berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. " Mau mencoba?" tawarnya. Para murid tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan usaha pembunuhan apapun. Ah! Kau bisa mencoba reaksi perlengkapan anehmu pada sensei, karma!" usul Maehara. Karma hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ok~." Jawabnya.

"Nah.. nah.. kapan kita akan melaksanakan pembunuhan ini? aku akan membawa semua koleksi majalahku!" ujar Okajima bersemangat.

"Apa aku perlu meluncurkan Itona XXVI ini ke basecamp para artis terkenal dan membuatnya menjadi tontonan acara pembuka nanti?" Tawar Itona.

"err.. kurasa tidak perlu, Itona." Jawab Isogai. Sedangkan Okajima langsung mengajak Itona kebelakang kelas. Mendiskusikan entah apa.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kapan kalian ada waktu luang?" Tanya Isogai.

"hmm.. tidak perlu berlama-lama.. kurasa sabtu ini semua pasti bisa kan?" Tanya Hinata. Semua mengangguk.

"Sabtu ya… ok! Kurasa tidak ada masalah." Ujar sugino semangat. Para murid menjawab kesanggupannya untuk hadir dihari sabtu.

"aa.. maaf tapi.. Sabtu ini aku.. tidak bisa." Tiba-tiba satu kalimat itu bisa menghentikan dengungan yang tadi memenuhi kelas. Semua menoleh kearah Nagisa.

"Hm? Nagisa?"

"Um. Aku tidak bisa. Aku.. harus melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Nagisa. semua mata mengerjap. Kemudian Nakamura merangkul Nagisa.

"Hee~ kau ada janji kencan, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Tidak.. kurasa." Jawabnya.

"Kurasa? tunggu! katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Nakamura lagi.

"aku.. aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Nagisa pelan.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kali ini Hayami yang bertanya. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap Hayami bingung.

"Laki-laki." Jawab Nagisa.

"SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU?" Tanya para murid. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya semakin bingung.

"Nagisa, kau akan keluar dengan siapa sabtu nanti?" Tanya Karma. Suaranya santai.

"Tidak..kemarin aku tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan pada Asano-kun dan.."

"KAU PERGI DENGAN ASANO?" Nagisa bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Teman-temannya sangat jeli jika itu berhubungan dengan sang ketua osis sempurna itu.

"U..um. tapi itu hanya.."

"Tunggu.. ini.. yang kau maksud itu Asano Gakushuu atau Asano Gakuhou?" Tanya Maehara.

"Maehara, kau fikir Nagisa mau menemani kepala sekolah untuk pergi kencan?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"siapa yang tau? Mungkin dia berniat menculik Nagisa dan menjadikannya barang jaminan agar kita tidak..-"

"Maehara.. kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Nagisa lesu.

"Nah, kenapa kau harus pergi dengan Asano?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma bingung. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia harus mau pergi dengan Asano.

"hmm~.. jadi kau mau bilang kau menawarkan balas dendam pada asano-kun itu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian..

"PLETAK"

"KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa mengusap kepalanya. " Untuk apa pukulan itu?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang yang menawarkan balas dendam?" seisi kelas mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Karma.

"aku hanya.. merasa bersalah saja. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya. Tapi kurasa kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Asano-kun hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya seharian besok. Ugh.. meskipun itu mungkin bermaksud untuk menjadikanku pembantunya selama sehari.." Nagisa menggumam diakhir. Semua orang hanya bisa berfikir:

 _"tentu saja itu bahan balas dendamnya.. Asano menyukaimu, Nagisa.."_

" Hhh.. kalau kau memang tidak bisa, kurasa tidak apa. Kita bisa mengurangi jatah satu orang dari 30 milyar yen itu jika berhasil!" ucap Nakamura bermaksud menghibur Nagisa dan dirinya sendiri. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan pembunuhan ini sepulang sekolah? Kau bisa pulang duluan, Nagisa.. wanita memerlukan waktu 24 jam untuk mempersiapkan kencan loh~" ujar Nakamura.

"ugh.. tapi kurasa besok itu tidak bisa disebut kencan, Nakamura-san.." jawab Nagisa.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau harus pulang lebih dulu nanti! Setidaknya kau harus mempersiapkan mentalmu." Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi diusir dari kelas? Para murid membenarkan ucapan Nakamura. Mereka bukannya tega dengan Nagisa. hanya saja mereka sudah faham maksud Nakamura mengusir Nagisa. Isogai hanya menghela nafas saat ia membaca apa yang akan terjadi sepulang sekolah. Ya, ia yakin rapat pembunuhan tidak akan dilaksanakan nanti. Ia yakin rapat pembunuhan itu akan berubah judul menjadi " **RAPAT WAJIB: MISI PENYELAMATAN NAGISA DARI ASANO."**

Dan Isogai tidak yakin ia akan memimpin rapat sore itu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Tbc**

 **Hyaaa.. apa kabar? Amaya ga baik.. efek baper ini anime tamat.. ugh… saya takut kehilangan kalian (?)**

 **Kiyona: * bantuin jedotin kepala*dilempar  
Yah.. saya juga berharap yusei Matsui bisa gila melihat mereka bermesraan XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **ParkYuu:hehehe.. maaf menunggu.. ok~ terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Akatsuki akane: hehehe… Karma gam au nembak dulu.. dia milih main slow(?). mungkin dia lelah XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Megu536: aaaaa memalukaaan.. hiks. Iya saya lagi ga konsentrasi.. soalnya abis garap fic hxh dari fandom sebelah. Jadilah kurapika mampir sejenak /.\\. hehehe.. saya memang rencana mau ganti penname jadi Ms. Typo. Huft.. saya rawan typo gara gara laptop error dan sayanya males baca ulang XD. Sama-sama.. terimakasih banyak sudah mampir ^^**

 **Aeon zealot Lucifer: fufufu.. maafkan saya (?).nggak.. Karma tidur beneran kok.. kali ini dia ga jahil.. dia beneran jadi korban ciuman Nagisa XD. Ok~ terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Kawaii Neko: iya! Iya! Harusnya Karma kebagian jatah.. ga cuman Kayano aja*eh  
syukurlah kalau menghibur :D. terimakasih sudah mampir ;)**

 **nanaseID7: saya juga kekurangan! Makanya saya memutuskan untuk menulis asupan untuk saya sendiri XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Karen Ackerman: wkwkw.. Karma lagi sial (?). Nagisa masih ga bisa percaya kalau dia cinta (?) ama karma.. poor Nagisa.. terimakasih sudah mampirrrr :D**

 **Frwt: iya! Si akabane Kanade aka ibunya Karma yang tingkat isengnya udah parah, moto itu anak dua. Dan entah kapan dikirim ke grup chat kelas 3 E XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Denia: hiks.. saya juga pengen banget update 2minggu sekali.. tapi apa daya.. sambungan internetnya yang menjadi kendala T.T  
Terimakasih banyak supportnya ****J**

 **Yamashita Takumi9: hahahaha… saya harap sayalah yang jadi emmaknya Karma! Saya mau lihat fotonya!*eh  
iya.. aduh maaf sekali karena terganggu dengan typonya.. maklum.. laptop saya suka ganti-ganti kata sendiri, hapus sana sini sendiri, laptop saya memang mandiri*plak  
terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Hani Ninomiya arioka: hehehe… maaf.. maaf.. ini saya panjangin lagi ^^. Nagisa kan polos-polos menantang (?) terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Minna4869: ok~ terimakasih sekali untuk supportnya.. sangat membantu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 16**

Asano melirik jam tangan hitam dipergelangan tangannya. Masih kurang 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia memilih mengeluarkan buku kecil berisi kupulan rumus-rumus yang harus ia hafalkan untuk ujian nanti. Baru saja dia menghafal 5 rumus, ia melihat Nagisa yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sejenak sebelum akhirnya memakai kembali wajah datarnya. Ia memasukkan buku rumus itu kedalam kantong kemejanya.

"Maaf, Asano-kun.. apa aku.. terlambat?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano kembali melirik jamnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Nagisa menghela nafas lega. Asano melihat penampilan Nagisa dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut biru yang terkuncir seperti biasanya, jaket putih yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya, jam tangan berwarna merah dan celana panjang. Dalam hati dia sedikit kecewa. Kenapa Nagisa tidak berdandan seperti saat ia pergi berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya tempo hari?

"Ng, Asano-kun ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Asano mengerjap kemudian berbalik.

"Kita pergi sekarang." ujarnya. Nagisa menatap punggung Asano heran kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Um." Ia segera mengikuti langkah Asano Gakushuu. Sebuah kilatan nampak sekilas dari arah atap gedung utama sekolah.

"Mereka mulai bergerak! Kami akan pindah ke tempat selanjutnya." Mimura melaporkan.

 _"Bagus! Itona, pastikan kau mengintai mereka secara berkala."_

"Um. Sudah kuikuti mereka. Hei Nakamura, beritahu Sugaya untuk bersiap-siap. Kami mungkin membutuhkan spraynya nanti." Ujarnya.

 _"Ok~"_

"Hei, Nakamura.. apa aku tidak mendapat peran lagi kali ini?" Tanya itoa datar. Diujung sana Nakamura menatap mic kecil ditangannya datar. Para lelaki jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Nagisa, semua jadi seperti ini!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Kita akan.. kesini?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Ia sudah membayangkan ia akan pergi ketempat penuh buku atau ketoko buku sekalian. Kemudian ia akan menjadi bagian pengangkut semua buku yang dibeli oleh Asano Gakushuu. Tapi kenyataannya?

"Um. Sebenarnya rencananya aku dan ayahku yang akan ketempat ini. Sayangnya beliau sibuk hari ini. dank au datang disaat aku bingung hendak memberikan tiket ini kepada siapa. Jadi..ya.." Asano tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Disampingnya Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"apa?" Tanya Asano tak mengerti.

"Kalian ternyata bisa sedekat itu ya?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano mengerjapkan matanya kemudian sedikit menunduk ia menggumam.

"Tidak juga." Nagisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita akan melihat film disini kan? ayo!" Nagisa berjalan mendahului Asano. Asano tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah kecil Nagisa. sebelum memasuki ruangan gelap itu, Asano dan Nagisa membeli popcorn dan soda. Kemudian keduanya berlalu. Gadis penjual popcorn itu tersenyum manis saat Nagisa dan Asano mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan setelah memastikan keduanya tak lagi kembali, ia mengangkat mic kecil yang tersambung dengan topinya.

"Nakamura-san, mereka memilih film _."

 _"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Kau bisa menggantikan penjual popcorn itu setidaknya sampai dia sadar bukan?"_

"Ugh.. tapi sampai kapan?" Tanya Hinata Okano. Diseberang sana Nakamura meringis.

 _"Etto.. Okuda bilang efeknya hanya setengah jam saja."_ Jawabnya. Hinata Okano menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." Jawabnya pasrah.

 _"Ok.. Maehara, Hazama, kalian ikuti mereka sampai kedalam!"_ Intruksi Nakamura. Maehara menghela nafas.

"Kenapa diantara semuanya harus denganmu?" Tanyanya frustasi.

"Karena yang lain tidak mau menjadi korbanmu, Maehara." Jawab Hazama masih tetap membaca novel ditangannya. Maehara mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kau mau menjadi korbanku?" Tanyanya heran. Hazama mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak juga. Mereka bilang aku bisa dengan bebas mencoba beberapa kutukanku padamu jika kau berniat macam-macam." Jawabnya. Maehara sweatdrop.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera sudahi ini." ujarnya pelan. Hazama mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Maehara.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa memperhatikan layar besar didepannya dengan tatapan bosan. Film yang berisi tentang sejarah itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Asano melirik gadis disampingnya.

 _"Apa gadis ini bosan?"_ Asano kembali melihat pada layar didepannya. ia memilih tak berkomentar. Sebenarnya ia hanya bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Nagisa? akhirnya setelah 60 menit berlalu, tanda kredit film muncul dilayar besar itu. pertanda bahwa film sudah usai. Asano hendak bangkit saat ia merasakan beban di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati surai biru didepan matanya.

"Shiota?" panggilnya pelan. Nagisa tak merespon. Asano menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli. Gadis itu tertidur! Mungkin efek samping dari rasa bosan. Asano mengangkat tangannya. Hendak merasakan bagaimana lembutnya surai biru cerah didepan hidungnya itu. ia bisa mencium aroma rambut Nagisa. dan tepat saat jarinya sudah akan menyentuh helai biru itu, sebuah dorongan dari arah belakang membuat jemarinya gagal mendarat diatas kepala Nagisa. jemarinya hanya menyentuh angin. Asano menoleh.

"Ah, maaf.. laki-laki ini hanya terlalu terharu dengan film tadi. Jadi, dia sedang tidak focus." Jawab wanita bersurai hitam dibelakangnya. Asano mengernyit. Entah mengapa ia merasa pernah melihat wajah wanita itu. kemudian ia mendengar suara lenguhan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa tengah mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Wanita berambut hitam yang diketahui adalah Hazama Kirara segera menarik Maehara dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hm? Apa filmnya sudah selesai, Asano-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano menatap Nagisa datar kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Baru saja." Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. "kalau begitu ayo keluar dari sini." Nagisa berdiri dan menatap Asano. Asano hanya mengangguk dan ikut bangkit dari bangkunya. Diluar ruangan, Hazama dan Maehara mengintip dari balik stand penjual popcorn.

"Ugh.. kau mendorongku terlalu keras, Hazama-san!" Protes Maehara sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan kutukan baru yang kupelajari tadi malam. Hanya saja disana gelap. Aku lupa membawa persediaan lilin. Berhubung kau ada didepanku dan Asano sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada Nagisa, jadi apa boleh buat." Jawab Hazama. Maehara hanya menatap Hazama sweatdrop. Kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah dan meraih mic kecil dikerah jaketnya.

"Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan dan entah sekarang mau kemana."

 _"Hmm.. kalau begitu nyalakan alat milikku, Maehara."_ Suara Itona terdengar. Maehara mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk serangga dari saku jaketnya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol on dan membiarkannya terbang.

"Sudah. Bagaimana?"Tanyanya.

 _"Um. Sudah terlihat dilayar remoteku."_ Jawab Itona dari entah dimana.

 _"Bagus. Maehara, Hazama.. kalian bisa pergi sekarang. terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya!~"_ Maehara mendelik kearah mic. ia bersumpah akan membalas Nakamura Rio suatu saat nanti.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Asano berjalan dibelakang Nagisa. memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang nampak sibuk mengamati sekitarnya. Ia melihat tangan Nagisa nampak menggantung bebas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba memastikan pemikirannya. _Apakah tangan Nagisa akan terasa pas ditangannya?_

"Oh, Nagisa!" Asano menghentikan gerakannya. Nagisa menoleh dan melihat Isogai tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, Isogai!" Nagisa tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Isogai dengan langkah cepat.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Ah, aku sedang membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk rencana pembunuhan Koro sensei." Jawabnya. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Huh? Bukankah harusnya pembunuhan diadakan hari ini?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Isogai menggeleng.

"Tidak.. karena ternyata ada banyak hal yang dibutuhkan, jadi kami menundanya. Lagipula, dengan begini kau tetap bisa ikut kan?" Isogai mengedipkan matanya tampan. Nagisa tersenyum senang. Imajinya berkaca dan sudah memuji keikemenan ketua kelasnya itu.

"Jadi, kau sendirian?" tanya Nagisa. Isogai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kataoka bersamaku. Dia masih..entah kemana sekarang." Ujar Isogai. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Nah, bagaimana kencanmu?" Ganti Isogai yang bertanya. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"isogai, ini bukan kencan. Aku hanya membayar hutang padanya." Jawab Nagisa. Isogai tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali padanya, Nagisa. dia bisa saja mengira kau selingkuh, kau tau?" bisik Isogai. Wajah Nagisa memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Isogai? Sudah kubilang kalau ini bukan kencan!" Protes Nagisa. Isogai tertawa kemudian ia menepuk bahu Nagisa.

"Nah, pergilah! Aku akan mencari Kataoka." Ujarnya. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ok! Jaa!" Nagisa berlari meninggalkan Isogai sambil melambaikan tangannya. Isogai balas melambaikan tagannya dan tersenyum kearah Asano. Kemudian saat melihat keduanya berbalik arah, Isogai menghela nafas.

"Misi sukses. Hhh.. aku merasa buruk, kau tau?"

 _"Ahahahahaha… maaf, Isogai.. tapi kita harus melindungi property kita dari tangan iblis kan?"_ Suara nakamura terdengar ringan. Isogai tertawa datar.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Ano.. Asano-kun, kita meu kemana sekarang?" tanya Nagisa. Asano mengusap dagunya.

"Sepertinya sekarang waktunya makan siang. Jadi bagaimana jika kita makan siang saja?" ajak Asano. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau.. yakin?" tanya Nagisa. Asano menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Asano. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kita akan makan siang dimana?" Tanya Nagisa. Asano tersenyum.

"Ikut saja denganku." Jawabnya sambil menarik tangan Nagisa.

"ah, Asano-kun tunggu!" Nagisa tertarik dan berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Asano tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan tangan Nagisa. tanpa mereka tau, berpasang-pasang mata tengah melempar tatapan membunuh pada sosok Asano Gakushuu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma memainkan pisau lipat ditangannya dengan gesit. Ia melirik bosan kearah Nakamura yang nampak kesal setengah mati. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Nagisa dan Asano yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan yang terhubung ( lebih tepatnya Asano yang memegang tangan Nagisa.).

"Ne, sepertinya kau sangat terganggu, Nakamura-san." Ujar Karma. Tentu saja dengan senyuman santainya yang selalu terpampang tanpa mengenal situasi itu. Nakamura menoleh dan mendelik kesal kearah Karma. Maksudnya, ayolah! Misi ini jelas untuk membantunya! Bagaimana jika Asano berhasil mencuri hati Nagisa?

"Hei, Akabane Karma!" Nakamura menghela nafas kemudian melihat lurus kemata Karma.

"Ini adalah hal yang wajar untukku. Tapi jelas tidak wajar untukmu!" ujarnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya

"Hee~, kau bilang marah dan membuntuti kegiatan seseorang itu wajar?" tanya Karma. Nakamura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karma, kau tau kan kenapa aku melakukannya?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma menatap malas kemudian ia menegakkan punggungnya.

"untuk?" tanyanya. Nakamura menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Astaga, Karma! Tentu saja untuk membantumu!" jawab Nakamura. Karma terdiam kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ok, tapi aku tidak merasa ini semua membantuku." Jawab Karma frontal.

"Tentu saja ini membantu, bodoh! Kalau tidak, Nagisa bisa-bisa terjatuh pada pesona Asano-sama!" ujar Nakamura. Karma menatap Nakamura tajam.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Nakamura!" ujarnya dingin. Karma menatap gelas didepannya diam. Baginya, apa yang Asano lakukan itu tidak penting sekarang. Karma bukan tidak terganggu dengan semua ini. tentu saja ia merasa tidak senang saat tau rencana Nagisa untuk pergi dengan Asano. Tapi ada satu hal lain yang lebih mengganggunya. Ia tak tau bagaimana perasaan Nagisa padanya. Dia tak pernah tau selama ini. dan Karma tidak ingin memaksa jika ternyata Nagisa tidak memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya. Semua pengintaian ini jelas tidak membantunya mengungkap bagaimana perasaan Nagisa kepada Karma. Didepannya, Nakamura memperhatikan wajah Karma yang menatap gelas bening didepannya datar. Tapi Nakamura rio mengerti bahwa pemuda berambut merah didepannya jelas tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Nakamura. Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Nah, kalau menurutmu aku tidak mengerti apapun, kenapa kau tak menjelaskan saja padaku apa yang mengganggumu? Mungkin apa yang kami lakukan tak membantu meredakan kegelisahanmu, Karma. Tapi percayalah, dari diri kami sendiri, kami memang ingin mengawasinya. Yah, kau taulah bagaimana para murid lelaki bersemangat dalam hal ini." jelas Nakamura. Karma mengangkat pandangannya. Tapi mulutnya masih enggan terbuka. Nakamura menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak didepan Karma.

"Baiklah begini saja. Aku tetap akan menjalankan misi ini. toh dalam misi ini kita semua tetap mendapatkan keuntungan. Kita juga menjalankannya sambil membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk membunuh sensei." Ujar Nakamura sambil mengambil handphonenya. "Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja apa yang mengganggumu? Berdiam diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Karma!" lanjutnya. Karma terdiam. Mencari tahu sendiri? Kemudian otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Ia mengeluarkan seringaian iblisnya dan menatap Nakamura. Nakamura yang melihat itu –tidak mau mengakuinya didepan Karma- merinding.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kayano-chan dan beritahu aku dimana posisi Nagisa sekarang?"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Nah, kau bisa mencari kursi sementara aku memesankan makanan?" tanya asano. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia mencari bangku kosong disekitar sana dan menemukan satu. Ia berjalan kearah bangku kosong tersebut dan duduk disana. Nagisa menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya, ini benar-benar menjadi acara jalan-jalan. Syukurlah teman-teman wanitanya tidak ikut campur kali ini. jika tidak, pasti sekarang Nagisa sudah didandani habis-habisan. Dan ditambah jika mereka tau bahwa dugaan Nagisa salah, mereka akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Pasti! Kemudian ia tersenyum. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Karma sekarang? saat Nagisa meninggalkannya tadi, karma sedang bermalas-malasan didepan televisi dengan Sebastian. Kucing hitam itu kini sukses menjadi peliharaan Karma. Selalu mengikuti Karma kemanapun didalam rumah. Mungkin siang ini mereka berdua malah asyik menghabiskan pizza sambil bermain game? Meskipun Nagisa tau Sebastian hanya akan mengeong atau malah tidur dipangkuan Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas dan melihat sekitarnya. Saat itulah ia melihat sekelebat warna merah dan hijau yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Ia melihat Karma dan Kayano tengah berjalan sambil mengobrol. Sesekali keduanya tertawa. Nagisa memicingkan matanya. Sejak kapan keduanya keluar bersama? Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua.. _berkencan?_ Nagisa mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia tak salah lihat kan? itu Karma dan kayano? Hanya berdua saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Seketika dada Nagisa merasa panas. Berbagai hal berkecamuk dikepalanya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa melihat keduanya rasanya.. panas sekali? Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah keduanya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Hah? Kayano? Untuk apa?" Nakamura bertanya bingung. Karma mendecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!" ujar Karma tak sabar. Nakamura akhirnya meraih mic kecilnya dan memanggil Kayano yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Eh? Karma, ada apa?" tanya Kayano. Karma tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah Kayano.

"Ne, Kayano-chan~.." Karma merangkul Kayano. Nakamura mengangkat alisnya. Apa teman merahnya ini sudah gila karena melihat Asano menggandeng Nagisa?

"A.. ada apa, Karma?" Tanya Kayano lagi. Kali ini disertai suara tertawa gugupnya.

"Kau berbakat dalam acting bukan?" Tanya Karma. Tidak, nada bicaranya benar-benar untuk memastikan.

"a.. aku tidak tau tapi, mungkin bisa kucoba." Jawab Kayano. Karma tersenyum puas. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nakamura.

"Ne, Nakamura.. hentikan pergerakanmu. Maksudku, jangan ada satupun yang mengganggu kami." Ujar Karma.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Nakamura. Karma tersenyum misterius.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jawabnya. Nakamura mengerjapkan matanya sementara Karma menggeret Kayano dilengannya dengan paksa. Kemudian ia melebarkan matanya.

"AA!" teriaknya. Ia tau apa maksud iblis merah itu. kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Dasar! Aku tidak tau kau sangat bodoh. Sudah sejelas itu perasaan Nagisa padanya dan dia masih tidak mengerti? Kurang salah tingkah seperti apa Nagisa didepannya?" gumam Nakamura. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Ne, Itona! Kirimkan pasukan 'seranggamu' kearah Nagisa…. tidak.. tidak… fokuskan saja pada nagisa!"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma menoleh kekiri dan kekanan dan ia menemukannya. Itu dia! Nagisa dan Asano memasuki salah satu tempat makanan cepat saji. Dan dia bisa melihat Nagisa berjalan sendirian. Sepertinya Asano memintanya mencari temt selagi dia memesan makanan. Karma tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Kayano.

"Nah, Kayano-chan~ mohon batuannya.. ok?" Kayano tersenyum gugup.

"Tapi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kayano. Karma mengusap dagunya.

"Saa… anggap saja kita sedang berkencan!" jawab Karma enteng. Kayano sendiri memerah. Kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita akan kemana, Karma?" Tanya Kayano dengan wajah yang terlihat sumringah. Karma mengangkat alisnya. Ia tak tau Kayano memang sangat berbakat dalam acting.

"Bagaimana jika kita kearah sana?" Usul Karma sambil menunjuk salah satu stand accessoris.

"Kau.. yakin?" Tanya Kayano. Karma mengangguk dan menarik Kayano. Di seberang sana, Nakamura dan beberapa orang – yang ia panggil mendadak- melihat dari layar remote control milik Itona. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan rencana Karma. Nagisa jelas berada didalam restoran makanan cepat saji. Jadi kenapa mereka justru pergi ke stand accesoris? Bagaimana Nagisa bisa tau niat-busuk- karma?

 _"Nah, aku berani bertaruh kau akan menyadari keberadaan kami dalam sepuluh detik, shiota Nagisa~"_ Karma melirik gadis biru yang nampak tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 _"7..6..5..4..3..2…1..gotcha!"_ Karma tersenyum puas saat Nagisa nampak menoleh kearahnya. Dengan cepat Karma menarik Kayano dan membuat Kayano menoleh.

"Nah, Kayano-chan.. sebaiknya kau memilih hadiah yang bagus untuk kejutan koro sensei disini." Ujar Karma sambil tersenyum ikemen. Kayano sebenarnya mendapat serangan mendadak dengan senyuman ikemen Karma. Bukan.. Karma memang terlihat tampan dengan senyuman macam itu. kalau saja Kayano tidak mengenal Karma hampir setengah tahun ini, ia pasti sudah jatuh. Tapi ia mengenalnya. Dan seorang Akabane Karma tersenyum macam itu berarti ada satu hal yang akan terjadi: bencana!

"A.. um.." kayano menjawab terbata. Dalam hati dia bingung. Apa yang bisa dilakukan accessoris ini untuk membunuh Koro sensei? Karma sudah akan menoleh untuk melihat dimana dan apa yang dilakukan Nagisa saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Nagisa disana tengah menatapnya dingin. Kemudian Karma harus terpaksa melangkah saat Nagisa menariknya menjauh dari Kayano. Karma menoleh kearah Kayano dan mengangkat jempolnya. Kayano hanya bisa tertawa sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya itu. kemudian ia meraih mic kecil miliknya.

"Nakamura san? Sepertinya rencana Karma – atau rencanamu?- sukses." Lapornya. Diujung sana Terdengar tawa ala nenek sihir menggema. Sepertinya Nakamura Rio terlalu senang melihat kedua 'calon mainannya' berhasil diresmikan!

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma hanya diam dan tak berkomentar saat Nagisa –yang dengan terburu- membawanya keluar dari mall itu. ia tak protes sedikitpun saat Nagisa membawanya kearah taman didekat sana. Ia tersenyum melihat helai biru yang diikat dua itu bergerak setiap kali Nagisa melangkah. Keduanya sampai ditengah taman dan Nagisa baru menghentikan langkahnya. Karma memilih tetap diam dan melangkah kearah bangku didepannya. ia duduk dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan Nagisa. namun Nagisa tak bergeming. Ia hanya menunduk. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"Ne~ Nagisa.. kau membawaku kemari pasti kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tetap terdiam. Karma menatapnya datar. Memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Ia tau mungkin Nagisa baru sadar apa yang dilakukan dan sekarang tengah bingung setengah mati untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan. Karma diam-diam tersenyum. Ia bahagia dengan reaksi Nagisa. selain itu ia membayangkan ia bisa menggoda Nagisa satu minggu penuh dengan pembahasan ini. namun setelah dua menit berlalu, Nagisa masih tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Nagisa? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Karma mulai bingung. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menyinggung peristiwa barusan.

"Hei.. kalau kau tidak cepat mengatakannya, Kayano bisa bingung menungguku." Ujarnya dengan nada santai. Nagisa masih diam. Karma mulai tidak sabar.

"Nagisa, kalau kau masih tidak mau bicara, aku akan kembali kepada Kaya-"

"Diam!" potong Nagisa pelan. Karma sukses terdiam.

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Karma-kun." Ujarnya. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Ia menatap Karma tajam. Sedangkan Karma menatap Nagisa bingung. Kenapa.. kenapa mata biru itu berkaca-kaca?

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **TBC**

 **Iya..iya.. maaf (?)**

 **Kencan mereka jadi terganggu aksi Nakamura dkk. Wkkwwkwkwk.. Karma galau-galau ga jelas dia kan iblis-iblis malaikat.. XD**

 **Aeon zealot Lucifer: hiks… memang kehidupan itu berputar nak.. biar mereka istirahat dulu (?) hehehe maaf kalau chapter ini emang masih kurang banget. Belum.. belum.. masih TBC noh XD Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **nanaiseID7: iya Karma cakep. Karma juga bahagia kayanya di atas*tunjuk cerita XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^.**

 **Cinta Killua: iyaa… terimakasih sudah menunggu** **J**

 **Guest: kali ini ga seekstrem yang dulu ( atau ekstrim tapi kena sensor?). iya.. tapi Karma sabar kok.. sabar.. dia juga mengerti situasi dan kondisi ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: ya itulah Nagisa yang polos.. iya.. Isogai terlalu mengenal anak buahnya dengan baik XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^.**

 **Team Karunagi: hohohoho.. karena saya berfikir… iblis akan memelihara iblis/nggak! Iya.. kebentur kegiatan dan ide yang buntu*serta author malas. Terimakasih sudah ^^**

 **Dragovianwerwolf: Saya juga bersyukur anda mampir disini hiks..*terharu* tenang.. Nagisa lebih suka api cemburu daripada api beneran.. dia polos-polos sayang nyawa xD. Ok~ saya suka tebar senyuman kok buat mereka.. yang penting fic ini bisa menghibur banyak orang itu sudah cukup*alah. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Akatsuki akane: iyaaaaa Nagisa ga sadar kalau itu lagi kencan. Nggak! Dia polos :3. Yah.. Nagisa galau tuh.. galau.. hanya tuhan dan Koro sensei yang tau XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **BlueSky Shin: hyaaa disaranin sama Asano XD. Karma bukannya ga cemburu. Hanya saja…*baca cerita diatas XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Karen Ackerman: dia cemburu kalem.. dia sadar Nagisa belum menjadi miliknya fufufufu~. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **ParKyu: tenang,.. Nagisa anak baik-baik. Atau anak polos-polos sampai ga tau aneh-aneh itu yg gimana , terimakasih dukungannya ^^**

 **Fallyn: mereka punya tugas masig-masing XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Maya Akabane: ada tuh nyelip satu XD terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini :D**

 **Yukihana Nokawa: hmm… keren ya.. udah tuh pas di badai salju. Asano jadi korban XD. Terimakasih sudah membaca** **J**

 **Denia: um. Terimakasih untuk supportnya** **J** **.**

 **Dan unuk yang sudah Follow, Fav, Review dan PM, TERIMAKASIH ILOP YUU… semoga fic ini masih bisa menghibur ^^**

 **Jaa!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 17**

Akabane Karma menatap gadis bersurai biru didepannya malas. Sejak tiba-tiba Nagisa berlari meninggalkan Karma kemarin sore, Nagisa selalu nampak menghindarinya. Misalnya tadi pagi saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk berangkat sekolah, ia menemukan rumah sudah sepi dengan sarapan yang tertata rapi dimeja makan. Kemudian saat Karma memasuki ruang kelas, Nagisa –yang Karma yakin tidak sengaja melihat kearahnya- hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu segera berpaling. Berpura-pura tak melihatnya dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kataoka ( Karma bukan tak tau kenapa Nagisa memilih berkumpul dengan grup Kataoka). Saat pelajaran P.E tadi, Karasuma memasangkan Nagisa dengannya dan berakhir dengan pertukaran pasangan ditengah jalan karena kaki Kayano terkilir ("Kurasa aku atau Okuda-san tak akan kuat mengangkatnya, Karma."). jadilah Karma memasuki hutan dengan Nagisa dan keluar menggendong Kayano. Untuk kasus satu ini, Karma tak bisa menyalahkan Nagisa ataupun siapa saja yang hadir disekolah. Belum lagi pelajaran sains yang Karma sangat yakin Nagisa dan berjalan kearahnya untuk meminta bantuan, justru berjalan maju ke meja Isogai. Dan ketika pulang, Nagisa bilang dia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya terlebih dahulu sehingga Karma hanya sempat berjalan bersama-sama ( dengan teman lainnya) karena Nagisa harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda tepat saat mereka menuruni bukit. Dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu Nagisa memasuki rumah kediaman akabane. Karma tau Nagisa nampak terkejut karena Karma belum juga tidur meskipun sudah cukup larut. Dan sekarang Nagisa nampak tengah mencuci beberapa perabotan makan setelah sesi luapan kekhawatiran Karma selesai sembari makan malam tadi. Tentu saja, Nagisa adalah gadis manis yang menjadi umpan empuk bagi siapapun yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan dia pulang cukup larut! Maksudnya, ayolah.. kalau memang Nagisa sebegitu inginnya tidak bertemu dengan Karma, Karma bisa saja pergi berjalan-jalan bahkan hingga dini hari!

"Eng.. Karma-kun.. kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku.. aku akan naik terlebih dahulu." Pamit Nagisa tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Karma menoleh. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan mendudukkannya didepan wajahnya. Tapi ini sudah larut dan Karma yakin dirinya tak ingin Nagisa sakit.

"Hm." Jawab Karma singkat sambil berpura-pura focus dengan apa yang ditontonnya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Nagisa mulai menaiki tangga. Kemudian suara pintu tertutup dari atas menyusul. Karma menghela nafas dan mengusap poninya sambil tersenyum frustasi.

"Sial! Aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang bagaimana caranya agar kau juga percaya dengan perasaanku, hm?" gumamnya pelan.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Asano Gakushuu menatap kertas kosong didepannya. tangan yang biasanya langsung mengaktifkan diri jika sudah memegang pena itu, kini hanya sibuk memutar-mutar pena ditangannya. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan keempat 'anak buahnya' yang sibuk menjadi tutor bagi teman-teman kelas A-nya. Ia menghela nafas. Ren bukan tidak sadar dengan keanehan Asano. Melihatnya menghela nafas seperti itu saja sudah jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan murid semi perfect itu. dan sebagai master dari percintaan, ia tau apa arti dari gejala yang diderita oleh Asano Gakushuu: kekhawatiran akan nasib cinta. Sebenarnya itu sangat membuat Ren ingin tertawa.

"Asano-kun, kalau kau merasa tak enak badan sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ren menghampiri Asano. Asano meletakkan penanya kemudian mengangkat wajah.

"Tidak. tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia megernyit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Asano. Ren mengibaskan poninya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelakuanmu saja yang terlihat aneh. kau tau, layaknya burung merpati yang baru saja dipatahkan sayapnya oleh sang betina. Semacam itu?" ujarnya. Asano terdiam. Jujur saja ia ingin melempar Ren terjun dari gedung itu sekarang juga. Ren tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang berhasil membekukan hatimu,hm?" Goda Ren. Asano memerah kemudian menepis rangkulan Ren.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita focus dengan mereka." Asano menunjuk para murid kelas A lainnya yang sibuk dengan buku-buku didepannya. Ren tersenyum meskipun alisnya berkedut. Yang sedari tadi tidak focus siapa?

"Ok..ok.. aku akan focus jika kau berhenti menghela nafas seperti seorang kakek tua yang mengharapkan kaguya. Jadi jelas kau harus setidaknya menenangkan dirimu dulu, Asano-kun." Ujar Ren sambil berlalu dari hadapan Asano. Asano menatap kepergian Ren. Menenangkan diri? Asano bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya ide menenangkan diri dari Ren bukan hal yang buruk. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung yang sepi itu. pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore. Ia bukan tak lihat saat Nagisa berjalan tergesa kearah Karma dan entah siapa gadis yang bersamanya. Kemudian Nagisa menarik tangan Karma dan tak kembali. Nagisa tak menemuinya kembali. Asano menghela nafas. Semua masih belum jelas baginya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Nagisa dan Karma? Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Apa.. Asano harus menyerah? Tidak! selama belum ada kejelasan, itu tandanya ia masih mempunyai kesempatan bukan? Asano mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Lihat saja, Akabane.. Shiota akan berlari kearahku.."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Shiota Nagisa mengaduk makanan didepannya. ia tengah memasak sarapan untuknya dan untuk Karma. Hari masih pagi. Dan ia berencana berangkat lebih awal kesekolah seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ya, ia sedang tak ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan Karma. Tidak.. Nagisa tidak marah dengan kenyataan bahwa Karma dan Kayano berjalan bersama sabtu kemarin. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari bibir Karma. Nagisa sangat menghindari hal itu. karena itulah ia lebih sering menghindari Karma dan Kayano. Bahkan sugino jadi terkena imbasnya. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia tau ia tak seharusnya berlaku seperti itu. Tapi Nagisa sendiri butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mematikan kompor dan segera menata sarapan di meja. Kemudian ia menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya dan untuk Karma. Ia mengeluarkan buku kecilnya dan membuka lembarannya lalu menghela nafas.

 _"Hari ini ada latihan ice skating.."_ pikirnya. Itu tandanya, ia akan berlatih bersama Karma. Nagisa memasukkan bekalnya kedalam tas dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Ulangi!" Bitch sensei memukulkan kertas yang digulung ketangannya. Karma dan Nagisa menoleh kearahnya. Karma melapas pegangannya dan meluncur ke titik start sementara Nagisa membungkuk minta maaf. Bitch sensei mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua? Bukankah kemarin mereka sudah sangat sempurna?" Keluhnya. Nakamura melirik guru bahasa inggrisnya itu dan ganti menatap kedua surai biru dan merah yang entah kenapa bersikap menjijikkan bagi Nakamura. Kemudian music kembali dihidupkan. Mengantarkan kedua murid andalan kelas pembunuhan itu meluncur. Namun seperti yang sudah terjadi berulang-ulang hari itu, baru saja Karma memegang tangan Nagisa, Bitch sensei sudah berteriak dengan sangat lantang.

"CUT!CUT!" teriaknya kesal. Karma segera menarik tangannya dan menoleh kearah Bitch sensei yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tapi.. kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini." Ujarnya. Maehara mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi, ujiannya besok, Bitch sensei!" ujar Maehara.

"Um. Kalau mereka tetap seperti ini sampai besok bagaimana?" Tanya Kurahashi. Bitch sensei membenarkan rambut bagian depannya dan menatap Nagisa.

"Ini ujian untuk kalian. Yang menentukan keberhasilan kalian bukan hanya hasil kerja keras selama ini." Bitch sensei menghela nafas. "Kalau kemauan kalian juga rendah, tentu saja kalian tak akan pernah mendapatkan keberhasilan. Nah, aku akan istirahat sebentar. Kalian bisa melanjutkan latihan kalau kalian mau. Karma-kun, Nagisa, untuk kalian silahkan tentukan sendiri." Bitch sensei berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan. Karma menatap kepergian guru pirangt mereka dengan datar. Sedangkan Nagisa melirik sungkan kearah Karma.

"Ka-Karma-kun.. aku.."

"Hhh.. kalian kenapa?" suara Nakamura menginterupsi niat Nagisa yang hendak meminta maaf kepada Karma. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lapor Karma. Kemudian manik pucatnya melihat kearah Nagisa. Nakamura juga melihat kearahnya.

"A-aku.. maaf Karma-kun..aku-"

"PUK"

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin meluncur denganku, tidak usah memaksakan, Nagisa.." ujar Karma.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Tangan Karma masih bertengger diatas kepalanya. Rasanya hangat. Kemudian Karma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencari susu strawberry di bawah sana. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saja ponselku." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Nagisa dan Nakamura.

"Tuhaaan… aku tidak tau kalian bisa sesulit ini." Gumam Nakamura. Nagisa menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Nakamura menoleh dan menatap Nagisa prihatin. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Nagisa.

"Nagisa, orang seganas Karma juga bisa gemas dengan tingkah seseorang loh.. jadi, sebelum kau mati digigit serigala, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahunya." Ujar Nakamura. Kemudian ia melepas tepukannya dan meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih bingung.

"apa.. mati digigit serigala? Apa yang harus kuberitahu kepada Karma-kun?" gumam Nagisa bingung.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Bagaimana?" Sugino bertanya kearah Nakamura. Nakamura mengangkat bahunya malas. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas bangku kebangsaannya. Sangat tidak feminine sekali.

"Aku bingung dengan dua anak itu. sebenarnya apa yang mereka tunggu?" tanya Kayano.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dua orang itu terlalu.. bagaimana kita mengucapkannya.. takut?"

"Kalian fikir Karma takut mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa?" Tanya Sugino.

"Bukan.. dia tidak takut jika harus patah hati kurasa. hanya saja, kalian tau kan.. ketika kita jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri itu.. rumit."

"Um. Kudengar juga seperti itu. hubungan persahabatan bisa rusak hanya karena cinta." Jawab Sugaya.

"Jadi?" semua mata saling menatap.

"Fufufufu.. kalau sudah begitu, serahkan saja pada mereka berdua." Semua kepala menoleh dan mendapati Koro sensei sudah berdiri didepan kelas.

"Sensei yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi sebaiknya kita serahkan urusan ini pada mereka berdua." Ujar Koro sensei lagi.

"Ugh.. tapi jika begini terus, mereka berdua tak akan bisa menang melawan asano besok." Ujar Okano.

"Tenang saja.. sensei akan membantu sebisanya. Tapi sekarang, kalian harus mencemaskan diri kalian sendiri. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk ujian besok?" Tanya Koro sensei. Maehara mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja sudah.. iya kan, Okano?"

"Um. Kami sudah siap untuk membunuh kelas A, sensei." Koro sensei tertawa.

"Bagus. Semangat yang sangat bagus, anak-anak! Nah, karena besok kalian akan berpergian kedaerah bersalju, maka sensei akan membagikan buku panduan terbitan sensei secara gratis!" kemudian dalam sekajap mereka sudah memgang buku super tebal.

"Ugh.. aku malas mengakuinya tapi.. buku ini memang sangat beguna." Gumam Sugino.

"U-um. Meskipun sangat menyulitkan untuk membawanya." Kayano membenarkan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah meja Nagisa.

"Are? Sensei.. kau tidak memberi Nagisa buku panduannya?" Tanya Kayano.

"Karma juga!" ujar Terasaka.

"Nurufufufufu~ mereka sudah menjadi beta reader. Bahkan mereka sudah merasakan manfaat dari buku itu." Ujar Koro sensei.

"jangan-jangan.." para murid mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang otomatis tersebar di otak mereka.

"Benar sekali! Buku ini berhasil menyelamatkan Karma-kun yang hampir mati kedinginan. Nagisa sudah mempraktekkan salah satu advice dari sensei!" Ujarnya bangga. Para murid sweatdrop. Mungkin buku ini memang harus selalu mereka bawa saat acara menginap untuk ujian besok.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Bitch sensei merasa alisnya berkedut saat melihat Karma dan Nagisa yang meluncur seperti boneka didepannya. kali ini ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Setelah mendapat paksaan dari Nakamura dan yang lainnya, ia berhasil duduk dibangku pinggir kolam es itu. saat music selesai, Bitch sensei menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menatap kedua muridnya.

"Nagisa, ada apa denganmu? kau juga Karma.. kau tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Bitch sensei.

"Eh? Aku.. aku baik-baik sa-"

"Aku sedang tak enak badan. Maafkan aku." Karma menjawa cepat lalu meluncur meninggalkan area

"Ka-karma-kun!" Panggil Nagisa. Nakamura tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Nagisa.. bagaimana jika kau menyusulnya dan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya?" Usul Nakamura. Menyelesaikan masalah? Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Hai.. ayolah.. besok kalian membawa nama kelas 3-E. kau jelas tak mau kami sedih dengan penampilan seperti tadi bukan?" ujar Nakamura. Kali ini hati Nagisa terdiam. Tak lagi memberontak. Nakamura benar. Ini bukan hanya tentang Nagisa dan Karma. Besok mereka akan melawan kelas A. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Nakamura dan tersenyum.

"Um. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya." Ujar Nagisa. kemudian ia meluncur dan melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sekolah.

"Hei, Karma tidak pergi kearah sana, Nagisa!" Nakamura mengingatkan. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Untuk meminta maaf padanya kurasa omongan saja tak akan cukup, Nakamura-san." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia berlari. Nakamura mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"kalau kau yang meminta maaf, kurasa Karma tak akan meminta hal lain darimu, Nagisa-chan."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa menyingkap semak terakhir didepannya dan menemukan sosok yang tengah ia cari. Nagisa tau Karma pasti berada ditempat ini. tempat yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Karma kepadanya. Nagisa berjalan mendekati pemuda merah itu.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa meletakkan tas plastic berisi susu strawberry dan duduk disebelahnya. Nagisa sweatdrop saat melihat tas Karma kali ini juga turut serta mendampingi pemiliknya yang tengah asyik tidur.

 _"Jadi dia memang berniat tidak kembali kekelas,huh?"_ Nagisa tersenyum dan meraih tas Karma untuk meletakkannya dibatang pohon. Namun..

"SRAK..SRAK..SRAK.."

Nagisa tak melihat bahwa resleting tas Karma tidak tertutup. Buku dan kotak pensil milik Karma kini berserakan di rerumputan.

"Ugh.." Nagisa mengambil buku-buku itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Sampai akhirnya sebuah buku tak sengaja tertiup angina. Nagisa baru saja akan mengabaikan buku itu dasn menutupnya saat ia melihat sebuah tulisan dikertas halaman terdepan.

 _"Ini catatan untukmu, Nagisa-kun! Semoga kau lekas sembuh!"-Isogai._

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Catatan untuknya? Beberapa detik otaknya berfikir.

"Oh!" serunya saat mengingat catatan apa itu. pasti ini catatan yang dibuatkan Isogai dan direbut Karma saat ia masuk rumah sakit tempo hari!

"Ugh.. kau bahkan tak memberikannya padaku meskipun kau membawa buku ini, Karma-kun!" keluh Nagisa. ia membuka buku itu. kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tulisan didalamnya rapi. Dan mudah dimengerti. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Nagisa tau kalau itu bukan tulisan Isogai. Itu tulisan Akabane Karma. TULISAN SEORANG AKABANE KARMA! Nagisa tersenyum dan menoleh kearah temannya.

 _"dia benar-benar serius mencatatkan pelajaran untukku."_ Pikirnya. Nagisa segera membawa tas Karma dan meletakkannya disamping kepala Karma. Kemudian ia kembali duduk dan membuka buku catatan tersebut. Bibirnya masih tersenyum membaca catatan itu. ada beberapa note penting yang dibuat Karma agar Nagisa bisa lebih mudah memahami pelajaran-pelajaran tersebut. Kemudian senyumannya berganti dengan raut heran saat melihat halaman tengah dari buku tersebut. Itu bukan catatan pelajaran. Nagisa mengernyit dan membacanya.

 **Tujuan hidup:**

 **1.** **Membunuh gurita itu. (Nagisa)**

 **2.** **Lulus (Nagisa)**

 **3.** **SMA Kunugigaoka (Nagisa)**

 **4.** ** _Membunuh_** **Asano Gakushuu di SMA. (Nagisa)**

 **5.** **Universitas ( entahlah.. )-Nagisa**

 **6.** **Mengalahkan dua orang tua bodoh itu (Nagisa)**

 **7.** **Shiota Nagisa**

Nagisa mengernyit. Kenapa ada namanya?

"Nagisa.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Nagisa hampir saja melompat mendengar suara karma. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Karma sudah duduk bersandar dibatang pohon. Matanya menatap sengit pada Nagisa. Nagisa menelan ludah.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya.." Nagisa menutup bukunya dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kotak susunya " Ini. minumlah." Imbuhnya. Karma menatap kotak susu ditangan Nagisa.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa buku itu bisa ada ditanganmu?" Tanyany. Nagisa mengambil nafas dalam.

"aku.. aku tak sengaja menemukannya. Kau..tau.. tasmu terjatuh dan bukunya berserakan lalu.. hei, ini juga jelas untukku bukan?" Tanya Nagisa. berusaha mencari pembelaan untuk dirinya. Karma tak membalas perkataan Nagisa. ia segera bangkit dan meraih tasnya. Hendak meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih terduduk disana.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah hanya karena aku mengambil buku yang memang untukku?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Nagisa berdiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh.

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau fikir dari tadi latihan kita gagal karena siapa?"

"Karma-kun.. menurut Bitch sensei kau juga bersikap aneh."

"Aku bersikap aneh karena kau bersikap tidak wajar."

"Aku bersikap wajar!"

"Hee~.. menghindariku sampai rela pulang larut malam itu wajar ya?"

"Karma-kun.. aku hanya pergi menemui ayahku waktu itu!"

"lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? Kukira kau diam-diam punya kekasih dan melarangmu dekat denganku."

"Kau salah! Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Siapa yang tau.. kau tau kan, kau gadis sekarang dan banyak lelaki yang mengincarmu."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Karma-kun!"

"denganku? Heh.. aku belum pernah menghabiskan waktuku untuk berkencan, Nagisa~ tidak sepertimu dan Asano."

"Oh.. lalu acara jalanmu dengan Kayano sabtu kemarin kau beri nama apa, hm?"

"Kuberi nama berbelanja mencari keperluan rencana pembunuhan Koro sensei atas perintah staff kelas."

"Kau bahkan memiliki nama untuk kencan.. apa?" Nagisa mengernyit. Apa? Apa yang ia dengar barusan? Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kuberi nama sesuai dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami pergi mencari bahan-bahan untuk rencana pembunuhan. Kukira kau juga pasti bertemu dengan beberapa teman lainnya bukan?" ujar Karma santai. Nagisa tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jadi? Kalau diingat, Nagisa juga bertemu dengan Isogai disana. Dan ia jelas mengatakan sesuatu tentang membeli perlengkapan untuk pembunuhan.

"Jadi.. kalian tidak..berkencan?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Karma. Nagisa merasa wajahnya panas. Bodoh.. bodoh!

"Nah sekarang.." Karma melangkah mendekati Nagisa. Nagisa masih mematung dengan tangan mengepal menahan malu. Karma mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap pipi Nagisa.

"Mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau menghindariku kemarin? Dan saat kau menarikku sore itu, kenapa kau nampak marah? Kau juga menangis." Nagisa merasa lemas. Ia berharap Koro sensei menggalikan tanah dibawahnya dan menguburnya hidup-hidup!

"Hee~ tak bisa menjawabnya? Atau perlu kusebutkan kesimpulan yang kutarik?" Nagisa merasakan nafas Karma berhembus hangat dipipinya. Karma tersenyum jahat dan menarik kepala Nagisa.

"Tenang saja.. aku juga merasakannya.. yang kau rasakan." Ujar Karma. Kemudian ia menjauh dari kepala Nagisa dan berjalan mengerjapkan matanya. Eh? Apa yang Karma maksud? Nagisa menatap merah yang berjalan menjauh. Semakin jauh. Tidak.. Nagisa harus membuktikannya. Ia berlari kearah Karma.

"Karma-kun!" Panggil Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat mendapati Nagisa menyelipkan tangannya kepunggung Karma.

"Nagisa.."

"Aku tau ini aneh tapi.. aku juga tak bisa terus seperti ini. kau tau, aku tak bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar. Aku tau aku bodoh. Dan aku tau sikapku kemarin sangat konyol." Nagisa nampak bersusah payah mengatakan semua itu.

"Saat melihatmu dengan Kayano kemarin aku tidak tau.. aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan. Yang aku tau, aku harus segera menarikmu. Dan aku.. aku.." Nagisa merasakan tangan Karma menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Kemudian tangan itu menangkup wajah Nagisa dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Nagisa. Nagisa mematung. Sungguh, hari itu benar-benar berpotensi membuat Nagisa terkena serangan jantung. Nagisa bisa merasakan nafas Karma yang hangat diwajahnya. Kemudian Karma menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tau.. aku juga mencintaimu, Nagisa."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **-TBC**

 **Aduh.. ooc sekali.. ooc sekali… /.\**

 **Tapi tak apalah.. asalkan mereka udah sadar*tunjuk atas.**

 **ParkYuu: itulah kerjaan Nakamura cs. Gangguin Asano memang hal ternikmat untuk kelas 3-E mungkin XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Aeon zealot Lucifer:nyaaaaa saya miss typo.. queen typo.. hayati lelah dengan computer ini*eh  
iya enak jadi Kayano. Enak sekali author iri XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **MnC21: iya hiks… ga sempet juga sih mau cari beta ..  
gimana ya… ga terlalu berubah. Jadi kayanya Nagisa ngerasa biasa aja XD. Gyaaa sengaja itu sengaja. Noh diatas muncul wkwkwkwk..terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Frwt: iyaaa berkaca-kaca! Kata Nagisa, dadanya kerasa sakit XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Denia: aku juga mau! Aku juga mau! Ah, terimakasih.. terimakasih.. semoga saya bisa mewujudkannya ^^. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Hani Ninomiya Arioka: wkwkwk… niat banget saya bikin mereka berdua kencan. Mungkin mereka berdua harus dibikinin fic khusus. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Kawaii Neko: iya ditinggal! ( Asano aja sih. Karmanya balik kok ke Kayano.) dia ga pernah cemburu. Jadi sekalinya cemburu, moenya akut banget :3 terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **nanaseID7: aaaa ada tuh di fic lain.. judulnya Summer. Sudah saya siksa Karma di fic itu * malah promo*. Ok.. terimakasih supportnya ;)**

 **BlueSky Shin: dia peka cuman ga yakin XD. Jadi dia butuh kepastian. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Shikiru Nara: aduh.. maaf ya lama banget updatenya.. hehehe.. besok mungkin mereka jadian XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Dan untuk semua review, fav, follow, PM, dan readers lainnya.. Terimakasih.. I love You ^^. Semoga fic ini menghibur :D**

 **Jaa!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 18**

Nagisa menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Berulangkali dia mencoba untuk tidur namun berakhir dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Setiap kali matanya terpejam, selalu saja otaknya mengirimkan gambar kejadian siang tadi. Apalagi kalau bukan Akabane Karma yang ia cintai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Dan lagi lengkap dengan paket ciuman lembut. Rasanya bibir Karma begitu berkesan. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Nagisa memanas dan segera membuka matanya.

"Hhhh… kenapa aku seperti ini?" Ratap Nagisa. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk diam diatas kasurnya. Matanya kemudian melirik pada jam kecil dimeja belajar kamar itu. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Bagus. Bagus sekali ia memilih waktu tidak bisa tidur dengan tepat. Besok ujian dilaksanakan dan dia tidak bisa tidur! Nagisa memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya perlahan. Kemudian matanya melirik pada pintu disebelahnya. Lantas wajahnya memerah.

"Ugh.. aku harus berhenti memikirkannya." Gumam Nagisa dan segera menuju kelantai bawah. Nagisa membenarkan rambutya yang tak terikat itu sembari menuruni tangga.

 _"Mungkin susu hangat bisa membantuku untuk tidur."_ Pikirnya. Namun baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia mendengar suara dari arah ruang keluarga. Nagisa berjalan perlahan dan mengintip dari balik dinding. Lalu ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Akabane Karma nampak memperhatikan layar televisi dengan datar.

"Karma-kun?" Panggilnya. Surai merah itu menoleh.

"Oh, hei! Kau belum tidur?" sapa Karma. Nagisa bisa melihat Sebastian bergelung dipangkuan Karma.

"Kau sendiri?" Nagisa balik bertanya. Lalu teringat sesuatu, ia mengernyit. " Karma-kun, besok kita akan mengadakan ujian dan kau justru menonton televisi?" Tanya Nagisa heran. Karma tersenyum.

"Lalu? Tidak masalah.. aku bisa tidur dalam perjalanan besok. Nagisa sendiri kenapa masih belum tidur?" Karma mengulang pertanyaannya. Nagisa teringat alasan kenapa ia tak bisa tidur lalu berpaling dengan semburat merah tipis. Karma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum santai.

"Kalau kau memang tak bisa tidur kemarilah." Karma menepuk sofa sebelahnya. Nagisa berjalan ragu. Namun akhirnya ia duduk disebelah Karma. Lalu keduanya terdiam. Sesekali Nagisa melirik Karma yang justru nampak focus dengan tayangan didepannya.

"N-ne, Karma-kun.." Nagisa memanggil pelan.

"Hm?" Jawab Karma singkat. Bahkan matanya tak berpindah dari layar televisi.

"Apa kau tau ada apa dengan Asano-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. aku tidak tau dia kenapa. Kalau kau mau menanyakan tentang Asano, sebaiknya kau tanya pada anak buahnya. Bukan kepadaku." Jawab Karma datar.

"Yah.. kupikir kau akan tau sesuatu. Bagaimanapun kau rivalnya. Biasanya rival akan mencari tahu kelemahan lawannya bukan?" ucap Nagisa. Karma tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, itu semua bukan hal yang penting. Untuk apa aku menyelidiki kehidupannya?" jawab Karma tak acuh. _" selain itu aku tau bahwa kau kelemahan terbesarnya, Nagisa."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar membencinya ya?" Nagisa menatap wajah tampan disebelahnya penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Kami bukan teman. Itu saja. Setidaknya kami tidak pernah sekelas dan tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Jadi, bukan berarti aku membencinya." Jawab Karma.

"Hmm.. tapi kau terlihat tidak suka dengannya." Jawab Nagisa.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Dari caramu menjawab pertanyaanku sejak tadi." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam lalu tersenyum. Ia menoleh dan menatap Nagisa.

"Hee~ menurutmu begitu? Kalau begitu sayang sekali kau salah, Nagisa-chan~"

"Oh? Lalu? Kau nampak terganggu dengan pertanyaanku." Jawab Nagisa.

"Tentu saja aku terganggu.. kau membicarakan Asano didepanku, orang yang baru tadi pagi menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Bahkan aku menciummu loh, kalau kau tidak ingat~." Jawaban Karma membuat Nagisa memerah.

"A-aku ingat. Dan tak perlu kau ingatkan!" ujar Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Oh jadi kau ingat.. hmm~ jadi kau tau kan kalau aku bukan tidak suka padanya. Salahmu membicarakan laki-laki lain didepan orang yang mencintaimu." Jawab Karma tak acuh. Nagisa terperangah. Apa Karma serius mengatakan itu semua dengan ekspresi super santai seperti itu? Karma tertawa melihat wajah Nagisa. kemudian ia meraih dagu Nagisa.

"Ne, kalau kuingat-ingat.. saat kau bicara tadi, aku langsung menciummu tanpa tau apa kalimat yang akan kau lanjutkan. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku tadi? Kau menerimanya atau tidak,hm?" Tanya Karma.

BLUSH

BLUSH

Nagisa tidak tau hendak menjawab apa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya kalimat-kalimat berisi ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Karma. Dan juga sedikit kutukan. Karma yang melihat itu kebali tertawa. Menggoda Nagisa dikala bosan benar-benar obat yang sangat mujarab untuknya. Kemudian ia melepas pegangannya dan kembali focus ke layar televisi. Nagisa masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Setelah beberapa saat dalam kesibukan masing-masing, Karma melirik surai biru disampingnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Asano? Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi.. sikapnya jika bertemu denganku benar-benar tak terduga. Maksudku, saat aku menepati janjiku kemarin, dia mengajakku ke bioskop. Maksudku, dia bukan type orang yang akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di bioskop, bukan?" jelas Nagisa.

"Hmm.. mungkin dia sedang suntuk dan ingin mengganti suasana, Nagisa." jawab Karma.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tetap tak menyangka.." Nagisa tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak menyangka bahwa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau.. dia sebenarnya orang yang ramah dan baik. Terkadang dia bersikap sangat menggemaskan." Jawab Nagisa. alis Karma sukses berkedut.

"Hmm.. jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Nagisa bingung.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan? Kau mengaguminya? Atau kau menyukainya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku, dia tak sejelek yang biasa dikatakan anak-anak lainnya. Dia baik, sopan, ramah, cerdas dan.. menurutku dia lumayan menyenangkan."Jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Karma menoleh dan menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia beranjak meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa hanya menatap punggung Karma dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian ia bergumam,

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Sesekali ia menguap. Nagisa jelas mengantuk. Tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau terpejam. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia ingat bagaimana Karma bereaksi saat semalam ia membahas Asano Gakushuu.

 _"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintaku tadi? Kau menerimanya atau tidak, hm?"_ Perkataan Karma kembali hadir dikepalanya. Nagisa memerah dengan sendirinya. Kalau diingat, Nagisa memang hampir **_Hampir_** mengatakan kalimat semacam aku menyukaimu. Tapi itu memang belum terucap. Tapi Karma sudah tau bukan? Ya, Karma pasti tau bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi…

"Nagisa-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nagisa menoleh dan mendapati Kayano dan Nakamura menatapnya khawatir. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku baik-baik saja, Kayano, Nakamura-san." Jawabnya. Nakamura melipat tangannya.

"Oh, kau memang harus melihat wajahmu sendiri sekarang." Nakamura mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat memotret Nagisa.

"Untuk apa foto itu?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Nakamura mengulurkan ponselnya kearah Nagisa. Nagisa –masih bingung- menerima ponsel Nakamura dan melihat foto dirinya disana. Matanya sayu dan sedikit merah. Wajahnya juga merah. Dan itu terlihat seperti orang terkena flu. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nakamura-san. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."Ucap Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan. Nakamura menghela nafas.

"Aku tau kau sehat. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja. Maksudku, kalaupun bukan penyakit karena virus, pasti itu masalah hati dan otakmu. Jadi katakan ada apa?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa sweatdrop. Kemudian ia menghela nafas melihat bagaimana Nakamura menatapnya seakan siap menelanjanginya. Nagisa akhirnya memilih menceritakan keluhannya.

"….Jadi.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. maksudku, kami memang sudah tau perasaan masing-masing. Tapi..Nakamura..san?" Didepan Nagisa, Nakamura nampak memegang hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menoleh kekanan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tingkah dan wajahmu barusan memang memasuki batas keilegalan dikepalaku." Nakamura mengelap mimisannya dengan tissue selagi Nagisa hanya bisa menatap Nakamura dengan wajah datar.

"Ehm.. jadi apa yang kau bingungkan sekarang?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengerjap.

"Maksudku, kalian sudah saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Jadi apa yang kalian bingungkan sekarang?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku.. kami.. apa sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Jadi, apa kami sekarang? Maksudku, ini semua aneh, Nakamura-san.. kami teman baik selama ini. dan setelah semua yang terjadi, apa nama hubungan kami sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, ia tertawa.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini! kalian bahkan sudah berciu-Hmmp!" Nagisa dengan cepat menutup mulut Nakamura.

"Kau terlalu keras, Nakamura-san!" Bisiknya panic. Nakamura meraih tangan Nagisa dan membebaskan diri dari bekapan tangannya.

"Nah, kau tau pasti kan, kalau orang sudah melakukan sampai sejauh itu, itu arrtinya mereka seorang pasangan?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Begitu juga dengan kau dan Karma!" Ujar Nakamura gemas.

"E-eh? Tapi, aku tidak.. maksudku kami tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan tentang hal itu. baik Karma-kun ataupun diriku tak mengatakan hal itu. tak memastikan hal itu." jawab Nagisa. Nakamura mengusap dagunya.

 _"Jadi Nagisa-chan termasuk orang yang butuh kepastian lewat kalimat, huh?"_ Kemudian ia melirik kebangku belakang tempat surai merah yang nampak tidur pulas.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan.. bagaimana jika kau mengatakan duluan padanya?" usul Nakamura. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bahwa kau ingin merubah status hubungan kalian!" Nagisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku? Tapi…" Nagisa menunduk. "Aku mungkin menyukainya. Tapi.. merubah status hubungan yang sudah ada? Aku harus memikirkannya dua kali, Nakamura-san.." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya sudah jelas bagaimana kalian berdua saling menyukai?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Aku tau perasaan kami sudah sangat jelas tersampaikan. Hanya saja.." Mata Nagisa tertuju pada sosok senseinya yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan para murid lelaki. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Nakamura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi jika kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima perubahan status ini.." Nakamura mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Nagisa. Nagisa mendengarkan bisikan Nakamura dan melebarkan matanya. Semburat merah muncul merona dikedua pipinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura tertawa iblis.

"Apa? Adil bukan jika mata dibalas mata? Itu hanya mempermudah mereka yang sulit mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan! Yah, aku juga tak memaksa.. kau tau kan?" Nakamura mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya kearah jendela. Jadi.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Kemudian ia mengernyit.

 _"Ini dimana?"_ Pikirnya. Kemudian pintu diseberang ruangan terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Nagisa?" Kayano menyapanya riang. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um. Tapi.. kita ada dimana?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano tertawa kecil.

"Ini di kamar penginapan. Kau tidur sangat pulas tadi. Jadi kami tidak tega membangunkanmu. Apalagi saat Nakamura bilang kau kurang tidur semalam." Jawab Kayano. Nagisa menggumam pelan.

"Ah, hei! Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Nagisa. Kayano meletakkan baju ditangannya.

"Koro sensei mengantarmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman lainnya sedang asyik meluncur sekarang. kau mau ikut? Atau kau masih mau istirahat? Toh ujiannya baru akan dilakukan sore nanti. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kayano. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kurasa akau akan ikut denganmu."

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Koro sensei nampak sibuk memotret murid-muridnya. Sesekali lensanya mengarah pada beberapa pengunjung muda nan cantik disekitarnya. Bitch sensei sendiri nampak sudah berkumpul dengan sekelompok laki-laki dan sibuk berhaha-hihi. Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gurunya.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan! Bagaimana jika kita membeli kopi panas?" ajak Kayano.

"Kopi? Kukira kau bukan orang yang tertarik dengan kopi." Ujar Nagisa.

"Yah, harusnya begitu. Tapi kudengar mereka menjual Kopi yang sangat enak. Kapan lagi kita bisa minum kopi ditempat ini?" Jawab Kayano. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya. Kemudian keduanya mengarahkan kakinya kearah kedai. Baru saja keduanya akan memasuki kedai, mereka mendengar suara gedebuk yang keras. Mereka menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan surai merah terlentang ditanah.

"Karma-kun?" ujar keduanya terkejut. Sosok itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kayano dan Nagisa berpandangan sejenak lalu melangkah mendekati Karma.

"Huh? Yang benar saja!" ujar Kayano saat mendapati surai merah itu hanya sedang tertidur. Tapi siapa yang bisa tidur bahkan setelah terjatuh dari dahan pohon? Mungkin permuakaan tanah memang dipenuhi salju. Tapi tetap saja itu namanya jatuh! Nagisa sendiri hanya menatap Karma sweatdrop. Entah salju ini yang terlalu empuk atau memang Karma memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, Nagisa tak tau. Yang pasti dia harus membawa Karma kepenginapan agar tidak sakit.

"Nah, bagaimana cara membawanya? Kau yakin kita berdua bisa?" Gumam Kayano. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Mungkin kita harus memanggil Koro sen-"

"BUNUH DIAAAAAA!" Nagisa dan Kayano kini melihat kearah Koro sensei yang nampak menghindari sabetan pisau anti sensei sambil tetap membaca majalah favoritnya.

"Sepertinya sensei sedang sibuk.. ya?" Tanya Kayano.

"U-um." Jawab Nagisa. keduanya kembali menoleh kearah Karma.

"Jadi?"

"Apa boleh buat, kita akan coba berdua." Jawab Nagisa. Kayano mengangguk setuju.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Hup.. Haaah!" Nagisa dan Kayano akhirnya berhasil menaikkan tubuh Karma keatas kasur. Kayano nampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Nagisa lebih sibuk dengan memandang surai merah milik Karma. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin mengusap helai merah itu.

"Nagisa, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat kita dikamar laki-laki." Ajak Kayano. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau duluan saja kalau begitu, Kayano. Aku akan melihat keadaannya dulu."

"ah kau benar. Kita tidak tau apa dia tiba-tiba tertidur atau apa. Bisa juga ada benturan dikepalanya atau mungkin tulang yang patah karena terjatuh. Atau mungkin cedera otak dan pendarahan di..-"

"Err.. Kayano.. sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan." Nagisa mengingatkan. Akhirnya Kayano pamit meninggalkan Nagisa. Nagisa melepaskan mantel yang digunakan Karma. Kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan dengan pelan mencoba mengeringkan rambut Karma yang sedikit basah karena terkena salju. Nagisa menghela nafas dan menopang dagunya. Matanya menatap wajah tenang Karma. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

 _"Wajahnya seperti anak kecil. Seperti bukan Karma yang hobi membuat orang menderita."_ Pikir Nagisa. matanya menelusuri surai merah Karma. Lalu berlari kearah pipinya. Hingga akhirnya sampai ke bibir merah Karma. Nagisa merasa pipinya memanas. Bibir itu adalah bibir yang menciumnya. Dan lagi, Nagisa pernah memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk menciumnya. Kemudian bola matanya kembali bergerak naik ke hidung mancung karma dan sampai di manik emas pucat milik Karma. Manik yang selalu berhasil membuat Nagisa diam disana untuk beberapa saat. Tunggu.. manik?

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau ada disini.. tapi aku cukup terkejut kau menatap bibirku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Nagisa~." ujar Karma. Nagisa melompat saat mendengarnya. Matanya melebar dan tangannya dengan cepat menutup bibir dan hidungnya. Pipinya memerah.

"Karma-kun! Kau.. sejak kapan kau sadar?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap.

"Sejak kau memperhatikan wajahku seperti orang yang sangat ingin melahapku." Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa semakin salah tingkah.

"A.. kalau begitu, aku akan keluar dari sini. Maksudku kau sudah sadar dan sehat. Jadi..-"

"Jadi, kau akan tetap disini." Karma menarik tangan Nagisa dan memeluknya. Membuat Nagisa terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Karma.

"Karma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya panic.

"Hmm? aku memelukmu. Itu saja." Jawab Karma.

"A-aku tau! Maksudku, kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!" protes Nagisa.

"Hee~.. kukira ini hal yang biasa dibandingkan dengan yang kita lakukan kemarin lusa.." jawab Karma. Nagisa merasa ia ingin melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul rambut merah itu.

"Karma-kun.. bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Tanya Nagisa pelan.

"Ya.. sudah. Mereka hanya melihat kan?" Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Karma. Kemudian Nagisa melemaskan tubuhnya dan menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh dibawahnya.

"Hm? Kau menyerah?" Tanya Karma.

"Tidak. aku juga tidak perlu menyerah. Kita tidak sedang berlomba atau apa, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tak membalas perkataan Nagisa. kemudian keduanya terperangkap dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Ne.. Karma-kun.." Panggil Nagisa.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tentang?"

"Yang kau katakana kemarin lusa." Karma menatap surai biru didekapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya dalam helaan nafas.

"Um. Aku sangat serius."

"Meskipun kau tau aku bukan..wanita tulen?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Nagisa. membuat tubuh mereka terpisah. Nagisa duduk ditepi kasur sementara Karma nampak memijat tengkuknya.

"Aku tak melupakan hal itu, Nagisa. dan sampai sekarang ternyata hasilnya sama saja." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menunduk.

"Jadi.. apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita sekarang berada ditahap lebih dari sebuah pertemanan?" Tanya Nagisa lirih. Karma menatap kepala yang menunduk itu sejenak.

"Nagisa.. aku mungkin tak pernah mengatakan hal itu. bukan karena aku tak ingin memperjelas semuanya. Hanya saja.." Nagisa menoleh kearah Karma. Mata mereka bersibobok.

"Hanya saja aku masih melihatnya. Sebersit keraguan dimatamu. Aku tau kau memikirkan semuanya, dari sudut pandang manapun. Dan aku mencintaimu. Apapun wujudmu. Jadi.. aku tak ingin memaksamu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa Karma bangkit dan menepuk kepala Nagisa sambil lalu. Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam saat ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Dan ketika ia menoleh, sosok Akabane Karma sudah tak ada disana.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Irina Jelavich merubah arah pandangnya saat ia menangkap surai merah khas kesayangannya- dia seorang guru. Jadi, dia menyayangi muridnya.- nampak keluar dari penginapan. Kemudian setelah berpamitan pada pria-pria tak kuat iman itu, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Akabane Karma.

"Hei..hei.. kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Karma menoleh.

"Are? Jarang sekali kau menyapaku, Bitch sensei.." Ucap Karma. Irina merasa alisnya berkedut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan Nagisa tentu saja. Apalagi diujian ini yang paling penting adalah kemenangan kalian." Jawabnya. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Kau sudah lihat latihan kami. Jadi kau pasti tau hasilnya." Jawab Karma.

"Hmp.. dasar bocah! Kau kira aku tak mengerti kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini? kuingatkan kau,bocah.. sesepele apapun bebanmu, itu bisa mempengaruhi penampilanmu nanti. Setidaknya kau ceritakan kepada siapapun yang kau percaya. Ah sou! Kau bisa cerita padaku atau Nagisa kan?" nasehat Bitch sensei. Karma menatap gurunya datar.

"Wah.. aku baru mendengarmu mengatakan kalimat yang berguna dan tidak mengandung unsur mesum, Bitch sensei." Jawab Karma. Irina bersumpah dia akan memberi Karma hukuman saat itu juga jika bukan karena tepukan tentakel kuning itu hinggap diwajahnya.

"Oh, Jadi kau ada masalah, Karma-kun? Fufufufu~ kau bisa percayakan pada sensei jika kau tak percaya pada Irina sensei.." Tawar Koro sensei.

 _"Kenapa guru-guru ini sensitive sekali? Dan kenapa pula gurita ini tau pembicaraanku dengan Bitch sensei?"_ kedua gurunya menatap Karma sambil menunggu jawaban dari Karma. Karma membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sweatdrop.

"Tidak usah saja.. aku rasa aku bisa..WUAAAH." Karma tak menyadari seringai lebar dari kedua guru dibelakangnya. Dalam sekejap ia tertarik dan mengelana dalam kecepatan Koro sensei. Berputar-putar diatas perkemahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Koro sensei?" Tanya Karma dengan nada mengancam. Disebelahnya, Irina sensei melipat tangannya.

"Hm.. jadi ayo kita mulai sesi konsultasi ini." Ujarnya. Karma tertawa datar. Jadi serius dia harus berkonsultasi dengan kedua sensei paling abnormal ini?

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Yukiko Kanzaki kembali melirik surai biru disebelahnya. Saat ini dia dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya sedang berkumpul di restoran untuk makan siang. Beberapa menit ini mereka nampak asyik membicarakan pasangan meluncur masing-masing. Mulai dari Nakamura yang memamerkan tattoo hena yang dibuat Sugaya ( "dia bilang ini akan menambah point plus untuk penampilan") sampai Ritsu palsu yang bingung karena okajima nampak tak bersemangat sama sekali. Dan selama itu, Kanzaki sudah beberapa kali mendapati Nagisa nampak memikirkan sesuatu dan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa saat menikmati kefrustasian Nagisa, Kanzaki akhirnya memilih untuk bertindak. Ia menepuk lengan Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh.

"Ano.. Nagisa, aku ingin membeli minuman. Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Kanzaki. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya pamit kepada teman-temannya. Kanzaki dan Nagisa berjalan beriringan sambil berceloteh. Sampai akhirnya ketika keduanya sudah sampai didepan mesin penjual jus kaleng dan sudah mendapatkan jusnya, Kanzaki tersenyum lembut kearah Nagisa.

"Hei, Nagisa.. sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau beratkan." Ujar Kanzaki. Nagisa nampak terkejut lalu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Jawab Nagisa. Kanzaki tersenyum.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau. Yah, aku tidak berjanji bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalahmu sih, tapi setidaknya dengan bercerita hatimu akan sedikit tenang." Jawab Kanzaki sembari membuka kaleng jusnya. Nagisa menatap putri cantik itu.

"Hei, Kanzaki-san.. jika seandainya kau ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang cantik dan suatu hari kecantikanmu harus berganti dengan wajah buruk rupa, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Nagisa. Kanzaki menoleh dan diam sejenak.

"Hmm.. pastinya semua wanita yang mengalami hal itu akan tak suka dengan keadaan semacam itu, Nagisa." Nagisa mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ketika dalam keadaan wajah buruk rupa, kau menemukan sesuatu yang amat berharga. Yang mungkin tak bisa kau dapat jika kau berwajah cantik. Sementara itu, kau juga menemukan cara agar kau kembali menjadi cantik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagisa. Kanzaki nampak berfikir.

"Nagisa, jika ini masalah pria.. kurasa buruk rupa juga tak masalah. Mungkin saja itu hadiah dari tuhan atas kesabaran kita."

"Jadi yang kau pilih?" Tanya Nagisa. Kanzaki masih tersenyum.

"Pria mau menatap karena outer beauty, lalu akan menetap karena inner beauty- Lex dePraxis." Nagisa menoleh.

"Sesederhana itu, Nagisa. hati manusia dan mata manusia. Mata akan secara otomatis menatap sesuatu yang indah. Tapi jika hati tak memiliki kecocokan, maka kita tak akan menetap disana. Kau.. mengerti?" ujar Kanzaki. Nagisa tertegun. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Um.. terimakasih, Kanzaki-san." Jawab Nagisa. kemudian keduanya kembali berjalan menuju kamar inap. Hanya saja kali ini Nagisa terlihat lebih ceria. Akhirnya setelah percakapan singkat itu, Nagisa tau apa pilihannya. Dan ia bertekad untuk memberitahu Koro sensei setelah ujian nanti. Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Koro sensei tentang antidote yang sudah ada itu.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Huft.. akhirnya bisa update juga ^^. Maafkan saya yang telat sebulan buat apdet :D saya abis traveling dan terjebak di pulau tak bersinyal u.u**

 **Nah, nah.. disini saya kekurangan ide. Hehehe.. ampuni hamba..**

 **Frwt: iya akhirnya * sodorin tisu* nggak dong.. kan Cuma saya yang lihat. Huahahahaha*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Dinxchan: IYA AKHIRNYAA*lompat lompat* hmm.. tuh Nagisa bingung. Dia kan cewek jejadian soalnya*dilempar. Hmm.. ga akan lama kayanya. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagilah. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Raina Awasari: fufufu~seneng banget dikasih kissu*eh. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Denia: ah iya! Kok baru sadar ya?*dibakar* iyaa semoga saya bisa menghibur.. terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Minna4869: ok terimakasih sudah menunggu :D**

 **Hani A.K:iya mereka pada ngaku XD.**

 **Hikariwhite95: itu tujuan hidupnya si Karma. Si Karma emang gitu *lah. Bingung ya? Saya juga XD. Ntarlah dijelasin di chapter depan :3 terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Kawaii Neko: wkwkwk memang kissunya ditunggu banget XD. Terimakasih sudah mampir :D**

 **ParkYuu: Karma suka tantangan. Jadi ga apa lah langsung nyosor cium anak orang XD. Iya.. maaf ya nunggu lama.. kemarin ga dapet sinyal sama sekali nih mau update. Terus juga pindah sana-sini jadi bingung mau ngetiknya cerita ini gimana :'D terimakasih banyak sudah menunggu ^^/**

 **Dragiovianwerewolf: ok! Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **: wkwkwk apa itu polos polos kamvret te? Saya polos XD*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Mia2711: iya terimakasih dukungannya*tebar bunga*terharu*. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^/**

 **Dan untuk semua yang udah rela menunggu, yang review, yang follow, yang favorit, yang kirim surat cinta maupun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 19**

Siang berjalan lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Kini para murid nampak mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kebutuhannya. Seperti pasangan Sugaya-Nakamura yang sibuk menambahkan hena dilengannya. Maehara dan Okano yang nampak asyik mendiskusikan gerakan-gerakan karangan mereka berdua, sampai Ritsu palsu yang menyingkap semua taplak meja hanya untuk menemukan Okajima. Nagisa sendiri hanya duduk diam didalam kamarnya. Berkata bahwa ia akan menyusul kepada teman-temannya dan mencoba menenangkan diri ternyata tak semudah itu. Nagisa masih gelisah. Dia akan membuat keputusan terbesarnya hari itu. dan dia harus menjawab dua pertanyaan dari dua orang yang paling berharga baginya: Koro sensei dan Akabane Karma.

"Hhh.. semoga keputusanku benar.." Gumam Nagisa. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya saat mendengar peluit berbunyi nyaring. Bagaimanapun, dia harus focus saat ini. dia tak ingin mempermalukan nama kelas E. dan juga.. Karma.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma mengenakan kostumnya dan menghela nafas. Kemudian manik pucatnya melirik tajam kearah dua makhluk yang nampak berbinar disudut sana

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus mengenakan kostum ini?" Tanya Karma. Bitch sensei dan Koro sensei menatap anak didik mereka dengan wajah berbinar. Kemudian tanpa peringatan mereka melompat dan memeluk Karma.

"Kau tampan sekali, Bocah!" Pekik Bitch sensei.

"Bohohoho.. sensei terharu sekali.. kau sudah seperti mempelai pria saat ini, Karma-kun.." Karma merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Pusing. Kenapa pula hanya dia yang didandani dua mkhluk aneh ini? setelan jas putih untuk bermain ski? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Oh, tak perlu pusing. Lagipula ini juga untuk ajang santai. Jadi banyak kostum yang akan dipakai oleh murid-murid kelas A juga. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Bitch sensei mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hhh.. baiklah.. nah, kalau begitu bisa aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Karma.

"Oh.. tunggu.. tunggu.. Hei, Gurita! Cepat ambil fotonya!" Bitch sensei memerintah. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, Karma sudah berfoto dengan kedua senseinya.

"Nah, sekarang duduk disini dan tunggu." ujar Koro sensei.

"Huh? Apa yang harus kutunggu?" Tanya Karma bingung.

"Oh, tentu saja mempelai wanita!" Jawab Bitch sensei. Karma tertawa datar. Baiklah.. dia bahkan masih SMP. Kenapa pula dengan drama pernikahan ini?

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Ujian dimulai. Jelas sekali para juri juga ingin mencari kesenangan dengan menjodohkan beberapa murid atau hanya sekedar mencari bahan lelucon dengan syarat kostum yang ditetapkan. Sampai empat sesi, sejauh ini pasangan Maehara-Okano masih memegang nilai tertinggi. Jelas saja para juri terpukau dengan kelihaian Okano dan bagaimana cara Maehara mengimbanginya. Yang mereka tak tau, setelah pertunjukan, Maehara berkali-kali mendapat omelan dan pukulan dari Okano Hinata ( "Itu tadi pelecehan!") dan memasuki sesi kelima, semua mata terpana. Didepan mereka, Asano Gakushuu menggandeng seorang gadis cantik memasuki arena. Tak ada yang tak setuju bahwa keduanya terlihat cocok. ( "Sayang Asano jatuh cinta pada Nagisa."- pikir kelas 3-E) kemudian saat lagu diputar, asano memulai aksinya. Keduanya meluncur layaknya air terjun. Seirama dan saling mengimbangi. Setelah sampai di garis finish, para juri mulai menuliskan angkanya. Nilai yang Nyaris sempurna. Nyaris? Ya, salah satu juri selalu memberikan nilai rendah entah kenapa. Dan penampilan Asano mendapat nilai 85. Oh, ayolah.. itu nilai tertinggi yang pernah nenek berkacamata itu berikan!

"Karma-kun! Sebentar lagi giliranmu!" Bisik Nakamura. Karma meliriknya sekilas. Dia tau. Yang jadi masalah, dimana Nagisa?

"Jadi, dimana Nagisa?" Karma bertanya. Nakamura tertawa iblis.

"Kau naik saja keatas. Dia sudah menunggumu disana." Jawab Nakamura. Karma melirik sebal kearah Nakamura. tapi tak urung dia melangkah juga. Karma jadi berfikir kostum apa yang dikenakan Nagisa? setelah berjlan sekitar tiga menit, Karma sampai juga ditempat meluncurnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Jadi, dimana dia?

"Ng.. Karma-kun?" Karma menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang ia kenal. Karma terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap gadis didepannya.

 _"ah.. benar juga. Jika aku mempelai pria, dia pasti jadi mempelai wanitanya, kan?"_ pikir Karma. Kemudian matanya melihat dua benda menyembul dibalik pos. Bitch sensei dan koro sensei sedang mengintai keduanya dengan tatapan berminat. Karma sendiri berusaha untuk tidak memeluk Nagisa saat itu juga. Bagaimanapun gaun putih yang melilit tubuhnya terasa sangat pas dan lekat dimatanya.

"Ah, benar juga.. Koro sensei memberikan ini tadi. Dia bilang itu untukmu." Ujar Nagisa. Karma menerima kertas yang dilipat asal itu dan membukanya. Setelah membaca isinya beberapa saat, Karma menyeringai. Kali ini ia harus setuju dengan ide guru guritanya itu.

"Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa. Nagisa tau Karma pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Karma menggeleng dan tersenyum manis.

"Ayo." Ajaknya. Nagisa menatap surai merah itu sejenak.

 _"Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini."_ Pikirnya.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _"Peserta selanjutnya, dari kelas 3-E Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa."_ Suara dari speaker terdengar nyaring. Asano yang tengah menegak minumannya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat.

 _"Jadi kalian memang berpasangan, hm?"_ Pikirnya. Kemudian suara lagu disekitar mereka berhenti. Lampu-lampu kecil menyala terang. Membaut beberapa murid bergumam kagum. Dan setelahnya, telinga Asano menangkap lantunan music yang taka sing ditelinganya. Ini..kemudian kepalanya menoleh cepat saat orang-orang disekitarnya menunjuk keatas sana. Ia tercenung. Diatas sana, ditempat meluncur, Shiota Nagisa dengan tudung pernikahannya dan gaun putih yang anggun nampak bersinar oleh cahaya gemerlap lampu. Asano diam disana beberapa saat. Wajah malu-malu Nagisa lengkap dengan semburat merah merona dan gaun indah itu. Asano yakin Tuhan baru saja membatasi kemampuan bernafasnya. Lalu suara teriakan lainnya muncul. nampak seseorang berjas putih tersenyum dan meraih jemari Nagisa. Nagisa menoleh malu dan tersenyum kecil. Akabane Karma tersenyum dan membuka tudung itu. Asano terdiam. Konsep ini..

 _Pernikahan._

Diseberang sana, para murid kelas 3-E tersenyum jahil ala Koro sensei kearah Asano. Mereka puas dengan ekspresi yang didapat. Bahkan Nakamura Riosudah mengambil beberapa foto. Diatas sana, Karma memasukkan sebuah cincin kejari Nagisa.

"Ugh.. kenapa harus selengkap ini?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum santai.

"Bersyukurlah karena rencana awla gagal. Kau bahkan tak akan bisa membayangkan koro sensei akan muncul disini sebagai pendetanya kan?" Tanya Karma "Giliranmu." Karma menyodorkan cincinnya. Nagisa menerima cincin mainan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Hmm.. itu hal yang paling buruk kurasa. Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Koro sensei mengatur ini semua." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Hhh.. jadi, mau meluncur sekarang, Is-tri-ku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa membuang mukanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Hahaha… kau tak perlu seperti itu, Nagisa.. lihat aku." Karma memegang bahu Nagisa dan memutar kepalanya. Menatap dalam manik biru Nagisa.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi diakhir. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Karma. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Nagisa. Nagisa terperangah. Karma melakukannya didepan semua orang? Tapi entah kenapa perlakuan lembut itu membuat hati Nagisa hangat. Dan tubuhnya sudah tak lagi tegang.

"Kalau begitu ayo.." ajak Karma. Nagisa tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Nagisa tau ia tak perlu khawatir. Selama Karma ada bersamanya. Mereka menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk. Nagisa meluncur lebih dulu. Diikuti Karma dibelakangnya. Para murid terperangah. Satu kata untuk apa yang mereka lihat didepan mereka. Indah. Itu semua terlihat indah. Karma tersenyum melihat surai biru Nagisa. kemudian ia teringat saat mereka berdua mengunjungi tempat ini dengan orang tua Karma. Sebuah cengiran jahil muncul dibibir Karma. Tepat ketika mereka hampir sampai di garis finish, Karma mempercepat luncurannya dan dengan tongkatnya menekan pelan lutut Nagisa. Nagisa terkesiap karena keseimbangannya hilang. Lalu dengan sigap, Karma menyelinapkan tangannya dibelakang lutut Nagisa dan menopang tubuh mungil itu. lalu keduanya sampai digaris finish dengan selamat dan.. mengesankan. Para murid berteriak nyaring. Koro sensei mulai memotret moment itu. Nagisa masih berada diatas kebingungannya. Sedangkan Karma tersenyum senang.

"Kau menikmati waktumu, Istriku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa membuang mukanya. Karma tertawa melihatnya. Di pinggir sana, Asano menggertakkan giginya. Papan nilai yang diangkat para juri menunjukkan angka yang jika dijumlahkan akan lebih besar dari skornya. Belum lagi Nagisa yang tak kunjung turun dari gendongan Karma. Tidak.. dia harus menang. Harus!

.

.

"Haaah~melelahkan sekali.." Gumam Maehara. Para murid tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan penginapan besar itu. mereka masih punya waktu sampai besok pagi sebelum tes kedua dimulai: Ice skating.

"A-ano.. Nakamura-san, aku tidak mungkin pergi keruang makan seperti ini!" Nagisa berusaha mengelak. Nakamura tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah.. aku yakin Karma masih belum mengganti kostumnya!" Pinta Nakamura. Nagisa menatapnya bingung. Apa hubungannya dengan Karma?

"Nakamura benar, Nagisa! lagipula kau terlihat cocok dengan itu!" Yada tersenyum. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Nah.. nah.. ayo kita pergi!"

"A-Nakamura-san! Tunggu! aku harus ganti baju dulu!" Protes Nagisa. Nakamura tak mendengarkan. Tangannya tetap menggeret Nagisa. setelah beberapa saat berdebat ditengah jalan serta beberapa tourist yang meminta waktu untuk berfoto sejenak dengan Nagisa, akhirnya mereka sampai juga diruang makan.

Nakamura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Ah, ketemu!

"Bitch sensei!" Teriak Nakamura. Bitch sensei menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Nagisa mengernyit bingung. Jadi dia memakai gaun ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Bitch sensei?

"Ah, ayo cepat kemari, Nakamura!" Panggil Bitch sensei.

"Ayo NAgisa!" Tarik Nakamura. Mereka melintasi meja-meja yang terisi penuh dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Hei.. kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Nagisa bingung. Nakamura tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, kita tidak akan makan ditempat penuh dan sesak seperti ini kan?" ujar Nakamura. Nagisa menatap temannya tak mengerti. Tapi Nakamura hanya memberikannya tatapan 'kau akan lihat nanti' sebagai jawabannya. Nagisa akhirnya memilih menurut dan melangkah disamping Nakamura. Mereka berjalan memasuki suatu ruangan dan Nagisa terperangah.

"A-apa ini, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Nagisa. Nakamura menoleh.

"Oh, kau tidak tau? Ini tempat kita makan mala mini." Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa menoleh.

"Aku tau. Tapi kenapa tatanannya semewah ini?" Tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Oh ayolah.. kita semua tengah bermain peran. Koro sensei mengatakan ini sebagai simulasi saat salah satu dari kita menikah nanti." Jawab Nakamura. Nagisa menatap Koro sensei sweatdrop.

 _"Jadi dia khawatir bahwa ia tak akan bisa menghadiri pernikahan murid-muridnya kelak, begitu kan?"_

"Nah.. nah.. Koro sensei! Nagisa sudah datang!" seru Nakamura.

"Oh, kau datang, Nagisa~. baguslah.. sekarang aku bisa memulainya.." Koro sensei meraih tangan Nagisa dan menariknya kearah pintu masuk. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Jadi kenapa semuanya duduk sedangkan dia berdiri di ambang pintu? Dan kenapa pula senseinya sekarang mengenakan jas dan kacamata?! Kemudian music mulai menggema disana. Koro sensei melangkah pelan. Nagisa otomatis mengikuti langkah sang guru. Kemudian matanya terpaku. Didepan sana, Akabane Karma berdiri menatap NAgisa dalam. Jadi..

"Tu-tunggu! sensei.. kenapa aku mempelainya?" Bisik Nagisa. Koro sensei tertawa nista.

"Karena kau yang siap dengan kostummu, Nagisa. saat melihatmu dan Karma tadi, sensei jadi berfikir.. apakah sensei kelak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian? Atau sensei justru akan mati sebelum itu terjadi? Hiks.. sensei jadi ingin mengadakan simulasi pernikahan.. hiks.." Koro sensei mulai dramatis. Nagisa menatap gurunya datar.

"Tapi itu jelas rencanamu sejak awal kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Koro sensei tersenyum.

"Hahh.. setidaknya aku tau seperti ini lah jika salah satu dari kalian menikah nanti. Kalian akan duduk dan tersenyum senang, dan.. ah.. ini indah.." ujar Koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum. Ia sedikit sedih mengingat mungkin saja senseinya sudah mati saat itu.

"Ne, sensei.. aku sudah memikirkan semuanya.. tentang antidote itu.." ucap Nagisa. Koro sensei menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku.. akan menjawabnya setelah makan malam." Koro sensei tersenyum bijak.

"Tentu saja. Sensei akan tetap diruangan ini nanti." Jawab koro sensei. Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok merah didepan sana yang tersenyum melihat Nagisa. Ya, mungkin senseinya benar. Kapan lagi Koro sensei menghadiri pernikahan muridnya? Dan Nagisa yakin hatinya juga senang. Setidaknya meskipun ini hanya pura-pura, Koro sensei hadir dipernikahannya.

.

.

Matahari belum juga muncul saat Nagisa membuka matanya. Nagisa bukannya tak bisa tidur. Tapi entah kenapa matanya justru terbuka lebar dan rasa kantuk meninggalkannya. Tak tersisa sedikitpun. Nagisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan dengan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Ia tak ingin membangunkan teman-temannya. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, ia berjalan pelan. Ia tak tau kemana harusnya dia pergi, tapi kakinya terus melangkah. Pikirannya lantas melayang pada tes kemarin sore. Ia tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Bagaimana Nagisa harus berusaha keras mengelak untuk mengenakan kostumnya – akhirnya dia kalah juga-, bagaimana ia melihat Karma dengan jas putih diatas hamparan salju, dan bagaimana Karma dengan pergerakan yang lembut membuka tudungnya dan menyematkan cincin di jarinya. Lalu hal itu terjadi dua kali dalam satu hari.. dua kali! Wajah Nagisa memanas mengingatnya. Sebagian dari dirinya berandai tinggi. Andai saja itu nyata!

"Hei, wajahmu memerah dan aku sangat yakin aku tak ingin pasangan meluncurku sakit nanti. Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?" Nagisa tersentak. Kemudian ia menoleh. Disana, Akabane Karma menatap Nagisa datar.

"Eh? Karma-kun.. kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Istriku~." Ujar Karma. Nagisa mendengus kesal. Karma tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia mengangkat kotak jusnya.

"Membeli jus. Aku haus." Jawabnya. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Nah, kau sendiri?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng.

"Taka da apa-apa. Maksudku, aku hanya tak bisa tidur." Jawab Nagisa.

"Hee~ jadi Istriku tak bisa tidur setelah upacara pernikahan? Mungkinkah harusnya aku menemanimu tadi malam? Biasanya seperti itu kan?" Goda Karma. Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Karma tertawa melihat ekspresi Nagisa.

"Ugh.. hentikan Karma-kun! Kau hanya akan membuat yang lainnya terbangun!" Bisik Nagisa panic.

"Oh, mereka terlalu lelap untuk itu." Jawab Karma. Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Hei, Nagisa." Panggil Karma. Nagisa menoleh. Ia melihat Karma tersenyum.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

.

.

"Karma-kun.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum misterius dan memberi isyarat agar Nagisa mengikutinya. Jalan yang mereka ambil cukup mendaki. Nagisa mengeratkan jaketnya. Suasana pagi di gunung bersalju? Itu jelas dingin!

"Nah, kita sampai!" Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengernyitkan matanya. Cahaya kuning mulai menyebar diufuk timur. Perlahan mentari menyembul malu diantara pegunungan. Nagisa secara otomatis tersenyum.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kita ketempat ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya, dia ingat.

"Hhh.. saat itu aku senang." Gumam Karma cukup keras. Nagisa menoleh. Cukup senang? Nagisa ingat Karma hampir mati kedinginan kala itu!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Kita melihat diamond dust saat itu kan?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Dan menurut legenda yang ada, kalau kita melihat diamond dust bersama orang yang dicintai, maka cinta itu akan bertahan selamanya." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengerjap sejenak lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak percaya ini. kau type orang yang percaya dengan legenda ya?"

"Yah.. percaya sepenuhnya juga tidak. hanya saja kadang kepercayaan manusia itu berujung kenyataan loh. Terlepas itu dari sebuah legenda atau bukan. Dan.. entah kenapa aku ingin percaya. Legenda diamond dust, aku ingin percaya." Ujar Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian Karma menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

DEG

Tuhan.. kenapa pemandangan didepan Nagisa begitu indah? Didepannya, Akabane Karma tersenyum lembut. Tatapan mata emas itu masuk jauh kedalam alam Nagisa. dan terpaan sinar mentari pagi membuat semuanya menakjubkan. Nagisa sudah tak tau lagi. Otaknya menolak untuk berfikir. Menolak untuk memberikan peringatan apapun. Bahkan saat bibir Karma menyentuh bibirnya hangat.

.

.

Bitch sensei menatap Karma dan Nagisa bergantian. Sebentar lagi giliran mereka. Setelah semua murid berhasil meluncur – sejauh ini, pasangan Isogai dan Megu memegang nilai tertinggi- sebentar lagi giliran keduanya.

"Kalian sudah berhasil memenangkan pertarungan kemarin. Dan sekarang, adalah penentuannya." Ucap Bitch sensei. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Tapi bukankah kalau kita kalah pun hasilnya akan sama saja? Maksudku, kita seri kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Bitch sensei menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak tau kalau permainan ice skating berpasangan itu lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan ski? Apalagi khusus kalian berdua, si Asano Gakushuu itu meminta jurinya juri yang berbeda. Jelas yang dinilai bukan hanya aspek dan point yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Mereka seorang pro. Yang mereka nilai bukan hanya ketepatan dan kelincahan gerakan. Mereka mau lebih dari itu. kalian paham?" Kedua murid itu mengangguk. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Nah, kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian. Aku akan melihat persiapan lainnya." Pamit Bitch sensei sambil mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa dan Karma melihat kepergian guru pirangnya dengan tatapan ' dia merencanakan sesuatu'

"Jadi.. kita hanya tinggal menunggu giliran saja?" Gumam Karma. Ia mulai bermain-main di kolam es yang masih sepi itu. kolam khusus yang dipesan Asano Gakushuu untuk pertarungan keduanya. Nagisa meluncur dibelakang Karma. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Tadi pagi semua terulang. Ciuman itu..

"Oi Nagisa."

"Eh? A-Ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma sudah berhenti meluncur.

"Sebelum kita memulai perlombaan ini.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dan maafkan aku karena sepertinya kau tak akan punya waktu banyak."

"Eh?"

.  
.

Asano Gakushuu benar-benar gila! Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran para murid bahkan para sensei kelas 3-E. bagaimana tidak? dia menggandeng peseluncur terkenal yang cantik jelita dan berhasil mengimbanginya dengan sempurna. Nagisa yakin ia berdecak kagum saat Asano dan pasangannya melakukan satu gerakan sulit yang pernah ia lihat di video yang disodorkan Bitch sensei tempo hari. Kemudian ia merasa tepukan dibahunya. Bitch sensei tersenyum.

"Kau lihat betapa hebatnya dia kan?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"dank au tau apa yang kurang dari mereka?" Tanya Bitch sensei lagi. Nagisa terdiam. Ya, jelas ada sesuatu yang kurang dari keduanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um."

"Nah, kalau kau tau, setidaknya kejar point yang tak mereka dapatkan itu, Nagisa." ujar Bitch sensei. Nagisa mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Asano menghentikan gerakannya dengan tangan menggandeng sang wanita. Kemudian keduanya mengangguk sopan. Nagisa menghela nafas. Ini gilirannya! Ia meluncur pelan menuju tempat mulainya. Karma sudah berdiri disana dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau tak perlu gugup. Kau sudah terlihat seperti ratu disini." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar. Ia tau maksud putih selutut dengan balutan kain kaca berujung biru dibagian roknya serta rambut tergerai menyamping berwarna biru jelas membuat Nagisa sangat cocok berada ditempat itu. Karma menyentuh tangan Nagisa dan tersenyum. Nagisa balas tersenyum. Ia tau, ia hanya perlu menatap Karma. Ya, kali ini lebih dalam lagi. Dan musikpun dinyalakan. Dengan gerakan lembut keduanya mulai meluncur. Ini seperti melihat es dan api yang berjalan beriringan. Terlihat berbahaya namun penuh tantangan. Dingin namun hangat. Belum lagi…

 _"a-apa itu?"_

 _"Ekspresi Nagisa… se-sempurna!"_ para murid lelaki mengagumi. Bitch sensei tersenyum. Ya, Nagisa bagaikan es yang menantang api untuk melahapnya. Sedangkan Karma bagaikan api yang menerima tantangan untuk melahapnya namun menikmatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Sempurna! Bagaimana keduanya saling bertatapan dan bagaimana tubuh keduanya saling merespon.. para juri tak melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun. Terhipnotis dengan atmosfer yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tak ada suara, hening.. dan saat lagu sudah mencapai puncaknya, Nagisa berputar anggun sedangkan Karma menerima tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Keduanya terengah. Menatap satu sama lain.

"Hh..hh.. kita.. berhasil?" Tanya Nagisa dalam gumaman kecil. Karma tersenyum lembut. Nagisa ingat. Saat ia meluncur ia mengingat semua yang dikatakan Karma sebelumnya. Tentang Asano yang menyukainya. Tentang untuk apa sebenarnya pertandingan ini. siapa yang dipertaruhkan disini, sampai permintaan maaf dari Karma bahwa ia sudah menjadikan Nagisa bahan untuk bertaruh semcam itu. tapi Nagisa ingin berterimakasih untuk itu. Karena hal itu, Nagisa bisa meluncur sesempurna itu. karena ia tak ingin.. Karma menjauh darinya.

"Um. Kau hebat Nagi-" kemudian manik pucat itu melebar. Bagaikan api yang menyentuh balok es. Karma yakin perasaannya membuncah bagai uap es. Tentu saja.. Nagisa mencium bibirnya.. itu hanya ada satu arti kan?

"Nagisa?" Karma memanggilnya saat Nagisa menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu." Ujarnya. Karma tertegun. Nagisa mencintainya. Benar kan? Karma memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Terimakasih, Nagisa."

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari semua itu terjadi didepan para juri dan teman-temannya. Nagisa langsung menjauh dari Karma sedangkan Karma menyeringai lebar. Para juri mengangkat point semmpurna untuk keduanya. Asano menatap keduanya datar. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Karma hanya menatap kepergian rivalnya itu datar. Kemudian keduanya sudah diserbu oleh para murid kelas 3-E. Mereka senang sekaligus.. inginmelakukan sesuatu atas apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Nagisa sendiri sudah pucat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Nakamura Rio tersenyum. Ingatannya kembali pada saat perjalanan menuju tempat itu.

 _"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi jika kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima perubahan status ini, bagaimana jika kau menciumnya setelah kau selesai meluncur?"_

 _"A-apa itu?"_

 _"Apa? Adil kan jika mata dibalas mata!"_

"Hhh.. tak kusangka dia serius menanggapi _Advice_ dariku." Gumamnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan murid kelas 3-E.

 **-TBC**

 **Hyaaah.. chapter ini butuh perjuangan. Fufufufu.. rasanya pengen jadi Nagisa*eh**

 **Jadi Bitch sensei ama koro sensei juga ga apa. KYAAAA/nak**

 **Ah ya, sebelumnya Amaya mau kasih pengumuman. Masih ada satu bab lagi dari cerita ini. dan.. sedihnya, sebentar lagi amaya mau balik ke tempat tak bersinyal kemarin *pundung.**

 **Jadi, untuk update semua fic mungkin akan terlambat lagi. Kecuali Amaya nemuin orang yang bisa bantuin pegang akun Amaya dan bisa bantuin aplod, mungkin ga akan lama updatenya. Jadi doakan saya ya ^^/**

 **Review:**

 **Minna4869: iya belum. Dia masih bingung.. dia kan laki aselinya XD terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Aeon zealot Lucifer: hahahaha nasib karma ga punya temen curhat. Temen curhatnya yang ditaksir XD. Iya.. satu chapter lagi diprediksikannya. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **ParkYuu: hehehe maaf ya, pertandingannya ga sengit sengit amat. Saya terlalu focus ama perasaan Nagisa dan Karma*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Frwt: iyaaaa terimakasih semangatnya ^^**

 **Denia: aduh maaf.. maaf.. ini apdet ini apdet ^^ terimakasih sudah mampir**

 **Sasha Kakkoi-chan: Terimakasiiiih semoga menghibur ^^**

 **Hani AK: wkwkwkwk Nagisa butuh perjuangan yang mau balas. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^**

 **Raina Awasari: itu yang Nagisa katakana. Huahahahaha*plak. Terimakasih sudah mampir** **J**

 **Guest: Terimakasih banyak.. ok~ sudah dilanjut** **J**

 **Dan untuk semua yang udah Fav, Follow, Review dan PM, terimakasih banyak.. Love you..**

 **Jaa~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **By:**

 **Yuusei Matsui**

 **It's Time**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, Horor, Typo bertebaran dan mengandung racun tikus XD**

 **Chapter: 20**

Nagisa melenguh pelan saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Matanya membuka lalu otomatis memicing. Menghindari cahaya matahari yang memasuki area pupil birunya. Kemudian sebuah suara kecil dan sapuan di kakinya membuat Nagisa melihat kebawah.

"Sebastian?" Nagisa mengangkat kucing itu setelah sebelumnya ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian matanya melihat kearah pintu ketika hidungnya mencium bau segar dari shampoo yang ia tau pasti siapa pemiliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Karma-kun." Sapa Nagisa. Karma yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." Jawabnya. Kemudian keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Nagisa memainkan bulu-bulu kucing hitam yang kini mulai terlihat gemuk itu. Karma benar-benar tau bagaimana cara merawat kucing!

"Hmm.. Kau.. jadi pergi hari ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mendongak dan tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melihat kearah Sebastian di pangkuannya.

"Um." Jawabnya pelan. Karma memperhatikan surai biru itu. Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu. Sejak Nagisa mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Dan sudah seminggu ini Karma resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Shiota Nagisa.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin kutemani?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Tak perlu. Lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Hee~ tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuaku loh~." Goda Karma. Nagisa memerah mendengarnya.

"Kau tau? Salah satu alasanku menolak untuk mengajakmu adalah aku takut ayahku akan terkena serangan jantung jika tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal macam itu. Ayahku masih belum tau tentang perubahanku, Karma-kun." Jelas Nagisa. Karma tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan mendekat. Mengangkat wajah Nagisa dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa bisa melihat manik pucat itu berkilat khawatir. Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat orang. Dan Nagisa kini menjadi penonton ekslusivenya. Nagisa tersenyum dan membelai pipi Karma.

"Um. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji." Jawab Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan melepaskan dagu Nagisa.

"Hhh.. kalau kau bilang begitu, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Ucapnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kamar. Nagisa mengelus kucing hitam dipangkuannya dan tersenyum. Karma khawatir. Seorang Akabane Karma mengkhawatirkannya.

"Nagisa, sarapanmu sudah siap!" Suara teriakan dari bawah menyadarkan Nagisa. Dengan cepat ia berdiri.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar ibu?" Tanya Nagisa. Siang itu, ia tengah duduk di taman sambil menikmati _Fish and Chips_ bersama ayahnya. Sebenarnya ayahnya mengajak Nagisa untuk pergi memakan sushi kesukaannya. Hanya saja, Nagisa yang memang bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu merasa taman adalah pilihan tempat yang baik.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya banyak kemajuan pesat darinya." Jawab sang ayah. Nagisa tersenyum.

 _"Syukurlah."_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ayah Nagisa melirik putranya itu. Kemudian ia menepuk kepala biru mungil disampingnya. Nagisa menoleh dan menatap ayahnya heran.

"Kau sudah tak tinggal dengan ibumu. Dan kalaupun ibumu kembali nanti, ayah yakin dia tak akan keberatan jika kau memotong rambutmu. Jadi kenapa kau masih membiarkannya panjang seperti ini?" Tanya Ayahnya sambil memainkan kunciran di kepala Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ayah.. aku.. ada yang harus kuberitahukan kepadamu." Ucap Nagisa. Sang ayah hanya menoleh dan diam. Menunggu jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya. Nagisa nampak bergelut. Seakan ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya selama lima kali, Nagisa akhirnya menatap manik biru tua milik ayahnya.

"Ayah ingat saat aku masuk rumah sakit kemarin?" Tanya Nagisa. Sang ayah mengangguk.

"Ya. Saat kau terkena maag itu kan?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang terjadi. Maksudku, aku memang harus masuk rumah sakit karena maagku parah. Tapi… ada hal lain yang terjadi." Ucap Nagisa. sang ayah mengernyit heran. Hal lain?

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Ini semua terjadi karena.. kesalahanku. Saat itu aku meminum sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuminum." Nagisa menghentikan ucapannya. Berusaha berhati-hati untuk tidak membawa masalah teman-teman maupun gurunya keluar.

"Kau meminum apa? Sake?" Tanya ayahnya. Nagisa tertawa gugup.

"Bu-bukan. Tapi.. aku meminum sesuatu yang membuat.. genderku berubah." Jawaban Nagisa berhasil membuat sang ayah terdiam.

"Kau.. apa?"

"Aku… singkatnya, aku bukan laki-laki lagi, ayah." Jelas Nagisa. sang ayah kembali terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap iris anaknya dalam.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau sekarang.. bukan laki-laki. Kau wanita. Kau memiliki segala hal yang wanita miliki. Itu yang ingin kau katakana?" Tanya ayahnya. Nagisa mengangguk jengah. Ia tak tau apa yang dirasakan ayahnya. Kemudian tangan kekar itu memegang bahu Nagisa. membuat Nagisa harus menatap ayahnya.

"Jadi apa tak ada cara yang bisa membuat tubuhmu kembali?" Tanya ayahnya. Nagisa mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Ada. Guruku.. dia membuatkan penawar untukku."

"Dan kau tidak meminumnya?"

"Ng.." Nagisa menggeleng.

"Kau ingin seperti ini?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Kau ingin menjadi wanita dalam sisa hidupmu?"

Nagisa kembali mengangguk. Lama taka da balasan dari sang ayah sampai tangan lebar itu mengusap kepala Nagisa. Nagisa mendongak dan menemukan senyuman diwajah ayahnya.

"Ayah.."

"Kalau memang sudah keputusanmu, ayah bisa apa?" kemudiansang ayah terkekeh pelan.

"Ibumu pasti senang jika tau hal ini. apa aku harus memberitahunya?" Tanya ayahnya. Nagisa tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Kau.. kau tidak marah dengan keputusanku?" Tanya Nagisa. sang ayah menggeleng.

"Kau yang menjalankan hidupmu dan ini pilihanmu. Yang bisa ayah lakukan hanya menyemangatimu agar kau bisa mencapai apa yang kau tuju. Apalagi jika kau punya seseorang yang kau tuju, ayah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan?" Kemudian sang ayah tertawa kecil. Nagisa memerah mendengar kalimat ayahnya. _Seseorang yang dituju.. ya?_

"Mmm.. kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Setelah guru guritamu? Tidak, Nagisa.." Nagisa menoleh cepat. Matanya melebar.

"Bagaimana ayah tau tentang Koro sensei?" Tanya Nagisa. sang ayah tersenyum.

"Dia yang memanggil ayah untuk menghentikan ibumu, kau ingat? Dan lagi.. dia sempat datang beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memberikan sedikit saran pada ayah." Jawabnya.

"Saran?"

"Ya. Seperti bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat hidupmu lebih ringan, lebih bahagia. Semacam.. sebuah pencerahan untuk ayah. Sehingga ayah bisa memutuskan bahwa nasihatnya agar ayah kembali tinggal bersamamu dan ibumu itu adalah pilihan yang benar." Jawab sang ayah. Nagisa tertegun. Kemudian melihat kearah ayahnya. Mata birunya berlapis genangan air.

"Jadi.. ayah dan ibu.."

"Ya. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Dengan segala hal yang baru. Dengan ibumu yang sudah sehat dan.. dengan hidupmu sebagai anak perempuan kami, Nagisa." Jawab Sang ayah. Nagisa tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk ayahnya dan menangis disana. Sungguh, ia yakin ia bisa berbahagia sekarang.

..

..

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Nagisa berjalan ditengah-tengah koridor gedung sekolah itu. sebuah sekolah ternama tempatnya magang mulai hari itu. dalam perjalanannya, ia ingat semua hal yang terjadi didalam ruang guru.

 _"A-Asano-san… kau serius menempatkannya di kelas itu?" Seorang guru berkacamata menanyakan hal itu dengan mimic horror. Didepan Nagisa, Asano Gakuhou- mantan kepala sekolahnya- tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Ada apa? Kau ingin menggantikannya, Tachikawa sensei?" Tawar Asano Gakuhou. Sang wanita langsung menggeleng cepat. Nagisa hanya bisa menatap hal itu bingung._

 _"Tapi Asano-san.. kelas itu hanya mau menurut dengan ajaran anda. Dan menempatkan seorang mahasiswi disana? Itu akan jadi bencana besar untuknya!" Protes guru lainnya. Asano hanya tersenyum._

 _"Aku tau apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Aku yakin dia akan bisa menghadapinya. Karena aku mengenal siapa gurunya." Ucap Asano Gakuhou dengan mata menatap Nagisa dalam. Nagisa tersenyum gugup. Ia tidak menyangka kepala sekolahnya itu akan mempercayainya sedemikian rupa._

Dan sekarang Nagisa dalam perjalanan menuju kelas 3-5. Menurut beberapa guru, taka da seorang pun yang bisa mengatasi kelas itu kecuali asano-san. Nagisa tidak kaget mendengarnya. Mengingat bahwa Asano sensei dan Koro sensei memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam mengatasi murid-muridnya. Nagisa menghela nafas.

 _Tapi aku bukan keduanya!_

Kakinya berhenti dan kepalanya terangkat. Papan kelas bertuliskan angka 3 dan 5 itu nampak bergoyang sedikit. Nagisa menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, dia harus melakukannya. Seperti apa kata Asano sensei, Nagisa bukan orang biasa.

.

.

Karma melirik jam ditangannya. Ia sudah mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan ia bosan. Ia ingin bertemu Nagisa. tapi ia tau ia tak bisa. Nagisa sudah mengirim pesan bahwa Nagisa akan mengisi jam pelajaran setelah istirahat. Dan Karma yakin sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Yang berarti Karma tak akan bisa mengajak Nagisa 'membolos'.

"Arghh.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Erang Karma. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas. Wajahnya tersenyum iblis. Mungkin dia bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan dengan mengunjunginya? Dari informasi yang ia terima, Nagisa akan mengajar di kelas 3-5. Dan menurut Asano Gakushuu, itu adalah kelas mengerikan yang bisa membuat siapapun pengajarnya mengalami frustasi seumur hidup. Kecuali ayahnya.

 _"hmm… mungkin itu pilihan yang baik."_ Kemudian Karma meraih jasnya dan beranjak dari balik mejanya. Ia tau ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Tapi.. dia tetap Akabane Karma kan?

.

.

"A-ano… bel sudah berbunyi. Jadi silahkan duduk ditempat duduk kalian." Ucap Nagisa terbata. Kini ia dikelilingi oleh para siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan penampilan macam preman dan ruang kelas yang sungguh jauh dari kata kelas. Pandangan meremehkan didapat dari para siswi yang asyik ber haha hihi dengan alat make up ditangan mereka. Sebagian justru tak menganggap kehadiran Nagisa.

"Hee.. dia bilang bel sudah berbunyi.. ayo duduk anak-anak~." Ledek salah seorang diantara mereka. Berusaha menirukan cara bicara Nagisa. kemudian kelas riuh dengan gelak tawa. Nagisa hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mencoba bersabar. Kemudian sebuah pukulan dimeja membuat suasana hening. Seorang siswa berdiri menunjukkan kejangkungannya. Dengan tegap dia berjalan. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap rendah Nagisa. wajahnya menyiratkan kekejaman. Dan dari situ Nagisa tau bahwa orang ini mungkin adalah orang terkuat dikelas.

"Hei.. aku yakin kau sudah mendengar reputasi kami disekolah ini." Suaranya rendah dan berat. Nagisa bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari para murid perempuan.

"Uh-oh.. Takeyama mulai marah.. sebentar lagi pasti akan adapertunjukan seru!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Kemudian siswa itu menarik kerah baju Nagisa. diluar kelas, sosok Karma melihat hal itu dalam diam. Wajahnya menatap datar dengan senyuman santainya. Tapi siapapun tau bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu, Karma pasti akan turun tangan.

"Kau hanya akan melihat disini?" Karma menoleh untuk menemukan Asano Gakushuu berdiri disampingnya.

"Hee~ kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Karma. Gakushuu melirik tajam.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Gumamnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap oemandangan dimana Nagisa diteriaki oleh murid lelaki itu.

"Kau yakin tak akan menolongnya?" Tanya Gakushuu. Karma menghela nafas.

"Tidak~. aku tau Nagisa bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Karma santai. Gakushuu mengernyit. Dilihat darimanapun, jelas Nagisa sedang tidak diuntungkan.

"Kau yakin sekali." Jawab Gakushuu. Karma tersenyum.

"Kau lihat saja disini." Jawab Karma singkat. Sedangkan didalam sana, Nagisa masih sibuk mendengarkan cemoohan dari para murid disekitarnya.

"Kau sepertinya tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan." Suara berat Takeyama terdengar. Membuat seisi kelas sepi seketika. Kemudian ia mengangkat kembali kerah baju Nagisa.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari kelas ini. atau.. kau akan kubunuh." Ancamnya. Sesuatu dalam kepala Nagisa berdenting. Sebuah perasaan aneh mengalir didalam dirinya. Seketika gambaran sosok gurita kuning yang tersenyum, sabetan pisau dan tembakan bb, juga teriakan komando dan latihan itu terngiang dikepalanya.

 _Bunuh?_

 _Bunuh ya?_

Bibir Nagisa tersenyum. Kemudian dengan cepat tangan Nagisa melepaskan buku absen ditangannya dan ..

CLAP.

Bocah Takeyama itu terdiam. Matanya membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Seisi kelas hanya bisa diam. Nagisa menyelinapkan tubuh mungilnya dan dengan erat ia menahan leher Takeyama. Satu jarinya menekan pembuluh darahnya. Matanya berkilat dingin berbahaya. Seisi kelas hanya bisa ternganga. Sebagian bergidik ngeri. Diluar kelas, Gakushuu melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Karma tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Nagisa sendiri berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian meraih sebuah kursi. Mendudukkan Takeyama dan tersenyum ringan seakan ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Boleh saja kalau kalian ingin membunuhku." Ucap Nagisa dengan senyuman riang. Para murid mengedipkan matanya. Nagisa meraih buku absennya dan berbalik.

"Lakukanlah sebelum kelulusan kalian." Lanjutnya. Nagisa berjalan kedepan kelas dan tersenyum.

"silahkan duduk. Kelas akan dimulai." Ucap Nagisa ramah. Dan tanpa disuruh lagi, seisi kelas langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

.

.

Kelas baru saja selesai. Nagisa merapikan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei, sensei!" Suara ringan itu terdengar. Nagisa menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.

"Karma!"

"Ck..ck..ck.. kau harusnya tidak menyapaku tanpa embel-embel, tunanganku~." Ujar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangkat bahunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Video Nagisa mengajar dengan cepat terputar.

"Kau merekamnya?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Ritsu." Jawab Karma santai. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengernyit.

"Aku ingin menemui tunanganku. Tidak boleh?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar.

"Kita belum bertunangan, Karma." Koreksi Nagisa. Karma kembali mengangkat bahunya.

"Jujur saja itu sedikit menyakitkan." Ucap Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia merasa tangannya ditarik.

"Karma? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.

"Mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Karma.

.

.

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Karma memang bilang akan mengantarnya pulang. tapi dia tak ingat kalau karma berkata bahwa ia akan singgah ditempatnya. Dan sekarang, Karma sendiri tengah asyik berbincang dan berdebat seru dengan ayahnya.

"Nagisa, kau bisa menumpahkan tehnya." Suara lembut ibunya membuat Nagisa tersadar.

"Ah, maafkan aku bu. Aku hanya.. tidak konsentrasi." Jawab Nagisa. Hiromi tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mendorong Nagisa.

"Lebih baik kita bergabung saja dengan mereka daripada kau penasaran seperti itu." Ujar Hiromi. Nagisa tertawa kecil. Kini keempat manusia itu duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan berbagai macam pembicaraan yang mengalir apa adanya. Sampai akhirnya jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali." Ujar Karma. Ayah Nagisa nampak seidkit kecewa mendengarnya. Namun ia tersenyum.

"Ya. Besok masih harus bekerja kan?" Tanyanya. Karma tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. Terkadang Nagisa takjub dengan sikap Karma yang sesopan itu pada ayahnya. Hubungan Karma dan ibunya juga sudah membaik.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Tapi.. ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan terlebih dahulu." Ucapan Karma membuat ketiga kepala shiota itu menoleh. Apa? Karma nampak mengatur sikap tubuhnya kemudian ia menunduk. Tubuhnya membungkuk.

"Shiota-san.. izinkan aku menikahi Nagisa." Ucapnya lancar. Nagisa terperangah. Kedua orang tuanya terdiam. Sebentar! Apa yang Karma lakukan? Nagisa tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka. Jujur saja taka da yang menyangka Karma akan mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Terlebih Nagisa tak bisa melihat kegugupan. Kemudian Karma mengangkat badannya. Nagisa tertegun. Ia memang tak melihat kegugupan disana. Tapi sorot mata itu penuh dengan kesungguhan. Ayah Nagisa yang pertama kali bereaksi. Berdehem pelan dan meraih cangkir teh. Ia menyeruput sedikit lalu menatap Karma.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… kufikir sekarang waktu yang tepat. Dan.. aku yakin meskipun aku belum cukup mapan dengan hasil kerjaku sendiri, aku bisa dan mampu membuat Nagisa bahagia." Jawab Karma. Sang ayah tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan." Ujarnya. " Maksudku, kenapa kau baru meminta izin sekarang?"

"Eh?" Hiromi dan suaminya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tau, Karma-kun.. kami berdua sempat khawatir kalau-kalau kau sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis mana. Dan kami jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki menantu dari keluarga Akabane ini." Jawab Hiromi. Ayah Nagisa terkekeh. Karma nampak melebarkan matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"jadi, kalian merestuiku?" Tanya Karma.

"Restu dari kami tidak penting. Yang penting adalah.." kedua orang tua itu menoleh kearah Nagisa yang masih terdiam. Kemudian tanpa kata Nagisa berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang itu menuju pintu keluar. Karma yang melihat itu memohon diri dan dengan cepat mengejar Nagisa.

.

.

Nagisa tak mengucapkan satu katapun. Mereka berjalan dalam hening menuju tempat Karma memarkir mobilnya. Tepat didepan pintu mobil, Nagisa berhenti. Masih memunggungi Karma, bibir mungilnya berucap pelan;

"Karma.."

"Hm?" Jawab Karma. Nagisa dengan cepat menoleh. Wajahnya merah padam. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!" Teriak Nagisa. Karma mengerjap kemudian tertawa.

"Hei.. hei.. kau tak perlu semalu itu. harusnya justru aku yang malu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku malu! Kau melamarku seenaknya tanpa memberitahuku sedikitpun tentang rencanamu."

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawaban Karma membuat Nagisa terdiam. Eh?

"Aku juga tidak tau. Akau tak punya rencana apapun. Sampai akhirnya saat aku mengatakannya, aku baru sadar bahwa aku melamarmu. Hehehe." Karma terkekeh. Nagisa menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau bahkan tak punya rencana sejak awal. Bagaimana aku tau kau sedang mempermainkanku atau..-"

"Nagisa~" Nagisa berjengit saat menyadari posisinya. Ia terjepit antara tubuh Karma dan mobil mahal Karma.

"Kau salah kalau kau bilang aku tak punya rencana menikahimu.." bisik Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

"Kau ingat buku catatan itu? buku yang tak pernah kuberikan padamu saat kau sakit dulu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengernyit. Buku? Sakit? Ah!

"Nah, wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau ingat. Buku itu, buku yang harusnya diberikan isogai padamu. Kau pernah membacanya tanpa izin. Kau ingat?"

"Ugh.. itu buku untukku. Jadi aku tak butuh izin darimu." Kilah Nagisa. karma tak mempedulikannya.

"Kau ingat salah satu tulisan didalamnya? Dimana disetiap akhir point ada namamu disana?" tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian Karma mengecup dahinya.

"Kalau kau tau, itu semua adalah rencana hidupku. Dan kenapa namamu ada dalam setiap point itu adalah.. karena aku ingin melakukan semuanya denganmu. denganmu disetiap kehidupanku. Semua visi dan misi hidupku kuatur dengan dirimu didalamnya, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap manik pucat itu. lantas ia tersenyum.

"Karma…" Nagisa mengubur kepalanya di dada Karma. Karma hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya dikepala Nagisa. cukup seperti ini. cukup Nagisa yang Karma miliki. Karma tak akan keberatan jika dunia mengambil segalanya. Cukup Nagisa berada dalam jangkauannya dan Karma yakin, hidupnya sempurna.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa melepas pelukannya. Kemudian berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Karma.

"Kapanpun kau mau, aku siap menjadi pengantinmu, Akabane Karma."

Dan malam itu, bintang dan bulan tersenyum menyaksikannya.

 **END**

 **PENTING!**

 **Amaya ada fic baru. Siapa yang mau KaruNagi lainnya? Angkat tangaaan!**

 **HYAAAA AKHIRNYAAAA ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini dan baru kelar? Astaga! Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semuaaaa I love yuu :***

 **Asaki Yuuna: Iya kagak XD tuh udah lamaran huahahahaha*digampar. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini :')**

 **ParkYuu: IYA! DAN AKHIRNYA DAKU BEBAS! Terimakasih buat semangatnya selama ini ^^/**

 **Wako P: oh? Ada manganya? Aku Cuma tau detective conan XD. Terimakasih untuk supportnya selama ini ^^/**

 **Aeon zealot Lucifer: Aku juga mau nikah ama Karma XD hehehe.. kegembiraan juga harus berakhir*sok bijak. Terimakasih banyak untuk supportnya selama ini** **J**

 **Hani A.K: Ok ^^. Terimakasih sekali untuk supportnya selama ini..**

 **Kiyona: aaaa aku jadi pengen liat magic kaito! Aku taunya detective konan XD. Terimakasih sudah support selama ini ^^**

 **Raina awasari:aku juga mau Gakushuu!"plak. terimakasih untuk supportnya selama ini!**

 **Mayanda Akabane:terimakasih sudah membaca ^^/ tenang.. daku karunagi ship kok. Kecuali lagi baper dan si karma jadi korban XD*plak. Sekali lagi terimakasih!**

 **Dan untuk semua yang sudah mensupport lewat Fav, Follow, PM, dan Review… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SEKALI LAGI YANG MAU EFEF KARUNAGI ANGKAT TANGAAAAN!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya ^^/**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
